Spirit Daughter
by ILoveStories13
Summary: Yoh's sister, En's foster daughter, Hao's wife, her spirits are Link, Dark Link and the three Great Goddesses, and she holds a power and a secret that can change the future of the Shaman world forever. Swearing, songs. OC/Ren Anime/Manga based. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND IDEA!
1. Asakura Mati

Shaman King

Asakura Mati

A girl, who was only 15, was sleeping in a room of a mountain compound in China. She was unaware that a boy about her age was being almost beaten to death by her foster sister's undead companion. An hour after the fight, a servant woke her up and told her that her father wanted to see her immediately.

She got up and went downstairs to the Tianjin Hall and opened the huge doors. When she went inside she saw signs of a huge and brutal fight. She touched one and images flew in her head. A power that she had since she was little, was that she could see what had happened in a room if there was an impression on a wall.

The images were of a boy and her foster sister's undead companion, and he was beating the boy to a pulp. She jerked her hand away from the wall like it had been poisoned. "Father?" She called. "What happened in here? Why was Pilong beating that boy?" A giant figure appeared in front of her. "That boy was your foster brother Mati."

Mati gasped. "Ren? But why did he come back? I mean, you sent him out to become Shaman King, right?" Her foster father nodded. "But he had run into one enemy and had a change of heart." "What do you mean?" She asked "He thinks that he has friends and he 'trusts' them, he has forgotten that he is to trust no one but his family! It's Asakura Yoh's fault!" En's voice boomed.

Mati trembled a little. "B-but Onii-chan wouldn't do it on purpose, he has a kind heart..." Then Mati looked her father square in the eye. "He is coming here with two other Shamans, mind if I head them off?" Her father nodded. "But be quick to get ready." She nodded and went to her room. "Link! I need your help."

A spirit, that was clothed in green, appeared beside her. "What is it young master?" "We are going to be fighting 3 tough shamans, I need your help with the weapons." Link nodded. "Well the Fairy Bow is important, how about the Fire Arrow?" Mati nodded. "How about the Ice Arrow just because? And we need Faore's Wind, the Longshot, Boomerang, the Megaton Hammer and some Bombs."

"Don't forget some illusions!" Link piped up. "Yes, Stalfos, Dead Hand, Poe Sisters, Like Like and Dark Link." Then with all of her weapons in her bag, she went to change into her battle outfit, a black tube-top jacket with the word 'dragon' in Chinese writing. Her skirt came to the top of her knees and it was made of black leather and it also had a picture of a dragon on it.

Her boots came to her calves, and they were the 2 inch full heel and they were black as well. She had gauntlets on that looked like Link's and she had black hooped earrings in her ears. Her hair was put in a bun at the top of her head with the Yin-yang symbol hair piece. She then put on the necklace that she got before she ran away.

The necklace was for a dowser that had a machine that let it fly and retract but when she got it, it only had the pendulum on its chain. She was told her that the crystal had a power and nobody remembered what it was. Mati only brought it out when she thought it was necessary to her. And right now, it was.

Then she grabbed a sword that looked like a replica of the Master sword that Link had and put in in a sheath that her father gave her. En had given her this sheath to show people that even though she was not a true Tao by birth she would always be a daughter in En's eyes. On the sheath there was a faded golden dragon that seemed to wrap around the cloth and glowed when Mati held it in her hands.

Mati then put on blood red lipstick on her lips and she was ready. She picked up her bags and went out of the mountain compound to see the three kids that were coming to her home to 'save' Ren.


	2. Old Friends

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Old friends**_

_She was at the peak where everyone could see the mountain compound easily when she spotted the three. "Hey! Over here!" She called. They looked at each other before they ran over to her. Mati realized that there were **4** and not **3** kids, one of them was about 3 feet tall. "Who are you?" The boy with the blue spiked hair asked. _

_She looked at him. "That hurts Horo, you don't remember me?" Horo blinked then gave her a huge hug. "Mati! Is that you? God, you've grown up." She smiled. "What do you expect after almost 5 years of not being in your hometown?" Horo grinned. "Guess you're right Mat." Then she looked at the guy that looked like Elvis._

"_Hey Rio! Long time no see, how has your life been? See you're a Shaman, that's cool." Rio nodded. "It is great to see you my young female friend, my life has been good, how has yours been?" Mati looked at the ground. "Ah I see, no need to explain it to me." Then she looked at the brown haired boy. "Hey Yoh, still remember me?" _

_Yoh laughed. "How could I not? You still look like the same determined girl you were when you left." She smiled and her big brother hugged her. When he let go he pointed to the kid at the ground. "This is Morty, he wanted to come with us." Mati smiled. "You have a lot of guts human, my home isn't the best place on earth, but I've been living here for almost 5 years."_

_Horo gaped at her. "You were living here? Wow, can't believe you're not like Ren." Mati sighed. "I used to be, before this morning when En came and told me that Pilong almost beat Ren to death and now he's in the dungeons along with Jun. Now he is expecting me to get rid of you so Ren can realize his 'mistake', but Ren didn't make one." _

_Mati smiled at her brother. "You made him open his eyes didn't you Ani?" Yoh grinned. "Yep, but I think what did it was talking about you Imoto." Mati blinked and so did everyone else. "Huh? What do you mean Yoh?" Horo asked. "Yeah Yoh, tell us." Morty urged. "Well, just before he left he told me about a girl that looked almost like me. I think at that time he realized why. He said 'I'll bring her back no matter what.' then he left."_

_Mati's bottom lip trembled, tears forming in her eyes. "That big idiot! I told him not to worry about me!" Then her eyes became fierce. "That's it, En has to be stopped. C'mon, I know a secret to the dungeons." Then they set out to the home of the Tao's and when they got to one of the sides of the house, Mati took away a huge boulder and a hole was revealed._

"_Me and Ren used to hide here while Jun tried to find us." Then they crawled into the hole and when they got to the other side they saw all of the dungeon cells. "Huh, was this place a prison or something?" Rio asked. "I don't know, En never told me. Shh, I have to find out which one Ren is in." Mati knelt on the ground and put a hand on it while she closed her eyes._

_Another power she had when she was little was to find out where someone went by touching the floor. She opened her eyes and motioned everyone to follow her. They walked 30 feet before she told them to stop. Mati reached into her bag and pulled out a bomb, she lit it and thew it at the cell bars in front of her._

_It exploded and a huge hole was created in the cell bars. "Let me guess, Yoh has come here to save us, how predictable." A British accented voice called to them. "You got that half right there Tao Ren." Mati called to him. They went into the cell an both Ren and Jun went wide eyed. "Surprise!" She said sarcastic. _

"_Now lets get you out of here." She took her sword and cut the chains that bound the brother and sister to the walls. Mati looked at Ren's bruised face and touched it lightly. "You are an idiot you know that? I told you not to worry about me, and what do you do? You come back here to fight En!" Ren looked away. "Well this isn't how I wanted to see you either Asakura Mati."_

_She turned her back to him and went to grab his Kwan-dao when he stopped her. "What...oh that..." Ren looked at Jun. "Did you know about this?" "What are you talking...oh my." Jun caught sight of Mati's back and put her hand to her mouth. "What is going on?" Horo asked. "En has put the curse on Mati, that bastard!" _

_Ren slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a bloody dent. "Now look what you did, I **told** you not to worry about...aah!" Ren grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "How can I not worry about you, you have been living here without me for 3 years. It makes me sick to wonder what father has done to you for those 3 years."_

_Mati smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Horo nudged Yoh and they both grinned and laughed silently. Rio bonked them on the head with his wooden sword and they shut up. Ren tried hard not to hug her, but he failed and hugged her, not wanting to let go of her. She hugged back, then they let go of each other, knowing what was at stake. _

"_Now lets get out of here." Yoh said. "No. I'm fighting my father, if you want to leave, leave now before its to late." Mati put a hand on Ren's arm. "Ya know what? You need to stop fighting alone, you need more than just your spirit and your power to fight En, you need friends." Ren smiled and turned to the others, who were nodding their heads. _

"_We have come to far into this fight to run away." Horo said. "That is true my blue haired friend, we will not run from a fight if one of our friends is in trouble, Master Yoh has taught us that." Yoh grinned. "I just helped you figure it out." Mati hugged her brother. "You just love helping people have a better life don't you? Now I know why you had that crazy dream of having a lazy life Ani."_

_Mati looked at Jun, who hadn't spoken in a long time. "Jun? Are you okay?" Jun shook her head. "I get it, you don't have to fight any more, you've seen to much already." Jun smiled at her former sister. "Thank you, you always knew what the problem was." Mati smiled back and they all left Jun where she wanted to be._

_They were 30 feet away from the cell when they heard a scream. "Jun!" Ren and Mati yelled, turning back towards the source of the scream._


	3. What Happened?

_**Chapter 3**_

_What happened?_

_Mati slowly opened her eyes and shut them again. The bright florescent light had caught her off guard. "Damn that's bright, is someone trying blind me or something?" She was answered by someone jumping on her to give her a hug. "Gah! What the hell...Horo? What are you doing here and where am I?" "Hey I think you missed someone, and you're in a hospital." An annoyed Chinese boy said. _

"_Hey Ren, what happened to you? Both of you look like you went into the fight of your life." She laughed and the boys looked at each other. Mati stopped laughing. "What happened?" Ren was about to speak when Yoh, Rio and Morty opened the door. "Wow, you're up already?" Morty said. "The doctor said that you'd be out for at least another day or two." _

_He went out and went to find the doctor. "Hey sis, how's it going?" Yoh said, trying to sound happy, but she knew her bro, he was worried. "I'm fine you guys, really stop worrying and tell me why I'm here." As if on cue, Morty and a female doctor came into her room. "Good morning miss Mati! How is your side doing, let me take a lookey-see." _

_The doctor turned her on her side and inspected the bandages that held the wound in place. "Well the blood is still seeping, but not as bad. Let me go out and get some more bandages." The woman left and Mati glared at the boys. "This is the third and final time I'm saying it. **What happened**?"_

_(Tianjin Hall)_

_**Horo- When we got to the huge doors of the Tianjin hall, Ren and you warned us of what was going to happen.**_

"_This is it, it's not to late to turn back now..." Ren said. "No way man! We're with you till the end!" Horo said for the fifth time. "Thank you for helping us." Mati smiled. "We will do anything for short pants and master Yoh's sister." Rio bowed. "Everyone brace yourselves!" Ren said before pushing open the doors. The room was dark and everyone knew to expect the unexpected._

_**Morty- When En landed in front of us I bolted behind a pillar. -blush-**_

_**Rio- Oh so that's where you went.**_

"_You corrupt Ren into thinking that he has friends and care. And you." En pointed at Mati. "You can't handle one task that I hand you. You are a disgrace to the Tao name!" "I am not a Tao and I never will be you over grown coward!" Mati launched herself at En and stabbed a hole through his head. _

_**Yoh- I thought that was pretty cool, but we all knew that it wasn't over yet.**_

_**Ren- And we didn't know that En was expecting her to come at him.**_

_En laughed and grabbed Mati from behind. He stuffed her in a cage and _

_grinned. "Now sit there like a good little girl while I destroy these bugs!" Mati hit the cage a couple of times before hearing the yelps of pain from her friends. Horo and Rio were the first to fall. "Horo! Rio!" Mati cried yanking at the bars of her prison._

_**Horo- That guy had a hard punch! I think I still have a bump...**_

_**Mati- Oh quit your whining!**_

_**Ren and the others- snicker-**_

_Ren and Yoh put there power together to stop him but En just absorbed it like it was nothing and slammed them against the wall. "Ren...Yoh..." Mati cried weakly, tears forming in her eyes. "Humans they are weak!" "No they are not! They are compassionate and they care for others and their surroundings! I should know... I was the one who realized it almost too late..."_

_**Horo- I never thought you were able to do this until it happened.**_

_**Mati- What?**_

_**Rio- You will find out soon my young female friend.**_

_Mati stood up in her cage and looked En straight in the eye. "You will never be able to live life En, you destroyed it when you were born." She grabbed the bars again. "I will show you the true meaning of power and friendship!" She yanked the bars in half and jumped down, her eyes were now a pure white as she floated in front of En._

_**Horo- Here it comes- jumping up and down-**_

_**Ren- whacking Horo with a news paper- Shaddap!**_

"_I call on the ruler of spirits!" _


	4. True Meaning of Power and Friendship

_**Chapter 4**_

_The true meaning of power and friendship_

_Mati's voice sounded like someone was saying it with her. Her necklace started to glow yellow. "I ask the Great King to summon the Great Goddesses that created the land that was lost long ago to aid me!" The crystal glowed brightly and a green mist popped out, followed by a red mist and a blue mist._

_En gasped. "The Great Goddesses of the lost land..."_

_**Morty- It was amazing, you were like Anna but you contacted the Spirit King directly to summon your ghost's goddesses!**_

_**Mati- I did WHAT?**_

_**Yoh- laughing- Calm down sis!**_

_The mists formed into people. The green one had a long green gown, short green hair with a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. The red one had a long red gown with long red hair and a blue jewel in the middle of her forehead. The blue one had a long blue gown with shoulder length blue hair with a green jewel in the middle of her forehead._

_**Rio- They were so beautiful...-in dream land-**_

_**Yoh- Cough!- anyways...** _

"_We are the great Goddesses of Hyrule, the land that was long forgotten." They looked at Mati. "State your calling young warrior." Mati bowed. "I ask for your help miladies. A man is threatening not only my friends but the humans as well." "You have a noble reason, but do you have a noble heart?" Mati looked up. _

_Din turned to her sister, Nayru. "Think of her past life sister, that was greater than the King could imagine, and he gave her his power because of what she did!" Faore nodded. "She is right Nayru, give her a chance, I sense purity in her heart." Nayru nodded. "State your wish." Mati stood and faced the Goddesses with determination of saving her friends._

_**Morty- You actually looked like you were ready to sacrifice everything just to save us.**_

_**Rio- wiping away a tear- That was the bravest thing I have ever saw in my life!**_

_**Yoh- I'm proud of you sis!** _

_**Mati- blush- Oh stop it...**_

"_I ask the Great Goddess of Courage to grant me the will to stand and fight!" Faore smiled and returned to the crystal, green light surrounding Mati. "I ask the Great Goddess of Wisdom to grant me the shield to defend the innocents!" Nayru nodded and returned to the crystal to meet her sister while blue light mixed with the green and a shield appeared in her left hand._

_**Morty- It was amazing, like Silva, you took in four spirits at once!**_

_**Horo- Yeah! I could never do that.**_

"_I ask the Great Goddess of Power to grant me the sword to deliver the final blow!" Din bowed her head and returned to her sisters while a red light mixed with the others and a sword with the handle of a magnificent dragon and the blade of fine metal coated in silver. Then she was ready to take on En and save her friends._

_**Horo- The look in your eyes made me feel stronger.**_

_**Rio- Hey! That happened with me too!**_

_**Yoh- And me!**_

_**Morty- Me too.**_

_**Ren- nodding- Same here, wonder why...**_

_Mati suddenly felt the voices of all of her friends, and they said the five words she needed to hear. "We're here for you Mati." Then she launched herself at En. "Triforce..." A giant triangle that looked like it was made of three appeared in front of her. "...Slash!" She then delivered the blow that completely shattered En's Spirit Control, but not until he gave her a gash on the side that made her fall to the ground immediately afterwards._

_**Horo- We thought you were dead because of the way you landed on the ground.**_

_**Yoh- I thought Ren was going to destroy the house, we actually had to hold him to the ground.**_

_**Ren- looking away- It was either that or kill father.**_

_**Mati- Ren...**_

_**Ren- Anyway after we found out you weren't dead...**_

"_Mati! C'mon wake up!" Mati opened her eyes. "Will you shut up? I'm right here, but I feel kinda light headed..." Mati looked at her side, a very deep gash was there and blood was pooling very fast. "Damn it! Where's a doctor when you need one!" Ren slammed a fist on a pillar, which cracked. "Ren! I told you not to worry about me and what do you do? You..." Mati passed out right there. _

_**Ren- I hate it when you do that.**_

_**Mati- Well I did tell you not to worry about me!**_

_**Ren- But I did! I almost...**_

_**Mati- ?**_

_**Everyone- ...**_

"_Mati!" Ren grabbed the girl and picked her up. "Don't worry Ren, she just passed out from the loss of blood." The gang turned to the doors where two _

_figures came out of it. "Mother! Grandfather!" "Come, we have much to talk about." The two figures went through the door and the 6 kids followed them in._

_(End Tianjin Hall)_

"_That's what happened?" Everyone nodded. "After that Ren's mother and grandfather gave us a huge meal!" Horo cheered. "Yeah, but then at one point Ren's grandfather pulled him aside." Yoh said, then he turned to the Tao. "What did he talk to you about Ren?" Ren tensed. "None of your business!" Then he turned from the group. _

"_Yoh." Mati said. "Can you and the gang leave me and Ren alone for a moment?" Yoh smiled, knowing what his sister wanted. "C'mon guys. Lets get a pizza!" The gang left and Mati motioned Ren to sit at the chair beside her. "What did he say?" Mati asked. "None of your business!" Mati lost it. "Ren I was stuck in that house for three years without you there! Then, out of the blue for no apparent reason, En decides to rape me..."_

_Mati covered her mouth when Ren broke the window that was beside him. He looked at his bloody hand in shock. Mati grabbed his wrist and carefully took out the bits of glass. Then she grabbed the bandages that were beside her and wrapped it around his wound. "I'm sorry..." "Don't be! It was my fault that I left. He told me that if I won I could protect my family."_

_Mati stopped and blinked. "What do you mean?" Ren looked away. "I'll tell you what grandfather said..."_

_(Ren's POV)_

"_What is it?" I asked after we were out of ear shot of the others. Grandfather smiled. "You are very protective of that girl." "She was my sister." "Yet you almost bring my house to the ground when you found out En had given her our curse and almost killed her." I looked away. "Like I said, she was my sister."_

"_You knew as much as we did that she was just a kid that lived with us for five years Ren, but you insisted to do whatever means necessary to keep her out of harms way." "But I didn't! I come back to find that she has killed people and that En had screwed with not only her mind but her body as well!" "En knew the consequences to that!" _

"_But he did it anyway!" I yelled back. Something wet rolled down my cheek and I licked it. It tasted salty. "What is this?" Grandfather smiled. "That is what the humans call crying and you haven't done that since En had turned you on what you are now." Grandfather grasped my shoulders. "Your mother and I want the best for you, so we decided that you can choose your own wife, but we want you to marry Asakura Mati."_


	5. Day Before Lift Off

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Day before lift off**_

_Mati went red and so did Ren. "Your grandfather said WHAT?" Ren nodded. "He wanted me to marry you, but I can't." Mati blinked. "I have only seen you for one day after 3 years and you almost died." Ren looked at Mati. "I want to be there for you and make you happy, but with what happened I don't think I can do either of those."_

_Mati smiled and touched his face. "Yes you can and you did. You were there for me when I thought I couldn't save you, your voice alone helped me believe that I could defeat En, and you have made me happy just by smiling and having a good time, even though this isn't a good one." She put both of her hands on his face and looked him in the eyes. _

"_I want to marry you, but like you said, we saw each other for one day after 3 years and it wasn't at the best time I agree and I was out cold for a week. Let us get to know each other a little more and see what life becomes of us." Ren smiled. "Okay, we'll do that." Mati smiled back. "Now, we better go and tell the nurse that we'll pay for the broken window."_

_Mati got up and winced. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, the bleeding's stopped and the wound has almost healed." She tore the bandages off and she was right. There was a red scar on her side and that was all. "Try not to open it though." She grinned at Ren. "You know me better than that, I'm the most careful person there is!" She and Ren laughed and went to the front desk._

_The nurse looked at them like they were trouble makers but when they showed her the check she almost fainted. "Think it was a little too much?" Mati asked when they went out of the hospital. "Nah." After that they caught a taxi and headed to where Ren was staying for the night. "Only one night? Where are you going?" Mati asked when they went inside the hotel room. _

"_**We**, as in Yoh and the others plus me and you, are going to the western desert tomorrow for the Tournament." "Oh, it's a good thing I got all of my matches before you came back." "You actually won all of yours?" "Yeah? Is that a problem? Hah! You only won two didn't you?" Ren went to the kitchen. "Shaddap! Oh, I'm gonna make your favourite drink." _

_Mati's eyes widened. "Really? A hot milkshake with a little bit of coffee and caramel in it?" Ren nodded and when it was done he handed her one of them off the tray. "Thank you." She sipped it and thought it was the most delicious thing in the world. "Nothing can beat this, you are a master of pleasure." "Hah, flattery will get you no where kid." _

"_I'm not sweet talking you! It actually tastes good, why do you think It's my favourite?" "Okay, I believe you." Ren sipped his drink. "Hmm, that actually does taste good." "See! I told you but you didn't believe me." "Shaddap!" Ren snapped, putting her in a headlock. "Ren you meanie!" She got out of his hold and tackled him to the ground where he flipped her onto her back. _

"_Nice try but I win!" "Not yet you don't!" They play fought for a while before becoming exhausted. "Finished yet Ren?" She panted. "No way!" He tackled her one last time and she stayed there, with her hands behind her head and his knees pushing against her legs. "Damn it Ren! Why do you always win?" He grinned. _

"_Because I know my opponents weaknesses." "I don't have any!" "Oh?" "What do you mean oh? I'll kick your ass!" She struggled but it was in vain. She relaxed and glared at him again. "Fine you win. Now get off me!" "No, I kinda like this position." Ren's voice was becoming weird and his eyes looked different._

_Ren's face was **really **close to hers. "Ren..." He took that opportunity and kissed her. She didn't push him away, but she didn't pull him closer either. Suddenly they heard banging on their floor, then, "Shut up will ya? We're trying to sleep!" Ren got off her and was about to go down their and yell at _

_them when Mati stopped him. _

"_I don't think so. No more violence, I've had to much of that in one week." Then she left him and went into the bedroom. "I'm gonna go to bed, are you gonna do the same sometime soon?" Ren nodded and followed her into the bedroom where she was already half-asleep. He got in to and he pulled her close to his chest and they fell asleep. Happy that they were together at last._


	6. Hao Asakura

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hao**_ _**Asakura**_

_Mati awoke to a sound of someone getting out of bed. "Where do you think you're going mister?" Ren turned around and smiled. "Uh, I'm getting up so I can get the plane ready? Or do you want to miss the Tournament?" She pulled at his shirt. "I want my pillow back, that's what I want." Ren grinned at her. "Demanding are you?" _

"_Yes I am, now get back here." Ren got back into the bed and Mati snuggled up to him, with his arms around her back and her hands on his chest. After a while Mati broke the silence with a question. "Ren, do you regret kissing me last night?" He blinked before answering "Yes, after I promised you I wouldn't before we got to know each other more." _

_She glared at him. "You idiot! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me? Forget the promise..." Ren's mouth was on her at that point, and this time she pulled him closer. When he let go she almost cried. "There is that better? Can we get up now?" Mati frowned then nodded. An hour later they were at the airport waiting for the others to show up. _

"_Greetings Ren and Mati its nice..." "You're late." Ren said irritated. "It's nice to see you to you big yo-yo!" Horo snapped back. "Lack of punctuality is merely a lack of respect. "What do you expect? Our bus was late." Horo explained. Then Rio saw the plane that was behind Ren and Mati. "Do not tell me that luxurious piece of machinery is your family's jet. It's like a limo in the sky!"_

_Ren grinned. "We have a dozen more just like it." Mati nudged him. "Don't brag, it's not nice." Suddenly her necklace glowed red and pointed straight behind the boys. "Oh no..." "You're taking a plane to the western desert?" A sexy, yet sneering, voice said. They turned and saw a boy that looked kinda like Yoh._

"_Hey Yoh, that kid kinda looks like you." Horo whispered. "I'm using Spirit Control to fly the whole way." "Spirit Control? Then you must be a Shaman!" Ren said, standing beside Horo. "My guess is that you're some kind of wacko nut job Shaman, there's no way you can fly all the way out west with just Spirit Control." _

"_Horo! Watch what you say..." Mati warned. Hao turned to look at the girl. "And who is that?" He walked over and looked her over. "You have the necklace I see, either a descendant or the real thing?" "I'm not telling you!" She spat. Hao grabbed her chin and yanked her up so she would look at him. "The real thing, I was wondering when you would come back to find me." _

"_Actually, I was hoping I wouldn't find you. I had also hopped you didn't come back at all!" "Hey Mati, who is this jerk and what does he want?" Yoh said. "I can't tell you just yet Ani." "Ah, so he is your Ani, how amusing..." "Don't go there Asakura Hao!" Everyone gasped. "Asakura? You mean like Yoh's brother or something?" _

"_S-something like that..." "Well whoever he is, he doesn't belong here!" Horo said standing closer to his friend. Rio came up to. "He is right, you go away...ah!" The two were suddenly knocked back by a huge gust of wind. Ren's ghost caught them. "Impressive, now what is that thing behind you?" A giant red creature had appeared behind Hao. _

"_This is the ancient Fire Spirit, he is one of the most powerful spirits on earth." _

"_We'll see about that!" Ren was about to attack when Mati stopped him. "No! You'll only get hurt!" Ren narrowed his eyes. "Trust me." Ren growled and stood straight and Mati turned back to Hao. "What do you want!" Hao ignored her and looked at Yoh. _

"_You took pretty good care of the Flying Zen Brothers. They told me all about it." Morty gasped. "Then he's the one they were talking about!" Mati had enough. "That's it Hao I've had enough! Link!" Her spirit companion and the goddesses appeared beside her. Hao held up his hands. "Now, now, don't need to get violent, I'll tell you why I'm here." _

_Then his eyes went weird and it kinda worried Mati. "I want what I didn't get all those years ago." "You can't get it now Hao, I protect him now..." "That's not the only thing I didn't get, or did your forget?" "After what you did no! You will never get it!" Hao grinned. "We'll soon see." Then some of his followers came. _

"_Master Hao can we get out of here now? We're getting bored." Hao nodded and hopped onto the Spirit of Fire. "I will see you soon my love!" Then he was gone and no sooner the group, not including Morty because of the no human rule, was on the plane and lifting off._


	7. Crash Landing

_**Chapter 7**_

**_Crash landing_**

_About 3 hours later the gang was on the ground, but they didn't land on an airport. One of the engines had given out and they had to crash land, literally. Ren had the idea of focusing all of the Furyoku into one so the landing wasn't as painful. "I don't know about you guys, but my adrenaline is going crazy! I mean, we're cruising along and the engines like Boom! And Ren's like 'Jump!' And I'm like 'No way!'" Horo said, sounding like he was going 60 miles a minute._

"_Yes I rather enjoyed pushing you out the door." Ren said, sounding very irritated with Horo's voice. Mati nudged him. "Stop being so sour, this way we get exercise!" "In this weather? Are you nuts Mati?" Horo yelled. "Will you stop complaining already? You are my best friend and all, but shut up once in a while!" _

"_Couldn't have said it better myself." Ren mumbled. "Anyway, I can't believe the engine just gave out like that. It's like, uh, it's bad luck that's what it is." Horo said. Mati shook her head. "No, that was no accident, that was sabotage." Everyone gasped, except for Ren who had figured it out too. "Sabotage, but who would want to..." _

_Horo slammed his fist into his hand. "Agh, I bet it was that guy Hao! When I get my hands on him I'll..." "You'll what?" Ren interrupted. "Don't you remember the last time you tried that?" "Yoh!" Yoh and the others looked up at the sky to see Amidamaru coming back from his exploring. "There is a village nearby, but it will take us two days to get there." _

_You mean two whole days?" Horo yelled. "Horo, if you don't shut up, I will do it for you." Yoh stood up. "Well I guess we have no choice but to walk." "I wasn't built for this kinda heat you guys." "This is gonna be difficult enough, so do us all a big favour and quit complaining!" "Who made Ren the boss?" "C'mon, it's good training, we'll be there before you know it." _

_Horo started to complain again when Mari hit him with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out. "There that will keep him quiet for a while." Then she picked him up and the gang started walking again. About 10 minuets later they had to stop. "C'mon guys it's just a little longer." "Are you nuts? Amidamaru said that it would take two days to get there." _

_Horo had managed to wake up sooner than Mati wanted and it was driving her and Ren nuts. "The town is but the oasis is just around that plateau." Mati explained. The gang gaped at the siblings. "How do you know there's an oasis?" Ren asked. "We saw it when we were falling." Yoh answered. When they got to the oasis Mati had disappeared and Yoh decided to take a little nap. _

_Ren was about to get a drink from the little pond when Horo decided to jump in. "Grr! Curse you, I told you to wait your turn!" "What's the big deal? I had to cool down and I couldn't wait any longer." "I will not allow you to sully my drinking water! Get out!" Horo frowned and started to walk out of the pond. "Better." _

_Ren was about to drink again when Rio came up from under the water in his underwear! "This feels fantastic! Ha,ha,ha,ha!" Ren grabbed his Kwan-dao and cut some of Rio's hair. "Ah! Hey what's the deal scarf boy?" "Yeah Ren, chill out, share sometime it's a great thing." This time Mati came out from under the water in her bathing suit._

_A two piece that showed her well tanned skin and a slight hint of muscle. Even though it showed her scar, Ren thought that she was beautiful, causing him to blush. Rio just grinned. "Is the water helping your wound my female friend?" Mati smiled at him. "Yes it is Rio, thank you for asking." Then she went serious. _

"_If you three are done fighting I would like to swim." Then she went back under the water. After a while they were back on the road and at night Rio made a huge thumb, which attracted a driver named Billy. "Hop in guys, I've been on the road all my life an I heard legends of a guy with a big shining thumb, but I never seen it before! Wait till the boys back home see this!"_


	8. Search for Dobi Village

_**Chapter 8**_

**_S__earch for Dobi Village_**

_When they got to the village where Amidamaru said they were supposed to go they spit up to ask around. Horo went alone, while Yoh went with Rio and Ren and Mati asked around. Well those two split up after a while to, thinking that it would be easier to find information. When the gang got back they were grinning at Ren who was totally unaware of the boy's looks. _

"_So it appears we have had no luck at all, we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for a clue. For now lets find an eating establishment." "Looks like someone got a little luck." Rio grinned. "You've got some explaining to do Ren." Horo grinned. Ren realized what they were talking about and covered the mark on his cheek. _

"_Yes, we would love to here how you got that one Ren." Mati said icily, not pleased at the most at what those girls did. The boys bugged Ren some more when Mati spotted a girl walking towards them. "Are you looking for Dobi village?" "We are." Mati answered. "Do you know anything about it?" "Not personally, but I know a woman who does." _

"_Seriously?" Horo jumped up. "That's right, she's lived here for many years. Follow me!" When they got to the house the girl opened the door. "Here we are come in." Ren had a bad feeling about this. Yoh and Mati came up beside him and Yoh put a hand on his shoulder. "Think this is to easy?" She asked. "I do too." _

"_Keep your guard up." Yoh warned. "As always." Then they followed the others inside. "I hear you're looking for a place called Dobi village." The woman inside said. "Yes we are." Rio answered. "As far as we know it's not listed on any map. So we'd appreciate any help you can give us." Horo added. "Lets see, Dobi village, hm?" _

_That went on for a little while until she said. "Why don't you tell me what you know about Dobi village?" Horo was about to answer when he looked at the closet beside the chair. "Well my friends I guess it is time to move on." Rio said. "Just one thing before we go." Ren said. "Why do you want information about it?" _

_The woman started to stutter when Horo opened the closet and found a girl. "Hey guys, there's a girl in here!" Rio went to the chair and showed them that the 'granny' was only a teddy bear. "So you found us out." The girl said. "I applaud your ability to throw your voice, quite a performance, tell me is that one of your shaman ability's?" Mati asked. _

"_Huh? You girls are Shamans?" Horo asked, looking at the girl who brought them here. "How many of you are in on this?" She gave them two fingers. "I don't think you're being truthful." Mati said, sitting on the couch while looking at them with one eye closed. "If you're part of the group that was watching us at the oasis..." Yoh added. _

"_Then there are five of you." Mati finished with her brother, which left the room speechless. Rio and Horo looked at each other. "I didn't see anyone at the oasis." "Me neither, but Master Yoh and miss Mati are quite observant." The girl with blond hair regained her composer and grinned at them. "Well, well, well, you may have seen through our rouse this time but next time...ah!" _

_The house which had started to rumble, was suddenly being brought down by a giant hammer! There was a lot of smoke, but when it was settling everyone saw that Amidamaru, Bason and Link were holding up the part of the house that was about to crush the people inside. The girls that were outside started to whisper to each other. _

"_Yoh, don't we know those girls from somewhere?" Amidamaru asked. "I believe they are the ones who ambushed us outside the tunnel of Tarturus." "Yeah that's right!" They looked at the two girls that were holding onto each other. "H-hi how's it going?" The tall one said. "Long time no see!" The small one said. _

_The other girl retracted the big hammer out of it's Spirit Control and the five girls stood in front of the boys and Mati. "Hey so why do these girls have it in for you Yoh?" Horo asked. "I dunno,I'm just lucky that way." Yoh cried. "So who are you people?" Ren asked. "Bonjour fellow Shaman." The blond woman said._

"_Allow us to formally introduce ourselves, from left to right!" The girl that tried to kill them went first. "Sally." Then the girl that led them to the house. "Lilly." The two girls that met Yoh before. "Elly!" the tall one said. "Milly!" The short one said. Then it was the blond woman's turn. "Sharonna!" "Why didn't the last one end in 'ly'?" Yoh asked. _

"_Want me to go ask them?" Horo said. "It doesn't matter, did you all do something to my air plane?" Ren asked. "What if we did?" Sharonna said. "That was a bad move, the council will hear about this." "Hah! Like we care, the only rule in the second round, dear boy, is that you have to find Dobi village in one month. There's no rule saying you can't eliminate other participants along the way."_

"_That is true, but there is another rule that says that you will be disqualified if you fight and lose while a council member is watching, even if the fight is unofficial." They all looked up and saw a man that looked like he was going to a special ceremony. "Hey Silva! Long time no see buddy!" Mati waved at him. "No way, you just made that on the spot!" Sharonna accused. _

"_You should have read the Oracle Bell more closely, it's all there in the last section." "Last what?" Horo asked. "Press the B button and scroll down." When they all did that, except Mati, they gasped. "Check it out Ren, it even has games!" Horo said. "Like you need anymore distractions." Ren scoffed. _

_Mati giggled at that and Horo rolled his eyes _

"_Look at all these menus!" Rio gaped. "Wow." Yoh breathed. Suddenly Sharonna had used her Spirit Control and was making smoke. "Now everyone!" She covered the gang so they couldn't see. The other girls used there Spirit Control to destroy the others. "We did it!" Sharonna cheered. "Actually, you didn't come close!" Horo yelled. _

_The girls looked up and saw the gang unharmed! "Now it's our turn!" Mati added. "Rapid Tempo Assault!" "Icicle Slam!" "Duel Attack! "Celestial Slash!" "Triforce Slash!" _


	9. Search for Dobi Village pt2

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Search for Dobi Village pt2**_

"_AHH!" When the smoke settled again they found that they weren't hurt at all! "Care for another go?" Ren asked. "It's not fair!" Elly and Milly said together. "You haven't defeated us yet! We still have Spirit Control!" "The key word in that phrase was 'yet'." Mati pointed out. "What are we gonna do Sharonna?" Elly asked. _

"_Relax, this is exactly the reason I made a plan B." "Oh no, we're gonna do that?" Milly gasped. "They leave us no choice!" "You have another plan?" Ren asked. "Well bring it on!" Rio added. Sharonna grinned at them and suddenly the gang saw them running away! "Whoa!" Horo gaped. "Indeed!" Ren agreed. "Be careful of roses boys, they always have thorns." Rio warned. _

"_I like roses." Ren said. Mati giggled and Yoh laughed. "Ha, you guys should see yourselves." Mati said. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were a little smitten." Yoh added. Ren smiled slightly at Mati and she blushed. "Well five beautiful Shaman princesses will smite any man." Rio said. Later they were deciding on who was gong to be leader, well Ren was anyway. _

"_What? Why does she get to be our leader? No offence Mat, but are you nuts?" Horo yelled at Ren. "Because I said so, and those girls were organized and had a leader. We should have a leader to if we were to accomplish anything." "Yeah alright b-b-but why Mati?" Horo asked. "The reason is simple." Mati said. "Ren thinks that I am the best fitting because I am observant like Yoh, but I don't slack off." _

"_Hey, that hurts you know, coming from my Imoto." Yoh laughed. Later that night Rio wanted to see if he could call Billy back with Spirit Control. "There's no way this is gonna work again." Horo said. "All brothers of the road are connected cosmically, we always find on another, like so." Rio held up his 'giant thumb' and 5 seconds later Billy had pulled up beside them. _

"_Ah we meet again my favourite roaming companion." Billy gave him the thumbs up. Everyone gaped at Rio, but they got in the back anyway. When they were on the go once more, Yoh and Amidamaru sat on the roof. "I wonder, when we get to Dobi Village and the second round begins, what kind of fights do you think they'll be?" Amidamaru asked. _

_Yoh looked at the star filled sky "Hmm. Well, I don't really know, I guess we'll find out when we get there." "I'll tell you Rio, there's nothing light driving at night." Billy said. "Yes it is a little bit like life. You can only see as far as your headlights shine, but somehow you make an entire journey that way." Mati snuggled closer to Ren. _

"_You cold?" He asked "Kinda." She answered sheepishly. Ren undid his jacket and pulled her under it with him. "There is that better?" She nodded and yawned. "Night, Renny." Then she fell asleep. Ren smiled and continued to look at the stars. The next day the gang had arrived at another city, and they hoped that they would find something. _

_Rio said good-bye to Billy and they were off again. Horo turned to his friends. "So how are we gonna get to Dobi Village? Any ideas?" Yoh laughed. "Let's just call information." "Hey!" Rio yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dobi Village, anyone know where it is?" "That's not what he had in mind Rio!" Horo sweat dropped. _

_Ren started to walk away and Mati followed him. "Where do you think you 2 are going?" Horo asked. "To the one place in this back water burn that I can get access to an information nerve centre." "Now that sounds like a plan!" Yoh said. "What is he talking about?" Rio said confused. "Take a guess?" Mati said. Then Rio and Horo started talking about a video-game and Ren got irritated and punched them so hard that they flew into the sky and disappeared!_

"_You told us to take a guess!" Rio yelled back at him. Later the gang was at a library while Ren had asked a lady there to help him with the internet. "Ah, so this is what our short-tempered friend was talking about." Rio said. "The world wide web. Let us all hope that Dobi village is no more than a few clicks away." "Right now I'm cross-referencing the worlds far most geographic data bases." Ren explained. _

"_My Tao family connections allow me to access top-secret sites." "Wow, that's impressive!" Yoh complimented. "I'd be more impressed here if Ren could do his own typing." Horo complained and Kororo nodded, "I've spent all my free time in my fighting skills, not my office skills." Ren shot back. "Forget that, can you order me a pizza on that thing?" Rio asked. _

_Yoh, Horo and Mati sweat dropped. Ren put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'll take over now, only a Tao can enter the secret code." Mati rolled her eyes and pressed the enter key. "I hate it when you do that." She told him. The search engines looked for the village and when it stopped they were baffled. _

"_There were no results found on my search?" Ren said, stunned _

"_Oh no!" The boys behind Mati and Ren gasped. "Impossible, no directions, no maps, not even one mention of Dobi Village!" Mati said, frantic._


	10. Lyserg Diethel

Chapter 10

Lyserg Diethel

"Don't feel bad Ren, computers don't know everything!" Yoh said, trying to cheer his friend up. "Obviously neither does Ren." Horo complained. "Horo will you stop doing that?" Mati growled. "Okay, let's here your plan Einstein." Ren shot back. "Hey I have one, how about you two shut up before I tie you together with my Longshot?" Mati threatened.

Her patience was growing very thin with Ren and Horo's constant bickering.

"Okay, okay, everyone just mellow out." Yoh said, trying to calm the three down. "If we're supposed to find Dobi Village we'll find it, so save the fighting until then alright?" "I guess you're right Yoh." Horo sighed. Yoh stood up.

"We still have plenty of time, we just need a new strategy is all. Like..." "Hiring a private eye?" Horo suggested. "Even better, Horo, we could be private detectives ourselves right? We could pound the pavement, talk to people, hunt down clues, all that P.I stuff!" "I could be like Sherlock Holmes and Yoh would be my sidekick Watson." Ren said.

"Yeah right, or it could be vice-versa." Yoh said. "Then it's a plan." Horo

said. "Don't worry, you can rest easy with Rio on the case!" Then Rio took off. Mati felt that it was a good plan to follow him so she ran after him waving good-bye to the boys. Mati followed Rio to a nearby shop when her pendulum necklace started to act up again, this time it was green.

"Hey Mati, why is your necklace green this time?" Rio asked. "Only one person can make this green..." Mati ran outside and Rio followed her. Her necklace pointed almost straight in front of her where there was a boy about her age across the street with a dowsing pendulum like her! Before she could say anything the boy started to talk.

"I found you!" Rio looked around. "You're talking to us right?" "It's a pleasure to meet such powerful Shaman, I've heard a lot about your group." "And you would be...?" Rio asked. "My name is Lyserg, with a 'y', and I'm going to the second round of the Tournament." "Uh, nice to meet you... Lyserg." Rio said.

Lyserg showed them his pendulum where a small pink fairy appeared. "This is Chloe, my guardian ghost, and I'm a Dowser." "Oh, tell me, what is a 'Dowser'?" Rio asked. "Dowsing is an ancient dividing technique that uses bent sticks, metal rods and pendulums to detect water, or any other hidden object." Mati explained.

Lyserg nodded. "Once I identify the energy of my target, I can dowse for it and find it virtually anywhere. In fact that's how I found you two!" "Oh, and why would you be looking for Rio?" "Because people say that you are strong and powerful Shaman." Lyserg answered. "Ah, yes." Rio nodded. "We're both looking for Dobi Village, right? So I thought maybe we could search for it together."

"I get it, the allure of a powerful Shaman are one of the most irresistible forces there is." Mati rolled her eyes. "But there's just one thing." Rio and Mati looked at Lyserg. "I'm not strong enough by myself. That's why I need to team up with Shamans stronger than me, or else I won't survive." Mati noticed the look on Rio's face and nudged him.

"That's a guy Rio." Rio's look faded away. "Oops, but what do we do now? He says he needs our help." "Leave it to me." Mati walked in front of Rio and looked at Lyserg. "Stick with us, we'll show you the rest of the gang okay?" After they got back to the Hotel that the gang was staying at, Horo was not pleased.

"Just what we need, another mouth to feed!" "See? I told you they'd make you feel welcome." Rio said. Mati slapped her forehead. "Hello there." Lyserg greeted, holding out his hand. "Rio, you just can't bring stray shaman home like this." Horo said. "Hey, nice to meet you." Yoh said, taking the plaid boys hand.

Horo and Ren freaked out. Mati laughed. "Don't worry, he's fine." Then she turned to Lyserg. "Ani likes new people, you seem pretty nice." Lyserg smiled at her. "Thank you, you know, you seem familiar to me but I don't know why." Mati laughed nervously. "Heh, everyone gets that feeling sometimes I guess."

"We've already got enough problems as it is, we don't need to take this kid in." Horo said. Lyserg's eyes went wide, then serious. "Yes I agree with Horo." Ren said, surprising everyone. "Wow, you two actually agree on something?" Mati said, surprised. Ren said. "Why?" Yoh asked. "We don't know the first thing about Rio's chum, he could very well be waiting to ambush us like those girls did the other night."

Mati was trying very hard not to talk, because she had promised herself 8 years ago that she wouldn't if she saw Lyserg again. "Yeah." Horo said. "That's not fair, I'd never..." "I don't trust him, just look at that crazy hair!" Horo said. "You're not one to talk about hair style." Rio said. Lyserg clenched his teeth.

"No matter, I wanted to find strong Shaman and I found strong Shaman, so let's go!" Lyserg took off his plaid over coat. "Take it easy Lyserg!" Yoh said, trying to calm him down. "Let's see if you are worthy. Chloe, into the pendulum!" Lyserg had Spirit Control and the gang broke through the glass to get outside.

The gang got their Spirit Control and was ready to fight. "Lyserg don't do it!" Mati warned. "What's wrong with you Lyserg? Why are you doing this?" Horo asked. "For revenge." Lyserg replied. "Revenge? We didn't do anything to you." Rio said. "That's right!" Horo agreed. "We didn't do anything, it was what had happened in the past." Mati said.

"When we were six." "I thought you looked familiar, now I know why. You're Asakura Mati!" "Yes Diethel Lyserg, and I'll use the crystal pendulum that your father gave me to stop you!" She yanked the necklace off and wrapped some of the chain on her wrist and it glowed green, pointing at the boy.

The gang was confused. "Huh? Can someone explain?" Horo asked. "Yes, do tell." Ren agreed. "I'll tell you what happened, then you'll understand why you must fight me." Lyserg said darkly.


	11. A Little Of This And A Little Of That

Chapter 11

A little of this and a little of that

"It was supposed to be my big day, a day I waited for my entire life." Lyserg began. "I'd worked so hard at dowsing, I practised day and night, hour after hour, just so I could be like my father and make him proud of me. He had given me and Mati 'the test' the same test he was given when he was 6 years old."

"I had also been practising dowsing too, so that's why his father had given me the test as well." Mati added. "If I passed it, father would give me the dowsing pendulum he kept above the mantle." Lyserg continued." I vowed that the time father came home from work that day I would succeed and prove my self worthy."

"Little did we know that when he got back, home wouldn't be there anymore."

**(10 years ago)**

"Hah hah hah hah hah!" "Father? Mother?" Two 6 year old kids were watching the house that the 6 year old boy lived in burning. And there was another boy that was older standing in the middle of it all. "What have you done with them?" The little boy demanded. "Your father thought he could destroy me but instead he found out that getting in my way was a sure path to his own destruction!" The older boy said.

"Where are they?" The little boy asked. "Tell me now. Tell me now!" "They are gone." The boy said, turning to look at the kids from the corner of his eye. "And their not coming back!" The boy gasped as the words sank in. Then the boy disappeared into the flames.

**(End 10 years ago)**

"I never saw my mom and dad again, but I promised myself that no matter how long it took or how hard it became, I would seek justice for them. So I set out to find others that were more stronger and powerful than I, and that's why I need to know if you can beat me!" Lyserg finished. Mati was nearing tears.

"What happened to you Lys?" She said, falling to her knees, tears running down her face. "Did you forget what I told you? This was my problem. I told you to become the best Dowser you can be, not some revenge maniac!" The last words stung Lyserg. "But that is why I am doing what I'm doing now, to help you. I thought you didn't need to fight on your own and that if I got some strong Shaman that I would be able to help you fight him."

Mati shook her head and gave him her necklace. "See how it's yellow on the inside? That is the power of the Spirit King, a long time ago he filled the crystal that your father gave me with his power to help me to save this land again if he had decided to come back, now I have the goddesses that were the ones who had made the land of my guardian ghost a long time ago."

Then her face went dark and she grabbed the necklace and wrapped it around her wrist. "But if you want to find out for yourself then come at me!" She went into a battle stance and so did Lyserg. "Imoto what are you doing?" Yoh gasped. "Mati are you nuts?" Horo yelled. "You guys stay back and let me do this." Mati warned.

Lyserg went first. "Dowsing Pendulum!" "Counter Attack!" The two crystals clashed and wrapped around each other. Mati flicked her wrist and her crystal unravelled itself. "I'll finish this now Lyserg. Sacred Triangle!" Her pendulum went in a zigzag motion and when it was done there was a triangle on the ground that looked like the Triforce Slash when she was zeroing in on her opponent.

Then light shot out from the three points and totally shattered Lyserg's pendulum. Mati put her necklace back on and walked over to the boy."No more." Then she walked away.


	12. A New Member

Chapter 12

A new member

As Mati walked away from the green haired boy, the three goddesses appeared beside her. "Was that really necessary mistress?" Faore asked. Mati laughed. "When did you start calling me 'mistress'? You're the ones that I should be calling 'mistresses'." "Mati." Din said sternly. "You are totally ignoring Faore's question. Was that really necessary?"

Mati looked away. "I just don't want another friend to die, that's all. Ren, Horo and Yoh are already in this mess with me. I don't want another one to get caught up in the mess I made 500 years ago." "Sometimes you have to listen to other peoples wishes and not just your own." Nayru said. "You guys are putting me on a guilt trip, you know that?"

Then Mati sighed and went back to the British boy and held out her hand. Lyserg looked up and took her hand. "Lys, I'm only doing this because they,"

She pointed at the three women that were beside her. "Think that it is a good idea that you are with me and the others." Lyserg smiled. "Thank you, I only wanted to help you..."

Mati nodded. "I know, but you are also an idiot to worry about me after 10 years." While this was going on the boys, not including Rio because he had stars in his eyes at what she was doing, was gaping at her because of what she was doing. "Mati are you nuts?" Horo yelled. "This kid just tried to kill us and you're inviting him to join us?" Ren added.

Yoh just walked over and patted Lyserg on the back. "Welcome to the group buddy!" Horo and Ren gaped at the siblings again. "C'mon, lets go get something to eat and you two can tell us what happened." Yoh said. Mati and Lyserg nodded. When they got to a good restaurant they started to talk. "Lyserg's father had asked me to come over that day and when I had asked why he said that today I was going to take the dowsing test along with Lyserg." Mati started.

"We were in the living room when father showed me Chloe." Lyserg added.

**(Full story 10 years ago)**

"Lyserg it's time I showed you the guardian ghost that has been in our family for generations." A little pink fairy that was on the man's arm flew over to a little boy and girl. "Meet Chloe." Then she went into a cage and it closed. "Now this is Chloe's cage, her powers are restricted when ever she's in like this, the goal in your test is to find the key."

"Find the key?" The little girl asked. "I've hidden the key somewhere in the limits of our city. If you can use your dowsing skills to find the key and open this cage, Chloe will become your official guardian, and you will get this pendulum that was given to us a long time ago from a family far away from here."

The man gave the boy the cage and showed a pendulum that was glowing yellow from inside. "The key." The little boy said. "Darling shouldn't you be going?" A woman said coming into the room. "Right of course, Mrs. Ramton and her gold tiaras." The two kids and the woman went outside to say good-bye to the man.

"**My father Liam Diethel, he was our city's greatest detective, the premiered Dowser, I dreamed of one day of becoming just like him."**

A boy and a girl had a little string with a ring attached to it looking over a map with Chloe watching them. Then the two got up. "That's it lets go!"

"**I was determined to find the key that my father had hidden in the city and to prove that I was a great Dowser like him. I studied my maps and followed my make-shift pendulum throughout the city searching high and low. But with little luck."**

The two kids looked down a chimney and both of them fell in. At home Chloe laughed at them. The little boy was not happy but the little girl was also laughing. "That was fun don't you think Lys?" The little girl asked. The little boy ignored her. "Chloe if you insist on laughing and pointing, at least point me into the direction of the key so I can set you free!"

The little boy got mad. "You're my guardian ghost I command you!" "Focus Lyserg." The two kids looked towards the voice and saw the little boy's father in the door way. "Dowsing is about concentration and patience."

The little boy sniffed, nearly at tears. Then his mother came in. "Oh darling, Lyserg and Mati are only 6 years old."

"That's right!" The little boy said. "Darling I took the Diethel test when I was 6 years old as did my father." Then he smiled at his son. "Besides I'm badly in need of an apprentice for an extremely important case I'm investigating." "You mean I can work with you?" The boy said while his mother was cleaning the dirt of her son and his friend.

The boy's father nodded. "Wow!" The boys face lit up with a huge smile. "You can count on me father, I'll do my best!" Later the boy was at it again. "That way!"

"**I focused as hard as I could and set out, determined to find the key. But while I was gone an unexpected visitor called on my parents."**

The little girl was scared. A strange boy had walked into the house and was talking with her friends parents. "You want me to join you for the Shaman fights eight years from now?" "Once I've won the tournament and gained control of the King of Spirits, I plan on purging the world of it's weaknesses. I'm gathering those shaman who wish to still be standing when the day of destruction arrives."

"Don't do it!" "I use my skills to provide a light for the people in the dark, not take that light away for someones bidding. I've heard of the deeds you've already committed, so no I will not join your cause." "That's too bad." The boy turned to leave when her friends father pulled out a gun and pointed it to the boy.

"Wait, I cannot allow you to continue to bring destruction to others, as a detective of the metropolitan police department, I'm officially placing you under arrest, you will terrorize no longer do you hear me?" "And you seemed like such a smart man" Suddenly the air changed as the room heated up and the man's gun went red.


	13. Not All People Are Good

Chapter 13

Not all people are good

"**My Dowsing had led me all the way to the clock tower." **

The boy had lifted away on of the bricks and pulled out a pendulum. "Wow, a real crystal pendulum, father kept saying that a crystal was the key to Chloe's power could it be...?" The boy went over to Chloe's cage. "Did he mean it literally? Let's find out." He put the crystal into the part that looked like a diamond.

Then Chloe's cage opened and she flew out of it.

"**I had done it, I used my skills and found the key, I couldn't wait to get home and show my parents."**

"Mother, father, I'm a dowser!" He opened the doors to find fire everywhere and a boy and a small girl in the middle of it all. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha." "Huh? What's happening? Who are you? Where are mother and father?" "I'm afraid mother and father had to go away and they wont be coming back!" "My father... My mother... I'll get you!"

He threw the cage that had Chloe in it before at the boy. A hand shot out and caught the cage and disappeared. "That's a lot of rage you have there Lyserg, it will serve you well one day." The boy ran at him and Chloe tried to stop him. "Out of my way Chloe!" He shoved her aside and went to grab the boy.

"What are you going to do?" A huge spirit came and went to attack when the girl stopped it. "Stop it! He's just a little boy, he has done nothing wrong!" "Mat? What are you doing?" "I'm saving my best friend from death." He killed my parents! I'll never forgive him!" "Do you want to die Lys? I didn't think so, this is my problem not yours!"

She turned to the boy. "Leave and never return here, I promise you, when I'm 17 I will stop you once and for all, even if I have to do it with my life." The boy grinned evilly. "I will wait patiently for you my love." Then he was gone and the two kids ran outside to run from the fire. "Lys, promise me that you will not try and take this into your own hands."

"I promise Mat, but where are you going to go?" "I'm gonna find an old friend of mine from long ago." Then the girl left, never looking back.

**(End full 10 years ago)**

"But you didn't listen to me did you? You went all out to find him again and avenge your parents when I told you not to!" They were all sitting at a table in a restaurant and were near tears, well Horo was anyway along with Rio. "I understand your pain well. I know what it means to be a drift wood on the river of life!"

"Yeah it's so tragic dude, let me give you a hug." Lyserg had stood up at that moment, causing the crying blue-headed shaman to fall into the couch. "I know my approach is kinda strange, picking fights with people just to find allies stronger than me, no wonder I'm still alone after all this time." "Lys..." Lyserg looked at Mati, who looked like she was going to cry.

"You were never alone and you will never be alone." Then she got up and left. "What did she mean by that?" Everyone was as dumbfounded as Lyserg, but Yoh just grinned. "What are you smiling at?" Ren growled. "She said what I said to her a long time ago, just before she left, I think she gets it now."

"Yoh may I have a word with you?" Ren said before leaving with his Kwan-dao in hand. When they were outside Ren got right to the point. "The Shaman Tournament is getting more competitive there are countless enemies lurking about, plotting. Who knows what tricks they're gonna pull, we must stick to our own. I know it's in your nature but, you can't fall for every sob story you hear, you can't chase after every lost soul."

"That's what Anna said, when we decided to save you, Ren. What if I had listened to her back then, you'd still be in your father's dungeon and Mati would probably be there to." "This is different, and don't bring her into the subject, she almost died, did your forget already!" "I agree with Master Ren." Bason said, popping up beside his master.

"Stay out of this Bason." Amidamaru said popping up beside Yoh. "You said you wanted Mati to be the leader because you trusted her instincts, and they are the same as mine. She has known Lyserg since they were 6. She has decided to bring him in, she has seen first hand at what happened, she saved him then and she saved him now."

Ren stayed for another moment then left. "Ren..." "Give him some time to think." Amidamaru said, becoming his full form. Yoh sat down by a tree. "The moment I met Lyserg I sensed he was in some kind of pain or trouble, but now that I know what happened to him and Mati, I can't just go and abandon them."

"I understand." "I always believed that people have reasons for the things they do, even if they get misguided along the way I have to believe that their intentions start off in the right place." "But there are those you do evil deeds for evil's sake, take Hao for example." Yoh's face went serious. "I can't forgive Hao for what he's done, but still he's got to have his reasons right?"

**(Back at the diner)**

As Horo was talking about what he wanted to do to Hao when he met him again, Lyserg was thinking about what Mati said. "You were never alone, you will never be alone." It kept replaying in his head. Horo sighed at Chloe. "She's amazing, I mean she's small, but she's totally gorgeous." Kororo who was looking at herself in a cup flew away.

"Koro, no wait come back! She's not as cute as you are, I didn't mean it!" Horo ran after his spirit. "You're in the doghouse now!" Rio called after him, then turning back to Lyserg. "Horo isn't exactly a ladies man as you just seen, so should you require counsel in love you just come to Rio." "Can you tell me on how to figure out what one is trying to tell you even if the answer is in front of your face?"

Rio was confused. "What do you mean?" "Never mind." Lyserg got up and left with Chloe flying after him. Later he was at a nearby park where the three guys that he had beaten were wanting a rematch. "I told you my apology is sincere." "We believe you, but we still sincerely gonna wipe you out." The old man told him.

"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry, for hurting you in my search for companions. But if you absolutely insist on fighting, then I'll be happy to oblige. But don't complain when I beat you a second time." Lyserg went into his fighting stance. "Don't be a fool, three of a kind always wins over a high card, Ace of Spades it's show time!"

The card that the old man had put out a monster that looked like a black and white clown. The clown shot out cards and then the three were gone. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Then he closed his eyes. "Concentrate Lyserg, focus." Then the pendulum moved and showed him where they were. There! Chloe fly!"

He shot the pendulum where he wanted it and Chloe flew in. It shattered the card that was hiding the two. "Now boys." Lyserg's pendulum landed on the ground as he saw Chloe in her cage again. "No! That's Chloe's original cage but how could you..." Then it dawned on him. "You're with Hao!" "Hao sent us this little present and asked us to give you his warmest regrades." The old man told him.

"A shaman without his guardian ghost is like disco dancing without feet." The guy with the Afro said. "Looks like your ship's about to get sunk." The guy with the huge muscles added.


	14. Never Alone, Never Will Be Alone

Chapter 14

You were never alone, you will never be alone

Not five minutes later Lyserg was on the ground. "That was easy man, like having all the answers for a final exam." The Afro guy cheered. "Hao said he wanted us to bring him a guardian ghost." The old man said. "Okay! It's finishing time boys." The big guy told them, stepping closer to the boy. "Not so fast."

The old guy put his orbed cane in the big guys face to stop him. "What makes you think you're gonna be the one to finish him off?" "Back off geezer!" The big guy tossed the old one aside with his anchor weapon. "I'm tired of playing the chummy chummy game with the two of ya's." "Did you forget our bargain?" The Afro guy asked.

There was a huge circle on the ground and a huge column of wind started from the middle and expanded. "You do remember Nessy don't you?" The big guy started to run away but the huge creature landed on top of the bug guy. "Good girl Nessy, hold him down while I finish off Lyserg." He looked to the spot where they left the boy.

"Huh? What the...?" He looked over and saw a girl and a boy with Lyserg. "Who's that?" Lyserg looked up at her. "Mat, no.." "Believe me we know what it's like to find ourselves in a need of a friend." Then he saw Ren with her. "Ren..." Then the two stood up and turned to the three. "Shall we?" Ren asked.

"You bet let's do it." Mati answered. "You asked for it." "I'm gonna swab the deck of my boat with you pip-squeak." "But there are three of them!" Lyserg cried. "And there are two of us, which makes four, our father made sure of that." Mati took a orb. "Stalfos!" She smashed it on the ground and some huge bones that were wearing armour came out of the ground.

"Let's see how you do with this one." While the old one was fighting the Stalfos, she took another orb. "Hey I guess it's time to eat Like Like!" She smashed it and a huge glob started to slither over to the guy with the Afro. "And last but not least Dark Link!" A huge black figure appeared in front of the huge guy.

"Hey! He looks like me!" He tried to fight it but it kept copying him. "But Ren, why would you want to help me?" "Don't you get it yet? When you fight and win, you don't let them on your team, if you fight and lose, why would they want you on your team?" The old guy had gotten away from the Stalfos and went for Lyserg when Horo came into the picture.

"Horo?" "What he is getting at is that there is strength in numbers."

"Speaking of numbers let's play 50 slice!" They got pummelled with cards but managed to stand. "I don't believe it, these guys...they're my friends." "Not just us dude." Mati said, tying up the big guy with his weapon. "You've had a friend beside you this whole time, now go save her!"

He nodded and started to run when the big guy (Somehow he got out of his knot) stopped him. "Not so fast! You're helpless so long as that little lady's in that cage Sherlock." "I'm not weak, even in the absence of my guardian ghost! I am a Diethel, I fight for my family! Chloe!" "Say good night!" The big guy was about to strike when Rio decided to come in.

"I would've jumped in sooner, but I like a good entrance." Then he turned to the green-haired boy. "Now go save that little pixie." Then Yoh showed up. "I'm not much of a card player, but I'm pretty sure a Three of a Kind always loses to a Full House!" The old guy went to attack when Rio struck him down.

"If I remember, Ren was the first one on the scene?" Rio asked. "Along with me yes he was." Mati nodded. "I knew he would be, Ren's not really cold blooded. He just wants everyone to think he is." Yoh laughed. "Yes I am, I'm very cold-blooded, my blood cells are ice cubes." Mati kissed him on the cheek.

"No you aren't. Not anymore at least." Everyone laughed as Ren went red as a tomato. "Well as long as you're together I can crush you with one single jump!" The guy with the Afro yelled sending his spirit high in the air. Mati rolled her eyes an got out her Hammer. She twirled it in her hand before smashing it on the ground, creating a huge hole.

The the huge beast fell into and the hole closed up as if there never was a hole. "You were saying?" Then she took out a glowing green orb. "Here go tell my husband that you failed." The threw the orb at the three and they disappeared in a green mist. "Wow that was awesome! How'd you do that?" Horo gaped.

"Easy, it's kinda like Dowsing, I can sense where Hao is so I can send anyone to where he is." Later Lyserg and Mati were searching for more Shamans. "Hey look, there is a huge source of them heading in this direction." Mati said. "Yes, we should go there." Lyserg nodded "You think they're heading for Dobi Village?" Horo asked.

"Yes." "Then lets go!" Yoh jumped up. "But Hao is also there to, if you come with me, we might run into him." Mati said. "Well then, we'll just say hello." Yoh said grinning. Mati nodded. "Okay everyone Let's go." They huddled all together and Mati pulled out another green orb. "Faore." Mati called. "Can you help? It's kinda far."

Faore nodded and put more green power into the ball. "Thank you." Then she smashed the orb and they all felt as though they were being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. "This is gonna take a while guys, try and get some sleep." Everyone nodded and laid down and shut their eyes. Mati stayed awake to control where she wanted to go.

"Mati." She turned her head to see Ren looking worried. "What's the matter?" "You, I think your favourite phrase is 'I told you not to worry about me but what do you do? You do something stupid.'" Mati scoffed. "Well you guys do! I can handle myself..." Ren grabbed her upper arms. "Don't you get it? All of us are trying to become Shaman King and with Hao wanting it to, and you, we have to beat him with you."

"Mati looked away. Then she sighed and looked back at him. "I guess I should tell you the whole story from the beginning."


	15. Shut Up And Sing

Chapter 15

Shut Up and Sing

**(500 years ago)**

**I was walking in a forest that my family protected and had spotted something weird.**

Mati had spotted a weird glow coming from the east side of the forest and went to go investigate. When she got to the spot she saw that another shaman had a huge fire spirit with him and he had a little gang with him, they were camping a little to close to the trees. "E-excuse me sir, but you have your fire spirit a little to close to the trees. There is a little clearing farther into the forest in the west."

The gang looked at her while the boy stared into the fire. "Master Hao, she is here just like you said." "Thank you, I will take over from here." The boy stood up and smiled at her. "You are Oymanda Mati, are you not?" "Yes, how do you know me?" "I have been waiting for your arrival for a while now."

"What do you want from me?" "I need your help." Hao's voice was starting to get weirder as he got closer to her.

**I should of known that he just wanted to use me, well that's what I think now.**

"I need you to help me to become Shaman King, you would become my queen and we could save this world from the humans that pollute it." "That would be good, then my family wouldn't have to scare anyone away anymore..." Then, after Mati had agreed to help him, they were married two weeks before the end of the Tournament.

That same week, Hao had given her a wedding present. A pendulum, Mati had known that Hao hated Dowsers and had asked him why he gave her something of them. "Because I love you, and am ready to put away some problems, besides, it has some of my blood in it so you can find me wherever I am."

Then he had kissed her hand. What Hao didn't know that when he had done that she had caught onto a thought that he didn't want her to catch. Then, later that night, she ran away, not knowing where she was going until she fell from exhaustion. When she looked up she saw that she was at the place where the King of Spirits was.

"Oh, god I came this far? I'm not supposed to be here..." "Yes you are, I have been waiting for you Oymanda Mati. It was your destiny that has led you this far." Mati's eyes went wide. "W-what?" "I need your help, your husband has not claimed you, is that right?" "Y-yes..." "Good, you know what he wants to do to this world."

"Yes." "Without the humans, Shamans have no reason to be here, without humans, Shamans are useless to this world." "That seems right..." "Hao wants to rid the world of humans for good reasons but in a bad thought, this is why he is called evil. He tried to get me once before to, but a man from the Asakura family got to him before he could destroy the world. Now I ask you, Oymanda Mati, to help rid of him once more."

Mati stood up. "I will do my best King of Spirits." "Now, I hear that you have a ghost from a lost land do you not?" "Yes I do." "He has known the way of songs, yes?" "An ocarina yes." "Then you will find the way of defeating him, now, I will give you my power, you will use it wisely, but never let it out of your sight, do you hear me?"

"Yes." "Good, receive it now!" Suddenly her pendulum necklace glowed a yellow colour and when the light was gone her pendulum was humming with yellow light. "I will protect you always King of Spirits, no matter what form I am in." Then she ran back to her home and the next day the gang set out to get the King of Spirits.

**When we had gotten to where the King of Spirits was I had used my ice arrow on the Fire Spirit, Hao was furious that I had betrayed him. **

"What do you think you are doing?" Hao hissed. "The King's power does not belong to you Hao! You are using it wrongly, just like the Fire Spirit doesn't belong to you either." "You know that I am stronger than you..." "The king has given me his power to defeat you, I will always protect him from you, no matter what form I am in."

**So we fought for a while and when I thought I was going to die, I had remembered what the King had told me.**

Mati put Link into an ocarina and it turned into a microphone (0.o)

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

**What everyone noticed was that my sword had started to glow and the ground underneath Hao was doing the same thing, but forming the Triforce.** ****

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

**While that was going on I was also crying, I had loved him, but I had sworn to protect the world so When I had struck him down the Triforce had also shot out at the Fire Spirit. Nothing was left of them so we thought that he was gone for good but we were wrong.**

**(End 500 years ago)**


	16. Shut Up And Sing pt 2

Chapter 16

Shut Up and Sing pt 2

"Lyserg, we've been walking in circles for hours." Ren said. "What's going on?" "I don't know I'm starting to think that the storms electrical energy is interfering with my Dowsing Pendulum's homing powers." Lyserg turned to the group. "I get a strong positive reading in one direction, and then for no reason whatsoever it completely disappears!" "But you're pretty sure we're heading in the general direction of Dobi Village, right?" Yoh asked. Lyserg looked at the snow covered ground. "Actually, I'm only sure of one thing, we're lost." After a while the group stopped again. "Let me try and Dowse for Dobi Village again. Hey Chloe." Chloe appeared beside Lyserg, ready to try again. "This isn't going to work." Ren complained again."That might not be necessary Lyserg." Amidamaru said. "He speaks the truth Master Ren." Bason said. "We guardian ghosts see things you cannot." "Like what?" Yoh asked.

"Shaman, the mountains are full of them, we aren't the only ones looking for Dobi village." Amidamaru answered. "It looks to me like they're all headed to the other side of the mountain." Tokagaroh said. "I don't want to jinx it, but his can only mean one thing." "Yeah, we're going the right way after all." Yoh agreed. "And maybe one of them is a doctor, Mati doesn't look to good." Link said looking at the girl that Ren was carrying. When they had landed, Mati fell into the snow unconscious, all of her Furyoku gone and her face was pale as was her pendulum, it was only showing a faint yellow light, saying that its wearer was very sick. Suddenly Mati stirred in Ren's arms. "Mati!" She opened one eye. "What do you want?" Then she opened the other. "And where are we?" "We are where all of the shaman are going." Yoh answered. "Really? It took you guys this long to find out where everyone was?"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked. "Geez, you could've woken me up, I would've found them in no time." "What? You were already fine and you didn't say anything?" Lyserg asked. "No, I have a cold now, what I meant was that my Furyoku was back not my health." Then Mati looked around. "By the way, where is Horo?" As if on cue they heard where Horo was. "Yee-haw! Watch me catch some major air!" He jumped. "Yeah! Ha, ha... uh oh." Horo started to loose his balance and he fell turning into a huge snowball and rolling right past them. He then crashed into a nearby rock. "Will someone please keep him on a leash?" Ren asked. "Aw, c'mon Ren, he's in his prime. He grew up in this weather, and so did I, but since I've been in China I've forgotten what it was like." After Lyserg found Horo he sneezed. "Next time I wanna go shredding in the middle of a blizzard, remind me not to."

"Is that a frozen noogie or is that nose jewelry?" Rio asked. "Okay listen up guys, even though we're going the right way, if we don't find shelter soon it won't matter." Yoh said, looking at his sister, who looked as though she was going to melt the snow because her fever was so high. "A few more minutes out here you would look like those snowmen." Amidamaru said, pointing to five weird looking snowmen. "Amidamaru." Mati said weakly from Ren's arms. "Those aren't snowmen..." "Ah!" Yoh ran over and wiped away some of the snow off of one. "Correction, snow women!" After they found shelter and lit a fire, the five girls that they had rescued had warmed up. "Thank you for thawing me out..." Milly said. "Please please, it was nothing..." Rio said modestly. "...Lyserg." She finished smiling. "Lyserg..." Yoh said. "Tough luck Rio." Ren added. Rio did the fake tears while Horo scoffed at the way the girls were dressed.

"Maybe if you girls were dressed for the winter instead of the runway, we wouldn't have to save your buts." "But Sharonna said that we have to like look good or we'll never win the Tournament." Elly explained. "Don't listen to her when she's talking about clothing in different weather." Mati said weakly from her comfy spot by Ren. "Well since we're headed in the same place here's an idea, travel with us." Yoh suggested. Milly looked hopeful while Horo, Ren and Mati looked as though they were going to kill him. "That's just asking for trouble Yoh!" " How many times do I have to tell you, they are our enemies!" Yoh looked at Ren. "Just like you were Ren, Rio and I had our differences to, but we worked it out, now we're one big happy family!" Mati sat up, looking better and madder. "What makes you think I'm gonna let shamanic girls that don't know when to us their heads once in a while, come with us? As leader I say no!"

Ren snickered. Suddenly, both Lyserg and Mati's pendulums went haywire pointing at the entrance of the cave. "Oh no, he found us!" Mati gasped. Mati ran out of the cave and everyone followed her. When they got outside they saw that the snow stopped falling. "Hey the snow stopped, the storm must've blown over." Horo said looking around, but the other three were looking straight ahead. "Look again, ice for brains." Ren said. "Watch it!" Horo warned. "It's still snowing but not where we are, and look!" Yoh said. The others looked where he was pointing at and saw that both Lyserg and Mati were more closer than they were."I knew that it was you!" Mati growled at her husband. "Look guys." Horo said. "So he's the one behind all this wacky weather!" Yoh said. "It's like the storms afraid of him." Rio speculated. "He might be able to push Mother Nature around but he can't intimidate me." Ren said.

"Now that's a team we need to be on!" Sharonna said. "She's right, maybe you should think of what team you should be on." Hao said calmly. "I already was on your team 500 years ago! Do you think I'll do that again?" Mati snapped. "Don't you get it? Wherever you go, I follow. I will have you and the night you never gave me." "You can keep that thought to yourself Hao!" "I rather keep you to myself." Mati had enough. "That's it Hao, I didn't want to do this but I will." Mati got out her ocarina and put Link in it, changing it into a microphone. The gang behind Hao gasped. "Master Hao, that is the move that killed you 500 years ago!" One said. "I know, she doesn't want to kill me just yet." "That's right, I'm waiting until the Tournament where I can finish you where I killed you the last time." Then the ground underneath the gang that was with Hao glowed and made the Triforce. "Time to go again."

**This situation, if it gets any deeper could be critical  
I'm not your love monkey so be taking back all the lies you sold  
What did you want me to be  
It's just too much now  
So tell me so tell me so tell me one two three four**

**So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down**

**Now your transmission is on the negative  
You're on a losing streak  
This information is getting ordinary and you're losing me  
What's with your hostility when the light's on me?  
Well you're down to the last chance  
So tell me so tell me uno dos tres cuatro**

**So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down**

**Was it all just a waste of time  
I don't wanna spend my whole life thinking bout it  
Baby this is where I draw the line, I think I'm done**

**So what's your evil attitude  
When you got me spending my time pleasing you  
Why must you keep me underground  
Tell me tell me, why you wanna bring me down?  
Is it too much to give a damn  
When I'm giving you one hundred and ten  
Don't blink cause I won't be around  
Tell me tell me, why ya wanna bring me down **

When she was finished she noticed that one of the gang members were missing. "So that's what you think Mati?" Hao said, almost whispering. "That is what I know Hao." She replied. "You had used me from the moment I spoke to you." "You still don't know your true power either, here." Hao threw her a pack. "Eat some of this, it'll make you feel better." Then he walked away, taking the shelter with him. "Hao get back here!" Lyserg threw his pendulum at Hao, but he just made the blizzard throw him back. "Lyserg no!" Then Sharonna and two other girls ran after Hao.


	17. New Power

Chapter 17

New power

When the gang was back in the cave they put Lyserg near the fire. "Why didn't you girls ditch us?" Horo asked. "Um, no reason." Milly said. Just then Lyserg opened his eyes. "Lyserg, you're awake!" He sat up and hung his head. "You'd better take it easy we've got a rough trip ahead." Yoh said. "That's if this storm ever ends." Rio added.

"Why even bother? After today we all know there's no way we will ever defeat Hao." Ren scoffed. "He's not so powerful." "Get real Ren." Mati said. Ren choked, Mati never did that to him before. "Didn't you see how he controlled that vicious storm? Being a strong Shaman is one thing, but when you start controlling the weather you're in a whole new league."

Mati gripped her jacket. "Dammit Hao! Why do you always have to be one step ahead of us?" The fire suddenly grew with heat. Mati stared at it while it went back to normal. "'You still don't know your true power.'" She said. She got out a pot and put the contents of the pack that Hao gave her into the pot and heated it up.

"Guys eat this." They all took a spoonful and ate it. "Wow, that tastes good... Hey, does anyone feel... stronger?" Horo said looking at the others. "Yeah, what is it?" Mati looked at the pack. "It doesn't say." "Well, just because we ate something and we feel stronger still doesn't make it possible to beat Hao." Lyserg said.

"No, you forget Lyserg I beat him before. Now I have the Goddesses and I also can control weather." The gang looked at her. "What do you mean?" Ren asked. "I mean, Hao isn't the only one who figured it out, If  
I can reincarnate then I know the secrets. That pack was to help me get better and figure out how to control my power."

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Milly, Lyserg and Mati were still up. "You guys should sleep, and Lyserg you took a pretty bad hit." Milly said, putting another log on the fire. "What's the point? Even though Mati has figured out her power Hao has had 500 years to figure out what to do."

"You know Lyserg you should stop talking like that things have, like you know, a way to work out." "If this storms to much for us, there's no way of hoping of beating Hao." "Lyserg." Mati said. Lyserg looked over where Mati was looking at him with pain. "Come here." He got up and sat down beside her.

"What is it... Ah!" Mati tackled him to the ground and glared at him. "What did I tell you 10 years ago? Remind me, I forgot." "Hey wait." Mati and Lyserg looked at Yoh. "I think the storms stopped." The gang went outside and saw that the whole river was frozen. "Since the rivers frozen solid, why don't we follow it to the top of the mountain?" Horo suggested.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Yoh said "Wait." Lilly said. "What do you see?" Milly asked. "Oh no." Mati didn't need to see, she knew. "He's gonna melt the river!" Rio started to run. "C'mon! We have to warn everyone!" "Too late, it's already here." Mati seemed to be in a trance. "Mati? Mati!" Ren waved his hand in her face, nothing.

Then she blinked and shook her head. " I know what to do, c'mon!" Then they heard rumbling. "Oh, no... Horo, Ren! I'm gonna need your help on this one! Faore, Goddess of Nature, help me!" "I'm here." She said. "Hold the water!" Faore made a wall and the water pounded it from behind. "Horo now! It's starting to crack!"

Horo froze it and Ren slashed it with his Kwan-dao making the ice break into pieces. "Few, that was close... Ow!" Mati looked at her arm, it was black from the wrist down. "What did you do?" Yoh asked "I don't know, I think Hao tried to burn me." "What?" Ren yelled. "Don't worry, It'll go away."

She picked up some snow and wrapped it around her hand. "There see? All better." Where there was black was now only pink because of the cold. "Hey look! There's Sharonna and Elly!" Milly ran over and hugged the girls. "It's good to see everything's back to normal." Yoh laughed. "Yeah..." Mati said, not convinced at the least.


	18. Oracle Bell Hunting

Chapter 18

Oracle Bell hunting

"Okay, my turn, I spy something brown." Rio said "Is it a rock?" Horo asked "Hey you got it! And on the first try!" "Okay my turn, I spy something orange." Horo said. "Is it a rock?" Rio asked "You got it!" "Okay, I spy something red." "Is it a rock?" "Okay we get it the scenery doesn't change much." Ren said getting tired of this game.

"The scenery doesn't change at all." Horo complained. Then Rio started to sing and Horo went on complaining and Ren complained about Rio singing. "Sorry guys." Lyserg said. The gang stopped an looked at the green-haired boy. "It's all my fault, if my Dowsing skills were sharper..." "Hey what about what we said about always apologizing?" Rio asked.

"It's just that so much depends on us reaching Dobi Village in time. The Tournament, our battle with Hao and I wish that I could detect more than Shaman energy. I could be leading us in the wrong direction for all we know." Yoh smiled. "Then again, you could be right on the nose." The gang looked at him.

"I mean at this point we have no way of knowing, but what we do know is that you have a knack for finding things and a strong feeling, so lets trust that feeling and follow it." Yoh turned and started to walk with the others following him. Mati smiled at Lyserg. "My brother is always right, and it helps when he acts like this when someone is down, it always helps us to grab onto what we want and never let go."

"Okay my turn, I spy something mase." "Is it a... Wait, what is mase?" "It's a colour dude, like uh, yellow!" "Then why don't you just say yellow?" "Because it's not exactly...!" "I spy something annoying, care to guess what it is?" "What?" Later they heard a huge explosion. "What was that?" Mati asked.

"It sounded like a huge explosion." "Allow me..." Lyserg Dowsed for the source. "Here we are, adventuring through the dense foliage with the master Dowser, Lyserg." Horo said, sounding like he was on a T.V show. "His crystal pendulum's detected nearby Shaman energy, it could be certain doom for our entire crew in a form of a deadly foe or a... Wait something appears ahead. It's uh some sort of... Bag worm! Let's get closer."

"I didn't know bag worms had arms." Ren said. "I didn't know bag worms wore little boots." Yoh said as the 'bag worm' turned to them. "Is that Milly?" Rio asked. After they got her down she explained why she was there in the first place. "Someone stole your Oracle Bell?" "What kind of monster would do a horrific thing to Milly?" Rio asked.

"Can you even do that? Be in a Tournament with someone else's Oracle Bell?" Yoh asked. "Uh..." Mati said. "What happens to the person who loses it? You think they get kicked out of the Tournament?" Horo asked. "Huh?" Milly looked at them. "I imagine that if she arrives at Dobi Village without an Oracle Bell they'll turn her away." Lyserg said.

"No way!" Milly yelled, tears in her eyes again. "That doesn't seem very fair, she has come a long way." Rio said. "It's like losing a ticket or a membership card, right?" Lyserg said. Milly looked at everyone. "Well that's a really tough break there kiddo." Yoh said. "Huh?" "At least you did the best you could up until now little champ." Horo added.

"Don't worry, you'll have another chance in 500 years." Ren finished. "So long Milly, take care of yourself." Mati said. "Rest assured, I will fight in your name." Rio said, getting up and following the others. "Good-bye Milly." Lyserg said. Then everyone started to walk away talking about how horrible it was.

Milly's lip trembled and she started to cry again, throwing herself onto the ground, throwing a temper tantrum. "H-hey Milly we're just joking with ya." Yoh said, sweating. Everyone laughed. "What do you mean 'joking'?" Lyserg asked. "You didn't really think we were gonna leave her all alone, did ya?" Yoh said.

"You mean you're...?" Yoh sat at Milly's level. "C'mon, let's go find your Oracle Bell." "Excuse me Yoh, but I wasn't joking, we don't have time for this." Lyserg said, looking at the others. "Right guys?" "Nothing like helping a damsel in distress." Ren said, stretching. "That guy's gonna rue the day he messed with Milly." Horo added, stretching with Ren.

"What about Dobi Village and Hao?" Lyserg asked, sweating. "Lyserg, If I hadn't gotten distracted along the way, I wouldn't be where or what I am today." Mati said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah but..." "More importantly when I got distracted I was doing the right thing for others that needed my help."

"Lyserg please?" Milly begged, tears in her eyes again. Lyserg looked at her then at Mati then back at Milly, smiling. "Alright then." "You guys are the best!" Milly cheered. "So what did this guy look like?" Horo asked. "I'll tell you after I eat." Milly said. "Eat what?" While Horo and Milly were talking about food, Mati looked around, feeling that Hao was nearby.

Later Horo found almost all of his cans of food gone, while he was spouting off Ren and Mati were trying very hard not to tape his mouth shut. "It's not like it was good, it tasted like whale blubber." Milly said. "It was whale blubber!" Horo yelled. "All done!" Milly said holding up her picture.

"This is the guy." "Perfect, now we can see the face of pure evil." Amidamaru said. When they looked at the picture they saw something the total opposite of evil. Everyone gaped at it. "I know, he looks like the pop star Fabulo." Milly said. "Whoa, yeah." Lyserg said, impressed by her drawing.

"I love the way Fabulo sings!" Yoh said. Everyone gaped at him. "Hey wait a minute." Mati said, grabbing the picture. "Link, doesn't he look familiar?" "Yeah, isn't he the guy that we beat for the last win for the Shaman Tournament?" Link said. "That jerk!" Mati growled, crumpling the picture.

"I met him a little while after the fight and he tried to steal my Oracle Bell. Taught him a lesson that he forgot though." Lyserg used his Dowsing skills and found where the guy went to. "He went that way." "Alright let's move out." Yoh said. "Amidamaru if you see anything, report back right away."

"You too Link." Mati said. "We will not let you down." Amidamaru promised. Then the two flew off and not a minute later they saw him. "Hey! It's him, and he has the Oracle Bell!" Link said, pointing to where the guy was. "And he's getting on the bus, we have to get to the others quickly!" Amidamaru said, shooting off with Link right behind him.

When they got back Mati clapped her hands. "Perfect, you know what this means Link?" "Oh yeah." She looked at the others. "C'mon let's warp there." "W-warp there? What do you mean?" Milly asked. "Well you stick close to us and I'll show you." Mati said, pulling out a green orb. Milly held onto Lyserg as Mati smashed the ball onto the ground.

The mist swirled around them and they shot off into the sky. "There he is!" The landed just as the bus took off. "Oh no you don't. Longshot!" Mati's Longshot shot out and grabbed onto the bumper of the bus. "Kay, I need someone to help me on this one." "I'll come." Ren said. "Hold on tight." Ren grinned at her then Mati clicked a button and they shot off towards the bus.

"Ready?" Ren nodded. "Jump!" They kicked off the ground and landed on the roof of the bus. Ren cut out a hole and the two jumped in. "Hey, remember me?" Mati said, waving at the guy on the bus. "You!" The guy said jumping up. "Yes me, I think you have something of a little girls and she wants it back."

"Never!" Mati shrugged. "I warned you." She took out her boomerang and threw it at him. It cut the Oracle Bell off his wrist, picked it up and brought it back to her. "Now, how about some fresh air?" She threw a green ball at him and the force of the air threw him out of the back window of the bus.

"Hey, mind if you stop the bus so we can get off?" Ren asked the bus driver. Terrified, the bus driver nodded and stopped the bus. When they got off the guy was nowhere to be seen. "Pity, you almost had me fooled." Mati shot you her Longshot to her right and pulled out the guy that was hiding in the bushes.

"Do I really have to say it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "N-no! I swear I'll never do it again!" "That's what you said the last time." She pulled her arm above her and threw the guy to the other side of the forest. She looked back at Ren who was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" He put his mouth close to her ear.

"Always so angry when someone doesn't get it the first time, I kinda like that." Mati blushed. "Flattery will get you no where." "It just did." He kissed her and then they heard whistles behind them and turned to the noise. When they saw who it was they went red as tomatoes. "Do you know that it is rude to eavesdrop on people who want privacy?" Ren growled at Horo, who was the one that had whistled at them.

The gang laughed at the two and they set out on their journey again.


	19. Let's Play

Chapter 19

Let's Play

"How much longer do we have to wait for Billy?" Horo complained. "It's getting dark!" "Nonsense! What, are you afraid of the dark?" Rio snapped "You're the one who's afraid, of getting stood up." Horo said. "Rio, I know how you, like, say you can always count on Billy, but this time he gets a big thumbs down."

"And I'd advise you stop using Mati as a rechargeable battery before she collapses from using up her Furyoku." Ren said, worried that Mati would become sick like she did before. "S'okay, I can give him a lot of Furyoku without using a lot of mine." Mati said, smiling at him to make him relax a little and he did.

Yoh yawned. "It's all right, if he doesn't show up we can just camp out for the night. The woods here are nice and quiet." A few trees behind the gang, two forest spirits were watching them. "We can guarantee you that the woods here are not as quiet as you think." The two flew off laughing. Mati turned to the laughing.

"What is it Mati?" Ren asked. "Nothing, thought I heard something." About an hour later, Rio ran out of Furyoku, but he was still holding his sword in the air. "Give it up Rio, you've run out of Furyoku." Horo said, trying to convince his friend. "Billy, where are you?" Rio muttered.

(Well to answer Rio, Billy was held up, by a herd of cows! The radio said that the cows would be there until midnight. Sorry Rio)

"Hey Rio, what do you have to say for Billy now?" Horo sneered. "He must have a very good reason for not coming." "You mean for stranding us in the middle of nowhere?" The gang had given up on Billy and started to walk down the abandoned road. "I trust that he had no other choice." "It's fine guys!" Yoh said, stopping that argument from going anywhere.

"Let's find a good place to camp out. There's really nothing like falling asleep under the stars, I'm gonna sleep like a log tonight!" "Ani, you always sleep like a log." Mati chuckled. Ren looked up at the star covered sky. "Just look at all those stars, if only they could lead us to Dobi Village." "Yeah..."

"Hey! We've gotta tell some scary stories around the camp fire!" Horo suggested. "Yes." Ren agreed. "Why would we wanna do that?" Lyserg asked. "Huh? What exactly are you getting at there my little friend?" Rio asked. "Well, telling stories while sitting around a camp fire seems pointless." Lyserg explained.

"Good job Lys, take all the fun out of telling stories and having fun." Mati teased her British friend. "I just don't get it." Suddenly they saw some car headlights coming towards them and they looked behind them, seeing a car on the abandoned road. Rio totally went psycho, thinking that it was Billy and when he saw the driver, it was an old couple in the car!

"Well howdy there young stranger, you look like you need a ride." The man said. "Cool! Let's go!" Yoh said. Once everyone got settled into the car they set off. "What were you all thinking?" The woman said. "This is no place to be wandering after dark. I'm sure glad we saw ya." "What brings you fellers here? We don't get many tourists in our neck of the woods."

The man laughed. "We are on a journey, looking for a place called Dobi Village." Rio explained. "Never heard of it." The man said. "Come have supper with us, it's been much to long since we've had visitors in the house. You can fill up on my home-made cooking, and by the way I am known for my famous apple pie."

She looked at her husband. "Isn't that right?" He laughed. Rio went teary-eyed. "Pie is my favourite dessert! And I have not had it in so, so long! I love every kind of pie." Rio went off on what pies he liked when Horo noticed something weird about the woman, she seemed to have shimmered and so did the man.

"Psst! Guys just go with the flow for now." Mati said, smiling slightly, so was Yoh. When they got to the town they read the sign that had the towns name on it. 'Hocuspoc, U.S' "Hocuspoc used to be a mining town, but after the mines closed things got down right quiet around here. Now it's become, well, a ghost town."

After they had gotten to the couples house and ate, they felt much better, and the pie was the best pie Mati had ever had! Soon Rio and Horo started fighting about how good Horo's table manners were. It's okay! I can make some more pie tomorrow and the next day, that is if you stay with us."

"Sorry but we have important things to do." Lyserg said, before taking another sip of his drink. The couples shoulders sank. Lyserg tried to explain when Rio and Horo decided to jump in to. Mati and Ren ignored the three and continued to drink out of the same milk carton. Ren had decided to share with her because well, you get the idea, and it was really cute to watch.

Then Mati got an idea. "Hey, is there anything happening tonight that is special to this town?" The couple thought on that and they looked at each other. "Actually we're having our annual festival, we have it every year. It's when we sing and dance while sharing our latest recipes with the others." "That sounds like a great idea! C'mon guys! It'll be fun!"

Soon the gang was in the village square where they saw some other villagers, there was about 50 there. They had put on a huge fire and put some huge logs around it to make seats. "Okay people, time for karaoke! Any takers?" Mati jumped up. "I'll do it!" A woman handed her a microphone. Now this has all of the songs ever recorded in the world, whatever you want it has it."

Mati nodded and scrolled down, when she found what she was looking for she clicked a button. The music came on some of the villagers started to dance and all of the others fell into a trance. Mati started to dance swaying to the music making the shamanic boys, except for her brother and Rio who were laughing and clapping, watch her.

Her eyes never left Ren's as he felt his body start to heat up, a feeling he never thought he would get, but this girl was a Goddess when it came down to it. He started to feel jealous, all of the other men were getting to look at her when she was his. Mati had seemed to sense this and grinned mischievously at him.

Ren suppressed a growl, this girl was going to make him lose his mind before he could collect it. After the song everyone cheered and whistled. Mati sat back down with the guys, sitting in between Horo and Ren. She somehow had found a book and started to read it, looking very amused by the looks that the boys were giving her.

Soon the festival ended and the gang went back to the couples house where they went to the guest room and sat by the fire. That's when things started to get interesting. First, Horo got burned by the fire that had shot out at him and Horo cooled him off by freezing him in ice, Yoh got thrown out of the rocking chair that he was sitting in.

Then there was a knock at the door that Ren was standing by and when he opened it and Bason went to go check where he got clonked by a heavy bin, While Rio was in a bath, instead of water coming out, mud started to come out instead! Everyone was laughing their heads off and Lyserg was not amused at the least.

When a knock came at the door again Bason hesitated before Ren threatened him, he went to go check and he got clobbered again, making everyone howl with laughter. The next morning The couple explained why the house, and the town was haunted. "You guys probably aren't interested in stories about ghosts."

"Well as a matter of fact, ghost stories happen to be right up our alley." Horo said. "It's true you know, please, tell us the story." Ren urged the couple to continue. "Well it all started one day down deep in the mines when a young minest flung his pick-axe into a wall and opened up a deep underground passage way. What came out was more frightening than anyone had ever seen in their lives!"

"Monsters, first they took over the mines then the town! The come out at night and if they catch you, you're never heard from again." "Wow, that's terrible! Has anyone tried to deal with these monsters?" Yoh asked. "Never, but whoever does will be the hero of the town." "And they will be rewarded with all gold that they can carry."

"Wow! All the gold they can carry?" Horo and Rio said together. "That's right." Lyserg sighed. "Guys what about that thing that we're supposed to do?" "Bu-i-its gold dude!" Horo begged. "We really should leave..." "Bonjour everybody!" Mati slapped her forehead. "Not the Fashion Idiots again."


	20. Let's Play pt 2

Chapter 20

Let's play pt 2

The boys had to suppress their laughter but Ren had snorted his milk and the gang burst out in laughter. Both at the comment that Mati had made and the scene that Ren had created. Sharonna ignored that comment and continued to talk. "Please forgive me, I don't mean to intrude but, did I hear someone say the word gold?"

"And there's the icing on the cake!" Mati said sarcasticly. This time Sharonna didn't let it slip. "Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." "Well you are starting to give me grey hairs Sharonna." Mati shot back. Then Mati had noticed that Rio had the devastated look on his face.

"Oh god, here we go again." Mati banged her head on the table. "Tell me again why I became leader of smitten boys?" "Because one boy is smitten by you." Ren whispered in her ear, almost purring the words. "You know how to come straight out and say it when something is yours don't you?" He grinned.

While Ren and Mati were flirting, Yoh had agreed to go and deal with the monsters and 10 minutes later they were at the mine. And the five fashion wannabes came with them. "Ew, this place is kinda stinky." Elly complained. "Yeah, it smells like the locker room back at school." Milly agreed.

Mati had just about enough of this whining. "Hey Ani, may I borrow your headphones?" Yoh grinned and gave them to her. She put them on and sighed, happy that she couldn't hear the very annoying voices of the other group. Soon they came to a sign. "Monsters this way." Ren read out loud. "What kind of monsters put up signs?" Milly asked.

The gang laughed nervously. "Wow these guys are naive." Mati whispered to Ren. Soon the gang came to a cavern, the walls looking exactly like gold. "That is a lot of gold." Rio gaped. "I am so getting a necklace made and maybe a solid gold car to go with it!" Sharonna babbled. "Slow down Sharonna." Yoh said.

"It's not real gold." Mati added. "What are you talking about?" Sharonna said, her voice rising. "Don't you see what's happened? We've been fooled!" "No!" Horo gasped. "What do you mean we've been fooled?" Sharonna asked. "It's Gus and Melanie." Ren said. They're not at all what we thought they were."

"In fact they're not even human." Mati added. "Yeah, but why wouldn't that gold be real?" Horo asked. "Yeah why?" Elly repeated. "Because gold has to be mined." Lilly explained. "Gold is found in deposits that run in veins not a wall." "That is so uncool." Elly said. "I'll say." Horo said dropping his head in disappointment.

"So now that the joke is over we should get out of here." Ren said. "I'm ready to kick some butt." Sally said, sounding a little annoyed. "We should stay." Mati said. "They've brought us down here for a reason, let's find out what it is." "Yeah! Maybe we wont get gold but what if we get more pie?" Horo said, grinning.

"They sure make good pie." Rio agreed. "Dude, that was the best pie I ever had." "Forget the pie, this means no necklace, no earrings,, not even a bracelet!" Sharonna sobbed. Mati rolled her eyes. "Cry baby." "Tomboy!" Sharonna shot back. Mati blinked. "I beg to differ." Ren grinned and Mati blushed.

"I really don't get you guys." Lyserg suddenly said. "Not one little bit I went along with it when you took a ride from strangers and agreed to stay for the night, I even agreed to come down to the mines to look for gold. Now I've had it, have you forgotten the Shaman Tournament? Did you forget about Dobi Village? This hoax isn't going to get us any closer to finding it!"

Yoh and Mati exchanged glances, then smiled at the boy. "I think that it will!" Yoh grinned. "After all it isn't just about the destination." "It's also about the journey." Mati added. "Sometimes you have to let it take you wherever it may." "Because it just might be in the right direction!" The twins said together.

Just then there was movement above them and Ren grinned, going into a battle stance. Horo got up. "I guess they want a fight." Koro gurgled her agreement. "That's what they want let's give it to them." Tokagaroh grinned. "I agree with Tokagaroh." Amidamaru said. "Alright everybody. Let the games begin!" Yoh said, grinning and holding his sword.

"Somethings coming." Bason warned. Suddenly beasts appeared out of the water as the mine faded to a clear sky. "What?" Elly said confused. "Fighting hairy monsters is not my idea of a good time." Sharonna complained. "I think we may be in for quite a fight here." Rio speculated. The gang had all of their Spirit Controls on.

"Nah, they're Snow Ogres, they're playful." Horo said. "Think again Horo." Mati warned as the Snow Ogres picked up mud balls an threw them at the gang. Then the gang ran to all different directions as the mud balls came in their direction. The girls behind them though were not so lucky and got pummelled in the face.

"Do you think they're okay?" Yoh asked. "I think they'll survive." Mati assured. "Let's get out of here!" Sharonna exclaimed. Yoh and Mati laughed. "They are so going to get my dry cleaning bill!" Elly cried. The Snow Ogres laughed at the girls. "Let's go and show them what we got!" Yoh exclaimed.

The boys ran at the monsters while Mati decided to get them from the air with her arrows. "Hey guys! Need a hand?" She threw down one of her orbs in the middle of a group and 5 hands came up from the ground and grabbed one, a figure came out of the ground and bit at the Snow Ogre causing it to become what it was before, a forest spirit using a log as a medium.

While the gang was fighting Ren called to Horo, "Maybe they heard you asking for pie." "Yeah, and they decided to make us a mud pie!" Horo called back. "That is one pie I do not like." Rio said. While the fighting was going on Lyserg was just standing there, until... "Look out Lys!" Mati called.

He looked up just in time to see a mud ball hit the side of his head. "Hah hah! Sorry buddy too late!" Yoh laughed. The monster that had thrown the ball was hopping around laughing its head off. Lyserg growled. "I did not enjoy that!" Then he got pummelled with some more mud balls, one hitting his face and white shirt.

The other two that had thrown them laughed as well. Lyserg rubbed the mud off his face and looked as though he was going to murder something as he took out his pendulum. "You messed with the wrong guy! Let's show them Chloe!" The pixies face lit up, happy that her master was going to fight.

Yoh struck down one as did Rio did two, Ren stabbed one, Horo punched out three, Mati buried five and Lyserg struck down four, dodging an incoming mud ball. But one had managed to hit his head. The gang was having a blast, getting pummelled by mud balls and getting them all one by one.

Soon they were all gone as Yoh sliced the last on in half. Then all of the spirits and the Shamans started laughing. It was the best time the spirits had in their life.


	21. Hope And Ice

Chapter 21

Hope and Ice

"Thank you kids, usually when I try to play with people they get terrified and run for the hills! We hadn't had this much fun in years." "Several hundred years to be exact!" The gang laughed. "We had a blast!" Yoh cheered as he slapped his sister a high-five. "Well glad to hear it. Hey Lyserg, hope there's no hard feelings, did you at least have fun?"

"Well..." Then Lyserg smiled. "Yeah I guess I did have fun!" "You guess?" Mati said, glomping her best friend. "You should've seen yourself I haven't seen you have this much fun since you came with us!" Everyone laughed. "Recess is over kids." A voice said, the same one that Mati hoped to never hear again.

"Spirit of Fire attack!" "Nayru!" Mati waved her hand as the giant hand of the fire spirit appeared and seemed to run into an invisible wall, unable to touch the spirits. The little spirits gasped as Mati growled at her husband. "Touch a single wing on one of these spirits and your spirit won't have two hands for much longer."

Hao smiled. "Well then, take this as a warning, Yoh, you better become more focused." Hao then left the gang alone as Mati let go of the barrier that was protecting the little spirits and almost falling on her knees. "Mat, hey are you okay?" Horo asked. "Yeah, that was just a little too unexpected for me to handle."

"Are you by any chance that girl that had defeated Hao 500 years ago?" A little spirit asked. She smiled. "Didn't you see the pendulum on my neck? Yes I was Oymanda Mati 500 years ago." After Mati had a chance to rest a little the gang was back on the road. "Please be careful Shaman." "We've witnessed the last two Shaman Tournaments and saw the destruction Hao had caused."

"No matter what it takes Hao must be stopped." Ren said firmly. "We fear that nothing will be able to stop him." "He was powerful 1000 years ago and more powerful 500 years ago, and I'm sorry to say that he is even more powerful now." "Do not worry, with the power of the King of Spirits and the Goddesses of Hyrule, we will be able to stop him once and for all." Mati promised.

"Good luck Shaman! Have a safe journey!" "Ah, back on the open road." Rio said happily. "What a bummer dude." Horo said. "Looks like the fun's over, at least for now any way." "I have to agree with you." "Do you think there is hope?" The girl spirit asked the boy spirit. "The Asakura Shaman did well 1000 years ago and the girl did even better 500 years later and now she has that same chance again, but this time with her brother and her friends. Yes I believe there's hope."

The girl nodded. "She also has a power that even the Spirit King can't compare, it is a good thing that she is a spirit as well." The boy spirit nodded and they flew back to their friends.

Soon the gang was back in a desert, waiting for Billy. "I've had it with this!" Ren said, really fed up that Billy hadn't shown up yet. "Rio! Where the douse is your friend?" "I don't think he's coming." Lyserg said. "Spirit Form, Big Thumb!" Rio shouted again... Nothing.

(Well lets go see where Billy is shall we? Well look at that, his engine gave out...I feel sorry for Rio now, to bad I can't tell him...wait, I'm the author of this story I can do whatever I want! Mwhahahahahah! -collapses from laughing so hard- -Lyserg sweat drops- Uh sorry guys, c-continue the story.)

"Billy will come! Any minute now, any little second now, right...now!" Rio repeated that for a minute before Tokagaroh decided to take pity on his friend. "Let's pack it in Rio." "Noooo!" THWAAK! Mati had enough of Rio's whining and threw her Hammer at him, causing Rio to have a little nap.

"I'm so thirsty." Lyserg said, his voice hoarse. "We'll never find Dobi Village at this rate!" Ren looked at the sleeping__Rio. "That Billy of yours is becoming a quite unreliable fellow." Rio somehow had woken up from the hammer that had been thrown at him and started screaming his head off. THWAK!

Mati threw one of her boots at him, and it had iron on the bottom of it. And the bottom part hit Rio in the side of the head hard. "Now shut up!" Mati yelled at the unconscious Rio. "Mat are you okay?" Horo asked, chewing on a piece of ice. "Do I look okay to you...what are you eating?" "Ice... Why?" "Oh no..."


	22. Misunderstandings

Chapter 22

Misunderstandings

Before Mati could stop them the boys were all over Horo asking for a piece of his ice. "Get off him!" Mati yelled, grabbing the group with her Longshot and dragging them to a safe distance away from Horo. "Hey, mind if you split that up with us dude?" Mati asked. "Sure Mat!" Horo grinned.

"Whip some up!" Koro gurgled happily and made some ice on the tip of Horo's snowboard. Horo snapped it off and gave it to Mati. "Thanks." Horo stood up from his sitting place and told everyone he was going to find food. "Be careful Horo!" Mati called. After he left Ren came up to her. "Give it to me."

Mati raised an eyebrow at the Chinese Shaman. "Please?" She handed it to him and he spit it up into fives for the gang. "Exactly the same size for all, how do you like me now?" "Amazing as always, Master Ren." Bason complimented. "Worshipper." Mati teased. "That's because I'm great!" Ren bragged.

"No, I'm better than you!" Mati snapped back. Soon the two were play fighting like they were back in Ren's hotel room. Soon Mati had pinned Ren in the dust. "Hah! This time I win Tao Ren!" "What is this, payback?" Her eyes twinkled with mischievousness behind them. "Do you want it to be?"

She whispered leaning towards the blushing Shaman. Soon they heard the gang laughing behind them and looked over at them. "Looks like you've been had by a girl Ren!" Yoh called, laughing with the others. "I thought that the 'great Tao Ren' could beat anybody, and he's lying on his back with a girl holding him down!"

Rio and the others howled with laughter. Ren looked as though he was going to kill the gang. "Oh let them have their fun, besides it's better than thinking." Mati said, almost purring in Ren's ear. Soon the two were back with the gang and they were lying on the ground. While Rio was trying to call Billy, but it was in vain.

"I'm so hungry." Yoh moaned. "I remember what starving felt like." Tokagaroh said, pitying the kids. "It is not fun." Amidamaru nodded. "I agree." Bason said. "C'mon Horo, hurry." Yoh said to himself. Suddenly Mati sat up, her eyes glazed over. She started to mumble and the only words that the boys could understand was 'Horo' and 'Allen'.

Mati shook her head. "What the hell was that?" "Well your eyes just glazed over and you muttered something about Horo and some kid named Allen." Lyserg explained. Mati jumped to her feet. "You guys stay here!" Then she shot off into the direction that Horo went in. When she found Horo she saw a huge Spirit Control that was a bear.

And he was waking away the machines that were cutting down trees. "Allen! Stop!" She shouted at the boy that was on the bear. He didn't hear her as he went to attack the retreating vehicles. But, he was stopped by Horo. "Stop! Someones going to get hurt!" Mati ran to Horo's side and pulled out her Spirit Control.

"Mati? What are you doing here?" Horo asked, turning to the female Shaman. "Mati? You mean as in Asakura Mati?" Allen asked. "Yes "Allen that's me. Now, can I ask you a question?" Allen nodded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Allen and Horo covered their ears.

"Damn, when you get mad you get mad." Horo winced. "Do you think I wanted to do this? I didn't." Allen said, trying to explain his side of the story. "I tried to scare them away thinking that there were spirits there, but most people don't believe in spirits anymore." "Yeah, back at home it's the same thing, no one believes." Horo said, understanding his frustration.

"But that doesn't excuse you for attacking these people!" Mati said through clenched teeth. She hated yelling like she did a minute ago, she absolutely hated it. "Well hopefully they won't come back." Horo said. Then they heard the honking of car horns and turned around to see a dozen of 16 wheelers coming their way.

"Don't count your chickens until they hatch Horo!" Mati sighed. "People are such stubborn people." Allen said. "Don't you dare!" Mati snapped at Allen. "You don't have responsibility over me Master Mati, I've completed my training long ago." "And you seem to have forgotten it to!" Allen ignored her and jumped out of the bushes with Dod in hand.

"'Master Mati?'" Horo asked. "You see about a year before I came to Ren's home I had found this place, It was a wreak. I had training in forest work so I healed this place in three months and at the end of those three months Allen had come here and saw me. He wanted to help me to protect this place. So I taught him everything I knew including on how to share the cycle with humans."

Horo was confused. "But is seems that he has forgotten that part." Mati finished darkly. "You were only nine?" Horo gaped at her. She nodded. "Now we better stop this before it gets ugly." No sooner did she say that she saw that Allen had stopped on of the trucks, and it was slipping toward the edge of the cliff.

"No!" With Nayru at her side she shot out of the bushes in a blinding blue light and caught the truck before it fell off. Allen was stunned. "How... why?" "Do you want to be a murderer Allen? I didn't think so!" Mati had enough. Suddenly she heard a yell as one of the drivers got out and was waving around a torch.

"Mati look out!" Horo yelled from the side. Mati jumped to one side as the torch hit a patch of grass, lighting the ground on fire. Soon, setting a forest fire. "No..." Mati snapped her head around to find Horo. "Horo! We have to do something! Do you have an idea?" "Yeah! Follow my lead!" Horo tried to freeze the fire, but it was spreading too fast.

"Horo! Move!" Horo stood to the side as Mati held onto a green orb, Faore's Wind and an Ice arrow. She muttered a few words as the orb shattered and Horo could feel the icy wind blow past him like a hurricane. Some of the fire died down as she put a barrier between the fire and the untouched trees.

Soon the fire had no where else to go and died away. This time it took Mati longer to keep the barrier up and it was huge, so she actually fainted her face flushed and sweating. "Mati!" The two boys yelled going to her side.


	23. Pyromatic Mati

Chapter 23

Pyromaniac Mati

Yoh and Ren's eyes snapped open. And so did everyone else. "Did anyone feel that?" Yoh asked. "I-It felt like something was just pulled out of my chest forcefully." Lyserg said. "Do you think...?" Rio said, looking at the others, not wanting to finish his sentence. "No! She has to be alright, she is alright!" Ren yelled, not wanting to believe it.

"Wait, is that Horo in the distance?" Amidamaru asked, pointing to the direction that both Horo and Mati went. The gang sat up and looked. "Yeah, but whats that thing on his back?" Tokagaroh asked. "It's Mati!" Bason gasped. When Horo got to the gang he was hiding his face from everyone.

"Horo!" Ren yelled grabbing his collar and pulling him up. "What happened? Is Mati all right?" "Yeah...but she took a bad beating, I don't think she'll be awake for a while." The gang looked at the sleeping girl. She looked fine, but her face lost it's normal glow and the necklace's yellow glow was dull.

"What happened?" Yoh asked. "There was a fire." Faore explained, appearing beside Horo, who had decided to stop talking. "She had used my power and an Ice Arrow to calm down the fire and she had to make a huge barrier around the burning forest so it didn't spread, but it was big and she had to use it for more than 15 minutes. She has totally lost all of her Furyoku and some of her strength."

"What do you mean?" "She used some of her life force to continue the barrier for the last few minutes. She is now very weak." Ren was furious, he was furious with Horo but mostly himself. He didn't go with her like he should have and Horo didn't do anything. "You bastard!" He punched Horo in the face, who took the blow without dodging it.

"Why didn't you help her?" "Because she didn't want me to..." "That's not good enough!" "What do you want me to say Ren?" Horo had enough. "I care about her as much as you do! Believe me I tried, but she wouldn't take it! It was like she was trying to prove something..." "What would she want to prove?" Ren yelled.

"I don't know!" "That's not fucking good enough!" Suddenly Ren felt throbbing pain on the side of his face. He touched it and realized that he got slapped. He looked over and saw that Mati was awake and livid. And, she was on fire. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TAO REN!"

Everyone backed up a bit, really scared and not wanting to get burned to a crisp. Mati had never acted like this before, never in her life. "M-Mat are you okay?" Horo asked, trying to recover from her scream. It was worse than the yell she did back at the forest. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU USUI HOROKEU!"

"Mati, calm down..." Yoh said trying to get to his sister. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY IT ASAKURA YOH! I CAN'T SLEEP FOR TWO FUCKING MINUTES WITHOUT YOU GUYS GOING AWOL ON ME!" "You were sleeping?" Lyserg asked. "What do you think I was doing?" Mati yelled, but she seemed to have calmed down a bit after she got to yell an almost burn everyone to a crisp.

"You looked as though you were in a coma and your necklace was a dull yellow." Ren explained. "Really? I guess I did take a pretty hard hit..." Ren sighed in relief. The old Mati was back, not the pyromaniac one. "Are you sure you are okay my young fiery friend?" Rio asked still kinda hiding behind Yoh.

She smiled. "I am exactly 110% better!" Then she frowned. "By the way, why is your hair singed Rio?" Rio looked at his hair and panicked. "Looks like Rio wasn't fast enough to escape." Yoh laughed. "What do you mean?" "Well when you got mad you um..." "You kinda surprised us by lighting yourself on fire and it almost shot out at us."

Horo finished for Yoh. "Oops. Sorry Rio!" Then they all laughed and set out again.


	24. Basil

Chapter 24

Basil

"How can you guys stand this heat?" Horo complained. "And where's that bus anyway?" Mati opened one eye. "Do you see a road or a highway anywhere Horo?" "The sign says 'bus stop' doesn't it?" Soon Ren and Horo got in a huge argument while Mati closed her eyes again. She had become very tired recently.

Soon when the two boys were arguing and at the brink of fighting Lyserg's and Mati's pendulum's started to glow green and red. "Hn?" "That's it I've had it!" Horo yelled. "Let's battle!" Ren and Horo yelled at each other. "Stop it!" Mati growled at them as she and Lyserg were pointing their pendulum's in front of them.

"What is it?" Rio asked. "Somethings coming." Lyserg warned. And almost as if on cue the ground started to rumble as something appeared from the ground in front of them. "Who is this master?" Rio asked. "I have no idea!" Yoh answered. "Basil's the name, I'm one of Hao's best Shaman." The boy boasted.

"I've come to light a fire under your butts." "Your history!" Lyserg growled. The kid named Basil looked at the Dowsing Shaman. "That's right, Hao told me you might be here." Then he looked back at Yoh. "Hao is not happy with your progress Yoh. He thinks that your friends are holding you back."

"You touch even one of them I'll tear you and your monster with my bare hands!" Mati hissed. Yoh and the others turned to see her leaning against the wall of the bus stop, looking like she had a fever and was having a mental fight with herself. "I'd like to see you try that. Hao doesn't want you or Yoh to get hurt. So sit back and watch me get rid of your friends."

Mati had now slumped to the ground and was holding her head almost screaming. Yoh was put in a wall made of foot-ball players and Basil went on his work to destroy the pests that were holding the two siblings back. "Why are your linebackers trying to protect me and why is my sister fighting herself!"

"Because that's what Hao wants, for his descendant." "De.." "Scen.." "Dant?" "That explains it. But how though, how could Yoh be descended from Hao?" Lyserg asked "That explains why we look alike." Yoh said. "Not only that Yoh." Mati chocked out. "I was his wife, I had mastered the five point star with him, so I can find him whenever. You, on the other hand, are actually his other half, and he wants it back. Sorry I didn't tell you before guys, I wanted to protect you..."

Mati fell to her knees again and silently fought herself. "Mati!" The gang yelled. Horo and Rio didn't see it coming until it was too late. Basil had used his monster and crushed the two under his hands. "Horo Rio!" Yoh and Mati screamed. Yoh tried to get out of his prison but got pushed back. "Don't worry Yoh, I only wasted two of your friends."

"That's what you think." Rio groaned. "What?" Basil saw that the two Shaman were holding back the hands from crushing them. "It'll take more than brute strength to waste us!" Rio yelled at the Shaman. "Right!" Horo agreed. "Perhaps I underestimated your will power." "Perhaps you overestimated your skills!"

Basil looked up in time to see Ren attack the Shaman. "Ack! Were still down here Ren!" "Run for it!" Lyserg was lost in thought until... "Lyserg look out!" Lyserg looked up and saw something come flying at him. Ren pulled him away from the attack just in time. "You better start paying attention!" Ren scolded.

"Doesn't it bother you Ren?" Lyserg asked him. "You guys are fighting for descendant of Hao and his wife!" "I know who Yoh is! And I don't care where Mati or Yoh came from!" "That goes for all of us!" Rio called. "Yeah! Let's finish this poser!" Horo yelled. Suddenly two more hands shot out and caught the two Shaman mid jump.

"Blast! Pay attention!" Ren yelled at them. "That's right pay attention, you don't want to miss this." A bright light came from the beast and blinded Ren and Lyserg. Then when it was gone both of them were in the hands of Basil's monster. "My eyes!" Lyserg cried. "I wonder how any of you thought you'd make it to the Shaman Tournament."

Mati had enough. She was sick of the voice that was in her head and she was sick of this guy thinking he was better and going to kill her friends. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed and burst into flames. Basil looked at the girl and flinched. She was pissed. If glares could kill he would be dead five times over.

Her eyes were pure white as flames licked around her. "You..." She snarled, not sounding like Mati. "YOU PUT THEM DOWN OR I'LL SEND YOUR MONSTER TO THE OTHER SIDE!" She was still wrapped in flames as the great goddesses gave her the sword and shield that she had used on En. She jumped in the air, the flames following her.

"TRIFORCE..." The Triforce appeared in front of her aiming where the monster was weakest. "...SLASH!" She struck the monster clean through as the people that were being held fell towards the ground. "Nayru!" The goddess of wisdom enveloped the Shamans and they landed safely on the ground.

Then Mati turned to the foot-ball guy that was holding her brother. "You can take Basil with you and tell Hao how you failed, once again." "I'm not done yet." Basil said, bringing back his monster, but as soon as he did, something shot out of the sky and shot a hole right through the monster and Basil himself.

"Basil, no!" Mati yelled. "Nayru!" Nayru grabbed the boy and brought him back to her master. Then a bright light erupted from the monster and from something else. When it faded they saw a giant white creature. When it's feet touched the ground, humans appeared in front of them. "All who stand for evil now must perish before the infinite light of goodness." The man said.

"You!" Mati hissed at the man. "You bastards!" "Mat, do you know these guys?" Horo asked. "Yes, they are the X-laws, right after Hao was defeated I had made a group." Mati let a tear fall down her face. "And I guess I shouldn't have." "Ah, the great Mati Oymanda." The group bowed. "It is an honour to be in your presence."

"Get the hell away from me Marco!" She slapped his face and gripped the dying boy in her arms. "Why are you protecting someone that follows Hao?" Marco asked. "Just because he was following an order doesn't mean you have to kill him!" Everyone was shocked. "First this kid tries to kill us and now you're trying to save him?" Ren yelled.

"Ren, I have seen too many people die. And because of me, these guys have lost what I really meant when I first started the X-laws." She laid the boy on the ground and went to work. Basil managed to open his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" Mati put a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't talk, rest."

She sounded like a mother soothing her child after he had a nightmare. Mati took out a red jar and dipped her hand in the red liquid. She took her hand out and placed it over the wound. She closed her eyes and her body glowed a golden colour. The wound closed and she wrapped it with cloth in case it tried to open.

Then she took the jar and pressed it to the boys lips. "Here, this will make you feel better." She lifted his head so he could drink it better. When he was done she helped him sit up. "Are you feeling better Basil?" She asked. "Yes... thank you." She smiled. "Your welcome, sorry about before, something was messing with my head."

Then she turned serious. "Basil, tell Hao I told him to keep you safe." Basil smiled. "Thank you Mistress Mati! I'll tell Hao all about it." As he got up she put a hand on his shoulder. "Even though you failed, I think you're a great Shaman." Basil smiled again and Mati gave him an orb. "Smash this on the ground and it will take you back to Hao."

He took the orb and before he smashed it he hugged the girl that had saved his life. She hugged him back and when they let go he smashed the orb and was gone. Mati was now wasted of her energy and collapsed.


	25. Birthday Nightmares

Chapter 25

Birthday Nightmares

Almost a month later the gang had found their way into a village that was all shaman and was getting ready to settle in. Just before they had got there, they had met up with a Shaman named Chocolove and his spirit leopard Mic. They had also met Yoh and Mati's father Mikiheisa. He had told them the story of the triplets birth and Choco had doubts.

But then the X-laws, along with Lyserg, who had joined them after getting tired of wasting time, had come to see if they were going to either join Hao or them. What had happened before all of this, Anna had come by along with Faust, a necromancer who's spirit guardian was his dead wife, Morty and Ren's sister, Jun.

She had made Yoh and the others go into the Tomb of the Shaman where Hao's powers were kept. Mati had gone along not trying to absorb any power but Link and the others had absorbed enough to undergo changes. So now Amidamaru had evolved and so did the others but Link was still going through changes.

The gang was sitting in a diner pondering why the Shamans weren't fighting each other when they had first entered the village. "Hah hah hah hah!" The gang looked to where the laughter came from and saw a man sitting in the booth next to them. "And who are you?" Ren asked. "I'd tell you but then we'd have to, how did you say it? 'Duke it out'?"

"Why you...!" Mati stood up. "Miss Mati, I don't think that would be a good idea." Bason said, trying to calm her down. Mati sighed and sat back down. "If I were you I'd listen to him, the Shaman here are the best of the best. Some of them are immortal class." Mati snorted. "What was that for girl? You shouldn't be doing things like that, you'd be beaten to a pulp in no time."

Mati shook her head. "Sorry, but I sensed everybody's Furyoku, some of them are stronger than most I'll admit. But you should be the one watching what you are saying, you are strong but not as strong as me."

"Watch it Mati, you're not ready yet." Ren said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well look what we have here, lovers." Mati had enough. "I may not have my main spirit but I have three others!" The goddesses appeared by her side and glared at the man with her. "Hmph, three spirits, nice." But watch that temper or you'll..." He didn't get to finish as Mati brought out her Longshot and pinned the man to the wall.

"You better watch what you say, or I'll let _him_ have you." "Mati!" Ren and the others gasped. "Who's 'him'?" "Someone that will destroy you with one blow, but if you're lucky enough I'll let him give you a warning first." Mati unhooked him from the wall and stormed out. Ren, Horo, Choco and Morty soon followed her.

When they were outside Mati had been standing in the middle of the square looking as though she had seen a ghost. "Mati!" Ren yelled, running up to her. "Are you alright? What happened." "He came..." Before Ren or the others could ask what she meant a woman came out of no where and trapped Choco in a cage of water.

"Oh that's it! I've had it with this town!" "Mati no!" Ren grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Ren didn't listen and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body. "I don't want to lose you, Link is not ready and the goddesses can't do much because of it." Mati stopped struggling and just hung in Ren's arms.

Soon the rest of the gang arrived and the same guy that had pissed Mati off had come back to stop the fight. Then before they could do anything a gang had gathered around another part of the small village and they saw that it was the Zen brothers. "We have captured Hao's followers and plan on using them as bait to lure him out!"

They saw that three guys that looked like they came from Egypt because of the masks that they were wearing and saw the Zen brothers tied up by their feet. "You have no chance in defeating him." Mati said. "We are immortal class Shaman, it is out destiny to defeat Hao!" Then they saw the Iron Maiden Jean come through the crowd with Marco and Lyserg behind her.

"You, you dare show your faces to me?" Mati hissed. "We don't have time to deal with lesser shaman." Marco said to the Egyptian Shaman. "The Iron Maiden Jean wants to speak with you Mistress Mati." "I have nothing to say to her." Mati said, turning away. "Please listen Mati!" Lyserg begged. "Hey X-laws!"

Marco and Lyserg straitened. "Who do you think you are? Disrespecting the power of the Nile..." "I'll say it again Yoh." Marco said, ignoring the Shaman behind him. "Don't ignore us! We challenge you and that rolling tin can to a fight right now, or unless you're too much of a cowered to face us!"

Marco growled. "Marco." The Iron Maiden said, catching the blond's attention. "We must make an example of that disrespectful one. Accept his challenge." "Yes." Later the crowd gathered in another location to watch the fight. "If there are 15 Shaman spectators present, then the fight becomes official!"

The leader of the Nile Shaman explained. "Then let it be recorded as such." The Iron Maiden said, officially starting the match. Mati watched in silence as her former best friend went first to fight. "Are you trying to mock the pride of the Nile's?" The jackal-masked Shaman said. "Having one kid fight the 3 of us?"

"Lyserg." The Iron Maiden said to the boy. "Demonstrate our power and show them the glory of our justice." Lyserg shot out his Pendulum where it wrapped around the mediums that the two Nile Shaman had put out. "I'm going to have to destroy your mediums now, I'm sorry." Then with the flick of his wrist the two mediums became dust in the sky.

The leader was just about to attack when Lyserg wrapped his wire around him. Then the mask that he was wearing broke in two as he showed his true face. "You are not immortal class shaman! You're nothing but a funny looking fraud trying to hid your bad looks behind a make-shift mask!" "I'll have you know...!"

"Now while I have your attention let me tell you something about the X-laws, we do not like to fight and we do not want to hurt you or anyone else. We have a sacred mission, we must destroy the evil one at any cost. Allowing you to publicly mocking our leader and belittle us will cause us to lose our standing and thus lessen our power. This we cannot allow, there is simply too much at steak. So you have two choices, surrender and move on or fight back, in which case you will be destroyed!"


	26. Birthday Nightmares pt2

Chapter 26

Birthday Nightmares pt.2

Mati just sat in stunned silence while she was listening to what he was saying. And she continued to watch while he went to destroy the Shaman from the Nile. "Lyserg no!" She barely heard her brother and everyone else, all she could see or hear was the fight, the unholy fight. "Guys look!" Horo yelled.

Mati seemed to snap out of it as she saw Lyserg on the ground and his pendulum just inches from the Nile Shaman's face. The pendulum fell as Lyserg tried to regain his breath. She watched as Jeanne knocked Lyserg on his stomach and Marco look at him with disappointment. "Do you know what it feels like when your spirit shatters in a million pieces and then disintegrates into nothing?" The Iron Maiden asked.

"You're about to find out." Then a burst of light came from the base of the cell which Jeanne stood in. "Wow strong Furyoku." Anna observed, holding her bead necklace that was shaking. As Jeanne came out of the chamber and the vines that which held her in she told everyone about how and why she became locked in the chamber.

(For all the people wondering what she said, look at episode 43 in the English version) Mati fell to her knees as she watched all three of the Nile Shaman become trapped by Jeanne's guardian ghost, who was also the guardian of the Babylon gate. "I will give you one last chance." "Never!" Jeanne became sad and went back to the chamber.

The vines wrapped around her once more and closed. "My heart always weeps for those who cannot be saved." As she said this the eyes in the Maiden cried tears of blood and Mati realized what she was going to do. "It's all my fault." She whispered, falling into realization and depression. "It was all my fault."

And as they died, she died inside as well. Falling to the ground the only person who saw her was the man that had insulted her in the diner. "Hey is she alright?" The guy asked, pointing to Mati on the ground. "Mati!" The others shouted and Ren picked her up. "Mati, wake up! Mati!" "She's fine, but something is not right."

The others looked at Anna. "Something is gone. She will be awake in a little while but we should get her back." Before they could move Marco, along with the Iron Maiden and Lyserg, walked up to them. "Mati!" Lyserg ran in front of Marco to go see her but Yoh, Horo and Choco held him back.

"You've done enough." Yoh said, he was trying not to lose it but it was hard. "What happened? Is she alright?" Marco asked. "I am sorry." Jeanne said. "I had forgotten what happens when a being dies around her..." "What do you mean you forgot?" Ren yelled, totally losing his cool. If Ren hadn't been holding Mati he would have forced the girl out of the chamber and beat her himself.

Suddenly Mati stirred in his arms. "Mati?" He whispered bringing Mati awake. "Ren? What... happened?" Then she saw the 3 figures that were in front of her and jumped out of his arms. "Kisama! You heartless bastards! I'll kill you all!" But instead of doing that she slapped Lyserg leaving a red mark on his cheek and a stunned expression on his face, then punching Marco in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

The whole group fell silent as Mati panted, trying hard not to set herself on fire again. She felt a soft hand intertwine with hers and she saw the sad expression of Ren. "Why did you hurt them?" Jeanne asked with a sad voice. "They did nothing to you.." "They did everything to me!" She screamed.

Then she fell silent and went to her knees. "...They did nothing to me... it was all my fault... it was always... my fault." Mati then stood up and wretched her hand out of Ren's and took out her sword. She stabbed into the ground, lodging it there and wrenched the pendulum necklace that had been around her neck for more than 500 years and wrapped it around the hilt of the sword.

"No more. I will not hold the power, I will not claim the power, I will not be the power." Then she turned and ran to any direction that seemed safer. She ignored all of the shouts of her name, but what made her cry was the pain and anger in Ren's voice when he continued to yell and scream at Lyserg.


	27. New Spirits And New Information

Chapter 27

New Spirits and New Information

"Mati! Please, why are you running? And why are you crying?" She stopped and wiped her face. She found that she had somehow came to a forest. "I-it's nothing Link... but may I have your ocarina?" Link smiled. "Here." "Hey! Finally we found you!" Mati blinked, for a minute she thought that some of the people from the village came to find her but what she saw was more Links!

"Liiiinnnnk." "Um.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh... I evolved?" Mati raised her eyebrow at the 3 other Links. "What are your names?" "I'm Red!" The red one exclaimed, jumping on the blue one's back and planting his arms on his head. "Will you get off me?" The blue one snarled, blushing mad.

"Sorry Blue." Red said, blushing and getting off his other side. "My name is Vio." The purple one said. Mati nodded. "Nice to meet you... I guess I have 7 spirits now... harsh." Vio shook his head. "No, when you call on Link, or any of us for that matter, we become one again and when you ask for a giant spin attack we become four."

"Cool. Um... can I be left alone for a bit? Also, can you guys take the goddesses with you? I don't want a guilt trip again." Link nodded and ushered the other six away. Mati found a tree that seemed high enough that no one could see her but low enough that when she jumped she wouldn't break her legs.

She found a branch that seemed sturdy enough and sat down, inspecting the ocarina in her hands. She slowly put the instrument in her mouth and started to move her hands to make the notes she wanted.

(Link and the others)

As Link and the others made their way out of the forest they heard the notes from his ocarina. (Search 'Zelda's lullaby on Youtube) "Link, what is Mati playing?" Red asked. Link gave him a sad smile. "She is playing a song that she does not want to say to others." "What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"You mean, she's guilty about something?" Vio said, figuring it out. Link nodded. "We should go back to the others and ask Ren what this is all about." Nayru asked. Link blinked. "Weren't you 3 with her?" Faore nodded. "Yes, but she locked us out, I don't know why." Link nodded and started to run to find Ren and the others.

"Hey Link!" Red called, starting to run as well. "Wait up!"

(Ren and the gang)

"Why would Mati do that?" Morty asked. "I mean, sure it must be hard, being the target for over 500 years and seeing everything like it is now..." "Morty." Ren said, not wanting to talk about Mati. "Just shut up for once, you'll never understand..." "Oh and you do?" Horo snapped, not liking the sulking attitude of his friend.

"Yes Horo I do, she is expected to win no matter what. Like what En wanted of me. But she has been expected of it for more than 500 years. She can't take it anymore. She said so herself that she was the one who created the X-laws. They're a lost cause. And we met, what was his name? Allen, that's it, she had taught him to take care of a forest and he lost the sight of not harming humans."

Ren looked at the sky. "She's tired of failing everyone, because of her power she has lost the will to do anything with help." "But, she has asked us for help..." Horo said, not getting why Ren had said that about her. "At what cost Horo?" Ren said, turning to look at the Ainu. "This has happened twice, when we were battling En she had thrown her life into the mix, yes she did beat him and save us but she almost lost her own, then when she was saving the forest she had used too much too fast and so she had passed out!"

Before anyone else could say anything they heard the song that Mati was playing in the forest. "What... is that song?" Horo asked. "It sounds so sad..." Yoh added. "That would be Mati." Anna said. "There is nothing for her to do, she cannot speak anymore." The gang turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" Choco asked.

"She thinks that if she tries to say something she will only cause more trouble, she's also right." "Anna!" Yoh gasped. "That's not fair..." Suddenly they saw 7 spirits running towards them. "Link? Nayru? Faore? Din? And... more Links?" "This is my evolved form." Link said. "But we don't have time for this!" Blue growled.

Red almost jumped Ren. "Ren, you have to get Mati!" "What do you mean?" Ren asked. "What he means is that you are the only one who is like her, also you two have a... connection." Ren blushed. "C'mon Ren!" Link pleaded. "This is no time to be modest, just c'mon!" Ren ran after the spirits and they followed the sound of the music.

"Mati!" Ren called. "Where are you? Please come out!" "R-Ren?" Mati's voice came from the tree in front of him. He ran up to it. "Mati! Please come down from there." "No." She said, crossing her arms and turning from the shaman. "Mati don't make me come up there." "I dare you." She replied.

Ren sighed. "I know how you feel..." "No you don't!" She snapped, leaning down to glare at him. "You haven't lived as long as I have! I've seen death. I've created death, that's why I passed out..." "What do you mean?" Mati crossed her arms. "Go ask the traitors, they know." "Mati! We didn't betray you..."

Ren held an arm out to stop Red. "Let's leave, it's clear that she's just a selfish brat!" Red looked at the ground and Blue put an arm around his shoulder and the gang walked away from the tree. "Ren... wait... please come back..." Ren turned and saw Mati on the ground, looking at him pleading him to come back.

"I don't want to be alone..." Ren gave her a small smile and hugged her. "You were never alone." He whispered. She cried in his shoulder and he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. "Shh, it's okay." Ren whispered back. When they finally let go Mati smiled at him.

He smiled back and wiped a tear from her face. She held his hand with hers, loving the heat that came from him. "Mati... can you tell me why Jeanne said that she forgot what happens when someone dies around you?" Mati looked at the ground. "I guess I can't hid this forever can I?" She sighed.

"It was just before I died. I had used the sharp point of the pendulum and cut my finger. The blood dripped into a bowl full of herbs and I vowed that every new-born Shaman shall gain a sliver of my power, if the Shaman dies around me then the power becomes one with the soul and returns to the Spirit King."

Ren frowned. "So when those 3 died at the same time..." "Some of my power was drained as the souls of the 3 absorbed the power and went to the Spirit King." Ren held Mati closer to his body. "Don't worry, I'll never let that happen to you again." Mati smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks Ren."

"By the way, what did you mean by 'he came'?" Mati looked at the ground. "Hao came to see me. He said 'you will lose a part of yourself today, happy 16th birthday'."


	28. Proving A Point

Chapter 28

Proving A Point

The morning after Mati ran away and Ren brought her back, they were in the diner again. "Ya know, I am seriously scary after I read the Tomb." Choco said, standing in the isle of where their booth was. "If anybody even tries to mess with me they'll be scared like a baby... and make them stinky and cry for their mommy!"

"Ya see, it's just like I was telling you. They're loud and arrogant and they don't take anything seriously." Mati's ears perked up. 'That stupid guy, thinking that we're arrogant, he doesn't know the half of it yet...' Mati had found out that the guy that had found out that she had passed out was named Pino, and the two people in his gang were called Kadamahide and Soyria.

"That book's great." Horo said. "And now that I've read it, I'm more or less unbeatable." "Don't make me laugh." Ren called from the booth where Mati was sitting beside him. "Bason and I have achieved strength on a scale unparallelled by any of you." Rio slammed his fist onto the table. "I'll parallel your strength anytime, just watch me!"

Ren turned to Rio. "What?" "That's enough!" Jun snapped, causing the boys to shut up. "You're bragging like little children." Anna said in a bored tone. "There are much better things you can do with your new level of power." "You're right Anna." Yoh said. Anna and Tamera looked at him. "Check out what I can do with my new power."

Yoh took all of his ramen that was in his bowl and sucked it all up, making Anna angry. "I guess there wasn't and edict section in the Tomb!" Tamera chuckled but stopped when the air suddenly went cold. "What's with the draft?" Horo said. "Achoo!" Rio sneezed. "Winter has arrived." Pino said. "Hey how ya doing?" Yoh greeted cheerfully.

"You really know how to leave someone cold!" Mati looked at Choco and saw that he was freezing. Yoh chuckled. "You're interrupting." Ren said, glaring at them. "It's rude, so go take a hike." "Personally I don't feel like hiking right now." Kadamahide said. "Yeah, I think I'd rather fight than hike." The Soyria said.

"You guys think you're all so tough." Pino said. "You're as about as tough as the Minushen that Boshi had for breakfast." The green blob expanded and burped. Horo had enough. "That's it! Those are fighting words!" He got out of the booth and Pino brought out his staff, making snowy wind appear.

Horo was flown about 10 feet away from the booth but he regained his balance. "You said you were unbeatable blue-hair. So you should be able to handle a little cold!" "You think that's cold?" Horo yelled out to him. "If you think this is cold, you've never been to the North, dude!" "That's what you think!"

He put more Furyoku into his staff and the blizzard got colder. "Listen 'dude', we travelled over cross the North-pole by foot! We've lived in ice-caves for months at a time. You're soft, you've got a bad attitude and nothing to back it up with!" Mati stood from her seat. "He has me to back it up with."

She grabbed his staff and it glowed red. "You stop that or I'll melt this thing." He glared at her and stopped. She dropped it and he turned it to her. "Show her Bodva! Show her what cold really is!" The whole room turned frozen as Mati stood their, seeming to be untouched by the cold. "Alright that's enough, let her go!" Ren ordered.

The wind stopped and he put his weapon away. "I'm simply illustrating a point." Pino defended. "Yeah, well your illustrating sucks!" Mati snapped. "I've had it with your attitude." Pino snapped. "What makes you think you're better than us because you read some book? A book doesn't make you stronger, life does."

She glared back. "I know that, that's why I am stronger than you." "Then prove it by having a three-on-three battle with us!" "Agreed, Anna what do you say?" "I say Yoh should go with you." "I will to." They turned to the door of the diner and saw Faust holding Morty like a doll. "But Anna..." Yoh tried to protest but Mati cut in.

"Deal. Let's get this battle started." Outside they were holding their weapons ready to start their battle. She looked at her brother. "You have a last say in this Yoh. You know what we've all been through. What I have been through." "Then it's settled, we don't have to prove anything." Mati grinned at her brother while everyone was staring at him.

"I don't think that's what Mati meant..." Amidamaru said. "No, she was saying something but she was telling me that we have already proven ourselves to us and our friends, it doesn't matter what they think." "Oh really?" Pino said. "Because we think you should be crushed!" "And that is all that matters now!" Soyria added.

"Crushed Ice attack!" "First, I will submerge you in water!" The cage that once held Choco now held Yoh. "And now I freeze you solid!" "And lastly I will crush you!" Kadamahide swung his axe towards Yoh's cage when Mati and Faust caught his attack. "Not so fast!" Mati growled. "Way to hold him Mati!" Faust told her.

"No one is crushing my brother today!" "Good one guys!" Yoh said. The cage suddenly burst and Yoh was free! "Don't start celebrating yet!" Pino told them. "What you experienced was only the beginning of your end!" "Well it's gonna take a lot more than that!" Faust mocked. "Yeah right, what else you got snowflake?" Mati added, grinning.

Both Faust's and Mati's spirits showed up in stances beside their masters. Yoh laughed. "That's right you tell 'em guys!" "If you think a bunch of kids and a little school girl in a pink dress can protect you against us, then you are sadly mistaken." Faust and Mati glanced at each other and nodded. The overcoats that they wore was thrown away to reveal their battle outfits.

Ren was still stunned at how well Mati's battle outfit looked on her. Jun saw his expression and smacked him on the head. "Stop starring, it's not polite." He rubbed his head and looked back at the fight. "She's no school girl!" Faust yelled. "Are you ready my love?" He asked her. "My dear Faust, I will follow you anywhere." She answered.

"Hah, I'm so scared!" Pino mocked. "Is your smooch-buddy gonna hit us Faust? Valhalla Vanquish!" Pino and his fighting buddies jumped into the air to make their attack. "Rough is the wind and rough is the sea!" Soyria yelled making a wave. "We ride the water with the power of the Dark ages!" Kadamahide added.

"And our waves will crush you!" Mati clenched her teeth when Faust put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Eliza and I will handle this attack." She nodded and backed away so the necromancer could do his work. "This isn't Valentine's Day lover-boy, this is Viking combat and it will destroy you! But first I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Faust. Ya see Soyria and Kadamahide aren't here to win the Tournament, they're only fighting because they wanna see me triumph! And that makes my Ice Team unbeatable!"

Faust lifted up his arms to put in his Spirit Control. "Ice Storm!" Pino yelled, pointing his weapon at him and ice flew out. "It is time to rise my beloved Eliza, rise!" Eliza in her Spirit Control became a huge nurse with demon wings. "See I told you she wasn't a school girl, and she's certainly not little."

Pino gasped. "Bodva finish the Ice Storm!" As the ice went nearer to Faust Eliza held out her arm, catching the ice as it did nothing. Pino, Soyria and Kadamahide gasped. "As you can see we did learn a thing or two from the Tomb of the Shaman, you shouldn't be so down on books Pino." "She's huge!" Soyria gasped.

"My dear Eliza doesn't like to wast any opportunity to put her excellent medical skills to good use!" Eliza shook the ice away from her arm as Faust spoke again. "What do you think Eliza? Do you think it's time for their medicine?" "You know something? I really hate shots." Soyria gulped.

"You're right, nothings worse than a needle." Kadamahide agreed. Pino growled. "I'll tell ya what I think Faust. Eliza's nothing but a bunch of empty Furyoku. You're ghost's are all show and no power!" "If that's what you think then you are sadly mistaken. My true power came to me when Anna used her 1080 beads to reunite me with my true love. My once cold and bitter heart began to melt and my capacity to do good was restored! I got my Eliza back and I finally belonged somewhere."

"Could we get any sappier here people?" Horo asked. He was answered with a knock to the head by Anna's spirits. "Let Faust finish his story!" She ordered. Faust continued on, ignoring them. "So you see, I'm not angry anymore, I'm not her to fight just to fight, I'm here out of loyalty. You say hardship gives you strength? I say it's caring that gives true power."


	29. Proving A Point pt2

Chapter 29

Proving A Point pt 2

Soyria sniffed. "That's touching." "Don't say that!" Pino snapped. "Listen, I'll tell you all about power and all about strength. When I was 10 I saved Soyria from captivity, to escape we carried a boat through a 10,000 foot mountain range. We battled Barbarian's and we crossed the North-pole on foot! That is where strength originates and that is where power comes from. And now you will feel that power Faust!"

Pino held his staff and pointed it towards Yoh. "Freeze!" The ground erupted in ice as the attack advanced towards Yoh. "When every single day is a battle, combat becomes second nature to you, as to anger and rage. Because they are all simply part of... Ah!" Mati had leaped into the attack and instead of Yoh being frozen she was frozen!

Pino turned to Soyria and Kadamahide. "Crush the frozen one now!" They took a step but gasped. "Look! She's melting!" It was true, Mati was slowly melting out of the freezing attack. "Huh? But that's impossible!" "How did she do it?" When she was back to her old self she looked at Pino and the others.

"I will tell you. You may think that because you faced the cold wind of the North-pole that you are stronger than anyone. That is true, but to a point. Strength comes from going through hardships but true power is going through them with the help of your friends. Without them you are as cold as the bitter winds of the North. I had found that out after I had met my brother after 12 years of living on the streets, the snow covered mountains, a forest and then with a man that trusted no one. Yoh had taught me the true meaning of having people by your side. And with that thought I had defeated my father and gained friends. You Pino don't know what you have even when it is under your nose!"

She took off her necklace and wrapped the chain around her arm. The crystal glowed brightly and Faore whispered to her. "Do you want us to help you?" She shook her head. "No, if I use one of you I will waste too much power and I don't need to." Faore nodded and stood beside her sisters.

"Our fury and rage will send you to oblivion!" Pino screamed at her. "You are the one who is going to oblivion!" Mati yelled back. "Valhalla Vanquish! Wash over her and destroy her!" "Sacred Beam!" A huge bright light enveloped them and when it was gone Pino and his friends were blown away 20 feet.

"Whoa! That guy got flattened!" Horo exclaimed. "They were lucky, since Mati only used her pendulum she only used less than a quarter of her full strength." Anna observed. "But I hope she taught them a lesson." "Uh I don't think he's through." Morty said. "That's right, it's not over yet, not until I fight Yoh!"

"Pino..." "Nobody leaves here until I show you how weak Yoh really is! Asakura's nothing but a silver spoon Shaman, not like us! He's afraid and he's weak. Tell us Yoh, why do you let your friends fight your battles for you?" "Let it go Pino, please..." "No! We've come this far, we can't be beaten now, not by people like this."

Then he turned to Yoh. "Are you in Yoh?" Mati looked at her brother. "Alrighty then, let's do this." He walked up past Mati and Faust. Mati put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it Yoh, I know you can. There was a reason why I used only so little of my power. I know you'll do the same." He smiled at her.

"We're twins, of course I'll do the same." Then he looked at the grown Shaman. "Pino, I'll agree to fight you, but only if we make this an official Shaman fight. We can do that if we both agree to it. Whoever loses the fight drops out of the Tournament and goes back home." Pino narrowed his eyes.

"You got it! Ultimate Ice Storm attack!" Mati watched in awe as his attack did nothing to her brother. "Hey guys, didn't that just hit Yoh?" Horo asked. "It passed right by him." Anna answered. "How did he do that?" Choco asked. "'Cause that stuff knocked Horo smack against a wall." "Yoh is using a rare combat technique."

Anna explained. "I've heard of it, but never seen it before. You know how when someone insults you? If you ignore it, it won't hurt you. It works the same way with an act of fury, if you set your mind to it you can control whether it affects you or not. I think Mati did the same thing back when she stood up for Horo."

"That is so cool." Morty said. "You is really amazing." "You're right, he's not too bad." Anna agreed. Yoh grabbed his sword and said. "Amidamaru, into the sword." Then he added the antiquity. "And now into the antiquity!" The Ice Team watched in awe as they saw Yoh's sword become the double medium.

"Hey check it out! It's even bigger than the last time we did it! Okay we're set." "Let's get out of here!" Kadamahide exclaimed. "C'mon Pino we can't fight this level of power." Soyria pleaded. "No, I never quit, I will not give up!" "We barely have any Furyoku left. There's nothing left to do!" "Pino.." "We will use all of it, in one grand final attack."

"It's gonna have to be a real huge grand attack." Choco said. "They're facing the double medium over there." "That Viking is done for!" Horo grinned. "He's gonna get knocked back to the North-pole!" "Or further." Ren added. "Listen to me, we must put everything we have into this attack. We have to crush him, even if it's the last thing we do we have to finish him off!"

"Pino, don't waste anymore energy on anger, we need you to lead us! Try to focus..." "My anger will shatter the enemy! It will triumph as it always does!" "My fist is clenched and ready and ready!" "Generating ice ball for attack." Everyone watched in mute impress as they saw the huge ball. "That is big." Rio said.

"Let's do it!" Pino jumped off of Kadamahide's back as he punched the huge ball into pieces. "Ice Ball Avalanche!" "All right, here it comes Amidamaru, get ready!" Mati watched as the team came closer and closer to her brother. She__knew what he was going to do. He was going to wait until they were close enough then he was going to strike so it would finish the fight, but not finish Pino and the others.

"Ice Team, strike now!" "Here we go!" Yoh lifted up his sword and shouted. "Amidamaru, Grand Halo Blade!"


	30. On The Road To Dobi Village

Chapter 30

On the road to Dobi Village

"So dude." Horo said. "How does it feel to be the loser?" " You know what? I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually feel good about it." Pino said with a smile. "So I guess you're officially out of the Tournament now huh?" "Uh-huh but now I get to experience a whole new part of life, look at them!"

Horo turned from his seat to look at the others in the diner. "Having fun, goofing around, just being themselves! That's all stuff I missed out on. You know I keep wondering why Yoh wanted it to be an official fight. I think... I think that in some weird way he knew this is what I needed. To be free of the Shaman Tournament."

"Whoa, you really think so? Horo asked. "I sure do. There was a moment where he could've finished me off, but I saw in his eyes that he wanted what was best for me." Horo nodded. "Well you would've been finished sooner if Mati wasn't smart." Pino looked at him. "What do you mean?" "Mati holds a power that can destroy not only others, but herself as well. If she had used one of her spirits then she would have hurt herself and you. That pendulum holds the power of the Spirit King himself, she has to use it wisely and only when necessary."

Pino nodded. "Well we better get going. See ya around blue-hair." After that the gang left the next day. For another week they searched for Dobi Village searching the clues that the 5 great chiefs had given them, then they realized that they only had one day left, if they didn't find Dobi Village by sundown tomorrow they would be out of the Tournament for good!

The night before their deadline they had camped out in the desert after crossing it all day. "Another night in the cold dirt, another scorpion in my sleeping bag." Horo sighed. "I thought for sure we would be there by now." Choco said. "You're the ones to blame." Ren replied. "It's sorta like how buffalo can only move as fast as it's slowest member of their herd."

"Wait a minute, are you calling me a buffalo?" Choco asked. "No you dolt! I'm saying you're slow!" "Hey watch it!" Horo warned. "There is no need to be so cranky." Rio said. "Once we cross the black desert we will almost be there." "That's right!" Yoh agreed. "Red river canyon, black desert then blue cave."

"Exactly, no need to be a pessimist, this glass is not sorta empty it is almost half full." "I think you're being a bit optimistic." Ren said. "We don't even have a single ounce of proof this is the black desert." "But it's black Ren." Yoh said. "It's night time, it was all red this afternoon." Ren pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true." "Wait, do you think we're going the wrong way?" Horo asked. "Who knows? All I'm saying is that there is no more room for mistakes!" "Oh c'mon man this is not good! What if we've been going in the wrong direction this whole time?" "No one is saying that..." "Hey guys..." Morty interrupted.

"Um excuse me, but can I say just one thing?" "Huh?" The gang looked at the little kid. "Are you guys saying its the black desert we're looking for?" "Do you know something?" Horo asked. "Let's have it short stuff." Rio added. "It's just that... didn't the chiefs say black dust? Uh guys?" They all looked at each other.

"Remember? 'To get to Dobi Village Shaman, go west to the red river canyon, make your way through the black dust and then you will find the blue cave.' He said 'make your way through the black dust.'" The guys sat in silence before laughing. Anna came up behind Morty when she heard what he said.

"This better not mean what I think it means." "Uh..." "So we're lost?" Then they all started to blame one another. "Hey all of you, knock it off!" Tokagaroh snapped. They all turned to look see that Tokagaroh, Amidamaru, Bason, Koro, Mic, the Four Links and the golden Goddesses were in a trance.

"Do you feel that?" Tokagaroh asked. "The black dust, I feel it will come later in the night." Bason answered. "Yes and the blue cave is very close by." Amidamaru added. "How do you know that?" Horo asked. "Because I sense someone calling." Amidamaru answered. "Calling?" Yoh said. "Is it the King of Spirits?" Ren asked.

"I don't know Ren." Mati suddenly said. Her eyes were pure white and her pendulum was glowing floating off of her skin. "Well what does it sound like exactly?" Rio asked. "Like a million silent voices." Tokagaroh answered. "Wow." Horo and Choco said in awe. "Well if Mati is like that then we don't have to worry too much." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Morty asked. "Like you Morty, time is short. And if Mati is being mislead then we are done for." Mati blinked and her pendulum fell back against her skin. "Do not worry Anna, it will take a lot to fool me and that was not a false lead. We will have to wait until morning to find out."

The next morning everyone saw an abandoned village that was not there the night before. "I did not notice this last night in the dark." Rio said. "What is this dude?" Horo asked. "It's a ruin." Choco answered. "I can see that it's a ruin! I mean what is it doing here?" "How should I know? Whatever ruins do it's... ruining."

"That's not what I meant!" Mati's eyes started to go white again. "We are here. Below the ruins lie the next part in our journey." When they got down their they saw a big pond. (Or should we call it a small lake? o.O) "Would this be considered a lake or a pond?" Rio asked. "Or is it some sort of reservoir?"

"The water seems unusually clear." Ren observed. "Hey! Here they come!" Amidamaru and the other Spirits appeared above the water. "How was it?" Yoh asked. "We have found it." Amidamaru said. "Far below there appears to be a cave with a blue glow." Bason added. "Excellent." Ren said.

"However..." Link added. "As far as we went we could not see the end of the cave." "It must be extremely long." Blue added. "I fear that Morty, Tamara and Anna won't make the swim." Vio concluded. "Don't worry about us." Yoh looked at Anna. "We'll be able to follow you eventually. I'll just have shorty here build us a submarine."

"What?" Morty exclaimed. "Sounds good." Yoh said. "I guess we'll see you guys later." The gang dived under water and saw the blue cave. They went inside and Link was right, they could not see the end of the cave. "This water's warm." Horo tried to say with his mouth closed. "What did you say about a swan?" Rio asked.

"Talk later! We're in a hurry!" Ren scowled. After about 5 minutes of more swimming they stopped and Horo asked. "How long is this tunnel?" Choco started choking and let out the rest of the air he had. Ren stared at him before turning, to look at a skeleton. He let out the last of his air because of the shock and they had to swim to the top.

When Horo got to the top with Choco he shook him. "Choco wake up! Air air!" Mati got to the top with Ren and saw a cave. "Hey guys check it out." They looked at it and sweat-dropped. "The chiefs said 'black dust blue cave.'" Rio said. "Yeah, not 'black dust, blue cave, empty chamber, steep rock climb then super long tunnel'!" Horo groaned.

"Who would build a village in a place such as this? Little gnomes?" Mati stopped. "Actually it would've been easier if I had helped..." Ren looked at her. "What do you mean?" She bit her lip. "Well I knew exactly where we were supposed to go when we were in the water but I was forbidden to tell you, so you guys almost drowned and it was all my fault!"

Mati stared at the ground before she felt arms wrap around her waist, to pull her into a hug. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault, you were just following the rules of the game." She cried on Ren's shoulder. "But you guys were chocking and I did nothing!" "But we're here aren't we? It's okay, stop crying."

He rubbed her back and she started to calm down. When he let her go she smiled. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he grabbed her hand. "Now lets go." About 10 minutes later they came to a dead end. "Somebody explain something to me!" Horo demanded. "If we've been going the right way..."

He pointed to the block. "Then what is this?" "It looks like a dead end." Rio answered. "Maybe it's an illusion." Mati said. "Horo why don't you run at it at full force and see if you pass through." "Perhaps we missed a side tunnel." Faust said. Horo sighed. "Let's go back." When they turned they froze in place.

"Somebody took the tunnel away!" Rio exclaimed. "But we just came through there!" Choco cried. "It must be a trap!" Ren insisted. "The way to Dobi Village will open to chosen Shaman." A warped voice called. "But first..." The ground below them started to glow. "You have one final test!" The gang then found themselves staring at a huge column of light.

"What is that?" Horo yelled. "I don't know!" Yoh answered. "I feel like I'm being pulled in!" Rio exclaimed. "I can't see!" Choco cried. "Shield your eyes!" Ren ordered. They all screamed and then there was blackness.


	31. Final Test

Chapter 31

The Final Test

When Yoh opened his eyes he found that he was in a bed. "Where am I?" He asked. When he opened the door of the house he looked outside. "Hey, this is my hometown! But it's deserted..." As he walked he looked around. "Okay where is everybody?" Then his foot hit something. He looked at the ground and saw a snowboard broken in two.

"This is... This is Horo's!" Yoh started to panic. "Where are you?" He yelled. "Horo!" He ran off and about 2 minutes later he yelled. "Can anybody hear me? Hello!" All that he got back was his voice echoing. Soon he heard a bark and a black wolf with a fluffy tail with red on the tip and blue designs on its coat, ran up to him.

Yoh realized that it was a female and she barked again, running a little ways in front of him, telling him to follow her. He nodded and he ran off again with the she-wolf by his side. The next time they stopped he saw a broken staff with a sharp tip stuck in the ground. "Ren... No..." He blinked and started to run again.

"No!" They then came to a bridge where he saw a stick sticking from the ground. "Rio..." He ran through a forest and when he came to a clearing he gasped. His friends were in a tree unconscious."Oh no! Guys!" He ran towards the tree but some sort of power blew him back. The she-wolf yelped in surprise then growled at the invisible wall.

"What was that?" "Turn away." The voice that was from the cave ordered. "Turn away, you do not belong here Asakura Yoh." "Who are you?" Yoh yelled. "Turn away now!" "That is not gonna happen!" Yoh grabbed his sword and slashed at the tree. The invisible force caught the attack and threw it back towards him.

He blocked it."I am not leaving without my friends" "It is no use. You're friends have failed their tests. Leave if you do not wish to have the same fate!" "I'm not leaving my friends!" Yoh yelled. "You made it to Dobi Village but you must do so without your friends." "What?" The place behind him started to turn black and nothing was left except the tree, the she-wolf and him.

"You must leave them behind! "If you wish to be Shaman King, you must do as I say! Now go!" Yoh got into a battle stance. "No way, I'm not leaving this place without my friends!" He charged at the tree again but was thrown back again, landing on his back. The she-wolf barked and ran to Yoh's side, licking his bruised face.

"This is your final warning. Forget your friends, leave here or be destroyed." "Ne.. ver..." Yoh stood up. "I guess you didn't hear me before!" He held his sword out in front of him. "So I'll say it one more time! I am not leaving here without my friends!" He charged at the tree again and suddenly he opened his eyes, panting.

He sat up and tried to catch his breath. "Finally you are awake!" He looked to his right and saw Silva and Mati. "Silva, Mati!" She jumped him and he fell on his back again. "He wouldn't let me see anyone else! I'm so glad you are awake!" Silva smiled. "You have passed the Spirit King's final test Yoh." "And... the guys?" He asked.

"Come with me. Mati had asked that same question when she woke up." Yoh looked at his sister. "It's true. After the light I had woken up here." As they walked around Silva explained to Yoh what everything was. Mati just tuned him out and looked around to try and find the others. "I am glad you two are here." Silva said.

"Well I kinda had to didn't I?" Mati asked. "You guys just couldn't leave me just yet didn't you?" The three laughed. When they came to the Dobi Cafe, everyone was there. Ren was sitting there looking all worried and when Mati saw him she yelled. "Ren!" He turned just in time to be thrown out of his chair from Mati jumping him.

"Mati! You're all right!" "I'm all right! Are you alright! Silva wouldn't let me see anyone except Yoh!" Mati was so happy that she finally found Ren that she forgot anyone was there and kissed him. He grinned and kissed her back, he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him. "Well well well, look what we have here. My wife is mingling herself with a Tao? How cute."

Mati sat up off of Ren and Ren wrapped a possessive arm around her. Hao laughed. "You can't claim that she's yours until you actually have her." Mati raised an eyebrow. "Oh and you say you have me Hao? You haven't even laid on hand on me yet so don't tell Ren that I'm not his!" Hao glared at her.

"I will, and it will be before the Tao can even start dreaming to have you." She glared back. "You know you can't do that, so don't talk like you can!" Hao sniffed and turned away, his followers following him. Mati let out a breath and sat on the ground with her back against a pillar. "That guy makes me so mad!" Choco growled.

"By the way, what were you guys talking about who having who? What do you mean?" Mati looked at Choco with half-open eyes. "Since Anna seems to be unfazed why don't you ask her?" Everyone looked at the girl who was sipping her drink quietly. "Well, who knows how babies are born?" "Uh, by a woman?" Rio answered.

Anna sighed. "Do you know how babies are made?" Rio blinked before laughing. "What is so funny?" Horo asked. Mati sighed. "Do you know what a virgin is Horo?" Horo looked at her before looking like he was going to be sick. "Are you saying that you and Hao were fighting about who's gonna take your virginity away?" Mati nodded.

"You see, when the King of Spirits gave me his power he told me that the first person that takes my virginity away shall control me, even if I am married." The all of the boys looked like they were going to be sick, even the male spirits. "Can we talk about something else please?" Horo begged. Mati sighed and banged her head on the pillar.

"Hey did you guys notice the sleeping arrangements?" Rio asked. "Yeah, only two beds." Yoh answered. Horo yelled in frustration. "Something other than that!" "Stop your complaining, you're 17 for god's sake!" Anna snapped. "Well then, what was that strange light that we saw in the cave?" "That was the King of Spirits." Mati said.

"The person who becomes the Shaman King will dwell with him for peace. And Hao thinks he will become Shaman King." "They even let the X-laws in here." Silva said. "Oh how nice of them to join us!" Mati growled. Before anyone could say more the speakers in the village turned on. "Attention please!" A raspy voice called.

"May I have everyone's attention! As chief of the Shaman Council, I, Goldva, would like to offer some words of wisdom and support as we enter the second round of the Tournament." As Goldva stumbled Mati grumbled. 'As always that old coot misplaces everything!' "Words of wisdom that will be said another time. For now the rules, every team will be made up of three Shaman, and three Shaman only! So please divide yourself into groups of three."

"Groups of three?" Everyone yelled. "Is he serious?" Later when everyone was by the lake in the village Anna spoke to everyone. "Well you heard the man, you fight in teams of three in this round. So, how are we gonna do this?" "Maybe you can draw straws or do the whole 'pick a number' thing." Morty suggested.

Rio and Faust decided to go with Yoh while Ren picked Horo, Mati and Choco. "Well this is gonna be interesting. Goldva said that there are only going to be three. You Ren, chose three people, so now there are four of you." Mati looked at the ground. "I will speak to Goldva, he will probably let us because of what happened before."

Anna nodded. "Well you go do that right now." "Wait!" Yoh suddenly yelled. "What happened to you guys back at the tunnel?" "What do you mean?" Rio asked. "In the forest forest, the tree, the voice?" "Ah yes the entrance test, do you not remember how I saved you?" "You saved me?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"Actually it was I who saved you all." Faust said. "Uh, what?" "Actually, I saved everyone!" Choco insisted. "So did I!" Horo added. "What you guys did was the test that the Spirit King gave you." Mati said. "You all thought you saved one another but it actually was just a test to see if you would chose yourself or your friends."

The gang looked at Mati. "What?" She asked. "Well if we had to chose between our friends, why didn't we find you?" Faust asked. "Yeah, and what was with that wolf? She seemed really protective of us." Ren nodded. Mati bit her lip. "I cannot say. I don't really know myself."


	32. A True Leader

Chapter 32

A True Leader

"Those Shaman that Hao's guys fought might have been Norwegian, but they're finished now!" "If that was a joke I don't get it." The gang had just finished watching a fight and Mati was not very happy. "Bad jokes aside, Hao's men did beat them pretty good." Yoh said. "They weren't that tough! Our team would have kicked those Brawling Bronc's buts!" Horo bragged.

"Actually I could have taken them all on just by myself." Ren said with his eyes closed leaning on the wall. "Ren!" Mati hissed. "Stop being a show off!" "But you would not defeat the Yoh Was-sups Team." Rio grinned. "As Choco would say 'we have a lot of team spirit.'" "Did you really name your team the Yoh Was-sups?" Horo asked.

"Well I haven't entered it officially, but I truly think it is a great name. We're cool, we're what's happening, we're what's up." Horo scoffed. "Give me a break. Hey Choco, we need to come up with a cool and catchy name for our team!" "Don't worry Horo." Ren assured. "I officially entered our team name this morning."

"Yeah, after I had to pin you to the ground a couple of times because of the name you wanted." Mati muttered. "What? You registered without us?" Choco asked. "That is so not cool dude! What is the name of our team? It better be a good one!" "Well it was going to be Team Ren..." Ren started.

Mati elbowed him in the gut and looked at the others. "I talked him out of that one and we named ourselves the Gōrudenfaitāzu meaning Golden Fighters in Japanese." Horo and Choco nodded at each other. That was a good name. "While Ren has developed a double ego..." Rio said. "Master Yoh has created a double medium!"

He started to laugh. "Wow, I'm really on a comedic roll here, huh guys?" "Enough with the Choco-like comedy!" Horo yelled. "Sorry to disappoint Rio, but I won't be using the double medium much." Yoh informed. "You're not serious are you?" Rio asked. "Yeah, all that power I get from the double medium comes at a cost. If for some reason it doesn't work I'm out of Furyoku and possibly the Tournament!"

"Hah! It didn't impress me much anyway." Ren scoffed. Mati snorted. "Sure it didn't, I saw your face." Yoh laughed. "You guys!" The gang looked over to see Ponchi and Conchi, Tamara's spirit guardians. "We followed Jun, she's in big trouble!" Mati and Ren exchanged glances. This wasn't good.

When they found Jun and Pilong, Mati leaped into action and separated the kids and Pilong using her Longshot. "Ren, Mati!" Jun gasped. Ren 'hmm'ed. "It's Ren and Mati Tao!" The kids said in union. Ren and Mati glared at them. "Now, I think it's time that you kids went back to your play-pen." Ren told them.

"No!" The girl yelled. "It's you and your sisters who should be locked up!" "Yeah, locked up!" The boy repeated. "You want me to give you a spanking?" Mati snapped."Ah! No, sorry." They whimpered. "Hey, chill out guys." Yoh said, trying to calm them down. "Stay out of this Asakura!" Ren ordered.

"Hey, what's with the temper tantrum kids?" Yoh asked them. "Is there something wrong?" Mati stood in front of her brother. "I'm telling you to buzz off!" "This is Tao family business." Ren added. "Wait, are you related to these kids?" Yoh asked. " Yes, they're our cousins." Mati said reluctantly. The girl turned to her brother.

"Let's get them while they're arguing!" "Uh, get 'em!" "Stop it, now!" Jun gasped. A woman with long green hair with red clothes, looking almost like Mati's, walked up to them. "It's her!" Jun spat. "'Ello sis!" The kids greeted, running up to her. "Jinny." Mati and Ren said in union. "We've seen her before have we not?" Rio asked Morty.

"Yeah, she worked for Ren and Mati's father and tried to destroy Yoh!" Morty answered. "Hey, what am I missing here?" Yoh asked. "If they're your cousins, then why are they attacking LePilong and your sister?" "I bet Ren and Mati are asking themselves the same question." Jinny said. Yoh and the others turned their attention to her.

"You see they used to lead our family." "'Used to' Jinny?" Ren asked. "Yes Ren, a fraction of our family believes that you two are no longer worthy of leading us. There are many who think that you two have gone astray, that you're allegiance is with a group of outsiders. That you two have betrayed us. And that you two must be removed!"

"Betrayed you?" Mati asked. "How could you turn from your family after all the sacrifices we made for you Ren? Remember our enemies came searching for you? I lead them away so you would be saved, I barely survived but I did not complain because you were the Chosen One, destined to be Shaman King. But now you've become weak, how many times have you saved these friends of yours when you should have destroyed them as your enemies! You two are no longer fit to lead the family!"

"Because of you our sister sacrificed her dreams!" The little girl cried. "Do you even realize that she didn't want to be a stupid Tao warrior?" Jinny blinked. "Yeah! She wanted to be a ballerina!" The boy added. "Um wait guys..." "And dance in the Nutcracker!" The two kids yelled in union. "Guys, that was a... Private conversation."

"Private or not, they failed us!" "Let's get 'em!" Jinny blinked a couple of times before glaring at Ren and Mati. "Oh we will get them, but we're going to do it as part of an official Shaman fight!" "Say what?" Horo gasped. "But we can't fight you." Choco said, looking at his Oracle Bell. "We're fighting some team called Doushi Force?"

"That's our name!" "Doushi Force!" Jinny looked at them in triumph. "And once you have been soundly defeated, Ren and Mati, I will be the new strong and undefeatable leader of the Tao family. And then I will go one to fulfil our families destiny, and win the Shaman Tournament." Ren and Mati looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" Jinny mocked. "Are you so weak that you can't even muster a response?" "She has a bit of a mean streak, no?" Rio said. "That's some family." Morty agreed. "Mati and Ren are considered the soft ones?" "It kinda makes you feel sorry for them." Horo added. "Guys..." Jun whispered.

Mati and Ren smirked. "You'll find out first hand how tough we are!" Mati snapped. "We lead this family!" Ren added, grabbing Mati's hand. "There's only one way to prove it." Jinny told them. "As uncle would say you must either destroy us, or be destroyed yourselves!" After that little meeting the gang was back into their part-time homes.

"Is there any family more messed up than the Tao's?" Horo asked. "Well Yoh's brother is Hao." Choco offered. "Yeah but Hao's just one rotten apple, Every Tao we ever met is a major head case! They're a whole orchard gone bad!" "You two are very insensitive." Rio scolded. Choco and Horo got what Rio was saying and looked at Jun and Mati.

"It's all right." Mati said. "I'm not truly a Tao any way." "We Tao's do come across rather bloodthirsty." Jun added. Mati nodded. "It all has to do for what we were taught while we were growing up. You see, our ancestors were deceived and betrayed by those they trusted most. They were run out of their homeland, they were hunted down like animals. So they taught us never to trust anyone outside the family again."

Mati then got up and walked out of the door to go find Ren. "We're sorry, it sounds rough." Horo apologized. "That is a very sad story miss Jun, we would like to cheer you up, go ahead Horo!" "Uh, I don't know what to say!" Jun laughed. "Oh, don't worry! The fact that you helped Ren and I in the past says more than you'll ever know, but please don't concern yourself with me. What I'm worried about, is both Mati and Ren. Jinny will do anything she can to destroy them."

(Somewhere around Dobi Village)

"If I destroy them Bason, I'll be like my father, no better." Ren told his spirit "I understand." Bason said. "But I cannot let them destroy me either." "Master Ren, you and miss Mati are the lawful leaders of the Tao." "That is right! I can defeat Jinny, I'm sure of it. But beating someone in battle isn't leadership its just fighting. And a man who destroys his own family is not a man at all."

"Then why don't we show Jinny what a true leader is?" Mati said, coming up behind him. "Mati!" She looked at him seriously and determined. "You shall not do this alone, I will not abandon you. Jinny will see what a true Tao really is." He smiled and nodded. She grinned and hugged him. "We will not leave each other after this." She promised.

"No matter what happens." Ren agreed. They clasped hands, almost like they were going to have a arm wrestle match without a table. But it was something they did whenever they came to agree on something and were both determined not to give up on it. The morning of the fight Mati and Ren got ready to go to the battle.

"So what's our strategy great ego filled leader?" Horo asked. "Our strategy is simple." Ren said. "You two stay out of our way, and Mati and I will handle our cousins." "This is a family matter." Mati added. "Can't you just talk this over with your cousin?" Choco asked. "You can have tea and crumpets and settle this peacefully."

"That is not our way." Mati told them. "We can only prove ourselves to Jinny on the battle field."


	33. A True Leader pt2

Chapter 33

A True Leader pt 2

At the battleground Horo asked. "If you're not gonna let us fight, why are we even here?" "You can cheer us on." Ren suggested. "Welcome one and all to the desert venue! Today's match is between Doushi Force and the Gōrudenfaitāzu. The rules remain the same, the first team to destroy all the Furyoku of their opponents is declared the winner. Since the Gōrudenfaitāzu have four Shaman, Ren, Mati and Horo will be fighting."

Mati and Ren walked past the two guys. "Wait, Ren!" "Sorry, but you're bench warmers." Ren told them. "And nothing you say will change our minds." Mati added. "Thanks you two, this will be easier than we thought!" The girl said. Ren smirked. "There's an even easier way." "Easier?" The boy asked.

"Yes, you can forfeit the match and recognize me and Ren as the rightful leaders of the Tao family." Mati explained. "No way!" The boy yelled. "You two are too weak to lead the Tao's!" The girl added. "You said so yourself Asakura Mati, that you weren't a Tao." Jinny added. Mati clenched her teeth.

Ren grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with her's. "She might not be a true Tao by birth, but to me she is the most powerful Tao in the family!" Mati looked at Ren. 'Did he say what I think he said?' "Leaving your other teammates behind proves to me you lost whatever edge you once had, and taking a girl outside the family as your wife proves it even truer. The old Ren would have gotten all the forces he could get."

"Let's get this over with." Ren told Kalim, one of Silva's friends in the Shaman Council. He looked uncertain but said. "Ready, fight!" Mati gripped Ren's hand. "Don't worry, we'll be alright." Ren whispered. As the Tao's Doushi's ran at them Ren got out his Kwan-dao and Mati pulled out her sword.

"So they're really going to trash their own family?" Rio asked, confused. "Destroy or be destroyed." Yoh recited. "It's not like Jinny's giving them much of a choice anyway. I sure can't think of another way out of it." The girl's Doushi charged up a electric beam an launched it at the two fighters. Without moving an inch, they absorbed the attack but it still hurt them.

The boy's Doushi used his claws and left three claw marks on their skin, also ripping some of their clothing. Jinny's Doushi used needle like daggers and threw them at the two. Mati used the flat of her blade to knock them away and Ren used the bulb of his Kwan-dao to do the same. They did good at that but one hit Ren in the cheek and one hit Mati on the collar-bone.

"I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing!" Rio gasped. "Ren and Mati are not attacking them back!" The three Tao's did the same attacks again and both Ren and Mati were bombarded. "You have to strike back Master Ren!" Bason told him. "We will not!" He insisted. "You will be destroyed!" Blue yelled.

"Master Ren, you and Miss Mati are absorbing too much of their attacks!""We will not strike back Bason!" Mati repeated. "We won't give up!" Ren added. "Then neither will we!" Bason and the Hylians said, appearing in front of the two. "We will stand with you Master Ren! We will stand by you until the very end!"

"Yes good Bason." "Doushi Bomb!" The ground suddenly exploded with light and dust. When the dust settled, Mati and Ren were still standing and still holding each others hand. "Very impressive." Jinny said. "Our cousins still stands." "But not for much longer." The girl sniffed. "No, not much longer." The boy repeated.

"Wait here." Jinny told them as she walked forward towards the two Shaman. "But we almost beat him Jinny." The boy told her. "I said wait here." Jinny ordered. "Why aren't you fighting back?" She asked them. "I don't mind destroying you, but I would prefer if it were in combat." "We will not hurt you or them Jinny." Ren answered.

"You're even weaker than I thought, what happened to you? How did you become like this?" "You've hit us with all your power and yet we still stand." Mati reminded her. "Is that a sign of a weak or powerful man?" Ren added. "We are worthy of leading this family." "Then prove it by destroying me."

Then she gasped. "Are you mocking me?" Ren and Mati had set down their weapons and held out their arms like they were saying 'give us all you got.' Yoh laughed. "Yugi, now!" Jinny yelled. Her Doushi threw out more needle daggers and Ren and Mati stood there taking it all in. "I don't get it!" Choco told Horo.

"What are they up to? They're not trying to lose on purpose are they?" The two Tao's let out a cry of pain but didn't move. "Actually I don't think they're trying to lose Choco." Yoh told him. "But they're not willing to destroy them either. Ren and Mati are doing what's best for their family. They will take everything she can dish out and if they're still standing they will prove themselves of their rightful leaders."

Ren and Mati staggered, but with the support of each other the still stood, panting hard. "We won't fail." Mati said determinedly. "We refuse fail this family!" Ren added. "Too late!" Jinny spat. "You already failed us when you turned against our families way." "We turned against hatred not our family!" Mati spat back at her.

Jinny flinched, surprised at the girl's outburst. "I know you think we are weak, but that's only because you can't see past what we were taught. The world has changes, and it's time for the Tao's to escape our past and change as well." Mati and Ren looked at each other before looking back at Jinny.

This was their last chance to prove themselves. "We will make an oath." They told her. Jinny gasped. "Don't listen to them!" The girl yelled. "Our new found compassion is a sign of our strength not weakness." Mati started. "I'm sorry you sacrificed your goals so that I could be Shaman king." Ren added.

"But I promise you Jinny, your sacrifices were not made in vain." "And I shall always be a Tao." Mati said proudly, true to her every word. "And I will defend my family!" "And why would we even trust you guys?" The little girl demanded. "That's right, why would we?" The boy repeated. Mati took out her sword that she hadn't used forever and showed them the sheath.

Ren also took out a sword but it didn't really look like one. It was the sword that his father gave him the day he left after Yoh and Mati saved him. "That's the..." "Lightning Blade and the Thunder Sheath!" Ren thrust the sword into the air and the blade turned from a short sword to a magnificent blade.

"On this sword I give my oath to fight for the Tao family, to return us to glory and to win the Shaman crown!" At the same time Mati had somehow made the dragon design on the sheath glow gold and seem to move as she repeated the same thing Ren said except she said. "On the sheath I give my oath to fight for the Tao family, to return us to glory and stand by Ren no matter what!"

When Ren heard what she said he looked at her in shock. 'Did she say what I think she said?' She glanced at him and nodded. She did not care if she was married to Hao, to her she really wasn't anymore. "Did you just see what they did?" The girl asked. "Yes, I did." Jinny answered with tears in her eyes.

"Anyone who can open the Sword of Thunder and make the Sheath of Lightning return it's shine is beyond question. Ren and Mati are the ones to fulfil our destiny!" And for the first time everyone had met Jinny, she smiled a true and happy smile. "Hey don't forget, you still have a Shaman match to fight!" Yoh reminded them happily.

"Show us a victory befitting, our leaders!" Jinny shouted with a grin. "C'mon guys!" "With pleasure Jinny." Ren and Mati grinned. "Let's go Bason!" Ren waved his sword and golden light appeared taking shape into a full armoured Bason. "Let's go guys!" Mati cheered, taking out the Master Sword replica and the Four Links returned to being the Hero of Time and the Goddesses became a Bow, Sword and Shield for him.

"Awesome!" Morty cheered. "Who would have thought it possible?" Rio smiled. "Short-pants sacrificing for others? It's true that they are part of his family but it's a start, now only if he could find a personality he could really make something of himself!" As Link slammed Jinny's Doushi again Morty said.

"Looks like the Golden Fighters are going to win this one!" Yoh chuckled. "This whole selfless leader thing is only going to increase his ego!" Horo grinned. "We're in big trouble." Choco said playfully. "But knowing Mati he's probably going to do alright." Bason and Jinny's Doushi locked hands and he rammed her into a rock wall.

"Not bad cousin but do you have anything else?" Jinny mocked playfully. "Of course, here's a move you can right to the family about!" Ren play mocked back. As the two spirits met Jinny thought happily. 'I will tell the others that En chose wisely, you are our best hope Ren, our best hope to become Shaman King!'

A bright light flashed and Jinny found herself on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Ren and Mati getting the younger cousins up to see if they were alright. She smiled. "And that's how it's done boys." Mati said, sounding like she had just finished a demonstration. He and Mati stood up and started to walk back awkwardly back to the gang.

"Notice how I didn't have to use any sort of double medium?" Ren asked out. "Still, If I were you Yoh, I would keep working on it. Because you'll be needing it when you and I meet in the Tournament." "Yeah!" Yoh agreed. "You don't have to tell me twice." "Good!" Mati said. "Well that was a piece of cake! And barely a scratch on us!"

"Clearly we're the strongest Shamunn..." "Ren, Mati!" Jun gasped. Yoh turned his head to see Mati and Ren, flat on the ground. But somehow they had a vice like grip on each other. "W-what's wrong guys?" Horo asked them worriedly. Jun ran up to them. "Uh, they're alright." Choco reassured them.

"They're just gonna have to rest for a while." "It looks like pointy head learned a lot more than to be a leader from master Yoh." Rio said. "Yeah, he also learned the lost art of being able to sleep in public!" Morty added. "He'll never beat me at that!" "Nobody will be able to beat you at that!" Rio pointed out."

Everybody laughed and Yoh looked at his sleeping sister. "But I guess I'll have to thank Mati for that." "Why?" He laughed. "You know how I sleep with my eyes open?" "Yeah?" "We'll when we were little Mati used to do that all the time, it drove our parents nuts!" The gang fell on the ground laughing at the thought of Mati sleeping with her eyes open.


	34. Snake Fake Pasts

Chapter 34

Snake Fake Pasts

Mati felt really warm. She stirred and tried to figure out why. She opened her eyes and blinked. She was sleeping with Ren holding her like she was a teddy bear. She grinned and kissed his cheek. He stirred as well and opened his eyes to her. "Good morning." She greeted. "Good morning." He replied, turning on his side to stretch his arms.

She took that as an opportunity to place her head on his bare chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Well, since we proved ourselves to our cousins, what should we do now?" She shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" She closed her eyes again to think. "I was hoping we could go to that hot tub that's around here."

He nodded. When they got all their stuff they headed for the hot tub. Ren allowed Mati to go in first but not before he could get a peak at her back. The Tao tattoo was still there, but it seemed faint. When she was in the water fully she turned to him. "Come on in, pervert." He blushed. "Sorry." When he got into the tub with her she settled herself beside him.

"Isn't this nice?" She nodded. "It sure is." Mati blinked. That wasn't from her. She looked to her right and noticed Horo beside her. "Horo!" She screamed, slapping him in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Her hand went to her mouth as she went over to him. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

He nodded and rubbed his sore cheek. "Why did you hit me?" Mati crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Horo? I'm the only girl in this bath..." Horo blinked. Ren clenched his teeth. Just then Choco decided to join them by cannon balling into the bath dressed as a cupboard!

Mati was caught by surprise again and screeched, punching Choco in the face. She ran out of the bath and grabbed a towel. "We never can have privacy with you clowns ruining it!" She slammed the door that led to the hallway and got dressed. Ren was about to punch them both out when Mati suddenly spoke through the door sounding confused and down right pissed.

"Who are you?" The boys opened the door and saw a boy about their age in Council member clothing, and under his eyes were two orange squares. Ren stood beside Mati as the others watched by the door. "How's the darkness in your heart guys?" He asked. They blinked. "What darkness?" "So Ren, when you took your Shaman entry test, you severely injured the Council member administering it. Do you remember that? He never recovered, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, well I already knew that." Ren said, irritated. "What do you want?" Mati asked. "That man was my brother Chrom." He told Ren, ignoring the girl beside him. "Well I wanted to tell you that waters all under the bridge now, you got it?" Mati blinked, this boy was familiar, but why? "I hated you with an all consuming passion Ren, but then I paid a visit to the Lady Nyorai. Her beautiful song finally quieted the darkness in my vengeful heart."

He grinned evilly. "Perhaps one day she can do the same for you." "What darkness?" Ren asked. "There's no darkness!" Just as he turned to leave, Mati found out why he was so familiar. "Are you... Nichrome? The boy who gave me my Oracle Bell?" He looked at her. "Why yes, thank you for recognizing me, Tao Mati. Maybe Lady Nyorai can help you to with the darkness in your heart as well."

Then he left. Ren was about to follow him when another figure came to the door. He backed up. "It's Chrom!" Chrom turned to him and Ren's eyes went wide. "You can't be here..." He narrowed his eyes. "You can't!" He grabbed his Kwan-dao and pointed it at him. "Get away now!" "Hey!" Choco cried.

He and Horo went to Ren's side and held him away from the man. "What are you doing dude?" Horo asked. "Chill out, it's only Silva." Choco added. Ren blinked. "Silva?" Silva stared at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Then he turned to Mati who hadn't said a word since Nichrome left. She had the same look as Ren did a minute ago.

She was terrified out of her mind and pale, like she had just seen a ghost. A ghost that she had never wanted to see again. Back at the room were the four slept, Horo and Choco had asked what was going on and he told them what had happened when he had gotten his Oracle Bell. "You don't think it was your fault do ya?" Horo asked.

"No, don't be silly, of course I don't." Ren answered with his arms crossed. "He said 'give me your best shot' what was he expecting?" "Best shot, not best 8 or 9 shots." Bason cut in. "You went berserk on him when he started teasing you. You used to have a big problem with anger Master Ren." Ren went red with anger and the guys tried not to laugh.

"Wow look at how made he's getting!" Choco said as Ren picked up his Kwan-dao with mad, shaking hands. He swung his weapon and Bason was cut in half! While the Chinese warrior was trying to fix himself Ren looked at the others. "Don't say anything about this to Yoh and the others!" Ren ordered.

"Why not?" Choco asked. "Don't want him to know you were seeing things?" He laughed but then there was a tip of a sharp sword by his throat. Mati glared at him under her bangs. "This is not time for bad jokes Choco!" She half-growled, half-hissed. "Why are you so mad Mat?" Horo asked.

Suddenly Mati turned to Ren with anger in her eyes. "Father always liked you more, you were his pride and joy." Ren blinked and so did the others. Suddenly it seemed like some magic took him over as well and he glared back. "It was not my fault... It wasn't my fault I wasn't there!" "I felt so alone!" Mati shouted back.

"Why do you think I let him have his way?" "It wasn't my fault!" They ran at each other and sword met Kwan-dao. Horo and Choco barely got out of the way as the whole room became encased with cuts and a table and a skull were cut in half. "It wasn't his fault..." Mati panted, crying. "It wasn't my fault..." Ren panted, nearing tears as well.

"So just let me forget it!" They screamed in union. Suddenly they started to sob uncontrollably and fell to the ground unconscious. "What the hell?" Horo said as he and Choco ran to their teammates. "I know Ren talked about what happened, but why did Mat go all haywire on Ren?" "I guess I should tell you." Bason said sadly.

Link and the others appeared beside him with the same expression. "Mati was so jealous of Ren when she and him were younger." Link started. "She'd try so hard to get En's attention, but it seemed that he had all of his attention focused on Ren's well being." Bason added. "So one day she had finally given up."

"But that was the day En had decided to make her a true Tao." Red started to whimper. "She did nothing, she let En do whatever he wanted!" Blue growled. "She wanted to be a part of their family so bad! So after he was done she had no regrets, until Ren came back..." "Whoa..." Choco whispered.

"That's so harsh... So that's why she went berserk?" Bason and the others nodded. "I think what Ren saw earlier was Chrom and he was thinking of that, but I think Mati's past is more painful than Nichrome's brother's death." Horo growled and picked up Ren and Mati. He ran out the door with Choco on his heals.

"Horo, where are we going?" He asked. "Bason!" Horo called. "The woman whom Nichrome spoke, Nyorai, said something about how she cured the darkness in his heart, maybe she can do the same for Ren and Mati!" "Is that right Horo?" Choco asked. "Horo!" When they got to the mountain Horo and Choco saw a girl with a crown and two animal-like men beside her.

Nichrome was there as well. "We've been expecting you." "What did you do to Ren and Mati?" Horo asked. "Nothing." Nichrome answered. "It's what they did that's destroying them. They're darkness is their guilt." If Choco didn't like Mati enough he would have tried to say a joke, not like he could though, he couldn't think of one!

"Go back to our place in case Yoh shows up." Horo ordered him. "Uh, what if he asks for Ren or Mati?" He asked. "I don't know Choco, just don't tell him the truth, make something up!" Choco nodded and Horo started to walk over to Nichrome and Nyorai. "Why are you the one who get's to stay here and I go back?" Choco asked.

Horo didn't answer as a weird man with green skin and skulls around his neck came into view. "Okay, no problem, I'll go back to our place and wait for Yoh!" In the temple that Nyorai seemed to live in, Horo put his two friends on the floor. "What's going on with you guys?" Horo asked them. "I've never seen anything get to you, whatever this darkness is it can't be that bad."

"I can sense the darkness in your heart to." Nyorai told him. Horo stood up and turned around. "Listen! I don't want to brag, but my heart totally rules! There's nothing dark about it. In fact, it's as bright as a 101 watt light bulb and it always has been!"

Koro appeared beside him and gurgled her confirmation. "I'll never defeat him." She said. "I'm just not as good as he is I'll never be..." "Stop it! What are you doing to me?" 'He's a better person than I am." Nyorai said to him in his mind. "People just seem to like him better...' 'People just seem to like him better than they like me.' Horo thought, finishing what Nyorai put in his head.

Nyorai had gotten to him, his dark past had come back to life and was controlling him.


	35. Not Going According To Plan

Chapter 35

Not Going According to Plan

The next day Ren had woken up and couldn't move. He was outside some sort of temple and a girl was singing above him to a whole bunch of people that were kneeling before here. He tried to turn his head and saw Mati still passed out. "Hi, Nyorai." He turned his head back to see Horo, who looked like he had just been doing drugs.

"Horo! What are you doing here?" "My song has just illuminated the darkness in your heart." Nyorai said to all of them. "Swear allegiance to Dyrado and the light will shine for good. "Don't listen to her Horo!" Ren looked around and saw Choco. "I figured out your game little lady." Choco told her.

"Mic's nose helped me make a few connections, first off..." He pointed to the green guy that had scared him away before. "That monkey was on our roof last night when Ren and Mati went ape on each other and Horo didn't flip out until I left him alone with you! So I put 2 and 3 together, you cast a spell or something and make people think they're tormented and then pretend you're healing them. You're a phoney!"

"That's a nice theory." Nyorai smiled. "But what what would I gain by only pretending to heal people?" "How about the upper hand in a Shaman fight?" Silva asked. "Say what?" Choco and Nyorai looked at the roof of the temple. "She targets opponents and makes them their followers before the fights even begin." Silva explained.

"But that's not possible is it?" Nyorai asked cheekily. "We don't have any idea who our next opponents are." "I know you know Nyorai." Silva said. "You were told by Nichrome!" Ren's eyes widened. And then Choco's and Nyorai's Oracle Bells rang. "Our next opponent is the Gōrudenfaitāzu?" Almost like a chain reaction, Mati woke up and jumped up to a sitting position and looked around franticly.

"Who the hell decided to mess with my head?" She spotted Nyorai and narrowed her eyes. "Why you little..." "Hello Tao Mati." She greeted. "Have a nice nap?" "Yes, it was so refreshing that I think I can kick your but 5 times over!" "Mati!" Ren cried happily. "Can you get me out of here?"

Mati nodded and pressed a couple of places in her legs. Her legs jolted and she stood up, running to Ren. "This might hurt, you can move your head and neck right?" He nodded. She grabbed his arms and pressed a couple of places then she moved to his chest and torso to do the same thing.

She also did the same thing to his legs and he jumped up. "Are you alright?" He asked hugging her. "Yeah, are you?" He nodded. "Get ready to fight!" Silva yelled. As the fight started the three animal-like humans went into the battle field. "I guess they're the fighters in this one." Mati said. "Choco, you might want to stay out of this." Ren told him.

"No way... watch out!" They jumped to the side and Choco yelled. "Mic hold them off!" His spirit guardian jumped into action and they pushed him back a few steps. "Whoa, these guys are strong." Choco said sweating. "That's why Ren told you to say back." Mati said. "How's Horo doing?" Mati shook her head.

"He's totally gone Choco, we can't count on him..." "Hey, they aren't even using Spirit Control. Horo bust out some ice and freeze their legs." Horo was about to do what he was told when Nyorai started to sing again. He pointed his weapon to the others and attacked. They jumped out of the way and Mic was thrown back.

Ren put his sword in front of the jaguar and he looked at him. "I am not as easily affected, I don't need her little healing song and dance because I am not afraid of the darkness in my heart. I am not afraid of anything!" He was just about to attack the three when they started to form together and turned into En.

"Hmph, nice try but I already over come the hatred towards my father." "What about the terror?" The fake En asked. "What terror?" Then the fake En became Ren and a little part came out and became a frightened Mati. "The terror of knowing that one day you might become him and hurt Mati?"

Ren blinked and his eyes went wide. But before he could do anything Mati started to scream and fell to her knees holding her ears. "I will never do it! I won't become someone I am not!" With her eyes closed she yelled at the sky. "Someone please, help me!" He dropped his sword and ran over to her.

"Listen to me..." He gripped her shoulders and shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with her eyes glazed over. She was still under Nyorai's control. "Mati, if you can hear me you will not be overcome by the darkness. I will not let you, if you go then I shall go with you. But know this, I love you... I have always loved you, I will never let you go! Do you here me? Never!"

With his last hope he kissed her and hoped she heard him. Mati's blinked. Her eyes became normal again, her eyes were sharpened and focused. And they were focused on the boy who had saved her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck putting all of her emotions into it.

"Ren... I love you to." Suddenly they heard laughter and turned around. It had seemed that Nyorai had gotten to Choco but not in the way she wanted. He was on Mic and they were both dancing stupidly! "Ha ha! Hey, look at him go!" Horo seemed to be free of the spell and was laughing. "He's out of control, just look at this guy, look at him!"

"So much for being afraid of making a fool out of himself." Ren said. He and Mati laughed. "He's not afraid at all." Mati added. "Do you guys feel like dancing?" Choco asked them. "You're right about one thing Nyorai." Horo said with his Spirit Control. "Everyone should admit to the darkness in their hearts." Ren added pointing his sword at her.

"That's right and meet it head on." Choco agreed. "'Cause that's part of who you are!" Mati finished thrusting her sword high into the air. "Go!" Nyorai shouted. The animal-like men ran at them and Ren, Horo and Choco did the same. The two teams passed each other and Nyorai's team fell turning back into wood carvings.

Then Mati took her bow and arrow and shot five arrows, two hit her long sleeves and two hit the bottom of her skirt pinning her to a pillar. Then the last one took off her hat and since Vio was in the last arrow it came back around and Mati caught it, swinging it in her hand. "Since Dyrado is not a legitimate Shaman team Dyrado is disqualified." Silva said, finishing the match.

Mati walked up to her and took out the arrows. "Your darkness is not being able to make friends isn't it?" Nyorai looked away with tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone!" Mati smiled. "It's alright." She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe the next time we meet we will be friends." She smiled and walked away into the temple.

Mati smiled and ran back to Ren and the others. When the gang was at the diner in Dobi Village Mati and Choco were at the door. "Look guys!" She said. "We have a guest." He added. Nyorai came in shyly dressed in a simple blue dress. Rio, Ponchi and Conchi went nuts. Rio shoved Morty out of his seat and let her sit down and he gave her some flowers.

Mati laughed and sat by Ren. She called Silva over. "What is it Mat?" "May I have two little bottles of chocolate milk?" Silva almost paled. "Can't you only have one?" She shook her head. Silva sighed and went to the back. Everyone except Yoh and Anna looked at her confused. "Why did Silva looked worried?" Horo asked.

Silva came back at that moment and handed Mati the bottles. "Well, when she gained her Oracle Bell I had invited her for a little drink and gave her chocolate milk, about an hour later she freaked. It all depends on who she's with and what mood she's in. With me she went on a sugar rush and nearly cut my head off."

Mati took a small sip and set the bottle down, looking at Yoh and Anna, waiting for them to add on to the story. "With me she went on a laughing fit and tried to put bows in my hair and dunk my headphones int the toilet." Yoh almost shuddered. Anna now looked a little mad. "With me she had caught my hand and actually threw me against a wall."

The others sat in stunned silence as Mati continued to drink the milk, totally ignoring the looks they were giving her. "Hey, Ren." Yoh said, turning to the boy. "Yeah?" "Come here, I want to tell you something." Ren nodded and the two got up and went out of the restaurant. "What is it?" Yoh stared at him hard.

"Do not try anything in there, I know how you two work and if she tries anything..." He grinned and let the last part of the sentence to Ren's imagination. Apparently it went to somethings that are not allowed to be said on paper and he blushed a deep shade of red. They went back inside and realized that it was about 9:00.

"Wow, we should head to bed." Morty said. The others agreed and they all headed for their rooms.


	36. Finally Claimed

Chapter 36

Finally Claimed

When Mati and Ren got to their rooms Ren decided to put his little plan that Yoh had put in his head, to work. Mati had just finished her last bottle and had a bit of chocolate milk on her cheek. He licked it off and she blushed. "You had some milk on your face." "O-oh... Um, Ren? Can I tell you something?"

He looked at her confused. "Yeah? What is it?" She shifted and sat down on the bed. "Um, you know how I was saying how the Spirit King said that whoever took my virginity away could control me?" Ren nodded. "Well, there are two parts to it. The person who controls me and my power does not get it by taking my virginity. I choose my own master. The person that takes my virginity away, becomes my mate."

He blinked. "Why does are you talking like you're a dog or something?" She nervously chuckled. "I don't know, it sounds better that way." Then her face fell. "But that is what the Spirit King told me. I said that thing before because I didn't want Hao to suspect anything... But I think I made a mistake."

"How so?" "Well, I don't know. I think if I told him I choose my own master, he would force me to choose him. And since I told him something else, he will try and stop you from doing it. But I've made up my mind." She stood up and stared at him. "Ren... Oh goddess, I don't know how to say this..."

Ren smiled and grabbed her hands. "Then don't. Do you choose me to be your master Mati?" She nodded. "Do you... want to become my mate?" She blushed then nodded. "There that wasn't so hard. So, I think I will make those answers become actions." He kissed her and prodded her bottom lip with his tongue.

She happily obliged and let him enter. Their tongues fought for a while before Mati's retreated and let Ren's explore. He soon found a tender spot and she moaned into the kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other with pure lust in their eyes. They lip-locked again, but this time Ren's hands found their way tracing the muscles that lined Mati's stomach.

She moaned again and started to untie the strings that held his shirt together. When they were loose enough for her liking she started to trace his stomach as well. He groaned in pleasure but pulled her hands away. She understood what he wanted and placed her hands to her sides. They pulled away again and he started to kiss the junction where her neck connected to her shoulder.

He bit down slightly and she gasped. He started to suck until there was a huge red mark on her neck, telling everyone who she belonged to and for them to back off. She moaned at the treatment and at the pain. He licked it in a slight apology. Then he looked at her. "Are you sure, Mat? Do you want to continue?"

She nodded. "Ren, I love you. Nothing will change that." He smiled. "I love you too, Mati." Then they went on, finishing the ritual that would change their lives forever.


	37. Author

Authors Note

Hey! Just to tell you the next chapter is where it changes from the Anime to the Manga.

Any Japanese words that are in the next chapters and the ones before you are going to have to search them up in Google Translate because that is where I found them

I forgot what they mean sorry!

Have Fun!


	38. Spells And Techniques

Chapter 37

Spells and Techniques

Morning sunlight poured into the room as Ren opened his eyes. Something shifted beside him and he looked at it. He smiled and brushed some hair away from his lover's eyes. She stirred again and looked at him. "Good-morning koi." He greeted. She blushed. "Good-morning to you to. How was your sleep?"

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Perfect." She smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "That's good... Do you think we should get up?" He nodded. When they got up, Mati went to the mirror that was in the room and looked at the red mark that Ren left her yesterday. She laughed. "If Hao see's this he will be madder than hell."

She touched it slightly and it glowed. "What are you doing?" Ren asked. "Making sure only a few people can see this." "Who?" "You, me, the gang, Silva... and Hao of course." He laughed. "Good idea." After that they went downstairs and were greeted with stares. "What?" Mati asked. Yoh pointed to her neck where he could see a part of the red mark.

"Where did you get that?" "I got it at a tattoo store, where do you think I got it?" Suddenly everyone was laughing. "What is so funny?" Silva asked. Anna turned to him. "Silva, what will make Hao madder than anything?" Silva tapped his chin. "Uh... losing the Tournament?" Anna shook her head.

"Anything else?" "Um, uh... Mati's power belonging to someone else, including herself?" Anna pointed to Mati where she showed him the mark. Silva choked. "You've got to be kidding!" She grinned. "Nope, sorry Silva, but that's what happened." "Hao is going to kill you Ren." Ren grinned. "Who said it was from me?"

Silva laughed. "But you all have to keep an eye out now for Hao and his goons." Everyone nodded. "We will Silva." Mati said. "And if he tries to hurt Ren, he's gonna wish he was in hell." Ren smiled and wrapped an arm around Mati's waist and kissed her neck where the mark was. Suddenly, Mati's necklace went red and Ren let go of her and sat down with the others.

They sat, confused for a second, before a sneering voice cleared it. "Who's going to wish they were in hell?" They turned to the door where Hao was standing with Opacho by his feet. "Hao." Mati growled. He smiled at her. "Why so hostile, my love? I have not come here to fight." "Then why are you here?" Ren asked, irritated.

Hao looked at him. "I have come to tell you that I have a fight coming up, and it would be nice if you guys came and saw it." Horo snorted. "Why would we see your fight?" Mati sighed. "Fine, we will watch it. I believe you want to show us what were up against." Hao smiled at her again. "So smart, as always."

She 'hmph'ed and stood by Ren, who was the closest to Hao." "Is that all you want? Or is there something else you want to see?" Hao was about to answer when he saw the red mark. His eyes flashed in anger before looking at Ren murderously. Mati growled and tensed, like she was going to attack Hao if he tried to touch Ren.

"You..." He seethed. "You did this..." Ren nodded and stood beside Mati, who was glaring at Hao, daring him to try something. "You will regret this... Even if I am not the one that kills you." Mati started to snarl at Hao, threatening to kill Hao herself if he did not leave Ren alone. Hao glared at her one more time before leaving with Opacho on his heels.

After he left everyone let out a sigh. "So," Silva said. "Are you still going to his fight?" "Silva we have to." Mati said. "These guys need to see and learn." Silva nodded and 10 minutes later they were ready to go. As they were leaving, Mati pulled Ren, Horo and Choco to the side. "Mati what is it?"

She sighed. "My father wants to see us, right now." The three looked at her confused. "When did you talk to your father Mat?" Horo asked. "Just now." Mati answered. "I have a telepathic bond with him, and we only use it if it is important." The boys nodded and they walked out of the restaurant and followed Mati to a nearby bridge.

Once there, Mati stopped. "Father, we are here." The wind shifted and Horo and Choco turned around. There, they saw a man with a mask of a bird and wearing a decorative kimono on top of one of the pillars that held the bridge together.

"Yohoo!" He greeted, waving at them. Horo and Choco freaked. "Ahhhh!" Horo yelled. "This is not good Ren!" Choco yelled at him, pointing at the man. "There's a weird old man up there...!" Both Ren and Mati just stood there. "Hm?" The man observed. Ren turned his head to look at the man and Mati backed away, standing at the far side of the bridge.

"Your Furyoku, I have felt it many times before." Ren finally said. "Woo!" The man said. "You are indeed observant." He tossed a rock in the air and snatched it. "But such an observed Furyoku is so weak when used in confrontations. Wanna try it out?" Then, without warning, he attacked Ren.

Ren blocked it just in time, but ended up bleeding. "Ohh...?" Ren said, surprised. "Ah!" Choco freaked. "He attacked so suddenly!" Horo gaped. Then the man was back on top of the pillar. Ren spun around, his hands in fists, one in front of him and one pulled behind him. "Being able to avoid a direct hit just now means that you have a high level of physical arts. But that also means you're too reliant on your brute force."

The man rubbed his chin. "Being able to retaliate at the point of contact is good. But after looking closer, your raised fists look ridiculous." Ren sat there, with a stunned expression on his face. "Eh?" Choco said, shocked as well. "He can actually... stand motionless at that spot." Horo gaped. Then they got angry.

"Damn! This old dude is suspicious!" Choco said, getting in a fighting stance. "You really want a piece of us?" Horo yelled. "Enough." The boys turned to look at Mati, who was looking straight at the man. "No more playing father. You should tell them who you are." The boys turned back to the man, who was still on the pillar.

He sighed. "I guess you are right." He jumped off the pillar and landed on the bridge. "I am Mikihisa Asakura, 41 years old. I've come especially to teach you guys the 'Chou Senji Rakketsu'."


	39. The Hourai Ken And The Super Bushin

Chapter 38

The Hourai Ken and the Super Bushin

The boys stood there, speechless. "Come one, don't be shy! Show me whatcha got!" For about the third time in the last hour, Horo and Choco freaked out. "Shit! Ren!" Horo yelled. "He's Yoh and Mati's dad!" Choco added. "Shut up." Came the reply of the Tao, the very pissed off Tao. "So what if he is?"

"Ren?" "Are you pissed off?" "Of course. I'm already pissed off with so many weird guests coming up to us. Looks like the people of the Asakura family, from ancestors to descendants, all love to make fun of me." "I don't make fun of you Ren." Came the quiet reply of Mati. The boys looked at the girl.

She smiled at Ren. "I actually admire you. You are someone I wish I was 500 years ago, minus the ego." Mikihisa watched her. He knew the look they were giving each other, he knew the smile she gave the Tao. They were in love with each other, and very deeply. Mikihisa had to watch his temper, because if he did something stupid, he would pay the price.

"Look, we're doing this to help you." Mikihisa said at last. Ren turned back to him. "You shut up. Even though I don't know your strength, you better not underestimate mine. You say you've come to teach me the 'Chou Senji Rakketsu'?" Ren took out the sword his father gave him and whipped it open.

Then he looked back at Mikihisa. "Don't kid me. What can someone couldn't even catch Hao when he was a baby teach me?" Nobody said anything for about 5 seconds. "...Ren." "The way you said it was a little..." "Now's the perfect chance, to test out this sword and show you two guys how naive you are."

"Come out, Bason." Bason appeared in his hand in ball form and then became his true form behind Ren. "Let's go beat up that man there." "Ren..." Mati tried to say. "So it's your turn to test me out?" Mikihisa interrupted. "Well okay. But the way you talked to me just now was not very nice."

He took of his kimono to show his battle outfit. "Father..." Mati tried to start again, but her father spoke again. "You can... Get even stronger." Suddenly Mati got a image of En, lying against a wall, he was covered in cuts that were still bleeding and some of his teeth were even missing. Mati covered her mouth in horror.

Then Mikihisa's spirit companions appeared beside him. "Once men cast away their doubts, they also stop growing." Soon it was a face off. A Tao against an Asakura. "This is bad." Choco said. "He is serious about this." Horo added. "Stop! Don't do anything rash! He's Yoh and Mati's dad!" Choco warned.

"It also looks like he knows everything about the 'Chou Senji Rakketsu'!" Horo added. "I don't see any way you can win against him!" Ren totally ignored them. "I'm coming." He said to Mikihisa. "Come on!" He replied. Then Ren charged. "Ren!" Choco and Horo yelled. Mikihisa tried to block the blow, but when Ren hit, he popped his wrist joint out of place.

Then Ren cut the man's shoulder. Blood spurted out and Horo and Choco gaped. Ren looked to his right and stabbed another Mikihisa in the midsection. "It seems that you able to escape pretty quickly. Asakura Mikihisa." Ren said. The Mati and the two boys looked up to see Mikihisa standing on the beam of the bridge above the 6.

"Those tricks can't fool me." Ren continued. "Stop playing such cheap tricks and fight me face to face, won't you?" "Hehe!" Mikihisa chuckled. "I should praise you for seeing though my moves, shouldn't I? Ren." Horo and Choco stood stunned for a second, before freaking out, _again_. "Whaah... There are three of Yoh and Mati's dad...?"

"But you shouldn't be so cocky after only seeing though only one of my moves." Mikihisa continued. "Not to mention that you are still surrounded by my Oversouls." The two animals returned to their original forms, their wounds still visible and surrounded the boy who only laughed in response.

Mati could only stand there. She felt like a ghost, a ghost that could do nothing. She was right, she could do nothing but watch. Mikihisa was her father, and even though she knew him for only a few years, she knew not to interrupt him when he was doing something important. But she could only stand so long before she lost her patience...

"I heard that some animals in Japan change their forms to elude people." Ren said. "I didn't expect that these small tricks of yours were actually a fox and a leopard cat. How amusing." Then he had an evil grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. "Still surrounded by your Oversouls, eh? I just took that opportunity to sneak in the middle of these two!"

Then he twirled his sword in a type of dance. When it was pointing to the ground he put the flat of his two fingers on the blade while his two others and his thumb were on the handle of the sword. It almost looked like it was on fire, but yellow, meaning that Bason was already in the sword. "My medium is this Hourai Ken. It is able to refine all spirits!"

"Ooh!" Mikihisa said, impressed. "Bring it on!" Ren stabbed the ground and hundreds of weapons burst from the ground and stabbed the two animal Oversouls. "My ultimate move Tougenkyou!" The two Oversouls disappeared as Horo and Choco were trying to get away from the weapons that suddenly burst under them.

"Eh?" Choco gaped. "All these swords and spears just suddenly appeared!" "What the hell was that move!" Horo yelled. "Do... Don't tell me!" " This is Ren and Bason's...!" The weapons disappeared as Ren pulled his sword from the ground. "Heh! That was too easy. I bet those two are higher spirits. But they're only animal spirits after all. How are they a match, for the 500 year-old... Bason the Arms General? Bason was born in the times of war and crossed swords with so many other warriors. He has come across all sorts of weapons and different Martial Arts techniques. He then defeated them and learned all about their techniques, thus becoming the real Master of Arms."

Ren then whipped the blade so it was facing behind his left shoulder and it was dripping with Furyoku. "I repeat once more, the Hourai Ken is able to refine all spirit's power and make them stronger." The it started to change from a sword to a super evolved version of the Kwan-dao. "The spirit of Bason can recall all of his past techniques, and through the Hourai Ken, Bason's Oversoul evolves into the ultimate spirit fighting machine."

"Ren's Oversoul..." Choco gasped. "It's constantly evolving..." Horo added, just as stunned as his friend. Ren stood there, holding a weapon that was almost twice his size. It even looked like the front blade was covered in armour as well. "This is my Oversoul, Super Bushin."


	40. Remembering The Life As A Tao

Chapter 39

Remembering the Life As Tao

"Do you still want to continue like this?" Ren asked Mikihisa. He glanced at the man. "Your Oversoul is already..." His eyes widened. Mikihisa landed softly on the ground behind Ren. "What's with my Oversoul you say?" He said. "Didn't I already tell you not to underestimate me?" Both of Mikihisa's Oversoul animals were back, and not a wound in sight.

"Ah?" Horo said, confused. "Weren't those two already..." "And that's how it is." Mikihisa said. "Ren. You've fought with my son, you understood that spirits aren't just tools, and you made friends with others. Then you decide to go against the will of the Tao family by yourself and swore that your heart would never be clouded by anything again."

"So what... About it?" Ren asked coldly, not turning around. "Isn't that great?" "What's so great about it?" Horo yelled at him, shocked by the answer. "However." Mikihisa continued. "That's what only weak-willed people will do. Shielding and suppressing his weak heart. He's just cheating himself. So do you want to run from the truth for your whole life?"

"Ah?" Choco said in confusion. "What are you talking about, old man?" Horo asked. "...I am strong enough already." Ren said. Then he turned around and charged Mikihisa with his Super Bushin. "At least I'm stronger than people like you who can't decide on anything!" When Ren reached him Mikihisa slammed him into the concrete bridge, causing blood to splatter behind Ren's head.

He stared shocked at Mikihisa. "You little brat..." Mikihisa growled. Mati clenched her teeth. That was it, she was not going to stand idle any longer. Making Ren bleed crossed the line. And she knew that Mikihisa knew where that line lay. "Asakura Mikihisa!" She hissed at him. Mikihisa looked at her.

Horo and Choco stared at her, shocked. "Did she just call her father by his full name?" Horo asked. They turned back to Mikihisa, who was tense now. Even though his face was covered by a mask, they could tell he had realized that he had done something wrong. She walked up to him. "Let him go." She hissed again. Mikihisa slowly stood up from Ren and faced his daughter.

"You went too far." She said in a low voice. "I don't even know why you care for a weakling like him." He told her. Her eyes flashed. He was testing her. She didn't like being tested, it usually led to a fight. A bloody one at that. She saw Ren stand up behind Mikihisa and pulled his sword. Mati held up her hand at him and he paused.

He sheathed the sword to it's original form, but didn't put it away. She turned back to her father. "Do not test me. I might just feed your spirit companions to the Spirit of Fire." Her father snorted. "You don't even know where Hao is right now." She smiled evilly and tapped the necklace that was around her neck.

"Do you not remember? Hao had put some of his blood into this pendulum so I could find him, and I think he would be very pleased to find that I had brought his spirit a little snack from the famous Asakura Mikihisa." Everyone sat in shock. Did Mati just say what they just thought she said?

She shifted from standing to a battle stance. "You want to fight someone, fight me. Do not make Ren bleed or I will make you drown in yours." She took off her coat, revealing her battle outfit. But it was different. It looked almost exactly as Ren's battle outfit. Not his red vest and black pants, though.

It was the one he never got to wear. Black pants with an open triangular pattern along both sides and yellow lining, that were tied with a thin white scarf. She also wore the black vest that was tied together in a triangular pattern that also had the yellow lining with a midsection revealing her midriff.

The vest also has an opening in the back outlining her Tao tattoo, as Horo and Choco got to see. She took out her bun that was being held together by the Yin-Yang beret that Ren had given to her all those years ago. Even her shoes were gone, her feet were bare, and she seemed to be comfortable with it. Her hair, when it was out of it's prison and able to flow freely, looked exactly like Hao's.

But she could claim it as her own by her face. Her eyes, that used to hold soft, green eyes, now held emerald ones that looked like they were being engulfed by flame. Her mouth that used to hold a smile that everyone loved, now held a scowl. The necklace was still the same as always, but it seemed to glow angrily as well.

She pulled out her sheathed sword and showed it to Mikihisa. "This sheath is the counter part to the Hourai Ken, the Kaminari Shisu. These are only given to those who are worthy of the title 'Leader of the Tao's'. You may have beaten En, but he is not the leader, he does not possess the Hourai Ken and the Kaminari Shisu. I am disgusted in myself to even call myself an Asakura, I am even disgusted to call myself your daughter!"

SLAP! The boys gasped. Mati just stood there, blinking. She touched her sore cheek, which was turning red, making a red hand print. Mikihisa had slapped her out of anger. Even though she did not say it out loud. She had removed herself out of the Asakura name. "Who are you going to be then? Oymanda Mati? Ha! That girl is long gone, she was the one who married Asakura Hao. So, you have to be an Asakura, you were born one!"

"But did she live as one?" Ren suddenly asked. Mati and Mikihisa turned to him. He was looking straight at them, standing motionless. "How long did she live as an Asakura?" "Four years but..." Ren shook his head and looked at Horo. "How long did she live with you Horo?" "About five." He nodded.

"So for five years she was Usai Mati. Then she left at the age of 9, living by herself for a year in a forest, fixing it and even teaching a boy how to protect it, then for the next year, she travelled with Rio, looking for my home." "Why was she looking for your home?" Choco asked. "I wanted to learn." Mati answered, cutting Ren off.

"I wanted to learn how to fight without using my pendulum and sword." She smirked. "We had some fun practice sessions, didn't we Ren?" He smirked as well. "Yes, father told us that we were always evenly matched." She nodded. "Then one day he sent the army after us, telling us to work together."

Ren laughed. "Yeah, I remember he even taped it." "He showed us it after... I actually kept the copy he gave to me. Heh, you remember what he said Ren?" Ren nodded. "Yeah 'Perfect harmony' he said. 'Like thunder and lightning...'" "'One to warn and one to deliver the blow.'" Mati said with him.

"After that he gave us thunder and lightning." Mati nodded and looked at the dancing dragon on her sheath. "The Lightning Blade and the Thunder Sheath. 'With these two you will be in perfect harmony with each other like two swans in their mating dance, never missing one beat.'"

Everyone sat in silence. "T-Tao En said that?" Horo asked. Mati smiled. "I know, hard to grasp right? Back then... I really felt like his daughter... Sheath or no Sheath, I was proud to call myself Tao Mati." Mikihisa sighed. "You know, En actually spoke very highly of you two, he actually told me what you just told me as well. He said that you held the video and asked me to watch it before I did anything. He was proud to be called your father."

Then they sat there in silence, the only noise was the whispering wind and the singing crickets. "Mikihisa, can we stop this and rest? Then maybe watch the video later, with everyone else." Mikihisa nodded. "Very well." Mati smiled and ran to Ren. "Now let's get you cleaned up."


	41. Perfect Harmony

Chapter 40

Perfect Harmony

Back in Dobi Village, Goldva let Mati and the others use the TV that was in the Shaman Council room. He asked that the members of the Council, including himself, watch it as well. He wanted to see how Mati was able to have perfect sync with another person, like a spirit and a Shaman working together in one body.

Mati agreed and they all sat down to watch the video. When it came on they saw two young kids and a huge man. "Hey! There's En!" Yoh exclaimed. Horo grinned and poked Mati. "But who are those kids?" "Awww... They look so cute!" Jun gushed. The girl had huge green eyes and long brown hair that was in a high ponytail, she was wearing clothing that was similar to the clothing that Mati wore on the bridge.

The boy had gold eyes and purple hair with that stand-out-of-the-crowd point on top of his head. "I remember this. You guys looked so determined!" Jun added. Mati and Ren were red as tomatoes. "Can we just sit and watch the video please?" "I think I was the one who took this video." Pilong said. "Shh!" Anna said, irritated. They all sat in silence and Goldva pressed play again.

En's booming voice soon was heard in the video. "I have watched you two fight each other, and I say I am impressed. You two are equally matched, even though Mati is only been practising Martial Arts for 2 years. Now I will test you two on working together. If you two are to lead this family, you have to be able to work together. No flaws. In this test you will not use Hyoui Gattai. You will only use your power, skills, and head. You must both defeat the Tao army together. Then you will fight my newest creation. He is bigger, stronger, and has more weapons than the others. Fight well, and fight together."

"Yes father." The boy said with that same accent as Ren but it was a little higher. "We will not fail you father." The girl added, her voice high as well, but it still held that I've-seen-everything tone to it that Mati had. They actually saw En smile. Not a evil grin, an actual, loving smile. It was one that said that En believed in his kids.

"If you two are successful, I will give you the Tao's most treasured Heirlooms." The kids nodded and looked at each other. Determination shining in their eyes. "I will take my leave now." En then turned to the camera. "Pilong, keep a close eye on them, hide yourself, but make sure to get everything."

"Yes master En." Came the deep voice of the undead Kung-fu warrior. "I will give you 5 minutes to come up with a plan, then I will release the army as soon as 5 minutes are up." "No need father." The girl said. "We would like it if you let them out now." The little boy added. "Ah, you have already made up a plan, how wonderful."

The the kids grinned. "Would you mind if we kinda messed up the house father?" The boy asked. En grinned. "No, not at all, do whatever is best for you." Then En left the kids. The girl and the boy turned back to each other. "Ready MJ?" The boy asked, grinning. The girl blushed, clearly that was a name that the boy teased her with.

"Ready when you are Renny!" The girl answered. This time the boy blushed. Somehow, Anna had the controller and paused it. Then everybody turned to the two stars. They were blushing again. "MJ and Renny." Yoh said grinning. "When did those names come up?" "Well, when I was younger I used to write a lot." Mati explained.

"And since I didn't want anyone that found my story book to find out that I wrote it, I made my character turn into MJ." Ren laughed. "When I found it I knew immediately who had written it, and the next day I called her 'MJ' For the whole day. Then, just after we had finished practising and were heading to bed. She started to call me 'Renny'. I knew it was because she was tired, but I didn't know that she would keep the name."

"And I still call you 'Renny'." Mati said. Then she laughed and blushed. "What?" Horo asked. She shook her head. "Spill it!" Jun ordered. "Well, I just remembered that once I called Ren 'Rennykins' instead of 'Renny'." The whole group went up in laughter. "Hey." Anna said, getting everyone's attention.

"How old were you two when this video was made?" Ren and Mati blushed. "Uh... 13... Why?" "Oh, just curious." Anna pressed play again before anyone could question her. They realized that Anna had actually skipped some of the video and was watching the boss fight. "Whoa..." The boy said.

"You can say that again..." The girl nodded. "Whoa... Ow!" The girl had cuffed the boy in the back of the head. "I didn't mean it literally!" The boy rubbed the back of his head before a fist came down on them. "Look out!" The both jumped out of the way of the fist. "We're gonna need a plan for this one Ren!" The girl called to the boy on the other side of the big hole in the floor of the Tao Mansion.

"Yep, what do you think we should do?" The girl looked around. "Um..." "Look out Mati!" Mati looked up and saw the fist again, this time she saw it too late. The boy though, was fast enough and caught the girl, causing them both to be thrown to the side because of the momentum that was created. When the dust cleared the gang saw that the boy had almost curled into a ball to protect the girl that he was holding, and she looked as though she was trying to hide in his chest.

The boy looked at the girl in his arms. "Are you okay Mati?" She opened her eyes and looked at him with big shining eyes. "Yeah, thanks... Thanks for saving me Ren." The boy blushed a little. "No problem, but you should be a little more observant. I don't want to lose you next time." This time the girl blushed a little.

"You won't lose me Ren, I will always be with you, even if I have to be a spirit." The boy smiled and kissed the girl's forehead. Anna, again, stopped the video. "Will you stop stopping the video?" Mati asked. "You two were tight back then I see." Horo grinned. Ren growled. "She was my sister back then. And even if she wasn't my sister back then, I would have done the same thing anyways."

"Really?" Mati asked. Ren looked at her. "Really, Mati. Heh, even back then... I had fallen in love with my sister..." Mati sniffed. "Awww Ren... You are such a romantic sap!" Ren grinned. "But I'm your romantic sap." Mati smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Yes you are... Renny."

Morty coughed. "Uh, can we get back to the video now?" Everyone nodded and Anna turned the video back on. The girl and the boy stood up, hand in hand. "You ready?" The boy asked. "Warnings only come once." The girl grinned. Suddenly she shot off and the boy followed her after.

The huge undead beast started to shoot bullets out of a machine gun that was connected to his hand. The girl kicked the arm and the gun broke in half. Before it hit the ground, the boy kicked it up high and the girl vaulted off the boys shoulders and kicked the metal weapon back at the beast, where it exploded.

"Whoa..." Everyone said. It was amazing, they were in sync with each other, not missing one beat. Like they were reading each others minds. Suddenly, the boy whistled and the girl ran straight for him. The boy bent down and cupped his hands. The girl lightly stepped on the cupped hands and the boy lifted her weight, along with her helping, and she launched into the air.

She did a couple of front flips before facing the monster and charging at him with her right foot coming down on the monsters chest. "Thunder shakes the earth to it's very core, warning of destruction." The girl said as the flat of her foot landed in the middle of the monsters chest. It roared in pain.

It seemed to vibrate from the inside out before the girl wrenched her foot free from its skin and landed on the ground. Not even a second after that the boy seemed to jump out of no where and hit the monster with the heel of his foot, which seemed to cut the monster in half. "And the lightning splits the sea from the land, bringing the warned destruction."

The monster burst into a bright light and was gone. "Hell yeah!" The girl cheered. "We just kicked your ass!" The boy laughed. "Jeez, don't get too excited." She grinned at the boy before exchanging high-fives with him. They laughed and they waited for their father to come through the doors of the Tianjin Hall.


	42. Lightning Without Thunder

Chapter 41

Lightning Without the Thunder

Just as was expected, Tao En entered the hall, along with a woman. "Ma!" The girl exclaimed. "Hello my children!" The woman greeted. "You have made us proud parents." The boy stood proudly. "We are happy to make you proud mother." The girl nodded and looked at Tao En. "How did we do, father?"

En smiled. "You have done wonderfully. You are true warriors of thunder and lightning. I present you the heirlooms of our family." He took out a sheathed sword and handed it to the boy. "This sword Ren is the Hourai Ken. The Lightning Blade. It is able to refine all spirits and make them stronger. It's counter part is the Kaminari Shisu. The Thunder Sheath. Now the cloth is of no importance but is only there to keep the Thunder Dragon at bay. Go on Mati, touch the cloth."

The girl did as she was told and when her hand touched the cloth the golden dragon seemed to come to life and danced around the sheath. "Wow, it is amazing father." En nodded. "That dragon will only escape when the owner is either in danger, or needs help in a fight. Use this power wisely my children."

The kids nodded. "We will father, we will not fail you." Then the screen went blank. "Well now, that was an interesting show." Anna said. "Yes, you two were really in harmony." Goldva added. "You two were amazing!" Morty exclaimed. "I have reached new admiration to you Mati." Rio bowed.

"Yes, love is a strong bond. One of the strongest in a human life." Faust said, smiling with Eliza knowingly. Mikihisa cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Uh, Mati, Ren, may I say I am sorry to your team with a picnic by the river?" Mati looked at Ren. "You know, father is a really good cook when it comes to picnics, why don't we try? Besides, I need to work on your wounds a little more."

Ren nodded. "Fine." Mati smiled. "Thank you Ren!" About 10 minutes later they were by the river that was below the bridge where the 5 of them were the last time. Ren was laying on the blanket with no shirt on with Mati fixing his bandages. Horo and Choco on the other hand, were eating the food Mikihisa was cooking.

Soon, Mati got up and grabbed a kebab and started to nibble on it while working on Ren's bandages again. "You know Mati, it is good to eat your vegetables." Mikihisa said after climbing out of the river with a fish in his hand. "No." Mati said simply. "You should eat them Mati!" Choco said. "Yeah! They're great!" Horo added.

"No." Mati said again. "I don't like veggies." Ren sighed. "There is only one way to settle this." He sat up, much to Mati's demands of him to lay back down, and leaned towards her ear and whispered so only she would hear. "For every veggie you eat, you get a prize, how's that?" She blushed. "What kind of prize would it be?" She whispered back.

He darted his tongue out and licked the flesh behind Mati's ear, causing her to bite back a moan. "Ren... you don't want my father to find out do you?" Suddenly Mikihisa started to talk. "Hey Horo and Choco, do you boys want to go and practice?" Mati slapped her forehead. "Great... he found out..."

"What do you mean he found out? He only asked Horo and Choco if they wanted to go practice." "Yeah, which means 'Hey Horo and Choco, do you want to go practice so those to can fuck each other in peace?'" "Mati!" Mati shrugged. "What? I'm only stating the truth." Ren leaned towards her ear again. "Yeah, but that language tends to... turn me on..."

Ren started to nibble her ear and she soon found herself on her back on the blanket. He claimed her mouth and started to suck lightly on her lip. She moaned and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue in. As they ran out of air they let go and he went to her neck, sucking on the flesh that had once been red, making it red again.

"If Hao-sama was here right now, he would kill you." The two Shamans bolted up to a siting position. Right then Mikihisa, Horo and Choco returned. "Looks like this simple happy BBQ gathering has guest arriving." Ren said, standing up with his Hourai Ken in hand. Mati grabbed her sword that had the Kaminari Shisu as it's sheath.

"Nichrome..." Mati hissed. Two people were on the bridge and Mati realized that they were part of the Shaman council. Of course, she and the others had already met Nichrome, he was the one that tricked Horo into thinking Nyorai was going to help her and Ren. But she did not recognize the other Council member that was with him.

"We saw you two in that video, my, you two are quite a team... No wonder Hao-sama wants you two in our guild." The man said. "You sure are arrogant, Tao Ren." Nichrome sneered. Suddenly, Mikihisa's Oracle Bell rang. The man laughed. "Isn't that your Oracle Bell that is ringing there, Asakura Miki?"

"Isn't that a sound signal for your next match?" Nichrome added. "Seems like the Dobi stadium is all prepared and ready for your match." "Asakura Miki?" Choco asked. "That's the name I'm registered under in the competition." Mikihisa answered. "I'm fighting in the Shaman fight too. This is all to defeat Hao. That's why there are things I have to finish first."

Then Mikihisa went into a battle stance. "If you two are still looking for trouble, I'll have to finish you guys off before heading back." "Miki!" Horo and Choco yelled. "Don't be mistaken Asakura Miki." The man said. "As members of the 10 Judges of Dobi Village, we will not lay our hands on the contestants... who came for the King of Spirits."

"Which means we are not you opponents." Nichrome simplified. "Then who are our opponents?" Mati asked coldly. "Me." A Mexican accented voice answered. Mati and the others turned. "Hey, aren't you Peyote from Hao's gang?" Mati asked. "Eres correct-o!" Peyote answered. "I am here to harvest... your souls now and... feed them to the Spirit of Fire. "Of course, this is all for... The great Hao."

Suddenly, two people appeared behind Peyote. One looked like a huge Chinese guy with a bong strapped to his back with a huge tattoo on his stomach and the other one looked like he was from the desert. "You guys were too slow." The man on the bridge scolded. "No wonder Mariachi is troubled." "It took me a while to shave that beard." Peyote said.

"You're lucky I even showed up, Makuna." "They're part of Hao's guild?" Choco said, turning from the Dobi judges to the three enemies in front of them. "What in the world is going on?" "Oh yes, don't you have something to do right now Makuna?" Peyote asked. "There's no problem here. You can leave now."

"Ah...?" Mikihisa said, confused. "Well, I am a bit worried about the other side too." Nichrome said. "I'll watch over this side Makuna." "Fine Nichrome." Makuna said. "But there might be no need for that anyway. The other side is much more efficient than these guys here. I think the souls of Asakura Miki's team have already been retrieved."

Mati gasped. And Mikihisa looked like he just got ice cold water poured onto him. Makuna chuckled again. "Well you shouldn't be that surprised. Since you'll perish here as well, there's no need to join the Shaman fight." "You... You people won't even let off such tender-aged children...!" "Of course, Asakura Miki. Even though they're just children, they're already capable of surviving in the Shaman King competition. There's no age restriction for becoming food for the Spirit of Fire."

"You demons!" Mikihisa charged, but was stopped by Ren's sword. "Ren...!" "Don't panic, Asakura Mikihisa." Ren said. "IF you got time to bicker with these guys, you might as well go save your comrades. You don't need to worry about us anymore." Then he pointed his sword at Mikihisa.

"That's because I've learned all of your techniques. I can handle these guys by myself." "... But..." The big Chinese guy started to chuckle quietly. Mikihisa stood silent for a moment. "... I understand. But be careful of their little tricks. You have to... not lose focus even at the very end." Then he summoned his Oversouls.

"Let's go, Kami-Yama!" Then they took off. "Miki!" Horo and Choco yelled after him.


	43. Lightning Without Thunder pt2

Chapter 42

Lightning Without Thunder pt 2

The huge Chinese guy scratched his bald head. "Really. This is troublesome. But what to do?" He pulled out the bong that was on his back and wrapped the chain that was on it around his wrist a couple of times. "Let's just slaughter these kids for lunch. How does that sound, Shion-Shion?"

A huge panda appeared behind him and as quickly as the panda appeared, he disappeared into the bong and the Chinese guy attacked. He hit the little BBQ stand and Horo and Choco jumped out of the way just in time. "Holy shit!" Horo exclaimed. "What was that?" He asked Choco. "Panda?" He guessed.

"He attacked so suddenly." "Well of course." The Chinese guy said. "He's not here for the competition. Don't underestimate him because he looks cute. My Oversoul Dorakuma Neko." Suddenly Ren came out of no where and kicked the Chinese guy right in the face. "Eh?" "This isn't a competition." Ren said.

"I totally agree." "I was kind enough to tell you, kid. But you dare bully my Shion-Shion?" Ren's Hourai Ken turned into the Super Bushin and cut the bong in half, breaking the Chinese guy's glasses. "Eh?" "You totally agree?" The desert guy asked, appearing behind Ren, his arm outstretched.

"Is that... all you can do?" Then he started to charge his attack. "Ren!" Horo, Choco and Mati yelled. The desert guy launched his attack, creating a huge light. "Biimu!" Then Ren appeared behind him as he did to Ren. "...What a special technique. Is that your medium? What spirit is inside it? Whatever, I don't give a damn anyway."

The desert guy attacked again but Ren did the same thing and slashed the guy's back, sending him straight towards Peyote. Peyote used his five spirits to keep the guy from hitting him. "How dangerous." He said. "Don't come flying towards me." The guy landed on the ground in front of Peyote hard.

"How embarrassing!" Peyote said. Mati laughed. "Hah! He did it. He really did it..." Horo and Choco just stood stunned. "By destroying your opponent, a path will be opened for you." Ren said. "Past generals studied the changes in the stars, sending an withdrawing troops, according to luck. If one can notice the change in the opponent's Furyoku by it's shape, a path will open to you. This is one of the locational techniques of the 'Chou Senji Rakketsu', Fumon Tonkou."

Nichrome looked at Ren with an impressed look. "Wow, you're pretty good Tao Ren. You can find the Furyoku pulses just like that. Chou Senji Rakketsu." Ren stood silent for a moment. "You know it, too? No wonder, you don't seem to care." "Nah, it's nothing. That's because the first technique Hao-sama taught us was the Fumon Tonkou. All of our members know it."

"Hehe... My nose is broken." The Chinese guy said. "We'll really enjoy our lunch later, partner." "Zhang-Ching." The desert guy said. "It doesn't make a difference if you have lunch or not." "But to tell the truth, I'm pretty shocked." Zhang-Ching said. "Who would have thought he was so proficient at it. How... How should I say this. I feel that it's such a pity."

"Hao-sama knew his potential just by looking at one of his fights." The desert guy said. "First things first." Peyote added. "I will not admit defeat." "What...?" Ren asked. "Whatwhatwhat did you say?" Choco stuttered. "I don't care what you say, but you are a sore loser!" Horo yelled. Nobody saw it coming.

Nobody except Hao's guild and Mati. Mati just pushed Ren out of the way of a sword that, instead of hitting Ren, hit Mati. It went through her chest and out her back. Blood splattered everywhere. "The 5 Passionate Mexican band members are the support of my powerful skeleton puppet." Peyote said calmly.

"It's name is Grande Phantasma piercing through any kind of enemy." Then the Skeleton whipped the dead body of Mati off it's blade and against a rock hill. Then she fell to the rocky ground with a sick thump. Choco stood stunned. "...Mat?" Horo said, horrified. Ren looked like a cross between his two teammates.

Zhang-Ching laughed. "It pierced through her midsection. She's done for. Her arteries and spine have been sliced in two." The desert guy laughed. "It seems that only our dead friend was able to sense the Grande Phantasma and take the fall for the Tao." "What the hell are you talking about, Tabai?" Peyote asked.

"I did exactly what the 'Chou Senji Rakketsu' instructed and hid the pulses of my Furyoku." Tabai chuckled. "Stop being fussy, Peyote. It's still your contribution. To confirm the rights of Tao Ren's soul to 'Hao-sama's invitation'. Your contribution killed Asakura Mati instead, where she sensed your Furyoku at the last minute, costing her life instead of Tao Ren's."

"Hey..." Horo said, still not believing his friend was dead. "Hey what are you doing, Mat...?" "Stop this lame joke right now." Choco said, looking like his teammate. "Aren't you, like, Miki's daughter, you're completely alright?" Ren still couldn't say anything. In one second, his life went from fine to nothing.

Everything was flashing before him. The first time he saw Mati after three years, oh how beautiful she looked. The first kiss they had, how soft her lips were. Her smile, oh how it lit up the room and seemed to lift his heart a little more. She was strong, she was invincible. Now, she was dead, gone from his life forever.

She was his first friend, his best friend, his sister, his _lover_. And now, it would never be. He knew she was dead, Horo and Choco knew she was dead. But they didn't except it, they were too stupid and shocked to believe it. "Hey, this is very realistic, but let's not go overboard." Choco said.

"Hey, we've seen enough... Time for you to get up, Mat." Mati just lay there, bleeding. Not complying to Horo's request. Why would she? She was dead. "Haha..." "Mat..." "Oversouls, don't form shadows." Came the calm voice of Nichrome. "That's why against those who know the Fumon Tonkou—- using Fumon Tonkou against them has no effect."

The three boys turned to Nichrome. "That is the actual body... I can tell you now, she's already dead. Even though her soul is clinging to her physical body, her body is dead, regardless of how much she struggles. Her soul will soon be purged from her body and become a spirit, no matter what."

Choco glanced at Mati, and realized that she was holding her sword that was still sheathed in the Kaminari Shisu. And the golden dragon was still dancing on the cloth. "Ren... Is the dragon supposed to do that?" Ren and Horo whipped around. Even Hao's guild looked interested. Suddenly Mati's pendulum came off her necklace and floated above her.

It was still pulsing yellow, saying that she was still alive. Then it flashed and light wrapped around the girl. The only thing the boys saw was a little purple ball in the middle of the light, and when it faded, Mati was standing in front of them, her sheathed sword in hand. She grinned at Hao's guild. "You thought that punny little attack would work on me?" She laughed, an evil tone laced in her words.

"How stupid are you?" She held out the sheathed sword in front of her and muttered a few words before taking it out. The dragon on the sheath seemed to follow the sword because when the sword was out of the cloth, the handle at the end had the head of a dragon and all the way to the tip of the blade (Maybe 3 inches away) was the rest of the dragon on the sword.

The dragon's mouth was open and Mati took her pendulum, which was glowing purple now, and lodged it in the mouth of the dragon. Green mixed with purple and the sword dripped with the new colour of Furyoku. But then she took out a black ball and the gang realized that it was Dark Link.

Link soon came out of the sword. "Link, do I have your permission?" Link nodded. Mati held the black ball to his transparent chest and it pulsed black, soon Link was not green anymore, but black. He was his dark self. A Hylian with red eyes. A demon. Then Mati looked at her tattered clothes. "Oh these will not do."

She drew a circle with her sword and more light surrounded her. When it was gone she was wearing what she wore on the bridge, but this time it was blood red instead of purple. She also wore no shoes and her hair was flowing down her back. Her green eyes inflamed once again and she held a smirk that said 'Now, it's my turn.'

"I have wasted my energy too many times. This purple glow you see now, is the power of the Spirit King, the yellow glow you saw before, was my old soul. Now, I am even stronger and deadlier than I was before." As she was saying it, her teammates and Hao's guild saw that her teeth started to grow, looking like wolf canines.

Black ears, with some blue writing, started to grow out of her head and a fluffy tail, with red at the tip, grew from behind her, flicking when it was fully grown. "I am Oymanda Mati. The highest animal spirit in the spirit kingdom. I am the Spirit King's daughter." Then she glared at Hao's guild, showing off her green and red eyes. "You have just crossed a line with me, and when I'm done with you, hell won't even except you!"


	44. Torifarukon

Chapter 43

Torifarukon

Horo, Choco and Ren stood in silence. The Mati that was standing before them, was not the Mati they knew. This Mati was pissed right off, but _someone_ had to ask the stupid question. "Uh... Mati?" Horo said. "Are you pissed?" Mati glared at him. "What do you think Boroboro?" She mocked. Horo hid behind Ren. "Yep, she's pissed."

"She only teased you." Choco said. Horo shook his head. "No, when we were younger she used to get mad a lot, so to warn me, she would call me Boroboro." He looked at Hao's guild. "Those guys are done for." Mati grinned at Nichrome. "Hey! Why don't you check your Oracle Bell? I think you would be surprised." Nichrome did as he was told and looked like he was going to pass out.

"H-how..." He said. Mati began to laugh evilly. "Didn't 'Hao-sama' tell you? Like I said before, I am the highest animal spirit in the spirit kingdom. But all spirits used to be living things. The true reason I married Hao, was because he saved me." The whole river was silent. "Mati..." Ren finally said. Mati looked at him. "Why did you do it?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I shall die for the one I love, but I will kill for the one I hate. I said this to Hao the first time I saw him. Ren, the story I told you, was something I wish had happened." Then she turned back to the guild. "I am not heartless, so this next attack I give, will not kill you... But you may pass out." Zhang-Ching, Tabai and Peyote glared at her.

"You take on the three of us? You may have been able to save your little 'lover' there, but there is no way you can...!" Suddenly, Mati was making shapes with her hand. Then an outline of a triangle appeared in front of her. "Power, Wisdom and Courage. These are the triangles that make the Triforce, given to the kingdom of Hyrule to protect. But soon, a man from the desert came, and tried to take the Triforce..."

A man suddenly appeared beside her. He had red hair and almost green skin. He had a super pointy nose, and was wearing weird armour with a dagger by his side. He also had a jewel on his forehead. "His name was Ganondorf, the King of Thieves." Mati continued. "The princess of Hyrule, or the Princess of Destiny. Had a vision of this man. So she called on Link, a boy from a forest that was protected by a sacred tree..."

Link appeared beside her, but the gang realized that she was only showing pictures of the two, they were not real. Then a girl about the same age as Mati and the others, appeared in a royal gown. She had blond hair like Link, and had the same pointed ears. "Link went all over Hyrule, collecting the Spiritual Stones that would open the Door of Time. When he collected them, Hyrule had been attacked. Zelda entrusted him with the Royal Treasure, the Ocarina of Time. With the four of them, Link opened the Door of Time, and revealed a sword. The sword was called the Master Sword, the Evil's Bane. It was the only weapon that would kill the King of Evil that Ganondorf became. He was then transported to the Chamber of Sages, where his adventure would begin. The Hero of Time, as he was called, travelled all over Hyrule again and rescued the six Sages that would seal the Evil King away. Princess Zelda was also a Sage. She then told Link of the Triforce. The Triforce of Power was what Ganondorf had gained. Zelda gained the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link gained the Triforce of Courage. Soon, Zelda herself was captured by the Evil King and Link set out, determined to rescue the Princess. When he finally killed the Evil King, the Six Sages sealed him away and he set the Master Sword back in it's rightful place. Thus, sealing the road between times."

Then the three disappeared and the Triforce appeared again. But this time, it looked like a falcon with wings and claws, but the head was of the Triforce itself. "This is the logo of the Hyrulian's, he is an ancient spirit, and one of the most powerful. The Torifarukon. And, like the Hourai Ken, the Torifarukon is able to refine spirits. But it is also like the Grande Phantasma, it can also kill. But you three are lucky, it will only be in the middle of these two. You and your spirits will be hurt and you will be unconscious for a few days. Next time though, I will not warn you."

Then Mati thrust her sword in the air. "I call on the Goddesses of the Triforce!" Then the three of them appeared. "What is it that you wish to gain, milady?" Faore asked. "As the goddess of life, I ask you to produce a falcon." A falcon then appeared on Mati's arm. "Fly!" All four flew to the sky. Red, green and blue mixed with a brown dot and the falcon's cry was heard for miles.

Soon a giant falcon that was even bigger than the Grande Phantasma, landed behind Mati. It was golden, and it looked exactly like the picture Mati showed them, but the Triforce was tilted downward so the tip of it looked like the beak and the other two looked like the rest of the head. "This is my ultimate attack, the Torifarukon!"

Then the giant falcon flapped its wings, causing buffets of wind hit the three enemies and the boys actually saw Zhang-Ching's spirit tumble out from it's medium. Then the falcon screeched and Tabai's jewel broke into tiny little pieces. Then the falcon took off in the air and came down on the Grande Phantasma, grabbing it's middle with it's claws and crushed it almost in half.

Then the falcon used its sharp point and stabbed the skeleton on the forehead, causing the head to shatter and the rest of the body return to the 5 little spirits it was before. All three of Hao's guild was passed out, along with their spirits. Mati glared daggers at Nichrome. "Fuck with me I'll give you a concussion, Fuck with my friends I'll put you in a coma, Fuck with _my _Ren... What gravestone would you like me to carve for you? Remember that Nichrome, because I like to keep my promises."

Mati spat out some blood and looked at her team. "Well, my time is up. Hope to see you guys later." Then her body shuddered and she fell to the rocky floor of the river.


	45. To Have True Courage

Chapter 44

To Have True Courage

Mati snapped her eyes open. Everything looked fuzzy for a second. "Ren?" She heard someone fall off a chair. She tried to sit up to find out who it was, but her muscles hurt. "Ow! What the hell?" She sat up and looked at herself. Her eyes widened and she stood up. She traced the scar that was going up and down her chest.

She hissed slightly, it was still tender. "Ren?" She called again. "Where are you." Then she was tackled to the ground by a over exited Ren. "Mati! You are okay!" He started to kiss her face. She started to laugh. "R-Ren! S-stop it!" "No." He answered, going to her neck now. "Renny..." She moaned out.

She was starting to lose all sense because of his sucking and biting of her skin. Ren, who was running out of places to claim Mati, moved back to her mouth. "I was so worried..." He said, tears in his eyes. Mati felt tears in her eyes as well and pressed her forehead against Ren's. "Ren ... you are the reason I live. You are my life. I was able to save you, and that was the only thing that mattered to me. I am back now and..."

She flipped them over so she was on top. "Now it is my turn." He grinned. "That's fine with me, my little Ookami." She grinned back and began to suck on his neck, giving him the same mark he gave her. "I'm glad you think so, my sexy little Senshi." She began to write stories on his chest and grazed her new teeth over his tender flesh.

Ren moaned and wrapped his hand loosely in her hair. "Mati..." He gasped out. "Hn? What does my master want?" She asked seductively. "You..." He panted. But before anything happened they heard a knock on the door. "Ren? Is Mati awake yet?" "Yoh!" Mati and Ren stood up. "Come in Yoh."

Yoh opened the door and saw his sister standing there, with bandages across her chest and wrapped around her arm, covering her scar. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Where is Choco and Horo?" Ren scoffed. "After you passed out, Horo freaked and ran into the forest, we haven't seen him since."

Mati nodded. "I have to find him, for I fear that he is in trouble." She ran out the door and followed Horo's sent, for she also had a nose that could sense people's Furyoku. She followed his sent all the way to a shore line, where she saw three people, and one of them was someone she wished she would never see.

Horo's father. He was standing with Pirika, Horo's younger sister, and Silva. She only caught some of the conversation. Her foster father turned away from the shore line. "Boy's father!" Silva yelled. "Dad!" Pirika yelled at the same time. "In this world, the strong feed upon the weak. The pup left home to chase his own dream. Once a bird leaves it's nest, he is an independent man."

"How can you say that!" Silva yelled. "If this continues your son will meet certain death! Didn't you come to this island because you're worried about him!" "I can always have another son." Mati nearly threw up at those words. '_How could he say that?_' But then again, he never liked Horo.

He never liked Mati either. "The strong feed upon the weak. I'm only here... Because Pirika begged me to come after him." Mati had enough. She stepped out of her hiding place right in front of Horo's father. "If you think that, then you are a horrible father." She narrowed her green and red eyes at him and flicked her tail.

"Y-you... You look like that brat girl that left 8 years ago!" She nodded. "I am Asakura Mati. While I was living with your family, Horo was like a brother to me. There is no other boy like him. If you abandon him now, I will step up... and give him my Furyoku." Silva gasped. "You can do that?" Mati nodded.

"I can't remember how long ago it was, but I recently died." Horo's father flinched. Mati laughed. "Yeah, how can I be alive, well I have had too many slip ups this past year so my soul took over, saving me. As you can see, I have wolf features, that is because I am the highest animal spirit in the spirit kingdom. My Furyoku matches Hao. I am going to give your son my Furyoku because he has displayed courage... If you have heard the legend of my spirit, you would think of your son as him."

Link then appeared beside her. "I agree Mati. Horo has shown courage that lives up to the name, Triforce of Courage. I think you should do it." She nodded and walked to the shore line. There, she saw the Ice Team and Horo, all looking half dead. And she saw 'Big guy' Bill and Blocken, some more goons of Hao's.

She closed her eyes and took a big breath, memorizing their souls and Furyoku. She opened them again. "Got it. Let's go Link." She jumped down to the beach and landed in between Horo and 'Big guy' Bill. "You!" 'Big guy' Bill yelled. "Mat..." Horo whispered, looking at her shocked. She smiled at him.

"Hey bro! How's your life down here?" "Bro..." Horo repeated. "You haven't called me that in so long..." Mati kneeled down in front of him. "Horo, you may not be my brother by blood, but to me, you will always be my brother." She took something out of her pocket. "Here, Link agrees with me, you deserve this."

Horo took the object in his hand. "What is it?" "It is the Triforce of Courage." Link answered. "Horo." Mati said. Horo looked at her. "Just because the strong feed on the weak... does not mean you give up. I want you to remember those words, even when the light is at it's dimmest." Then she touched his forehead and light shone off the both of them.

"There. You and the Triforce of Courage have united, keep care of it." Then she went to the Ice Team to heal them. "Now go and kick those guy's asses while I heal these three." Horo nodded and turned to 'Big guy' Bill and Blocken. "Actually Horo." Mati pipped up. "Leave 'Big guy' Bill to me. Your father and sister need to see something, even you Kalim."

She looked towards the small cliff that she jumped off and Horo looked over as well. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Father and Pirika? Why are they here?" "Well, your sister begged Oyaji to come and save you. Oyaji decided to dump you like you were nothing!" She spat on the ground and glared at her ex-foster father.

"I have decided to show him how strong you and I are!" Horo blinked, then grinned at Mati. "Well then, let's do it!" 'Big guy' Bill grinned. "This will be fun." Blocken laughed. "Even with you two, you have weaker Furyoku than us." Mati laughed. "I do?" She heard Kalim gasp. "Mati has about 15,000 Furyoku."

Blocked laughed again. "So? Adding to Horo's is only 17,000. That is still weaker than us!" "Horo!" Mati turned to him. "I want you to call on Faore!" "What?" "Just do it!" Horo nodded. "I call on the Goddess of Life to my aid!" Faore appeared beside him. "Hello, master. What do you seek?"

Horo gulped. "Faore, I want you to activate the Triforce of Courage." Everyone turned to Mati. "But, it is too soon...!" Mati shook her head. "No Faore, look in his heart. Just because he has weak Furyoku, does not mean he has a weak spirit. Activate the Triforce of Courage." Faore nodded.

"This might hurt." Horo nodded. Faore started to mutter words in Hylian and her eyes flashed. She shattered into dust and swirled around Horo. Horo winced. It felt like pinpricks were covering his body. His left hand then started to glow and the Triforce appeared, one triangle in particular was shining brighter than the others.

Soon the green dust disappeared on Horo's body and he felt stronger. "Now, Horo's Furyoku has increased by 15,000. The same as my Furyoku. That is how the Triforce works. It will copy a partners Furyoku and add it to it's master's Furyoku." "So, 15,000 plus 17,000 to that and you get 32,000." Blocken said.

"Hah! You still don't come close to 'Big guy' Bill!" Mati raised her eyebrow. "Who said anything about Bill fighting?" She charged the football player and jumped into the air, grabbing him by his helmet and flipping him over her back. He hit his head on a nearby rock and passed out.

Blocken and Horo stared at her in shock. Mati stood up and turned to the others, blood dripping down her finger nails. She lifted one hand to her mouth and licked off the blood. "Oops. Guess I grabbed him a little too hard, oh well..." She looked at Horo. "I will take my leave now. Just remember Horo, just because the strong feed on the weak it doesn't mean you give up."

Then she jumped onto the cliff side where Kalim, Pirika and Oyaji were standing and she glared at Horo's father before running off. '_I believe in you Usai Horokeu, it is about time you believe in yourself._'


	46. Having Rights

Chapter 45

Having Rights

When Mati got back from exploring the island, she saw that Lyserg was there as well. "Oh, so you are here." Everyone snapped their heads to the door Mati was leaning on. "Mati!" She waved her hand. "Hello." Choco was the first to notice it. "Mati... Why is your arm covered in blood?" She blinked and looked at her hand. "Oh that... Let's just say that it's not mine."

She stood by the window and gestured to the others to look out of it. The others looked out the window and gasped. The Torifarukon was out there, batting at the Grande Phantasma and he also had a jewel stuck at the tip of his beak. Shion-Shion was hiding in the trees and it's owner was passed out and bleeding. Peyote and Tabai were also passed out and bleeding.

Mati opened the window and whistled to the giant falcon. It turned it's head and turned back into a normal falcon, flying into the room and landing on Mati's arm. Mati rubbed the falcon's head and took out the jewel that was in his beak. She looked at it for a while before flicking it back outside. "I told them, but it seems that they wanted revenge on you Lyserg."

Everyone turned to the boy. They already heard the story on how he got his angel, Zelel, and they also knew what happened at the beach where he found Horo. Mati sighed. " Choco... Let's go take a walk." Everyone stood confused until Choco stood up and followed Mati out the door. After an hour Mati stopped at a abandoned plant.

"I found this on my way back. These were your buddies, were they not?" She looked at Choco. "This is... what happened... Ruru! Ben! Ibu! Rin! Ha ha... Everyone's dead. Why?" By this time, Mati had slipped into the shadows because she sensed someone coming. She could not interfere with this one.

"That'll be me!" A dark voice called, but it wasn't Hao's voice. "I finally found you! I really didn't imagine you would all gather here right on this very island." Choco flew up to the boy on the robot with his Oversoul. "You...! You actually killed my comrades!" "Three years ago... the people that killed my father."

"Wha... What did... you say?" "I said that it was you who killed him. "Chocolove McDaniel. The enemy that killed my father!" Then a huge beam shot out of the robot and lit up the ground in explosion. Choco had just got out of the beam in time. "What the hell is going on? I just wanted you to explain a bit, but your reactions were overboard!"

"Nice reflexes. You actually managed to dodge the attacks my father created in Golem! The speed at which you run away- is really fast, eh?" Then Golem charged up another attack and Choco dodged it with the beam following him this time. As attacks were thrown, Choco dodged them all and Mati knew he was thinking about what was going on.

"Lock the target, Golem!" "You... Have also killed my comrades...! If I have to die anyway, I might as well attack!" He used his claw with his Oversoul and cut the Golem into little pieces. Choco then just stood there with a sad expression on his face. "I admit I have killed a man three years ago... And he may be your father... But... to build a world full of joy and no war... that's why I can't die yet... That's why... I vowed never to kill again... Forgive me..."

Tears started to fall down Choco's face. "Forgive me! I beg you!" Just then a small beam shot through his chest. Smoke floated out from Golem's eye. "Did you think it could finish like this?" The boy asked asked. "Even if you ask for forgiveness... we aren't satisfied... Did you think you could be forgiven this easily? Did you think you could destroy Golem this easily?"

Golem started to put himself back together and both Chocolove and Mati stared in awe. "His vehicle..." Choco chocked out. "...Has regenerated already!" Blood started to flow from his wound and he gripped his hand over it. "Ah ah... You're right..." He pulled his bloody hand away for a second to look at it.

"Ah... It wasn't something that could be repaired this easily..." Mic stared, terrified and shocked. "Grr..." Choco put his hand back on his wound and lifted his hand up to Mic. "No, don't worry Mic... They say if you scatter wind you'll pick up a storm..." Choco staggered on his feet losing blood and energy fast.

"I wanted to recover their smile... But I don't have the rights... this two.. I have no rights to make them smile again... Well... I couldn't make them laugh anyway..." By now, both Mati and Mic were nearing tears. A small tear fell down Chocolove's face. "Eh eh.. It's really hard... to make people laugh..."

Then Choco fell dead. Mic was unable to handle it anymore. "Gaaar!" Then there was a small thump. Mati blinked. Yoh and Rio were there, wearing dark faces. Yoh had caught Choco before he fell to the ground. Everyone sat in silence. "Yoh..." Rio said, sounding too calm. "I'll take care of Chocolove..."

"You..." Redseb said. "You're Asakura Yoh, Micky's son, aren't you?" The boy narrowed his eyes in anger. "If you're a friend of him... I'll have to kill you too..." Yoh pulled out the Antiquity that helped him created the Spirit of the Sword. His shirt and arm were covered in Choco's blood. "You killed Chocolove... Attack me... If you really think you have the rights to..."

"Be mentally prepared." The boy said. "Are you trying to lecture me, Miki's son? You... comrade of a murderer!" "You also... killed Chocolove." "Wrong! That's retribution. We are only avenging our father." "So are you feeling better now?" Mati said, stepping out of the shadows and standing beside her brother.

Tears were flowing freely down her face, but she was calm, like they weren't even there. The boy froze in surprise at the question and the sudden appearance. Both siblings held a too calm face, no expression at all, as if they lost the ability to show emotion. As if this was planned from the beginning even though it wasn't.

"You've already taken the revenge you wanted." Mati continued. "Then I'll ask you; now that you've achieved your goal- are you feeling happier?" The boy sat in silence. The girl inside Golem held her expressionless face still, not seeming to see what was happening. "Seyram..." Redseb said at last. "Hasn't recovered her soul yet... Because of you!"

Yoh and Mati snapped up slightly. "I finally managed to finish off that murderer, it's because of you, Miki's son and daughter... his comrades have appeared! Since you appeared our revenge isn't over yet!" Golem's eye opened again. "Die!" The ground erupted in flames as Golem shot at the ground.

"Die! Die! Die!" But as the dust settled, Yoh and Mati were standing in the same positions as before, Oversouls pulled out and standing at ready. White Furyoku and Black Furyoku dripped off their selected weapons. Amidamaru's sword and the Master Sword. "If by doing that makes you happier, it's fine with me, but that is not the way." Mati said, still holding her too calm expressionless face.

"Following your intentions, we can also fight to avenge Chocolove, can't we?" Yoh added, holding the same face as Mati's. "Avenge?"The boy repeated. "Let's not talk about avenging anybody just yet... Your comrade is dead, yet you're still so calm, huh?" Mati and Yoh said nothing. "You're not convincing at all! Actually you don't treasure him do you? Yet you come here and pretend to avenge him- how inhumane."

Mati's too calm expressionless face broke slightly, but it was unseen by no one except Yoh. '_Yoh'_ She mentally said to him. '_I will not take this much longer, he has no right to call me inhumane and not treasure Chocolove!_' '_Mati._' Yoh said back. '_Do not let him get to you..._' '_I will not Yoh, I will show him my emotion through my attacks!_'

Yoh nodded. "But not yet..." He whispered. Mati nodded as well. "I will play along." He rose his voice so the boy would hear. "Many have said that recently." "Haha, see! I expected that!" The boy jabbed a finger at them. "You've never lost anything precious to you, that's why you are able to speak like this! Don't try to behave like a saint!"

Both siblings thought of a cat spirit that they knew long ago, but pushed it away. "Maybe so." Mati said. "But there are other reasons." "What!" "We're saying this, because you can still pull back..." Then Yoh's Spirit of the Sword and Mati's Torifarukon appeared. The boy jumped in surprise. Then both of Mati and Yoh's too calm expressionless faces broke, it showing in their eyes.

"We'll smash..." They said together. "The chain that is binding you!"


	47. An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth

Chapter 46

An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth

"What, after talking so much, in the end you draw your sword and golden pet bird." The boy mocked. "Anyway, even if you don't say a thing you'll still be defeated by me. In the end, we all have to make the first move. You're ideology... exists only to justify your unreasonable actions!"

"...Get ready." Then Yoh charged and Mati stood where she was. "Ha! When those stupid theories don't work, you resort to violence, eh? But this is the right way! This is reality!" "Amidamaru-" "I'll let you have a taste of Golem's true power!" "Daigo kojin!" Anyone in a 100 mile radius could see the huge explosion on the other side of the island.

And one person did. Kalim, one of the Shaman Council members. "How intense... A few more people having a Shaman fight... If not, then... isn't that thunder?"

The boy stood in silence, looking at what had just happened. "Ha... Haha, this is incredible... This is... the real extent of Golem's power. Even I didn't know about it! There are holes! The face of the mountain is embedded with so many holes-!" It was true, the mountain that was totally solid now looked like it was going to collapse at any second.

But when the smoke near the ground settled again, Mati was still standing in the same position she was before with the Torifarukon shielding her. And Yoh was slightly behind her, about 20 feet or so and not a scratch on him. "What high levels of Furyoku..." Yoh said. "We did well in avoiding them Amidamaru. Ready for the next attack?"

"Of course! These rays have the same trajectory. If I focus on the main body, we might be able to find a way!" "Yes, so we have to hang on, and find his weakness." "Hah!" The boy yelled. "I won't let you achieve your aim! I must take this revenge! And I'll save Seyram's soul! Watch this! Sephiroth Blast!"

The ground exploded again but Yoh came out of the smoke unharmed and charged at Redseb. "Seyram!" Inside Golem, Seyram started to mutter words in a strange language. Then Golem changed into a flying machine and launched into the air. "Fly, Golem!" "He's changed into a bird!" Amidamaru said.

"This is bad." Yoh muttered. "If he attacks from above, we can't avoid it!" "Is that so?" Then Golem blasted the ground from the air, creating even more holes in the ground. "Haaah-! Hahah-! Good job Golem, Seyram! This time they're goners! Look at those huge holes! I can't even see their bodies now! Wait... Where are they? I can't see them!"

There was a caw from a falcon and the boy turned around to see the huge golden bird flying level to Golem unharmed and carrying both Mati and Yoh, who were also unharmed. "What-! They actually got in the air without being seen or heard!" "If staying down there doesn't work, there's still up here." Yoh said, jumping onto Golem and leaving Mati on her giant falcon.

"Uwahhh! This... This guy actually climbed onto Golem! And he's walking towards me, so as to avoid the holes!" Then the boy started to sweat, trying to think of a way to get Yoh off without throwing himself off in the process. "If you attack, you'll only be worsening your situation." Yoh told him.

The boy flinched. "Golem! Eye Beam!" The eye turned to look at Yoh and prepared to attack, but Yoh changed his Oversoul and cut off the component before anyone could blink. "So... So fast! He can change his Oversoul at such a speed...!" "I can use my mind to shape my Oversoul." Yoh told him.

"This is also the result of Anna's training." "Anna...?" The boy repeated. "You mean _that _Anna...? I knew she wasn't normal..." "But..." Yoh interupted. "Golem's main component has fallen off. Because of this, he won't be able to regenerate anymore... Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"Regenerate... How do you know..." "They told me." Then Mic appeared, in his true form as a jaguar. "Mic, Chocolove's spirit ally. And..." Then a midnight black wolf with blue writing on it's coat and a fluffy red-tipped tail and green eyes appeared beside Mic. "Mati, my sister." The boy looked at him confused.

"Your sister? How..." "Don't you remember that girl from before?" Yoh asked. "Don't you recognize her eyes?" The boy's eyes widened in recognition and looked around to find the Torifarukon still flying in the air. "But, if she is a spirit, how..." "Because she left her necklace on the bird, her human soul is in the pendulum right now while her animal soul is with me."

Mati and Mic growled at the boy. "Because you killed his owner, he now hates you with a vengeance, and that hatred cannot be controlled anymore. Also, my sister is very angry that you thought that she didn't think that Chocolove was important to her. She cares for Chocolove deeply, deeper than you will ever imagine. If they could I think they would... gladly materialize and bite you to death. I also think I can help them do that... Chocolove is my friend, so I can also remember the shape of his Oversoul very clearly. I also know how my sister uses her pendulum, so I understand her very well. Even Amidamaru is prepared."

Amidamaru held up Chocolove's metal claws that he used to put Mic in Oversoul. "Or maybe... I should cut Golem up and let it fall to the ground? Even if it falls... I won't get hurt." The boy stood there, sweating and shocked at what Yoh was saying. "St... Stop it!" "This way, Seyram would die..." Yoh went on, ignoring Redseb.

"Wouldn't she?" '_An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth._' Mati said in Yoh and the boy's minds. "Uu... Uwahhhh!" The boy hollered, charging at Yoh. "Stopppp!" "If so, then you shouldn't have initiated this kind of useless battle!" Then the boy found himself falling down off of Golem. "If you fight because of hatred, you'll definitely lose... Lose the peace of your heart, and everything precious to you... Fight only when you're ready to lose all these. That's why... you have to be ready."

Then Mati appeared under him and he landed on her, riding above her like he was riding a horse without holding onto the reins. She turned her head to look at him, even though she was still angry at him for killing Chocolove, she gave him an expression of forgiveness. After all, he was still only a kid that lost his father at a very young age.

Yoh started to talk again. "But, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth- this is reality. Me and Mati will also be angry when we need to be. But, if you remain like that, it'll be never ending. As long as it's possible, there are times when we have to maintain self-control." Then Yoh turned to him, smiling. "That's great. Even if you kill me now, later you will be killed by someone worse."

The boy stared at Yoh. "Yoh-san..." Tears formed in his eyes. "...But, I can't turn back now. Because I already killed someone...!" "What, it's too early to give up now. If you're referring to Chocolove-" Suddenly two beams went past Yoh and one of them hit him in the chest. Mati and Redseb stared, shocked at what just happened.

"Wha... What's going on...!" Even though Golem's eye had fallen off, it seemed that he had another way of seeing. '_Golem... Is showing and unfamiliar face._' Mati said to the boy. Golem stopped flying and faced them in mid air. Mati turned from Golem and charged at Yoh, trying to catch him.

"Uh... Uwaaaaaaaaaa! Nii-chan!" Yoh opened his eyes and looked at Mati and the boy on top of her. "Are you okay? Um..." "Nii-san! Ah, I'm Redseb. But you should worry about yourself first..." "Ah, Redseb. Don't worry about my wound. Amidamaru blocked it, so it's just a scratch." Mati whined slightly, not believing her brother.

But she turned back to Golem. "But... what is that thing?" Yoh asked. "I don't know!" Redseb answered. "This is my first time seeing Golem like that! It's only supposed to listen to Seyram and my orders." Then something clicked in Redseb's mind. "Unless it's..." '_What you never discovered._' Mati said in Yoh and Redseb's minds.

'_Golem's "true power"._'


	48. Everyone Assembles

Chapter 47

Everyone Assembles

"Eh?" Mati threw her head back, almost knocking Redseb off her back, and howled. Not even a second after the howling died down, the cry of her huge golden falcon replied to her and appeared in front of her, holding the pendulum in it's beak. Mati walked onto the huge falcon's back and Redseb climbed off and sat down.

Mati went to the falcon's head and took the necklace in her teeth. Then she flicked it up to the sky and it fell back down, slipping onto her neck and changing her back to her human form. But she was now wearing her battle outfit. She turned to Redseb, but before she could say anything she heard Yoh yell: "Spirit of Sword!"

They saw him land on the ground and saw blood gush out because of the impact. "Go Torifarukon!" The falcon landed on the ground and dipped it's wing so Mati and Redseb could get off. After they both got on the ground they ran over to Yoh. "I knew it wasn't just a scratch!" Mati exclaimed.

"Nii-san?" Redseb said. "Get out of here Redseb, take my sister with you." "But Seyram is still inside!" Redseb protested. "The person who loses his cool loses the game!" Yoh smiled at him slightly. "Don't worry, I'll think of a way to save Seyram." Redseb's face lit up. "Nii-san..." Mati sighed. "If you are going to save Seyram, you are going to need me."

Yoh smiled at her. "I knew you weren't going to leave me all alone with this wound of mine." She nodded and took off her pendulum. "I have to go somewhere right now, though." She turned to Redseb and handed him her necklace. "Keep care of that, I'll need that to see my koi later." She winked at Yoh before turning into her Spirit Form and disappeared.

Redseb looked at Yoh. "What did she mean by that?" Yoh laughed. "You do know what 'koi' means don't you?" Redseb thought for a moment before shaking his head. Yoh chuckled. "Well when she comes back you'll see what she meant, but for now let's save Seyram."

(Unknown Location...)

Mati was running as fast as her paws could take her, trying to find Chocolove's sent. '_Where are you?_' Suddenly she caught a familiar sent. '_Aha! There you are!_' She ran even faster until she saw floating rocks and noticed a particular one with a huge black door with two figures on it. She then started jumping onto the floating rocks until she jumped onto the one with the door and the two people.

'_Chocolove!_' She cried happily in his head. Choco stared at her surprise. "M-Mati? Is that you? Why are you here? Are you dead to?" Mati shook her wolf head. '_Don't you remember? I'm the highest animal spirit in the Great Spirit, I just came from talking to Redseb with Yoh. Golem has changed as well. Yoh is wounded and trying to save Seyram and I gave Redseb my pendulum so I could change into my spirit form again._'

Choco nodded. "But why are you here?" She looked at the old guy. '_Old Orona asked me to come... But it was the Great Spirit that asked me to show you what had happened to your old gang... I'm sorry Chocolove, It was my fault I made you die!_' Mati laid on her stomach and hid her muzzle in her paws, a sign meaning that she was ashamed.

Chocolove smiled and went up to her and petted her head. She lifted her head slightly and looked at him. He smiled again. "I forgive you Mats. You had a good reason to. Besides, there are somethings that I need to do here anyway." Mati hopped up. '_That's why I'm here!_' He laughed. Old Orona cleared his throat, gaining the two kids attentions.

"We need to go now." '_Yep! C'mon Chocolove, time to climb and join Olmeca, the Great Spirit of the Indi!_'

(Back with Yoh and Redseb...)

Yoh and Redseb had ran into a forest and they had to stop because Yoh needed to rest. He had tied his shirt around his wound, but it was seeping. "Are you sure you're okay...? Nii-san...?" "I'm fine." Yoh reassured. "But, how's Golem now, Redseb?" "Just now he was still following us, but I think he lost us once we entered the forest. But, I think he'll soon use the Spirit-Searching System to find us."

"Really? Well then, help protect us a while longer, and be careful!" Redseb nodded and held Mati's pendulum in his hand. "Nii-san... what does Nee-san's pendulum do exactly?" "I don't really know, but I think her spirits and her soul live in there." "Do you think they could help?" "Maybe, but I think they only come out when Mati summons them out."

Redseb looked at the pendulum again. "But why did she give it to me? Why didn't she give it to you? You're her brother after all." Yoh shrugged. "Mati has this strange way of sensing things in people." Suddenly the pendulum glowed different colours. Red, blue, green, black and yellow. Four light balls then shot out, leaving the yellow glow behind.

The light balls then turned into very familiar figures, well, at least familiar to Yoh. "Ack! What the hell are those things?" Redseb yelled, jumping back a bit. The black figure glared at him and put a finger to his lips. "Shh! You don't want that huge tin can to find us, do you kid?" The blue figure sighed.

"Calm down Dark, he was surprised that's all." Dark turned to the blue figure. "Yeah, well he still needs to be more quiet Nayru, otherwise their dead." The red figure then went over to Yoh. "Hello Yoh, hows that 'scratch' of yours?" Yoh chuckled. "You guys saw through that?" She nodded.

"Nothing gets past Mati or you, Din, Faore, Nayru, Dark." Dark snorted. "Hey, you're the one who wasn't paying attention, if Mati was in human form we could've warned you." Yoh smiled guiltily. "Sorry." Faore waved her hand. "Never mind that right now Yoh, let me see your wound, Din you can help me and Dark and Nayru can help Redseb make sure Golem doesn't find us."

"I think it's a little late for that Faore." Dark said. His Hylian ears twitching. "Golem has just found us, And we have a guest." Everyone looked up to see the Spirit of Fire holding Golem in some invisible force. "Golem, is the sorrowful symbol of a vanishing people..." Hao said. "This guy is not bad."

Then the Spirit of Fire gripped Golem, almost crushing him. "Hao!" Hao looked down and saw the six. "Sigh. And here I thought it was someone else; it's you again, Yoh. Your injuries look serious. Were they caused by this guy?" Yoh tried to stand up. "Those things don't matter, release Golem now... Why are you here?"

"Yoh... Must I have a purpose to take a gentle stroll now and then?" "Nii-san!" Redseb yelled, running towards Yoh. "Golem's been restrained by that guy!" "Don't come here Redseb!" Yoh yelled at him. Redseb stopped in his tracks. "Run away, hurry... He is my brother." "My, my, sorry but we can't let you leave."

Three girls appeared out from the forest and they slightly resembled witches. "I believe I've said this before," The tall, blue-haired girl said. "Your spirit's belong to us." "Ahh!" Redseb yelled. "You're the ones from this morning..!" "Fufufu." A voice chuckled. "At this stage, getting it or not doesn't matter so much, Hanagumi."

A tall man wearing black and Opacho appeared out of the forest as well across from Hanagumi. The tall man rubbed his beard. "Oh, so this is the Golem they've been talking about? I see. I've been finding the craftsmanship more and more detailed." "What do you mean by that, Luchist?" Hanagumi asked.

"What he means is," Came a very familiar voice. "The child is not the one with lots of power. It's Golem!" Redseb started to panic. "You..! Who the heck are you guys..!" "Damn it..." Yoh muttered. "Of all times... Is it the assembly... of everyone on Hao's side?"


	49. Everyone Assembles pt2

Chapter 48

Everyone Assembles pt 2

Opacho held up two fingers. "Two people are absent due to medical reasons!" "Today's another busy day." Tabai said, "But it doesn't matter, because in the end we found a huge prey." Zhang-Ching added. Peyote looked at his Oracle Bell. "The Furyoku of of those two only add up to 16oo- But what's amazing is the amount of Furyoku that Mosuke has... That's 550,000! Is this the power of inner Furyoku?"

"550,000?" Redseb repeated in shock. "550,000... inner... Furyoku..!" Yoh said. "Ah," Luchist said. "Is this the first time you've heard of it Yoh-san? Usually Shamans will use up their Furyoku in order to create an Oversoul. Of course, if you have low levels of Furyoku, you cannot summon a strong spirit. To supplement that fact, inner Furyoku was created. That are like car batteries. Like electricity, you can fill it with Furyoku. But of course, you need to recharge it after using it!"

"Recharge?" Yoh repeated. "But, where could over 550,000 worth of Furyoku possibly... Can one really store Furyoku in an item?" Luchist grinned knowingly. "This, you won't know, unless you yourself are the creator. If you're not afraid of the consequences you can ask him directly. You can ask Dr. Camel Munzer... The one who operates Golem by possessing his own daughter!"

"What...?" Luchist rubbed his beard. "But I don't think... He'll admit to his evil deeds in front of his son, but that doesn't matter since Hao-sama..." "No..." Came the voice of Dr. Munzer at last. "Like I'll... ever let you try! You bastard!" He then used one of Golem's bladed hands and cut off some of the Spirit of Fire's fingers to free him.

Then he shot off up into the sky, preparing to attack the Spirit of Fire again. "Golem is...! A machine made to save homeless people like us! How can I ever reveal a secret like that to people like you! Emeth Blast!" A huge beam, bigger than all of the past beams, shot out of Golem and destroyed the Spirit of Fire's arm up to his shoulder.

Then Golem flew behind the Spirit of Fire. "Every time an Oversoul get's damaged," Munzer said. "The Shaman's Furyoku decreases." Then he shot out one of Golem's arms and destroyed the Spirit of Fire, or so he thought. Redseb just stared, still absorbing what Luchist said before. "What's going on, what exactly is going on... Why would dad... possess Seyram..?"

Tears formed in eyes. "The crimes he committed... What the heck were they?" Then Golem was ready to punch out the Spirit of Fire again. "Go to hell!" Munzer yelled. But the Spirit of Fire came out of the smoke and grabbed Golem again. Munzer and Redseb's eyes widened in shock. Hao looked at Golem.

"Poor devil..." "Stop!" Yoh yelled. He was now standing fully and had his Spirit of Sword out. "Hao, I'm your opponent!" Hao looked at Yoh. "You say... you want to take me on...? You actually think... that I'll accept?" "Never thought of it." Yoh answered. "I'm very clear that no matter how hard I try, I can't beat you. Even so, I will not allow you to touch Golem."

"Are you serious? Zhang-Ching." Zhang-Ching lept into action, pulling out his Bong. "Understood!" He threw his bong at Yoh and it hit him dead on, causing the wound to open again. "Gah...!" "Peyote." Peyote strummed a note on his guitar. "No problem." The five little spirits that Peyote had flew out and the one with the sword stabbed Yoh right in the middle of his wound.

Then the others started to beat on him. "Uaaaa!" "Nii-san!" Redseb started to run towards Yoh again. "Turbine." Redseb stopped in his tracks and looked at the desert guy. But he just stood there. "Ara!" Hao laughed. "Looks like you couldn't find your jewel after my sister threw it away." "There's no need to look so depressed?" Redseb said, confused and terrified.

"Hahaha, excellent Yoh. Now do you finally understand? At this point in time, you can't even defeat them, let alone me. I praise you for your ingeniuality by manipulating our sisters Oversoul for medical treatment. However, that is not enough, and I can't bear to see anymore. You are... my other important half. So stop trying to act tough."

The Spirit of Fire held up Golem again. "I'll just... leave after finishing off Golem. Redseb's eyes widened. "Ah...!" Suddenly the Spirit of Fire's eyes widened as well. Yoh had jumped up and cut a piece of his horn off. "I'm very sorry. Hao." Redseb's eyes lit up. "Nii-san!" Then Yoh brought down his sword.

"Slash!" Hao's followers sat there in surprise. The girl with the broom stick and Luchist facepalmed at Yoh's ignorance. Hao glanced at him with murderous eyes. "In... Insignificant." Suddenly Zelel came shooting through, cutting off a part of the Spirit of Fire's arm, then a pendulum came hurtling afterwards and caught Golem where Zelel got a better grip on him as well.

"Yoh-kun!" Lyserg yelled. "I'll handle Golem!" "Lyserg!" Yoh gawked in surprise. Luchist's eyes went wide. "Angel! Is it the X-Laws!" Hanagumi then jumped towards Lyserg. "You brat!" But before they could get to him, a huge ice wall blocked them. "Ara..." Came the familiar chuckle of Horo.

"I recommend that you guys not move a step closer. You might get frostbite." Horo was only in his boxers and still covered in bandages while Ren was standing there with a towel around his neck and wearing only his black pants. Hanagumi gaped at them. "Boxers!" The girl with the broom stick said in disgust.

"Another pervert spoiling our plan!" The girl with the doll said covering her eyes. Horo looked at them. "I'm no pervert. My name's Horo." "My apologies." Ren said. "I just bathed." Suddenly Yoh fell to his knees. "Nii-san!" Redseb ran over to him. "Are you alright, Yoh!" Ren asked, looking over his shoulder to look at his friend.

"Ahh, thank goodness for you guys, Ren, Horo." He said. "But what are you guys doing here." "I was the one who told them to come. I was getting suspicious after you left about 15 minutes after Mati and Chocolove left, I've been tailing you ever since. I've seen everything. Since I'm already here, might as well retaliate.

"But you saw everything..." Yoh sweatdroped. "Of course I meant everything. I've even saw Golem murder Chocolove." Redseb flinched a little. "My parents were killed by Hao, so I can understand how they feel. That's why I didn't interfere." "...Lyserg." "But, I'm beginning to understand why Mati has been doing what she has been doing all these years. That's why I brought everybody here regardless of the peril that await us."

Then he stood beside Ren and Horo, his gun at ready. Ren and Horo also had their weapons ready as well. "To understand ourselves, that's when... We can truly fight under the bonds of our friendship." Hao smiled slightly. "Is it friendship?" He asked. "I really don't understand it." "Ah?" Horo said in confusion.

"Up until now, I have never... never witnessed any types of friendship from anyone before. Sometimes having too much power..." The Spirit of Fire started to grow back his hand. "Can be painful as well."


	50. Understanding Friendship

Chapter 49

Understanding Friendship

" The arm that Lyserg cut off grew back!" Horo yelled in astonishment. Golem sat on the ground and Munzer stared in disbelief. "How is that possible..." He started to sweat. "Golem's Oversoul is capable of destroying a giant Oversoul! I can't believe that it can be restored! Just how much Furyoku does he have!"

"Dad!" Redseb started running for Golem. "What!" He stopped at the shock in his dad's voice. "The Reikyoku used in a giant Oversoul is 330,000...! The Furyoku is 125 million~!" He put a hand up to his face. "What is this? Can something this powerful be restored three times! No! It does suggest that even if we attacked as planned the amount of Furyoku is still not enough? The most important thing to keep in mind is if we were to continue successfully, it's still too risky!"

Then he started to mumble to himself. Redseb stared in shock. "Dad... Can't... you see me?" "I see.." Horo said. "So, he is the father that was killed by Chocolove? But he was so involved with that thing that he would go as far as possessing his daughter's body, isn't that a little strange." "The price he had to pay in order to create that..." Ren said.

"Never thought that Chocolove's actions would interfere with his evil plans. Now we don't know who's to blame." Suddenly, Mati's necklace glowed a little brighter, and with an almost guilty light. Ren looked over at Redseb. "Why do you have her necklace?" "Um, she gave it to me." Then he flinched.

"Ah! She's talking to me in my head... What? Oh, uh.. ok." He looked at Ren and the others. "She said that she brought Chocolove to the place where we ambushed him because _he _told her to, and that it was her fault that he died because she couldn't do anything, if someone is to blame... it is to be her."

Everyone sat in shock. Redseb shrugged his shoulders. "That's what she told me to tell you guys." Horo's shocked face turned into a smirk. "That girl... I swear when she gets back I'll give her an earful... There is no good or bad. It's not something that anyone can decide." Lyserg held up his gun.

"It doesn't matter what you are doing, but, all the responsibility will eventually return to you." "In a world where law exists, one who does something wrong will have to be punished by the law." Yoh said. "In a world where law does not exists, no matter what happens you will never be protected by the law. So,"

He lifted up his Spirit of Sword. "If I attacked, then I will be attacked as well. But, the most important thing is heart. We have... already made preparations on that thought. Tabai hmph'ed. "Then, let us have a match." Zhang-Ching grinned, letting his bong hang down from his hand. "Idiot!" The girl with the broomstick said.

"With only the few of you, you won't be able to defeat us, let alone Hao-sama." Horo readied his Ikupasi, Ren held up his Hourai Ken, ready to whip it out to it's true form and Lyserg readied his gun, waiting for the moment to shoot out Zelel. Opacho stared at them all, sweating. "... You guys still won't give up on Golem no matter what happens?" Luchist asked.

"Yeah." Yoh answered. "Right now, everyone is here." Hao smiled at Yoh. "That giant Oversoul is pretty impressive. Spirit of the Sword! It was created through Matamune's Oni Goroshi, right?" "Mata?" Horo started. "Mune?" Ren finished. Mati's pendulum flashed, almost like it knew something that no one else did.

Yoh smiled. "Yeah. That's why Amidamaru and I are able to invent it." Hao smiled again, but it wasn't a heartwarming one. "It is becoming more and more painful to look at that giant Oversoul. Because... it may have been my only friend." "Hao-sama...?" The girl with the broom stick said. Hao looked at the now star filled sky.

"The stars have appeared. Now that I think of it, I haven't been able to finish my walk yet." Then, Hao and all of his followers, disappeared. The four friends sat in silence for a moment. "After he said 'becoming more and more painful'..." Lyserg said. "He just left. For some reason it feels disappointing."

"Whew..." Horo said. "We're saved..." He shuddered slightly. "Because, if we really had fought, you would have been the first to die." Ren said. Then the two started arguing. Yoh plopped onto the ground and smiled slightly. "That guy... The real purpose that he came was to probably save me and Mati."

Eh!" Redseb said in confusion. "Because at that time we were being attacked by Golem. The problem... is just beginning." "He's not moving though." Horo said. "These obsessed spirits will be bound by some sort of longing. He is still probably hanging onto Hao's shocking attack." "Hao?" Horo said.

"His power is really strong. Even though we've been apart for so long, I only discovered his true power when we had met." Lyserg looked at Yoh. "But Yoh-kun, what are you going to do about Golem? Even if we fight, it seems that our Furyoku is not enough."

Yoh smiled. "First of all, I want to thank you all for staying here with me. Anyways, I wish to help Redseb, so first I decided to stop Golem. Although I don't know how, there will always be a way out."


	51. Fumon Tonkou And Sisters

Chapter 50

Fumon Tonkou and Sisters

The three friends shoulders sagged. "Ugh." Ren said. Yoh sweatdroped. "What's the matter?" "Again with the 'there will always be a way out'." Horo said. "I'm already exhausted. Can't we just get this over with by ending it in a fight?" Lyserg smirked. "Then that is 'a way out'." "Heh..." Ren said.

"So you mean that whatever you do, it's best to have some hope? But it's really annoying. I never thought that there would be this many strong Shamans in a Shaman fight. It will prove to be difficult to win." Horo grinned. "Well, I will be able to become the Shaman King." Lyserg looked at them.

"How does that work, when the Shaman King will obviously be our Maiden Jeanne." "Hey..." Redseb said. "Onii-chan, they are starting to fight among themselves while ignoring Golem completely. Are they _really _your friends?" Yoh half smiled. "Yeah. They are always like that. So don't take it personally, Redseb. They may seem like that, but actually they are really sensitive. No matter how much they complain, they still try to solve any annoying problems to the best of their abilities. And they all have the same goal, as well. They are all my friends. So, they will be fine... to take care of... the rest..."

Then Yoh fell to the ground, finally fainting. "Nii-chan!" Redseb started running towards Ren and the others but Mati's pendulum flashed. '_Do not worry young one, Yoh has just fainted._' Then he heard a snort. '_Finally able to relax, stupid brother of mine... Redseb, tell Ren and the others that we will be back soon._'

Redseb looked up to tell Ren and the others what Mati just told him, but they seemed to finally notice Yoh. "How useless!" Ren complained. "It took him this long to relax?" "We have contacted the doctor, so there's no need to be worried." Lyserg said, seeming to sense Redseb's past panic. "Once you lose your cool, you lose the fight." Ren said.

"Hasn't Yoh and Mati taught you that yet?" Horo added, grinning at him. "You guys...!" "Who said that he will become the Shaman King?" Munzer suddenly asked. Golem then started to get up. "The one who will obtain that title... shall be Golem and I!" Ren and the others looked at Golem. "Camel Munzer! Emeth Blast!"

The force of the Blast caused Horo to be flown a bit after he tried to get away from it. "Nuooooooou! What's with the sudden attack, bastard!" Then he looked behind him. "Damn it! Is everyone all right?" Suddenly, the huge head of Golem appeared out of the smoke in front of Horo. "Golem's Furyoku... has decreased a lot in strength." Munzer said.

"So I will restore it... with your soul!" Horo tensed, standing there stunned. "Wha..." But before he could do anything, Golem's huge hand reached out to grab him. "Die!" "Bushin!" Ren's huge Oversoul then came into view and cut off Golem's hand before it could reach Horo. "Ren!" Horo yelled.

"You moron!" Ren scolded. "What are you still waiting for? Do you want to die, Horo?" Then Lyserg came flying by in the hand of Zelel. "Nice job, Ren!" He complimented. "We are safe as well-!" Just before (or after, I don't know) Lyserg had managed to get Yoh and Redseb safely on board Zelel with him.

"I'm sorry Ren." Horo apologized. "But Golem is-" "I know." Ren said, cutting Horo off. "But the most important thing is to figure out how to stop him!" "Dad...!" Golem stood up again, his severed hand in his other. Then he snapped it back on. "You asked... how to stop Golem?" Munzer said.

"You want to stop Golem... With your tiny Furyoku? Don't make fun of me! Golem didn't enter the Shaman Fight for petty reasons like yours!" "Hey, old man..." Horo said. "Are you saying that saving the population of the Koropokkur is a petty reason?" Munzer smirked. "Saving the Koropokkur... How amusing! How will kids like you understand what I have been through, my tragic past!"

Horo then turned to his Owl-like Oversoul. "I only know one thing- that the strong will defeat the weak! At least I know... that your heart is more fragile than mine!" "My heart... is more fragile?" "Yeah, it's even more fragile than glass!" Munzer clenched his teeth. "You..." Suddenly Golem had charged and knocked Horo far away with the palm of his hand.

"I told you not to make fun of me!" "Wahh!" "Horo!" Lyserg yelled. "Dammit!" Ren fumed. "Why are you always like this!" "No," Horo said. "Not always Ren!" Horo flipped around and landed feet-first against a tree. "Fumon Tonkou!" He explained. "I just dodged his attack." Ren stared in shock.

"Impossible! When did he!" "I don't know if Furyoku symbolizes strength in your spirit, but, I never believed in numbers!" Horo then kicked off of the tree. "If you say idiot, then I'm the king of idiots!" When he came close to Golem, he froze the whole robot when he flew by. Redseb gawked at the action.

"He froze!" "I have already taken pity on him, so don't worry!" Horo reassured the boy. "So now, you won't be able to move, let alone regenerate! Go Kororo! Neikefuike Kiroro!" Huge ice particles formed and went for Golem. "I will crack Golem in half and drag you out of there!"

"Idiot!" Munzer yelled. Then the ice cracked and shattered, freeing Golem. "It's nothing but a piece of ice cube, you think it will restrict Golem and I? Idiot! Why don't you try and dodge, my Emeth Blast!" "He was right." Ren said, suddenly appearing out of no where. "Ah!" Horo said, shocked at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"Even if you can use Fumon Tonkou you still can't endure that wave of Furyoku. If you're going to use low Furyoku level in a battle, then you should at least think of a strategy, and fight sensibly! My attack Tougenkyou!" Huge blades erupted from the ground and punctured Golem in many different places and pulled him apart.

"Hey, you used up all of your Furyoku as well!" Horo yelled at Ren. "We have to stop Golem, right?" Ren asked. "Then, we have to attack in full power! Using your Furyoku little by little is useless!" Horo stared at Ren. "Ren..." Ren gave him an annoyed glance, but didn't look at him. "Although, Fumon Tonkou is probably your limit already."

"Bastard!" Horo yelled at Ren. "If you're annoyed then say it to my face!" Ren turned back to Golem, ignoring Horo. "If that guy is consuming his Furyoku, then that means we have a chance! Horo! Use all of your Furyoku and freeze it's four limbs!" Then he changed his Hourai Ken into a huge weapon that kinda looked like Bason at the tip of it.

"And I will attack the core in his body! We have to attack completely, not letting him regenerate!" "Ke ke ke..." Munzer chuckled. "'Use all of your Furyoku', before you said that, you didn't do so horrible. But, calculations have to be made above the definite conditions. If freezing it's limbs will defeat us, then Golem would have been made more durable!"

Ren realized his mistake, but it was too late. Golem inclined his head towards Ren. "Head Blast!" A huge beam then shot out at Ren. "Ren...!" Horo yelled. "Morphine!" Lyserg shot out his pendulum to catch Ren and Horo before the Blast hit them. As he pulled them to safety, Ren's giant Oversoul got hit by the blast, destroying it.

"Kh! My giant Oversoul..." "The more strength you put in the giant Oversoul, the higher the risks will be." Munzer explained. "Because your Furyoku may be lost after just one attack! Anyways, with your punny Furyoku... there is no way you will bring down Golem!" Then Golem put himself back together and powered a rocket behind him and shot off towards Horo and Ren.

"Uuhahh!" Horo panicked. "It's coming, Ren!" Just then, the huge hand of Zelel grabbed them and shot off in the sky. "Lyserg!" Horo shouted. But Golem was right behind them. "Hahahahaha!" Munzer laughed. "What's wrong, running away! That can't be done, because you are all going to become my Golem's Furyoku!"

"Hey Lyserg, where are you taking us? We can still fight!" Horo shouted at Lyserg. "Don't fight!" Lyserg shouted back. "If the opponent was Hao, I would fight to the death! But, the opponent right now is different! Redseb's sister is still inside Golem! And, his father also possesses her body! Ren had also thought of this so he did not use his full strength! Even though his giant Oversoul was destroyed, you are still vigorous, and that is the evidence!"

"What?" Horo looked at Ren. "Ren, then you-" Ren somehow stabbed Horo with his pointy hair. "Whatever is fine, but, just release me from this awkward position, Lyserg!" Soon everyone was on one of Zelel's hands. "But things are getting complicated." Horo said. "That guy is now trying his best to defeat us! He's not gaining up on us nor are we losing him... From this distance he can still hit us with his beam! Hey, Ren, is that guy really consuming his Furyoku?"

"Who knows." Ren answered. "But, it's not like he doesn't have any other reasons." Redseb sat in silence, a guilty look on his face. "I see." Horo said. "I'm sorry everyone." Redseb said at last, tears were also running down his face. "It's all my fault... It's because I took Golem without permission. Because of that... Nii-san... That... Chocolove-san as well...!"

"No no..." Horo said, trying to cheer him up. "It doesn't matter even if that guy really was defeated-" "Then you'll have to take full responsibility!" Ren interupted. "Ren...!" "Tell me everything you know about Golem and your father! Because it might have some clues for our victory. Why did he create Golem? Why was he so determined? How strong is his Furyoku, really? How much was used to possess your sister's body? Now that we are talking about siblings, I also have a sister."

He glanced at the pendulum that was around Redseb's neck. "The love of my life used to be my sister as well, and Horo's sister, she was even somewhat of a sister to Lyserg and Rio even thought of her as a sister! If you want to save your sister then you have to face it! You have no more time to waste on crying!"

Redseb stared at him. "Ren-san..." "Chocolove will come back for sure! Along with Yoh's sister. The only thing we can do, is to work hard until they return."


	52. The New And Improved Chocolove

Chapter 51

The New and Improved Chocolove

(Back at the Plant)

The wind howled in the empty lot of the abandoned plant as a person and a wolf stepped on the dead grass. "Is it really an empty shell here?" The person asked the wolf. "But, the smell of blood is still around the front. According to my sense of smell, we can catch up to them!"

(Back with Ren and the others.)

"Yoh fainted... Ren has no more Furyoku... Lyserg does not wish to fight... In the end, we still have no way to stop Golem..." Horo put his foot on Ren's leg and put his hands on his hips. "For some reason, it feels like we're hopeless." "Those without fighting power do not deserve to talk." Ren said.

Then the two started to argue while Redseb turned to Lyserg. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything at all." Lyserg smiled at him. "It's not your fault, Redseb. Although, we have to first solve the current issue." "Un... But... Why doesn't dad attack us? Lyserg-nii-chan." Lyserg put a hand to his chin.

"Well... from what we have learned so far, it's positive that Golem consuming his energy proves that he cannot use his power to recover it. If that's so, then Golem was right, he probably only has a little Furyoku left. Since he had once used an attack as strong as the Fire Spirit. So, the fact that he is now thinking how to use the rest of his Furyoku to attack us is very plausible. Although, compared to those boring thoughts I much rather-"

He smiled at Redseb. "The reason your father could not bare to attack, is because of you being here." Redseb stared at him. "Because... of me? Then... Lyserg-nii-chan! If, dad heard the sound of my voice, it will stop Golem's attack right...!" Everyone stared, considering his suggestion. Horo was the first to object.

"Don't... Don't say foolish things! Your dad is helpless! It's very dangerous! He's blind due to his memories, he can't even see you! Listen to me, your dad is...!" Horo stopped mid-sentence when he felt a fist barely grazing his crouch. Redseb was less than a inch from punching Horo in the crouch.

He had stopped because Mati was talking to him. '_Now now young one, he does have a point. Your father is in his past, but you might be right as well. Horo is just worried about you, because his father is the same way._' She scoffed in his head. '_I should know, he almost beat me to death, but if it wasn't for Horo, I wouldn't be talking like this to you. Please calm down, but we should try your idea._'

Redseb nodded and sighed, lowering his fist. "I'm sorry, she just told me about your father, but she thinks that we should act on my idea anyways." "But then, it's...!" Lyserg started to say, but Ren suddenly was in front of him. "Lyserg... You have to immediately release Zelel's giant Oversoul, making everyone fall down. If we could split up and move, that guy will lose his attacking opponent for a minute. And during that period when everyone's falling towards the ground, once again catch us. If we could use that speed, it should be fine."

Lyserg's eyes widened. "Ren...? What are you..." Ren smiled slightly. "Hmph... There is one man who wants to show his determination. And my Furyoku isn't completely gone. I will jump out as bait, to help Redseb. No matter what the results may be. That is probably how they got stronger."

(With Munzer—loser)

"...Argh... Those kids aren't moving... How strange... Just what are they thinking...?" Then his eyes widened in realization. "Unless...! They have figured out the fact that Golem is low in Furyoku and they're ready to attack!" "Dad!" Munzer snapped up. "It's me, Redseb! Please listen to me! Please, dad!"

Munzer started to sweat. "...Dammit... I will not let you win...! I will...?" "Dad!" "The one who will become Shaman King... Is me-!" Then he charged up a final attack on Redseb and the others. "Emeth Blast!"

(Redseb and the others)

Redseb stared in shock at what was happening and Lyserg and Ren made a dash for the boy. Tears ran down his face as he realized that he had failed. Right now he wished that Mati was with him. "Tou...chan..." Suddenly there was a hand in front of him. "It's alright, you did nothing. Because I'm the one who started it all."

Everyone stared in shock as the recognized the figure. He then summoned a statue of a face, where it blew out a puff of smoke. The attack caused the Emeth Blast to be blown somewhere else. "Emeth Blast... was reflected..." Munzer said. "You're wrong." He said. "I used the power of wind to blow it away."

"I... Know this kid..." "My name is... Chocolove McDonald!" Everyone stared in shock. "Chocolove..." Ren said. "Then this man..." "Maybe you haven't realized you are already dead..." Chocolove went on. "Three years ago, at Christmas, I killed you! But... Where is the problem?" Everyone stood in disbelief at what Chocolove just said: 'So... What seems to be the problem?'

"How can you say that...?" Horo asked. "When did you suddenly become so aggressive?" "Feeling better Horo?" Choco suddenly asked. "You're lucky you got saved by Mats." He put a thumbs up to the blue-haired Shaman, where he then covered his crotch. "I'm... already dead?" Munzer said, not believing what Choco just said.

Choco tsk'ed. "It seems you guys can't do anything without me..." He grinned slightly. "But don't worry... I'll handle Golem for you!" "What's happening?" Ren asked, totally confused along with the others. "He's Chocolove alright, but he's not completely the same." "He looks a lot stronger." Horo said, still holding his crotch.

"And that Oversoul...?" Lyserg said. "Chocolove was revived...?" Redseb said. Suddenly, Mic and Amidamaru appeared. Mic stared at Chocolove for a second. "Prr..." Choco smiled. "Mic, come! Let's fight together!" Then he kicked Golem, which actually did seem to do something. "Amazing!" Lyserg said amazed.

"Chocolove!" Ren yelled. Suddenly Choco was beside Horo. "Give me my claws." He said. "The ones for my guardian spirit. They are there, right?" Amidamaru suddenly realized something. "Yeah, I can feel them." Amidamaru stared at him, almost in horror. "Chocolove... You would have become..."

"I have to win quickly." Choco interupted. "We'll deal with my problems later." Then, as quickly as he came, he shot off towards Golem. "Oh... You... cursed...!" Golem fired his rockets and shot off towards Choco. "How dare you pretend I'm dead!" Choco seemed to sense him and dodged his attack.

"Argh! Don't say such inconsiderate lies!" The fingers from Golem's hand shot off towards Choco but he dodged them all. Then he kicked Golem right in the gut, making him fly a couple of feet. "Amazing... Chocolove's really strong!" Horo speculated. "It's weird... Chocolove was never this powerful..." Lyserg said.

"I... I can't be dead...! It's you who's going to die!" Golem prepared for another attack but Chocolove appeared right in front of him and punched him towards the ground. "Ahh...!" Redseb yelled. "But... Father...!" Horo and Lyserg were also staring in shock. "I don't quite understand what just happened. Did he just run in the air?"

"It's definitely not the same Oversoul...!" Lyserg agreed. '_Correct_.' A familiar voice said in their heads. '_That Oversoul is completely different. It's only for show. It isn't suited for combat._' "What?" Horo said, looking around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. '_Try to concentrate..._'

"I understand now..." Ren said. "... The reason why he is able to run in the sky... A city in the sky... Machu Pichu." "Machu Pichu?" Horo yelled in confusion. '_It's a name of an ancient city built by the Incas. An ancient civilization which was destroyed by the Spanish. But Machu Pichu was built at the top of the mountains and miraculously survived. It created an Oversoul above it and... gives it's user the ability to run in the sky! The Oversoul does not require a lot of energy, which lets him become nearly invisible while keeping the loss of Furyoku at a minimum. This is all control of the Oversoul in the form of a head. The statue of the Giantess Olmeca! You could say... Chocolove has returned with amazing new powers from the Incas!_'

"Power from the Incas...!" Lyserg said in amazement. "It's weird though..." Horo said. "Even if you become stronger after coming back to life... That new strength isn't normal...! He seems like... he's another person. He... Is a lot different from before...!" "Why do Shaman become stronger after death?" Asked a strange voice.

The boys turned around to look at an old guy that almost looked homeless, and beside him, was a very familiar wolf. "The answer... Well if you want, I'll give it to you. What is a Shaman? What is the nature of anger? He doesn't think he's become aggressive. This fight will provide you the answer."

"Who are you...?" Ren demanded. "My name is Orona. I am Chocolove's spiritual master." "Spiritual master?" Horo repeated. "Master of spirits?" Orona shouted, suddenly wearing swirl glasses and whipped out a book called 'Alcoholic Drinks'. The wolf beside Orona seemed to roll it's eyes.

"Lame joke." Ren said simply. "That humour... is really unbelievable." Horo added. "The spirit of Chocolove's master." Lyserg said, clearly amazed. "Lyserg this isn't the time to be amazed." Horo said. Then he turned to Orona. "Would you tell us about Chocolove?" "Excuse me..." Orona suddenly said.

"You guys are... Chocolove's friends?" "Yeah, you could say that..." Horo said. "...However I only realized this recently." "He's just a teammate." Ren said. "Well... Chocolove is convinced... that you are his friends." The three boys stared at Orona in shock. "You are the first... Shamans who he met since entering the Shaman fight."

"How long are you going to lay there?" Choco asked Golem. "What...?" Golem said in confusion. "Come on. Get up." He smiled at Golem. "You're here to fight, aren't you? For the Shaman fight." Then he kicked Golem in the face. "If you continue to stand still, you're going to lose!" "Chocolove!" Horo and Lyserg yelled.

Munzer grinned from inside the cockpit and Golem lunged at Choco with his fist. Choco just dodged it and grinned. "Good! Finally some action!" Golem did a Head Blast and the air seemed to explode. "What the hell is he doing...?" Ren muttered. "He doesn't have a clue." Orona said. "What?" Ren yelled in disbelief.

"He's just trying to prove one thing. The strength of his heart!"


	53. Overdue Shaman Fight

Chapter 52

Overdue Shaman Fight

"What are you talking about?" Ren yelled. "Chocolove used to be afraid of the darkness." Orona explained. "He lost his parents at a very young age. Which led to him joining a gang and caused the same pain he experienced to others. I think you and Mati can relate to him." Ren and the wolf looked at Orona with wide eyes.

"You already know it is impossible to beg forgiveness of the dead. It's the same for us spirits... We are incapable of sending mail back to the living world. Even if you try to erase your sins, they will always be at the back of your mind. You can regret it, want to undo it, or punish yourself... But the more you think about it, the more unbearable it becomes. You can fall into your own hell, go to prison, or you can look for forgiveness... But in the end, the answer lies within yourself. But Chocolove has a speck of hope. His dreams and meeting you. To have friends. Men can only exist by meeting similar people... For him to find peace within himself... he needed the judgement... Of the families of the victims... Who have the same power as him... Who've experienced the same pain as him. That's why he came back. To comfort his heart. To hear your judgement."

Suddenly, a weird figure that looked like a statue, appeared beside Choco along with Mic. "Pascal Avaf..." Horo said. "So that's the cause of the enormous Oversoul..." "Approximately 100,000 Furyoku..." Lyserg said. "That's... Chocolove's new spirit guardian?" Ren asked in amazement. Munzer tsk'ed.

"You bore me. You're trying to fight Golem with a spirit that only has 100,000 Furyoku." "Actually, it's about 110,000." Choco corrected. "That's what's left of it's Furyoku anyway. Still, I think it will be enough for a good fight." "What?" Munzer gaped. Choco smirked. "Information is... my weapon. Weren't you aware of that? To lose hope and be trapped by the darkness... is worse than fearing death."

"Huh...?" Munzer said in confusion. "The safety of the heart. It was three years ago... when I murdered you. But what did that do?" Choco then got into battle stance, along with his two spirits. "Your heart of science remains intact. Just like the Shaman you once were continues to live. Come quickly. It's time to finish this. Let's decide... Who gets to continue on in the Shaman fight."

"Chocolove..." Redseb said. "Heh. It'd be stupid to believe you but..." Munzer said. "I am a man who can overcome all obstacles that face me. So you want to finish this...? So do I! One of us will finish this fight! This Shaman fight!"

Then Golem charged at Choco. But he just jumped over Golem, along with Pascal Avaf riding on Mic. Then Choco spread out his metal claws. "Oversoul Mic in Jaguar. But also in Pascal Avaf! Double Oversoul!" Suddenly, a costume of what resembled a jaguar appeared on Choco. "Jaguarman!"

Wind then covered his whole body as he flew towards Golem. "Jaguar Shaft!" When it hit, a couple of chunks flew off of Golem and when Choco landed on the ground, he actually made a few rocks fly. The wolf behind Orona let out a short, excited howl. The wolf seemed pleased at how Choco was fighting.

But everyone else seemed a little awe at Choco's new Oversoul. "Scary..." Horo said. "So that's his new Oversoul..." Ren said. Orona actually looked a little scared as well. "Chocolove." Choco shot off towards Golem and claw met fist as a huge light erupted. But everyone just sat in silence. "I see..." Redseb finally said.

"By facing him in the Shaman fight, Chocolove is trying to save dad's heart. My father devoted his whole life to the Shaman fight. If he loses this fight, he won't have any regrets after. No regrets..." "Redseb..." Horo said. Suddenly, Redseb felt fur brush against his legs and looked to his left.

The familiar black wolf looked at him with sympathetic and knowing green eyes. '_That's not true. Young one you must help your father fight. Us Shamans have been helping people ever since we came into existence. To take care of people. To protect families. And not for a country or for someone who desires power. The duty of a Shaman is to preserve peace. I think that was what your father's initial intention. He created Golem for his family and friends. The dead will leave behind their will. Watch this fight between Shamans. This long overdue fight. These naked hearts __continue to clash together._'

The wolf then nuzzled into Redseb's cheek reassuringly. Suddenly Golem landed a punch on Choco's face, causing blood to spew out of his nose. He grinned at Golem. "Heh. That wasn't punishing enough." "Hmph." Munzer said. "Of course not... I wasn't being serious. Just preparing... my final attack."

Choco rubbed away the blood from his nose. "Perfect... Same here. My next attack will be the final death-blow." The two Shamans then readied their attacks while Ren and the others started to sweat slightly and stared in panic. The wolf, however, was calm as ever. It seemed to have already known that this was going to happen.

Then Choco jumped towards Golem "Prepare yourself!" Golem's glass domes then broke off opening the holes to shoot a beam. "Take this!" But before the attacks could hit, very familiar demons came into view and one of them whacked Choco away with his axe and the other one blocked Golem's attack with his shield.

Everyone stared in confused shock. "What?" The wolf made a sound that sounded like a snort. '_So she _finally _decides to show up, that girl..._' "You're playing a dangerous game." Came the familiar superior voice of Anna. "You know that if you fight each other, you aren't going to leave unharmed. In a battle... everyone gets hurt."

Anna had brought along with her, Rio, Faust and Morty. Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Horo shouted :"Run for it! Every man for himself!" But Lyserg just looked at him. "Who's that?" "I am the fiancee of the future Shaman King and the future owner of the Funbari Onsen." Anna replied.

"I am Anna the Itako." She kicked Yoh in the gut, lightly. "Yoh, have you decided to wake up?" Yoh shot up out of his sleeping mode. "Gyaaa!" He then started to sweat. "Ah... Anna...!" Then he fell back down. Redseb gawked at him ."Big brother?" Anna stared at him with a bored face. "He seems to relax just by seeing me. He must be reassured by my presence."

'_It was you who hit him in the first place!_' Anna glared at the wolf and for a second, everyone thought Anna was going to hit it. But she just turned around. "I know. But it's useless to worry. You say that all the time, Matimoon."


	54. Motherhood

Chapter 53

Motherhood

The wolf flinched. '_Kh! So you found out..._' There was a short flash of light and the wolf then turned into a very familiar human. "Mati!" Everyone shouted in shock. Mati rolled her eyes. "Why are you acting so shocked? You knew I looked like that." "B-but we never thought you would act so..." Horo said.

"Mature..." Lyserg finished. Mati looked at Lyserg with a blank look. "Are you kidding me? I have been alive for more than 1000 years, I think that I would learn some tricks to being mature and acting like a kid at the same time." "Hmph!" Anna suddenly said, turning to Choco and Golem. "Fun time is over! It's time... to finish dealing with you."

Faust's giant Oversoul of Eliza put Anna on the ground and she whipped out her beads. "Game over?" Munzer said. "Eh eh... I know you came to stop me and Golem, but I'm sorry... Golem's Furyoku was completely used up in the last attack. Golem can't move a single step..." Suddenly Golem's head started to open up and it showed a passed out Seyram and Munzer standing outside of his daughters body.

"That's why I'll make him disappear from this world..." He continued. "Please take care of my children... Mickey's messenger..." Everyone stood in shock. "Munzer?" Ren said in confusion. "Make Golem disappear?" Lyserg added, equally confused. "The professor is recovering his consciousness!" Horo said, confused as the rest of his friends.

"Dad!" Redseb yelled. Munzer looked at him. "Redseb." He said. "Forgive me. I have not been a good father. God. So many regrets. I was always busy with my research and didn't take care of my children. This is what I deserve." "Dad..." Munzer knelt down to check on his daughter's sleeping form.

"That's right. This is what I deserve... Now I understand. I forgot the most important thing because I was distracted by my research. I never thought Golem would end like this, after sacrificing my family in order to complete it. But the most important thing is our soul... Forgive me. I beg you."

"Dad..." He looked at Choco for a second before turning back to a device in Golem. "Well, I'll be leaving now." "Wait!" Everyone looked at Mati. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Listen Munzer, when you live for as long as I have, there are somethings that are worth giving up on but there are somethings that you can't give up on."

She opened her eyes and looked at Munzer with forgiveness in her eyes. "How dare you disappear asking others to take care of your children? You're asking too much!" She walked over to Golem and picked up Seyram like she was picking up a toddler that was asking its mom for a hug.

"Golem will move again when his internal Furyoku is restored. And I believe I can help with that." "Then you..." "Anyway you have to stay here to teach Anna how to move him... Alright?" Munzer started to sweat, but nodded. Mati nodded as well. "Good." She walked back to Redseb where he reached out to take her hand.

Everyone thought the same thought as they watched her walk away. 'She looks so much like a mother...' Back at the inn they were staying at Mati was sitting quietly in the room her team was sharing. Then there was a knock on the door and it slid open. "Okaa-san?" Came the shy voice of Redseb.

Mati snapped around. "Yes, Redseb?" He blinked at her sudden movement. "Um... I was just wondering... what was that all about back in the forest...?" She smiled at him. "Well... you see, Redseb, I have been reincarnated at least four times now. And on my first life I had a son and daughter... You and your sister remind me of them. They were a lot like you two as well. But then I lost them in a horrible accident."

Redseb snapped his head up. "What happened?" Mati looked out of the window in her room. "It was Shamans, that is how I had come to know of the Shaman world. I wasn't born a Shaman, so they thought that it would be easy." She let out a short laugh. "Little did they know that Link was there..."

"Who's Link, Okaa-san?" Mati smiled sadly at Redseb. "Do you plan on calling me Okaa-san from now on, Redseb?" "Well... Seyram actually started calling you that at first, it rubbed off on me." Mati nodded and turned back to the window. "Link is my guardian spirit. But 500 years ago, I had become a wolf, I do not remember what had happened 500 years before that though. And Link would not tell me. I did not see him until Hao had actually given me my pendulum, somehow he had found Link and gave it a spell that split me from my present form, the wolf, and my past form, a human. By that time, Hao was already close to the Great Spirit and one night while everyone was sleeping, I heard a voice in my head. It seemed like a million voices were talking to me at once, but they were saying the same thing. The voices had told me, and shown me, what had happened the last tournament and what Hao was planning that tournament. I was shocked, and scared. I wasn't a very strong Shaman back then, but then the voices said that they would grant me a power that everyone would want. The power of the Great Spirit. So the power infused with my pendulum and my wolf spirit, evolving it to the next level and making it more powerful. But the voices warned me, they said that if I used too much power too many times, then my wolf form would take over. After that Hao had finally reached the Great Spirit and our long and fierce battle began. By that time I had fallen in love with him, but with the help of my cat brother, Matamune and another Shaman, we defeated Hao."

Mati bit her lip. "I told everyone that I had married Hao, but that is not true... After the fight with Hao, I was severely hurt. And the Shaman that helped me and Matamune defeat Hao had taken me back to his inn and took care of me." She smiled sadly again. "He was actually the descendant of Hao and the ancestor of Yoh."

She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I fell in love with him shortly after he had let me stay with him after the Shaman Fight and we got married." She then had a sad look on her face. "A short while after I had child, but then a few years later. Yohken Had suddenly disappeared. So I was left alone to raise my child by myself. Then one night, I had a dream about Hao. He had told me that Yohken had died because of his regret and was stuck in hell forever. I was in such shock of seeing Hao that I didn't cry. But when it sank in I had hung my head and begged him that if we had ever reincarnated in the same family in a few years before the next Shaman Fight, that he would call me his wife. We actually formulated a whole scene of what had happened on that day when we fought. Hao did love me as well, but it was a brother-sister relationship that we had with each other. So it was all a facade that he wanted me and was mad that someone else had claimed my heart. But, he was always worried when I would do something on my own. That's why he would show up in all those places. He was worried about his little siblings."

She looked at Redseb again. "I want to tell you this, Redseb, because I cannot hide it anymore." Then she looked past him towards the door. "I hope you heard all of that... Yoh, Chocolove, Anna, Faust, Rio, Lyserg, Horo... Ren..." The door slid open again to show that Mati was right about the eavesdroppers.

"Gah!" Redseb was surprised at their faces. Yoh looked shocked and sad at the same time, Chocolove was looking at the floor, Anna had the same look as always, but she still looked a little more mad than usual, Faust looked very empathetic, Rio was crying, Lyserg looked shocked and surprised, Horo looked as though he was going to punch something as his hands were in fists and his teeth were clenched, Ren actually looked like he was going to cry and like he wanted to comfort her in some way.

Mati looked at them with a very guilty face and buried her head in her hands. Soft sobs were heard in the quiet room and everyone walked over to her. Yoh was the first one at Mati's side. He pulled her in a very tight embrace, almost like he was trying to hide her from the rest of the world. He buried his face in her hair and she buried her face in his shoulder, crying on it.

"My little sister..." Then he started crying as well. "My poor little sister...!" Everyone then was embracing the two as well, except for Ren and Horo. "Ren..." Horo said, his teeth still clenched. "Yeah, Horo...?" Ren answered, sniffing a little. "How do you feel?" "I don't know... I-I feel like I want to go back to the past and kill the Shamans that ruined her life in the first place..."

Horo nodded. "Same here... But, if we could do that... wouldn't that mean that we wouldn't have known her?"


	55. Decisions That No One Likes

Chapter 54

Decisions That No One Likes

"That was amazing." Morty said. "Gandhara's match..." "Ah." Yoh said. "it was wonderful." "Yeah..." Mati agreed. Everyone just witnessed a match from the Gandhara team. They were the team that Rio asked to save Choco after he was killed by Tabai. Their spirits were of Buddhas as well. "Those zombies were immediately destroyed." Morty continued.

"Did that giant Buddha send them to Nirvana?" "Dunno..." Mati replied. "But one things for certain; Gandhara is not a common person." "Yoh! Mati!" Rio called to them from the inn. "How was Gandhara's match? They're terrifying, aren't they? Especially the one they call their princess, Lady Sati!"

Then Rio started to go off in La La Land. "She is a beautiful woman and so gentle. Also her Furyoku is extraordinary! She may be stronger than Hao!" Mati rolled her eyes as Yoh laughed. "You're really stupid!" Came a familiar childish voice. "Hao-sama will be the winner of the Shaman fight. That's why you have to help him, Yoh-sama."

Before anyone could freak out Mati asked: "Opacho, why are you here?" Opacho huffed. "Opacho... came... because... of Hao-sama." "I understand." Mati said. "So, what do you want?" Before Opacho could answer Rio started shouting. "Yooh!" They turned around to see Rio running at full speed towards them with his wooden stick in hand.

"Yoh! Capture it, Yoh! Let's take it hostage! That could send Hao into a depression!" Mati facepalmed. "But, you..." Opacho said. "Are smaller than me." "What!" Opacho put his hands up to his hair. "Hair... In Oversoul!" Suddenly Opacho became a sheep with ram horns. Rio froze at Opacho's cuteness.

Before Opacho charged at Rio, Mati flicked Opacho on the nose. "Bad! Turn back now! You do not hurt my friends!" As Opacho turned back to his normal self Mati went over to Rio and cuffed him behind the head. "Rio, you idiot! You do not try and capture Opacho! He may not look like it, but he could squish you like a bug!"

Rio rubbed his sore head. "Sorry Mati..." Mati nodded and turned back to Opacho. "What is it that you wanted to tell us, Opacho?" Opacho looked up at Mati. "A message from Hao-sama; Okaa-san will not fight in the next fight, no matter what happens. If you don't do as he says... Hao-sama will destroy Golem and those two kids!"

(Back in the inn)

"Enjoy the meal." "You too!" "Oh, today there is also a salmon slice! How lucky!" "Can you pass me the soy sauce, Morty?" Suddenly, Opacho had the bottle in his hand and held it out to Mati. "Soy." "Oh, so you have your own soy sauce?" Yoh asked. "Hao-sama likes soy sauce. I pass it to him everyday."

Mati took the bottle silently and put some of it on her rice before putting it down and picking up her chopsticks. Anna picked up hers as well, holding a meat slice in the middle of it. She ate it and pulled the chopsticks out of her mouth. "I'm waiting... for an explanation." Mati was about to put the rice to her mouth, but put it down and looked at her bowl.

She sighed. "Yes..." As she explained, everyone sat in silence until she finished. "I see." Horo said. "So if Mati fights in the next fight those kids will be in danger. But that's impossible." Ren tsk'ed. "Are you saying that you don't want to fight in the next round?" "What?" Horo yelled, turning to Ren.

"What are you saying?" Choco yelled, slapping Ren in the face. Ren and Horo sat in silence. "Secret technique; 'The Third Wheel.' It's funny isn't it?" Suddenly, a boot, with iron on the bottom of it, came flying across the table and hit Choco in the side of the head, causing him to have a little nap.

Everyone turned to look at Mati, but she looked like she didn't even move. They all knew she threw it because no one else could touch her stuff (and they didn't even know where she put it). Anna turned to Mati. "So? What are you going to do, Mati?" Mati bit her nail. "Well... Redseb and Seyram are like my own kids, if anything happened to them..."

She shook her head. "What I don't get is Hao's condition, he knows what I have been through, he knows I would not stand it." She shook her head again. "Even if Mikihisa-sama takes care of the two kids..." Tamera said. "It wont be easy to defend them from Hao." Anna put her cup on the table.

"No. I'm asking... What are _your _intentions." Mati snapped her head up. "My... intentions?" "Yes... What is your heart saying?" Mati sat for a moment before closing her eyes. "You guys are probably going to hate me for this but..." She opened her eyes. " The winner of the Shaman fight will be Hao."

Everyone sat in shock, except Yoh and Anna. "You'll realize it too... He has a Furyoku of 1,250,000. As long as we fight him following the rules we wont stand a chance." Ren stood up. "That's impossible! Then why are we still fighting? You aren't going to tell me that you are going to quit completely now are you!"

Mati sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Listen to me... I have seen it with my own eyes before. The Shaman who wins the tournament will need to assimilate with the Great Spirit. He will have to fall in an eternal sleep after the rights of the baptism." "Are you talking about a surprise attack?" Horo said.

"Is that a dishonourable move?" Mati shook her head. "It has happened many times before, Hao already knows this I'm sure." She looked at Opacho before turning back to the others. "For those who don't accept the new king is a very normal thing. But it's not easy at all. To be able to reach the new king you need to defeat the Dobi officials that protect him... This is the true task of the 10 Dobi officials."

Mati smirked. "Of course, Hao will also have his followers. He will revive the weak ones too." "I'm still here!" Opacho huffed. "Impossible..." Lyserg said. "But I don't understand... If this event has been happening since the beginning... why do we even have matches? And if the Shaman fight is needed to elect a new king why are they trying to overthrow him?"

"Not just anyone is allowed to go to that place..." Anna explained. "Only the selected Shamans can obtain the key to go there... Those will be the twelve Shamans. The four teams in the semi-finals." Mati nodded. "Yesterday, every match of the first round finished. I know some of you have already seen it, but in the match between Nyorai and Haiti 800, Nyorai won the match with no challenge. And then between Team Ten and Team Cowboys, Ten has won... Those two teams belong to Gandhara, the third power. So you can see, Gandhara is one of the most powerful groups in the Shaman fight."

Anna sighed. "Mati, there is something else you have either missed, or did not want to say it." Mati turned to her. "I missed it, what is it?" Anna looked at her. "Team Myooh is also a team of Gandhara." She looked at Ren, Horo and Choco. " Team Golden Fighters, you have to fight against Team Myooh today. In the first match of the second round of this tournament!"


	56. On The Defensive

Chapter 55

On The Defensive

"The winner of the Shaman fight will be Hao. But he'll have to fall in an eternal sleep in order to unite with the Great Spirit. If we attack him during the momentary sleep, we'll be able to stop him from becoming Shaman King... But only a selected number of Shamans will be able to reach the place Hao will lie. So... We must win the next match..."

Ren looked at the ducky in the bathtub that the team was sharing (Yes, even Mati was in it, Choco and Horo aren't that perverted and plus, Ren would kill them if they did something wrong). "But it's absurd." Ren continued. "We have to win no matter what. It's not a novelty at all. At least... for the people who want to become the Shaman King."

"Is it even a surprise?" Horo asked. "If Mati is right, we have to fight the Dobi no matter what. And then, even if we defeat Hao... Who of us will be able to obtain the Great Spirit? Do we have to fight each other in order to obtain it?" "First of all, we don't know where he'll unite with the Great Spirit." Mati said.

"If we take him by force it won't matter who of us will go. But I don't think that will happen." "Well... Choco said. "Right now we don't know anything. That's why we should worry about the enemies we'll be facing today. They... Have spirits of the divine class. But we don't have any other information."

Horo turned his whole body to look at Choco. "Huh? Haven't you been saved by them before? And isn't your most powerful ability... to gather information?" "When I was a convict in New York City... It was their leader Sati. And plus... I wasn't in this world." "What? Don't say things we won't understand."

"But it's the truth. I can't gain this kind of information. Got it?" "What? You... don't want to say anything to me because I'm weak?" Stop it now!" Mati ordered, punching them both. She hit Choco in his covered hair and she hit Horo in the face. Before she could say anything else, Ren started to talk.

"When will you stop your small talk? After the next match... our enemy will be Yoh. Do you realize it?" All three of Ren's teammates sat in silence, realizing that it was true. "Even if the things Mati has told us are true, we are in the same block as him. Only one of our two teams will be able to pass the first tournament... You'll worry about everything else at some other time."

Mati pulled her fists away from her two friends as Ren stood up and got out of the huge tub. "I'll fight him no matter what. And without a doubt I will defeat him!" He looked at his team. "Remember that today's fight... is just a trial before we face our true adversary! Let's go!"

(At the arena...)

"The first battle of the second round of the first tournament of the Shaman fight will be... Team Golden Fighters versus Team Myooh! Finally! We've waited so long for this match! Let's start the second round of the tournament! Who will gain the glory of victory? As you all know, the announcer is I, Radim, the number one Dobi official! But sadly in the popularity poll I'm placed 71st! But, while holding back my tears, I'll work with enthusiasm! So get ready! Since Team Golden Fighters have four teammates, their female fighter, Asakura Mati, will be sitting out this round!"

Mati bowed her head in respect at Radim before stepping outside the arena circle. Then a light flashed and she became her spirit form, a wolf. The crowd oohed at her. Even Radim seemed amazed. She let out a howl that lasted a good minute and the crowd was left speechless. Then she looked at Radim.

'_What? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell them to fight?_' But before Radim could say anything, Ren whipped out his Hourai Ken to it's glory and started to talk to his team. "Chocolove. Horo. I'll go first. You can... pick up the pieces!" "Alright!" Horo agreed. "Ok!" Choco agreed.

Mati looked at Radim again. '_Can I say it, Radim?_' Radim nodded. "Looks like I wont be the one who starts this fight! Listen up to our wolf friend!" Mati threw her head back and let out a long howl, along with yelling in everybody's minds. '_Then let's start... The Shaman Fight In __Tokyo, Team Golden Fighters verses Team Myooh!_'

Then, without a warning, Ren pulled out his Oversoul and shot off towards Team Myooh. Then he stuck his blade in the ground and shouted: Here's my death blow... Tougenkyou!" Thousands of blades erupted from the ground all around Team Myooh and the crowd, including Radim, stared in anticipation.

"A preemptive attack!" Radim shouted in his microphone. "Ren Tao of the Team Golden Fighters has shown his secret technique at the beginning of the match! So many blades! Team Myooh took the hit head on! I don't think they could have survived that attack! But I can't see them! Has the match already ended?"

'_Be careful everyone, as Chocolove said, they have spirits of the divine class. They won't be defeated _this _easily._' And Mati was right, Team Myooh was still standing in the same position as before Ren attacked them and it seemed that the blades had completely avoided them! Then Ren shot off again, kicking up some rocks in the process and pulled out his Bushin Oversoul.

"I'll take your heads with my Bushin!" He shouted. But when the Bushin should've hit one of them, it seemed to just disappear. Mati stared wide-eyed, she knew _exactly_ who the one responsible for that was, and what Buddha he had. "You're not bad." He said. "You've very intuitive." He pointed to Ren.

"You. Wanted to check our abilities. And make us consume our Furyoku, if things went well. You selected me as the target." Then he started to open his eyes. "My name is Yainage." Then his eyes were open fully and they almost looked blood-shot. "True... I'm the weakest member of our team!"

Then a huge hand was right in front of Ren and then Yainage lifted up his hand as well and the huge hand hit Ren with his palm. '_The palm of the Hand!_' "But... I'm still stronger than you." The spirit behind Yainage came into focus and it looked like a being with four arms. "My spirit's name is Gundari. This is the Palm of the Hand of Salvation. And transforms Furyoku into nothingness. In other words, even your attacks... And your defence... If... They are made of Furyoku, They are useless. Which means your Oversoul is completely annulled!"

Then Gundari used an attack to throw Ren out of the ring, but he saved himself by using Bason. "We wanted to throw you out of the battlefield with the first attack in order to avoid hurting you, but... You saved yourself with a new Oversoul, eh?" '_Ren!_' Mati yelled in his head. '_Be careful..._'

"Ha ha ha." He panted. "Tsk... Interesting... I don't know what kind of trick that is, but it will be fun to find out... Right Bason?" Bason appeared in ball form in Ren's hand. "Yes. My Lord!" "Ah ah! What are you saying?" Yainage asked. "There isn't any trick. And anyway, what else can you do? Any attempt to win is useless... Unless you let those three stock-fishes in... Or give up before it's too late. For now we are merciful."


	57. On The Defensive pt2

Chapter 56

On The Defensive pt 2

Radim sat in shock, unable to speak. "Idiot!" Horo said, his teeth clenched. "Ren told us to take care of the rest... And that's what we'll do!" Choco pointed at Yainage. "Do you know what we're saying?" Behind them, Mati growled warningly, showing her fangs. '_And if I wasn't loyal to my brother I would come up there and tear you three apart myself, so don't call me a stock-fish you half-wit weakling!_'

The crowd sat in silence and thought the same thing. 'Did this wolf just call a Shaman of a god class a half-wit weakling?' If they knew Mati well, they wouldn't have been thinking about it. Team Myooh was also thinking the same thing that the crowd was thinking. Yainage grinned. "Cado... Jackson... I'll take care of this... Team Golden Fighters... It will be very interesting..."

"Tsk..." Ren said, gripping at his torn battle shirt. "Do you challenge me only because of curiosity? You're underestimating me!" He ripped off his shirt, showing his chest. "I'll never be defeated! I will train with you in order to defeat my true opponent!" Yainage held up his weapon that helped him use his spirit.

"Denial is bliss. But reality can be painful." Suddenly there was a huge shout from the crowd. "Ren! You can do it!" '_Yoh, you big lug..._' Yainage looked towards the sound and Ren grinned. "Of course I can!" Ren shouted, charging towards Yainage. "Bason!" Ren went to hit Yainage with his Bushin again, but it was nullified.

"Uff... More of the same technique? Your Oversoul will be stopped every time. You will use up all your Furyoku before you could ever defeat it." Suddenly Ren was right in front of Yainage's face. "My Furyoku is 55,000! I could always defeat you with my fists, but that wouldn't be fun... That's why I've decided to face you with the same attack till I'll find the trick behind your ability..."

Then he used Tougenkyou."And I'll do it until I use up all of my Furyoku!" Yainage just stood there as the weapons around him seemed to disappear, not hitting him at all. "Eh, eh, eh. Trying is useless... Your Oversoul will end here! And you'll waste a lot of Furyoku every time you'll try! It won't change even if you attack from behind!"

Ren had gone behind him to try and hit him, but with Bason as a form instead of a weapon. "But I have some doubts." Ren told him. "If you erase my Oversoul, that means you attack my Oversoul. Then I'll try to hit you. But with more strength. Think it will work? Take this! Bason Super Golden Punch!"

Bason's huge fist went to hit Yainage but it was nullified by his spirit. "I'm sorry, but your guess is wrong. And of course you cannot hit me with a strength stronger than mine. But even if it were possible... Your Furyoku, will never reach me. I almost feared you. But what I saw wasn't what I expected. I don't like killing needlessly. So stop resisting and give up."

Then Gandara picked Ren up in his palm. And Ren's Oversoul turned into dust and fell out of Gandara's hand. " Because after all, you... are like Son Goku in the Palm of the Hand of Buddha!" Radim started to sweat. "The Oversoul disappeared with just a touch!" "As I've said..." Ren told Yainage.

"I'm training with you in order to improve myself... Did you forget?" "Roppi Dam!" All four of Gandara's hands turned into fists and punched Ren, sending him flying. Mati started to shift on her feet. She could feel Ren's thoughts, this is what he wanted. But, she still got worried every time Ren got hit seriously.

Even Horo and Choco looked ready to jump into the fight if anything went wrong. Ren slammed into one of the huge Totem poles that lined the arena. "Urgh!" Ren grunted in pain. "Well..." Yainage said. "This time you were saved by the Totem. You're very intuitive like I said, but..." Yainage and Gandara were in front of Ren now, preparing for another attack.

"Roppi Dam!" Gandara punched the Totem pole and for a second, Mati thought Ren was done, but she still felt him. And he was strong... Radim looked in shock as Gandara pulled away slightly and found that Ren wasn't there. "But..." Radim said. "Ren Tao is in full health! It's a miracle! He has escaped safely from that dangerous situation!"

'_Ren! You're okay!_' Ren was okay, and he had somehow appeared behind Yainage and Gandara. Yainage turned to look at him. "What a strange technique... Why didn't you use it before?" "Well, it's not as strange as yours." Ren told him. "I wanted to avoid using it..." Yainage clenched his teeth and charged at Ren.

"Show me again!" " Chou Senji Rakketsu!" Ren was behind Gandara again and had Bason out again. "Fumon Tonkou! Take this! Golden Punch!" Again it was nullified, but Ren wasn't worried, he was onto something. Mati knew it. She had experienced it before as well. '_It's like trying to cut water with a sword..._'

Then Ren was hit hard and sent to the ground of the arena. He crashed hard, sending dirt and rocks flying. "Ren!" Horo yelled. "Eh, stop it otherwise..." "Shut up!" Ren yelled, interrupting Choco. Ren stood up with the help of his Hourai Ken. He was also bleeding under his eye. "Stay where you are. And just watch my battle."

He then lifted his sword out of the ground and held it out in front of him, ready to attack again. "Because... I have to teach you how do defeat them." "Just as I thought." Yainage said. "Before putting the fate of this battle in their hands, you want to find out the trick by risking your life, eh?"

Mati stared wide-eyed, but did nothing else. She could not risk it by running up into the ring. Myooh would attack her, no matter what the rules said. And Mati was pretty much out of the rules themselves, but she always tried to stay in them even if she didn't have to. And she had to stay loyal to the promise she made Hao.

Yainage pointed at Ren. "But you... could have used that technique to avoid my attack, yet you didn't use it. Plus, in order to find out the trick of my attack, you have always took the full blow... Because you think all Shamans of Gandhara are the same. And we all use the same technique, isn't it?"

"So what?" Ren asked. "If it was like you said, what then?" "Absurd! What you think is correct. We are all Shamans with the same characteristics. But everyone of us has his own character and follows his own ideas. And these ideas transform into strength, creating the Oversoul. We all have the power to erase the enemies' Furyoku. This is our strength. We are neither executioners, nor evil... We are the Middle Way!"

Something clicked in Mati as she figured out what their secret was. '_They are neither executioners, nor evil... There is no up or down, there is no back or front, there is just... the middle._' "That's why we don't like wars, and we don't accept things as they are." Yainage went on. "But you'll never be able to understand this. But still, there are still too many people that don't understand that and still live in suffering. That's why... Sati-sama, our leader, has decided to take part in this tournament in order to save humanity."

He pointed at Ren again. "You... said you were training with us in order to become stronger. By improving, what kind of battle will you fight? What does it mean win that battle by risking your life? Will you be happy?" "Absurd! Stop saying absurd things, now..." Ren wiped away the blood under his eye.

"I have an image... A concrete image of having defeated him..." "Him?" Yainage repeated. "True." Ren went on. "There is a man that looks a lot like you. If this battle were to be the last one for me, I would have been desperate to know your ability... But I'm already looking at what I'll find later... That's why now my spirit is untamable."

Bason appeared in his hand again. "Thanks to this fight with you, now I eager to fight him and defeat him..." "Idiot." Yainage said. "I've already told you that your Furyoku will disappear before it'll hit us. And moreover..." Yainage charged at him with Gandara's huge hand beside him.

"Your Furyoku isn't even high enough to even get close to winning!" Suddenly, Yainage was hit so hard that a couple of teeth flew out of his mouth. "You're so stupid!" Ren insulted, a new Oversoul that was formed in his hand stabbed Gandara's hand right in the middle of it's palm, right where Yainage was.

"I've already said that you two look a lot alike... I didn't want to use this, but it's time to experience it..."


	58. Changing A Mindset

Chapter 57

Changing A Mindset

Yainage flew backwards, but then came right back, mad as ever. "Do you have a death wish!" He yelled, Gandara's fists coming at full force towards Ren. "Useless question." Ren answered. "I keep getting stronger. Little by little." Part of his Oversoul shot out and destroyed part of Gandara and flew up farther into the air.

"Wha..." "Once... I've lived only to kill every enemy." Ren said. "What are you doing?" Yainage yelled, starting to panic. "But one day a boy stood in front of me. And my attacks had no affect on him. In order to win, his Furyoku was a shield against my attacks like they were wind or water. I've tasted many defeats, till I found an answer. I finally find out the only solution, was to defeat my weak soul. In other words I had to win myself. And give everything to the enemy. So... Raiso!"

Suddenly a huge lightning strike shot out of the part of Ren's Oversoul that had separated, and hit Gandara dead on. Gandara stood there, looking like a statue that was about to crumble to the ground. "The Oversoul separated from his body..." Yainage said shakily. "And turned into lightning!"

"It's not destructive power," Ren explained. "But it's the strength that gives... Furyoku that works with my nature. This is my new Oversoul. Bushin Fish Fin!" Ren looked back at his team and they acted like he did fine. He then looked over at Mati and she nodded her huge wolf head at him, pride shining in her eyes.

'_You are so great, Ren!_' His smile widened at the thought that she gave him. Mati then thought of how he had gained the new Oversoul.

(In Mati's Memory...)

"You want to become stronger?" Choco asked Ren. "But, are you talking to me?" "Who else is there?" Ren asked. "You... Are the strongest amongst us. He then pointed at Horo. "You are the weakest." "Weak!" Opacho repeated, copying Ren's movement. "So what!" Horo yelled, his feelings hurt.

Mati sat in silence. Technically, _she _was the strongest, but they did not want to say that. Nobody else but her team and Yoh and Hao, knew she was the strongest Shaman in the whole fight. But whenever people looked at her Furyoku level, it matched Ren's. That was because she had still kept some of the pendulum's power sealed up, and the other half of her power came from her wolf form.

"We... need to train." "Eh, first of all, why is this guy with us?" Horo said, pointing at Opacho. Opacho glared at him and went to stand by Mati, holding onto her jean leg. Ren closed the door of the cabin they found. "It doesn't matter." He said. "I don't know what his goal is, but anyways we are completely helpless against Hao."

"But Okaa-san isn't!" Opacho piped up. "If Okaa-san could, she would take down Hao-sama! But she wouldn't do that..." Mati shushed Opacho. "They are talking about themselves, Opacho. Besides, I am not participating in this next fight, so there is no point in making me train as well."

Ren went on, ignoring the two. "We have to become stronger." "Oh man..." Choco said, smiling helplessly. "You really seem more serious than you were before. It's a surprise. I've never thought Ren would ask me a favour." "Well..." Horo said. "I don't know how his way of thinking changed, but I want to become strong to."

"Then it's better to ask my master." Choco said as Pascal Avaf appeared beside him. "Pascal Avaf, my newest spirit, has years of experience. He has already been in a Shaman Fight. You can call him Master Ava." "Master Ava?" Horo repeated. "Oh, he is right here." Choco said, pointing to his spirit.

"Don't address me so casually." Avaf said irritatedly. He pointed to Horo and Ren. "Show me your spirit now! You want to become strong right? I'm here just to teach you." "What?"

(After a while...)

"So the base teachings are just like I've told you." Avaf said. He was sitting on Mic who was in his Jaguar form and Choco was right beside him on the floor. Opacho seemed to like Mic and was petting him, which was making Mic nervous. "Now I want to ask you what is the relationship between a Shaman and his spirit. It won't be news to you, but the two of them have to valorize every strength and improve off each other. But you and your spirit are in the worst relationship."

Right now Horo was on the floor beaten and bruised and Ren was siting there cross-legged looking mad. Somehow, Avaf had gotten Mati to join them in the conversation. "A Hot-headed dumbass and an ice spirit don't mix! A silver spoon boy, capricious and stubborn, with an obliging assistant! You'll never improve like this!"

"What about Mat, Master Ava?" Choco asked. Avaf smiled. "Well... She and her spirit are pretty good. But the problem is that you use too many spirits." Mati sat up a little straighter. "What do you mean?" "Well, my princess..." Mati sighed. Avaf had been calling her that ever since he had started this training exercise.

But at least he was treating her like he was treating the boys. "For one of your attacks you have Faore as a spirit used to jump high and be able to carry heavy things, you have Nayru as a shield and you have Din as a sword. You had Link for your sword and other items in your bag, then you had the Four Links as specific items then you now have Dark Link as your main spirit. You have all three goddesses as your final attack, you have the Dragon Spirit of your sheath that you put on your sword, your pendulum still has power that you will not unlock and there is your wolf form. You need to learn to control them all."

Mati nodded and Avaf turned back to the boys. "But, if you change the way you think, you can become the strongest partners!" "The strongest..." "Partners..." "First you have to become the same as your partner." Avaf went on. "Well, in the spiritual world there is no time limit. But you have one. Think of women. They can change their feelings overnight."

Mati snorted. "Thanks Master Ava, I'm right here you know." Everyone chuckled slightly at that. Avaf continued talking again. "And in this night, you will change your mindset too."


	59. Roku Genso Okami

Chapter 58

Roku Genso Okami

(Back at the arena...)

Mati blinked, she had thought about what Avaf had said, and now she had a really bad feeling about the fight. "You're new... Oversoul?" Yainage repeated, totally shocked at what had just happened. "But why? How in the world can there be a Furyoku that can destroy ours?" The stone skin that was chipping off of Gandara broke off to reveal the true spirit underneath.

"It can't be possible... It can't happen!" Gandara went to crush Ren with it's fists again when it was sliced in half by another Buddha. Yainage was shaking as he looked behind him. "Oh..." "Be ashamed of doing something like this, Yainage." One of his teammates said. "You have already lost when you forget to keep your cool. Now it's my turn!"

"Ah... Oh... Jackson!" "Don't speak..." Jackson said. "...But be ashamed, for have dirtying Sati's reputation." Jackson's Buddha spirit punched Yainage in the back and he flew out of the ring. "He knocked him out of the ring?" Horo yelled. "How can you treat your teammates like that?" Choco added.

"Listen up brats!" Jackson yelled at them. "I'm not a bag of bones like Yainage..." His spirit then appeared beside him, holding something that looked like a rope in one hand and a sword in the other. "I'll erase everything that comes between Sati and her ideals!" Mati growled at Jackson, doing the exact same thing she did to Yainage.

'_For your information you arrogant little prick, I am older than you! And if it wasn't for the promise I made to my brother, I would come up there and teach you how you treat your teammates properly...!_' Just then there was a familiar voice in her head, 'Little sister, this fight is getting boring, and you need to show them some manners, I agree. You can go and fight now.'

Mati growled in anticipation. '_My pleasure, Hao._' "Hey, Ren!" Horo called. "I know..." Ren said, making his Bushin Fish Fin disappear. "I'm nearly out of Furyoku... I'll have to rest a bit in order to recover..." Suddenly, Jackson's Buddha spirit came up behind Ren and slashed his back with his sword.

Team Golden Fighters stood there, stunned. "I told you it wouldn't be this easy..." Jackson said. "I hate pointless speeches. I've already felt your intentions. You won't give up, will you? Then... I won't have a choice but to annihilate you!" They stood there for a second before Ren started to fall forwards.

Even faster than Choco could ever run, Mati was up on the arena and went under Ren, where he landed on her back on his stomach. Jackson's Buddha spirit swung his sword again, but she dodged it and ran out of the arena and Horo and Choco took him off her back. '_You guys do nothing until I am done, I've _had it _with this team!_'

She turned back and bolted up the stairs up to the arena and faced Team Myooh. She bared her fangs at them. '_You've just crossed a line with me! Nobody, I say _nobody _messes with my friends and think that they are so smart!_ Then a light flashed around her and she became her human form, and she did not look happy.

She looked exactly like she did on the bridge when she got mad at Mikihisa. She was wearing the same clothes as Ren but with the red lining, her hair wasn't in a ponytail, she was wearing no shoes and her eyes were blood red. She looked like she was going to murder both Jackson and his Buddha spirit.

She smirked evilly at Jackson, who flinched at her sudden change in face. "Today's your lucky day, you asshole. My brother let me fight today." She held up a hand. "Don't worry though. Like you, I do not like to kill needlessly. So, I will just make sure you won't be able to _walk_ for a while." Jackson gulped and even his spirit looked worried.

Mati grinned at them before she turned back into a wolf, but it she seemed to multiply after she turned back into her wolf form. They all looked exactly like her, but different colours. One was blue, one was red, one was green, one was black and one was golden yellow. Mati seemed to smirk again in her wolf form.

'_Meet my pack, left to right. Nayru.._' The blue wolf started to howl. '_Din..._' The red wolf then started to howl along with the blue one. '_Faore..._ The green one added on to it's sisters song as well. '_Dark Link..._ The huge black wolf howled along as well. '_Link..._ He started to howl along with the rest of his pack.

'_And me, Asakura Mati, or Matimoon... The highest animal spirit in the spirit world and the most powerful Shaman in this fight!_' She howled with the rest of her family and the song seemed to actually make Jackson's spirit shrink. Everyone in the stadium seemed to shrink at the huge pack's song.

When they were done, Mati looked back at Jackson with glowing red eyes. "This is my new Oversoul... Roku Genso Okami!" Horo stared wide-eyed. "The Six Elemental Wolves..." Mati stared at the weapon Jackson's Buddha had. "What? Do you like the sword or something?" She shook her head. '_No, I just remembered that the sword is Bankoken... It's the personal weapon of King Fudo Myooh, who rules over the 3 passions of Buddhism: Greed, Wrath, and Laziness... To tell the truth, I don't know what power it has, but it's tied to this legendary item... In this match, Ren won't stand up again. But you've already said that you don't like to kill._'

Mati growled slightly. '_It's easy to understand you've only damaged Ren's mind._' Jackson grinned at Mati. "I think you're really smart... And cultured." Mati bared her fangs at Jackson again. '_I don't do this for fun. And I've already told you that I'm older than you, and I'm the highest spirit you will ever meet in your life, no matter how small I look and how strong other spirits you have already encountered. Ren is like my other half, that lightning you saw is his nature, but my nature is Thunder. If I was on the battlefield when that happened, your whole team would have been finished._'

Then she crouched low, along with her pack. "Listen, girly." Jackson said, seeming to totally ignore what she just said. "I don't know who you are or where your from, but... I suggest you don't make such hasty conclusions. Because... He may never wake up again." "What are you talking about?" Horo and Choco yelled.

'_You two! Shut the hell up! Do not lose your cool! Hasn't Avaf already __told us that?_' "But, Mati...!" '_Listen Horo, after this, it's your turn, tell Choco that..._' Before Horo could say anything else, Mati started to talk to Jackson. '_You may have upset my team, but you could never get to me._' Jackson snapped up.

'_Listen buddy, me and Ren are linked together. We're like Thunder and Lightning, working in sync with each other. I can see into Ren's mind, he _will _be able to wake up. You can count on that. So..._' She crouched down again with her pack. '_Hope you brought earplugs because this is going to be loud!_'

Then the whole pack shot off towards Jackson's spirit and as they were running, it seemed that they were leaving light trails. Blue, red, green, black, purple, and gold. Suddenly a huge arrow and a huge sword came hurtling towards Mati and she had no time to dodge it. But she felt someone push her out of the way.

When the rocks stopped flying and the dust settled, Mati saw who pushed her out of the way and she howled in anguish and anger. Choco had a huge arrow through his chest and was being held up by Fudo's strange rope. "Eh, good!" Cado said. He was the one that had the Buddha spirit that shot the arrows.

"Looks like he was fast enough to get the girl out of the way! Fudo's Sword Kenjaku allows him to silence whoever he desires. Even if the opponent is too fast, he can always hunt down the soul." Then Fudo opened the chain that was helping him hold Choco up with the arrow and it dropped to the ground, lodging itself into it.

"Like a snake that brands it's prey... An accurate attack. It's not surprising... that I, Cado, have the bow called 'The Arrow of Love' which possesses the same power! Well, there's still one enemy left! Hop, hop! It's time to finish him!"


	60. The Gloves Come Off, The Gantlets Go On

Chapter 59

The Gloves Come Off And The Gantlets Go On

Mati started laughing in everyone's heads. '_Well well, you _are _tougher than you look. If I was in my human form I would clap and bow to you, but..._'

She crouched down. '_I have something to finish! And then you can battle Horo!_' The six wolves shot off again, and this time, Fudo and Cado's Buddha spirit could not hit them. They were in sync, and they were on a mission. Then they suddenly went around to the back of the two spirits and split up into two groups of three.

Then they jumped and seemed to go right through both of them, creating major holes. The six wolves landed gracefully on the ground and turned around to look at their work. Both spirits looked as though they were going to fall over, but then the holes grew over, making it look as though there were never any holes.

The six wolves then became one again and Mati turned into her human form where her five spirits appeared beside her. She smirked at them. "That used up more than half of my Furyoku, and I have the same as Ren, 55,000 Furyoku." She clapped and then bowed at them. "I only have about 12,000, and I need that to gain all of it back, so I bid you guys fare well."

She turned around to walk away and then stopped. "Oh, and don't try to stop me, I think your spirits won't listen to that command." She walked down the stairs and looked at Horo. "Ha..." She panted, suddenly seeming like she had no energy. "I leave the rest to you Horo, you can do it... I believe in you... Horokeu..."

Then she fainted right beside Ren. Horo stood in shock. Cado then seemed to gain his composure and made his spirit shoot out another arrow. Everyone heard the arrow hit something, but it wasn't Horo. It was a wall of ice. But Horo wasn't moving, he was still in his shocked position. Cado sat for a second before dancing again and shouted: "Rain of Love!"

But ice seemed to form in mid air and all the arrows were blocked, not a single one was able to hit Horo. But he was still standing still. "I don't care about... avoiding the arrows! Even Mati couldn't dodge the arrows and Chocolove wasn't quick enough to get out... If you technique persecutes spirits, then I can't fight back. The only thing I can do is block them!"

'How... Did I end up in this situation? The strongest amongst us, Chocolove and his spirit Avaf... were defeated! All because this guy shows up? But that's not true. The rules don't force anyone to fight one on one. Chocolove rushed in because of his anger. Or maybe... these guys are just stronger than us? This wasn't supposed to happen... 2 vs. 1! The situation is critical. What I have to do is... stay... calm... Keep my composure!'

Then both Jackson and Cado's spirits came rushing towards Horo.

( In Horo's memories...)

"Attack me... One more time!" Avaf ordered. "Grrr!" Ren growled. "Muow!" Horo said. "Kororo!" "N'kul!" "Oversoul!" Chocolove kicked him before he could finish. "Too slow! Listen to me carefully... Your Oversoul won't form quickly by itself. The day you completely unify with your spirit is the day your speed will increase. You'll be close to perfection!"

Avaf turned to Ren. "Ren! You have to synchronize your breath with Bason's! Just like how you do with Mati when you fight together!" "Horo! You need to stay a little more cool!" "A breath!" Ren repeated. "Cool!" Horo shouted. Avaf socked him in the face. "Idiot! No one asked you to shout 'cool'!"

"But Master Ava, it's not really in my nature..." "That's exactly your problem. Or maybe it's too complicated for you? Horo! You have to become the best you can be!" Avaf sighed and looked out of the window where Mati was sitting outside in the cool breeze. "Both of you, come here."

He led them to the window. "What do you see?" "Uh... Mati?" Horo asked. Avaf nodded. "What expression do you see on her face?" This time it was Ren who answered. "Confidence?" Avaf nodded again. "Mati is not taking part in this because she does not need to get stronger, it's because she has total confidence in you two. Especially you Horo."

Horo blinked. "M-me?" "Yes." He sighed again. "Listen, she may not show it a lot, but she is a girl that worries a lot. That's why she acts like a hot-head sometimes, but when she has confidence in someone, she either goes somewhere else, or she gets mad at you when you say you can't do something. Mati has a strong bond with you, Horo, because she is actually one of your ancestors." Everyone in the cabin sat in silence. "What?" Horo yelled. "Is there anything else we don't know about her yet!" "Yes, because she can't remember what happened the first time she was reincarnated, when you believe in yourself and are able to overcome the grief in your heart, she might start to see more of her past."

(Back at the arena...)

As the two spirits tried to hit Horo, he created an ice wall around him, blocking their attacks. 'When the day you are able to overcome your grief, the cold...' "Will transform... Into true heat!" Horo then was standing with two huge Ice Gantlets on his arms. "Ah still?" Jackson said. "You want to try and fight us? To fight against god class spirits... it's not enough to simply raise your power. Show him!"

Suddenly there was a huge hole where Fudo's arm should have been. "Nipopokunpe (Nipopo Gantlets)." Horo said. "Harakihoku (Left Husband). Wose! (Little Regret)" Jackson smirked and Fudo's arm grew back. He swung his sword down at Horo, but he dodged it. He then threw his rope at Horo.

"Shimonmataki (Right Wife). Rupushikatek (Freezing Hand)." Then the rope froze and shattered before it could touch Horo. He then grabbed it and pulled down. "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled. He flipped Fudo over and the force of it made Fudo's hair smash in his face and crush it. Cado then started his dance again.

"But why?" Horo just crushed them before they could even touch him. He then pulled his left arm back. "Shushuwakki (Howling Wind)." Then he let out a huge ice attack on Cado's spirit. "Kamuirankeopukeni! (The Fist That God Offered)" Then Cado's spirit became totally frozen and Horo landed right in front of Cado where his huge Gantlet just past him.

"I want to teach you one thing." Horo said. "When a person exposes himself to an extreme cold... He becomes extremely hot!" Then Cado's Buddha spirit shattered. "Like... me!" "Ooh... Wow..." The crowd said. Team Myooh thought the same thing: 'Who is... this kid?"

(Somewhere in the arena...)

"Good! There's no doubt!" "Hmm... Princess, this boy..." "Yes." Princess Sati said. "He is the one you described to me. Thank you Boz Brothers!" "But this is nothing..." One of them said. "...After all, it was you who saved our lives! We are at your service!" The other one said. Sati looked to her left.

"And you, Miss Jun..." "I'm only doing this for Ren and Mati, the son and daughter of the Tao Family..." She said. "...Otherwise we wouldn't be having such discussions." "I have... finally found them! Those who represent neither good nor bad... The children who try to achieve their dreams. To create the new world I want to see... They are the Five Warriors I need! Usai Horokeu! It's him, the last of the Five!"

"But miss Sati..." Jun said. "Counting Mati, there are 6..." Sati smiled. "She is the most important part, she is the key to the lock. She is a warrior, and a saviour. She will help the Five warriors and watch over them." Jun nodded.

(Back at the arena...)

The whole crowd erupted in clapping and whistling while Radim stood in shock. "Ahem! Well... The members on Team Myooh have used up all their Furyoku! The victory goes to... Team Golden Fighters! But... what really happened?" True, Team Myooh and Radim were confused. Mati, Ren and Choco stood up, like they weren't hurt at all.

"Pff..." Horo said. "So you guys pretend to lose... I told myself you couldn't lose so easily." "Don't say such silly things!" Ren told him. "I wasn't pretending. ... Until Jackson ran out of Furyoku." "Me too..." Choco said. "Ren managed to uncover their secret, which meant we already won. It left us the possibility of making a counter-attack during your turn to fight. It was the same for them. They were fighting seriously."

"But..." Jackson snapped. "It's not possible! I stabbed you and yet...?" Mati smirked at him. "It's actually quite simple; Nullification of Furyoku! We had the means to fight you... and we were also able to do the same techniques as you. In short, it was only a question of experience. You rely too much on cancelling Furyoku, you had no tactics to fight us. Even if it's a Gandhara technique, it's still only a 'Middle Way' skill. The Middle Way isn't effective. That's the reality!"

"Ha ha!" Choco laughed. "Well it doesn't really matter. Thanks to this match we could see Horo's real strength!" "You're right..." Ren agreed. "In fact... It was you who pretended this whole time! Horo!" Horo stood there silently. "One day..." He finally said. "I promise to tell you guys everything."

Ren smirked. "I never wanted to hear your lame stories." Mati smiled at them both. "Well, well..." She said. "Today, we've won!"


	61. Amnesia's A Bitch

Chapter 60

Amnesia's A Bitch

When the four teammates went outside the stadium they saw Pirika and Opacho, who was shaking and crying. Mati gave Pirika a weird look. "You told him?" She asked. Pirika nodded. "...Please forgive me! I told everything to this kid!" "It's not serious..." Horo said. "Don't worry about it. That issue... does not concern me anymore."

"It's okay to be proud!" A familiar voice said. Everyone lifted their heads to look at Anna. "Listen up!" She told them. "Take advantage of this opportunity to relax. It won't last forever!" "Anna!" Horo gasped. "I already told you, don't be so familiar with me." "Yeah, whatever. Well, are you going to tell us whats going on?"

"Maybe..." Anna answered. "Why don't you try to asking Chocolove and Mati first?" "Huh?" Mati said. "Who, me?" Choco added. "Tell them about Gandhara..." Anna said. "And the Five Warriors!" Both Choco and Mati immediately fell silent. "I forgot to congratulate you on you victory. Your next opponent will be Yoh. But... Before the fight, try to stay on good terms with each other."

"Wha?" Horo said, totally confused. Ren looked at Mati and Choco, who still had grim looks on their faces. Back at the inn, Mati was sitting alone again. The door to the room slid open and Ren was standing there. She looked up to him, then back down. "Hello, Ren..." Ren sighed irritatedly. "Why are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Sati has sent Yoh to hell. There he will have to face Cho-oni and... Yohken." Ren stood in silence for a second. "Why did Sati kill Yoh?" "Because he is one of the Five Warriors." Mati smiled sadly. "Yohken knows how to stop Hao from reincarnating, there are two ways to. And knowing my brother he will chose the other one. He will always follow his heart."

Mati put a hand up to her chest and felt her heartbeat. She closed her eyes. "Ren, my heart beats a slow and sad song. I fear that something will happen to Yohken, Yoh is smart enough not to lose himself, but I fear that because of that, he will stop at nothing to try and bring Yohken back until he knows there is no way."

She opened her eyes again. "My heart also beats guiltily, because I know what you and the others were talking about before the match with Team Myooh. I heard that I was an ancestor to Horo." She then struck the floor with her fist. "Why can't I remember what happened 1000 years ago? Why did the Great Spirit take it away?"

Ren walked to her side. "Wasn't that the time Hao was first born? Maybe there is something in that time that the Great Spirit did not want you to remember, maybe he thought that with all that had happened before that, you did not need another serious tragedy." He kneeled down to Mati's level and lifted up her chin so she would look at him.

"None of us want to see you hurting. No matter how hard you try, you are just too connected with us to try and lie. Even if there are some people that don't seem to show it, we all care about you." He scoffed. "I think that the X-laws care about you as much as they do their Maiden. Especially Marco."

Ren then started to growl at the thought of Marco and Mati laughed. "Jealous now are we?" She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her. "No one can replace you in my heart, Ren. Remember that." She went near his ear and licked behind it, causing him to shiver.

"If you don't believe me, I _can _prove it to you. Besides, I want to finish what we couldn't do last time." Ren grinned. "Oh? Well I don't know about that..." With super fast reflexes, Ren flipped them over onto one of the futons before Mati could even blink. Mati scrunched her nose in disapproval.

"That wasn't very nice." Ren snorted. "Life isn't nice sweetheart." He went down to her neck and started licking it, seeming to try and find a place to mark her. On one specific lick, she moaned. He grinned against her skin and began to suck. Then, when she was totally distracted, he bit down against her shoulder slightly and started to suck again.

Then he pulled away, much to Mati's displeasure. "You know, I just realized that Chocolove and Horo have nicknames for you, and I don't." Mati gave him a sly smile. "Then what will you call me?" Ren grinned at her. "Well, around everyone you are going to be Matsy..." Mati looked thoughtful for a second.

"I like that name... I-it sounds familiar though..." Ren looked at her puzzled. "Do you remember something?" Mati shook her head. "I don't know... But go on, you were going to say something else." Ren gave her a sly smile. "Well, when we are alone you are my little Ookami." Mati grinned.

"Then I get to call you my little Senshi." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey, you guys still awake?" Ren and Mati sighed. "Yes we are Horo." Mati replied. "What is it?" "Team Myooh is here." Both kids shot up. "Why?" Ren yelled. The door slid open and showed 5 people. Choco, Horo and Team Myooh.

"What do you want?" Mati asked, a hint of fear was in her voice. Yainage looked at her. "We know about the five warriors, but if you want to know this, it will come at a price." "You will have to die... Five warriors..."


	62. Remembering

Chapter 61

Remembering

Mati groaned and sat up, rubbing her sore head. "What the hell was that all about?" She looked around and found that she was in a field of wildflowers. She sniffed the air. "I know this place..." Suddenly there was a childish shout. "Matsy, Matsy! Wait for me!" Mati stood up and looked around.

There, to her right, was a small road, just big enough for supply carts to get through. She saw a young girl about 8 stop and turn around. "Well hurry up, Little Star!" Mati stood there in confusion. "Little Star, I know that name..." Then a little boy, about five came skipping up to the girl. "Hey, he looks like..."

Then it clicked in. "Hao! And that's me! But what year was this?" Then she looked around. "Link! Where are you!" Then her spirit companion appeared beside her. "What is the matter...?" He saw it too. "This is 1000 years ago! The one that you forgot!" Mati blinked. "This was the reincarnation that I forgot? Why?"

Link shook his head. "You have to find out yourself, I cannot tell you. Besides, this is your hell." "What! Why am I in hell!" "No, this is_ your _hell. Ren, Horo, Choco, Yoh and Lyserg are also in theirs. But... Lyserg's death was not planned..." "What do you mean?" As if to answer her question, the scenery changed to present time on a narrow road.

She saw a very familiar car drive by, but then there was a bright light shoot from the sky, but it was aimed far away. "What the!" Mati yelled, shielding her eyes from the light. "What the hell was that? Suddenly she heard a snap from a whip and opened her eyes. The car had stopped right in front of a huge Sphinx that was in front of a bridge.

There was also a familiar figure on top of the Sphinx. "Anatel of Team Niles?" Mati said in confusion. Then she shook her head. "No, his soul is different, and murderous." Suddenly the Sphinx attacked the car, but Lyserg used his angel, Zelel, to grab the car and fly in the air. As they whizzed passed Mati, she saw it.

"Marco!" She cried, suddenly feeling weaker. Marco had been struck right in the chest by the Anatel look-alike's whip. Then the Sphinx shot out beams from his eyes that slightly resembled Golem's eye attack. The beams missed Zelel, but the Sphinx flew up to them. Mati couldn't hear anything, but she could feel everything.

Jeanne was crying, she could feel it, and she felt guilty. "Guilty for what though...?" Before she could finish, the whole car exploded. "No!" She yelled. "Lyserg! Morty! Tamara! Jeanne! Marco!" She felt very weak now, three very powerful shamans had just died, and it killed her inside. Mati closed her eyes tightly and tried to roll up into a ball.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Then, she was back in the wildflower field and Link was right beside her. She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Why... Is my hell to see the past, the bloody past of my friends last minutes alive?" Link shook his head. "You may be right Mati, but I don't know..."

Suddenly, time seemed to run forward and Mati was inside a house. A very familiar one. "Link... I... remember... It was Hao's 6 birthday today... And I gave him the clothes and accessories that he wears now!" She went to the family room and saw three people. One was a woman with blond hair and there were two kids, Hao and Young Mati.

Young Mati handed Hao a box. "Happy birthday Little Star! Here's your present!" Hao squealed and ripped open the box. When he saw what was inside he gasped. "Wow Matsy! Its so cool!" He took it out of the box and frowned. "But why is it so big?" Young Mati smiled. "I want you to wear it when you are older and when it is a special time. You will know when that time comes. Besides, I made it all myself!"

Hao laughed and jumped onto Young Mati, giving her a huge hug. "Thank you Matsy! I will keep it with me always." Mati turned away from the scene. "I... remember everything now." Time moved forward again, and this time it was when Young Mati was about 17 and Hao was 15. "Witch, witch!"

"Burn in hell you demon!" Mati ran towards the noise and gasped. There she saw that her old house was burning, and she could hear screams from inside. Mati frantically looked around. "Where's the trap door!" Then she found it. She ran towards it and ripped the piece of wood open and ran inside.

"Where are they?" Then she remembered. She and Hao had hid in a hidden room by the stairs when the fire had started and she ran to it. She opened the door and stared at the two kids, who were looking at her completely terrified. "It's okay." She said in a soothing voice. "I'm here to save you."

The two kids nodded and followed her out the trap door and to the wildflower field. Once there Mati collapsed onto the ground. "Are you alright, miss..." Mati looked at her twin. "Call me... Moon." Her twin nodded. "Well, Moon, thank you for saving us... But what about our mom?"

Mati sat straight up. Her mother! She forgot about her! She ran back to the house as quickly as she could and ran back into the trap door and up the stairs to her mothers room. There, she saw the woman tied up and passed out. Mati clenched her teeth and got all the knots off her and picked her up.

Then she ran downstairs as quickly as she could and kicked the door open where she ran back to the field where the two kids where waiting. When they saw their mother they gasped and ran over to Mati. "Mama!" They cried. Mati laid the woman down on the grass and started to try and heal most of her wounds.

The woman coughed and tried to sit up. Mati pushed her back down. "Sorry Ma'am, I'm trying to heal your wounds, you can't sit up yet." The woman put a hand on her arm, stopping Mati. She shook her head. "I'm going to die anyway, I need to talk to my kids." Tears welled up in Mati's eyes.

She remembered this moment, and she regretted listening to it. "Mati, I want you to take care of Hao for me, take him far from here and go into the forest, there is a clan there that should help you." Mati's twin nodded. Then the woman turned to Hao. "Take good care of your sister, Hao. Be there for her in the dimmest of times."

The woman coughed. "Will you do that for me?" Hao nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't go mama!" Mati's twin pleaded. The woman smiled. "I will watch over you from Nirvana, good-bye, my children..." Then the light faded from her eyes as she closed them and her head lolled back limply.

All three kids cried in mourning for the woman, and later that evening, Mati buried her properly. Her twin looked at Hao. "Lets go, Little Star. We have to go and find the clan that Mama was talking about." Hao nodded and they left, leaving Mati by the grave. Mati sat down and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

"Mother... I have failed you..." It was true, when Mati and Hao had reached the village that their mother was talking about, it was the same village Horo had been born in. They had lived there about a year and in that period Mati had fallen in love with Horo's ancestor and had a child. But after that year, one person in the village had ratted out Mati and her brother to the people that were trying desperately to find them.

They didn't find Hao at the time, but they did find Mati, and tortured her until her brother got home. When he did, he was with his nephew and brother-in-law. The two had tried to save Mati, but some guys in the shadows ambushed them and knocked them out and tied them to chairs, and when they woke up they were both facing Mati, who was battered, bruised, bleeding and naked.

Hao and his brother-in-law had uttered threats to the gang but Mati shut them up, telling them that it was her fault and she needed to be punished. She was the one that had told the gang in the first place what her mother was, it was an accident though, she thought the gang was like her family. People that interacted with ghosts.

But it was not true, they were just ordinary humans. She said that she needed to pay for her mistakes. But that was when she asked one of the thugs to give something to her brother. He asked what it was and she said that it was a necklace. The thug nodded and took the jewlery out of her sweater and gave it to Hao by putting it in his lap.

Mati touched the pendulum around her neck. It was _that _necklace that she gave Hao and told him to give it to the person he most cherished in his life. Hao and his brother-in-law cried because they knew that Mati was going to die. One thug had put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger, ending her life.

Mati cried in anguish. "Why did I give up! Am I such a weak soul, that I have to put walls around my heart?"


	63. How To Save A Life

Chapter 62

How To Save A Life

Mati's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a standing position, but no sooner did she do that, she turned into a wolf. She then jumped out of the window where she smelt people and when she saw three girls in front of her, she started to bark non stop and angrily at them. The three flinched in surprise and started to back away.

Mati just followed their movements by walking towards them. '_Mati! Snap the hell out of it!_' She stopped. '_Dark? Is that you?_' Dark Link appeared beside her. "Of course it's me you idiot, snap out of it! You're giving your team, and Ren's sister, a scare." Mati straightened up and looked around her for the first time.

She saw her team to right and Tao Jun and Pilong to her left. She went back to her human form and staggered. "Matsy!" Ren called, rushing to her side. She put up a hand to him. "Its okay Ren. I-I'm just a little light headed." Suddenly her eyes turned pure white and the flashed. Everyone looked at her, fear running through their veins.

When she blinked and shook her head, the light went away. But before she could do anything, Blocken came flying with his block bird. "You have new orders, Hanagumi. Go to the west coast of this island and join the others." "Blocken...!" "New orders...?" "Its just taking out some trash." Blocken said.

"Lord Hao is busy at the moment, and since you turned off your Oracle Bells for this ambush, I had to come and pick you up." "Taking out trash?" Choco repeated. "Sounds fishy, right Ren?" "What should we do?" Horo asked. "Hm..." But before Ren could finish, Mati started shouting at them. "No! No, don't go to the west coast..."

"Why?" Blocken asked. "Because I have seen the future. You all will be betrayed and killed, don't go." Hanagumi and Blocken looked nervous. "But, if you don't go, the others will be killed." She gave them a pleading look. "Take me with you! Let me save innocent people from this wrong Shaman Fight!"

Her team looked at her as if she grew another head. "Are you crazy Mat!" Horo shouted. "They are not innocent...!" Mati spun around and glared at him. "So? Does that mean that Choco or Ren or Jun or I, don't deserve another chance? Anyone in this Fight is not innocent. But everyone deserves a second chance. I _have _to go, otherwise I would be failing both my brother and my mother again."

Ren sighed in defeat. "Go then, if you think it's the right thing to do." Mati beamed at him. "Thank you, my little Senshi." Ren tried to hide the blush as Mati turned back to Hanagumi and Blocken. "Lets go, before it's too late."

(At the west coast of the island...)

"I see." 'Big guy' Bill said while Zhang-Ching looked through binoculars. "Now I understand." "That's the trash we need to throw out." Turbine added. "Humans can't interfere with the Shaman fight." Blocken said. "Are you sure, that we should be enemies with the whole world?" Zhang-Ching asked worriedly.

"When Hao-sama becomes the Shaman King they'll be annihilated." Turbine said. "We can't forget, how stupid humans are." "But I don't want to do it." 'Big guy' Bill said. "Since our enemies are Shamans, not humans. This isn't what we're supposed to be doing." Kanna tsk'ed. "You'll never understand, Bill."

"...How much we witches have been humiliated..." "The wars... Hao-sama is fighting for a new world." "I'm not so sure." Peyote said. "We can't finish any of the tasks he gives to us. We may not be very smart, but neither is our leader. I'm not sure this war is noble as he says it is." Everyone stood up.

"What...! Do you know what you just said, Peyote?" "How dare you speak of him that way!" "...As you said, sometimes I don't understand him." Turbine grabbed the shall that was covering his head. "Correct. I also think the same way as you." Peyote grabbed his hat that was covering his head as well.

"I understood. It was the night I spent in the Dobi clinic after my defeat." Then the hats came off, showing both of their true faces. "But this has nothing to do with our duties." Turbine said. "But, I would watch your next words." "...That's not it, Turbine. I just wanted to live with the truth for a moment. I never wanted an argument."

Zhang-Ching laughed nervously. "Heh heh... Don't be scaring us like that." Suddenly the ocean water sloshed violently and the Grande Phantasma came out of the water, slashing Zhang-Ching. But, nothing happened, it had seemed that the huge skeleton had hit a brick wall, a _blue _brick wall.

Peyote yelled in frustration. "Where are you!" Mati suddenly appeared right in front of Peyote. "Why, I am right here." Then she gave him a punch in the gut and kicked upward into his chin, causing him to fly backwards. Peyote stood up and spat out some blood, and teeth. "You bitch!"

She grinned. "Well I _am _a dog." She shook a finger at him. "What is wrong with you Peyote? Why did you side with humans if you are going to kill yourself anyways?" Peyote took a step back. "H-how do you...!" Mati tapped her head. "I'm like Hao. He reads minds, I see the future." She looked at Peyote with soft eyes.

"Please Peyote, do not kill yourself, or these people. Without you, I cannot beat Hao once and for all." Suddenly she heard a click of a gun and a dozen bullets came flying at her. She looked in the direction of the bullets and put up a hand, stopping them in midair. "You know, I was like you people once. Human, unknowing of the Shaman world. But then, two Shamans came into my home and murdered my children. That was the day, Link became my guardian. Then the next time I had died, it was because of bullets and humans."

She looked at the person with the M134 Vulcan. "You humans are so tiny. Thinking that if human things will work then you will use it." She grinned at him. "I have become immune to bullets now. So put the toy down before you hurt someone with it." The man with glasses flinched. "H-how..."

"I trained with a man that used undead people and human guns to train me. I have many bullets that have been removed from my body. Because of my power, bullets are like viruses that cane be eliminated from my body before they can do any harm." She pointed her sword at him. "Kaze no Doragon no Seishin, grab him."

Her sword erupted in white light and the golden dragon on her sword disappeared and a huge Dragon appeared behind her. It looked exactly like the one on her sword, but her pendulum was in the Dragon's claw instead of his mouth. The man with glasses tried to shoot the dragon, but the dragon used his ancient magic and blew them away.

Then the charged at the man and grabbed him with his other claw. "Let me go! Let me go!" The dragon ignored him and flew back to it's master. "Mistress." It hissed out, steam appearing out of his nostrils. "The pest you asked for." Mati patted the huge dragon's head. "Thank you. Can you hold him for me?"

The dragon nodded and tightened his grip slightly. "Gah!" Mati walked up to the entrapped man. "Now, I want you to call Oyamada, tell him you succeeded. Make them come. "N-no way..." Mati narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to die!" He flinched. "I have been living for more than 1500 _years_ If you want to live call Oyamada _now_!"

The man gulped and picked up his phone and called his boss. "Hello, It's Tamurazaki. Yes. All the enemies on the beach have been annihilated. They weren't as tough as we thought. Yeah. They pretended to be Shamans, but they're just messing around with some ghosts. The revelations about Hao's ability had a strong effect. I'd even say it was quite a shock. Even our associate, Peyote ended up killing himself. Ha ha. I'm not doing this for the sake of being with Morty-sama. The Shaman fight will end soon. The Great Spirit, is right in front of us."

Tamurazaki closed his phone and looked at Mati. "Are you happy now?" She nodded. "Oh, and one more thing..." She turned her sword around so the blade was facing her and clonked Tamurazaki over the head, making him have a little nap. "What should we do now?" The Wind Dragon asked. "I say we burn the little bastard."

Mati turned around. The Torifarukon was there. "Oh, I didn't notice you there Tori." She looked back at the unconscious man. "No, we don't need to kill him yet. I think Morty needs to talk to him first."


	64. The Truth Of The Matter

Chapter 63

The Truth of the Matter

"Let's see, I'll have an espresso. What do you want?" "I'll have a Mocha." "Ummm... I'm still knew with these things. What's an espresso?" "It's a concentrated drink from ground coffee beans. It is bitter but it will wake you up." "I prefer something sweet." "Okay sir, add a cappuccino to the order."

Yoh took a sip of his drink and crinkled up his nose in disgust. "What's this! It's really bitter!" "Haha..." Hao and Mati chuckled. Hao put down his cup. "Yoh, I can see you're still, a child." "This is the first time we can talk face to face in peace." Mati said. Yoh put down his cup. "I have always wanted the chance to just talk to you. After all, you are our older brother."

Hao rested his head on his hand while taking a drink. "Aren't you... afraid?" "Don't be mean. I know you can read minds. I know you won't kill me right now." Yoh gave him a small smile. "You intend to kill me when I reach my full power. That of course, is just before the end of the Shaman fight."

"Correct." Hao said. "When you reach your limit, I'll become the strongest Shaman by eating you." "Awesome." " 'Don't you feel anything about that?'" Hao said, reading Yoh's mind. "That's what you're thinking. I knew you would think about it. You don't need to pretend that you are fine. That's meaningless to me."

Hao smiled. "Annoying isn't it?" Yoh smiled sheepishly taking a sip from his straw. "Well... I'm sort of used to this kind of thing." "I do have feelings." Mati sat in silence listening. Hao turned to her. "Thank you for saving my followers. It shocked me. I knew Peyote was thinking about it, but now he finally took action about it."

He turned back to Yoh. "It isn't just him... Everyone is scared of me. I felt betrayed from the very beginning." Mati and Yoh sat in silence uneasily. "I's because you control them by force." Mati said. "True." Hao said, taking another sip of his drink. "But that isn't the only thing. And my feelings keep me going. I like Opacho and Luchist. Opacho has a pure heart while Luchist is strong. I also used to like the Flowers and the others, but I have moved on. They couldn't become any stronger."

Mati and Yoh gave him a disturbed stare. "... Your souls, are upset, Yoh, Mati." Suddenly Mati keeled over onto the table. "Mati!" Yoh shouted, standing up. Hao looked at her. "Your body is not well, young sister. Something is growing inside of you, I can feel it's heartbeat." Yoh started to sweat.

"Heartbeat...?" He looked at his sister, who was trying to steady her breath and sit up. "What is he talking about, Mati?" "Hah, hah." She panted. "Use your brain for once, you baka of a brother. I'm pregnant." Yoh paled. "Oh calm yourself!" Mati snapped. "I didn't say I was dying. You are just going to become an uncle."

"And the Tao is going to become a father." Hao said. Mati stood up, holding the lower part of her stomach. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, we have listeners. And I don't want them to listen anymore." Hao nodded. "I feel them too. I was hoping we could talk more but we'll leave it till next time. There will be more important things to do in the future. I'll treat you today. Since I'm your older brother."

Hao turned to the cashier. "Hey Dobi, what does the bill come to?" The guy shot straight up and stood stiff. "Yes sir!" He shouted. "The bill is 651 yen!" Hao put his hands to his hips. "...Well I've never seen you before." "No sir!" "What's your name?" "My name is Talim, and I'm one of the Dobi officials!"

"It's 651 yen, right?" Talim started to sweat. "Ah. Now that you brought it up, today is opening day special here at "Bean;" the first five customers drink for free. So..." "Well, that's lucky for me. Yoh, Mati. I had a good time today. Next time we'll take a bath." Then he was off on the Spirit of Fire.

"Gosh..." Amidamaru said, appearing in the coffee shop. "He was able to walk out without paying...!" Then another spirit started to form in the shop. "He is as arrogant as ever." Mati blinked. "He's good enough to even notice my presence." "Remember he can read my mind." Yoh said. "So we can't hide anything, Yohken."

"Y-Yohken?" Mati stuttered. Yohken looked at her. "Hello Mati, it is nice to see you again, you look beautiful today. I hope your child grows strong." Mati touched her stomach. "Yohken..." Yoh put some Yen in the bin by Talim. "You don't have to pay for anything." Talim said. "It's a tip for that delicious latte you made for me Talim."

Yoh smiled. "That Hao, is a real trickster." That night, Yoh and Mati were siting outside behind the inn, watchin the moon. "You are thinking about Hao." A voice said behind them. "Not really." Yoh answered. "Have you been standing there a while?" "Since you came here." "So a long time." Yoh said.

Ren came and sat down beside Yoh and Mati. "It shows how deep in thought you were." He crossed his arms. "I heard you had coffee with Hao today." "True." This time it was Mati who answered. "It was weird in the beginning." "You two are crazy." Mati and Yoh looked at him. "Even if you guys are siblings, he is still the enemy. Don't involve yourself with him."

"...Ren..." Yoh smiled at Ren. "Thanks. But, we can't do that." "Why not?" "It's because, we know his weak point." Ren stared in shock. "As a Shaman, he is very powerful. But that strength is just too compensate for his weakness. It's a shell created by experience, knowledge and, theories he had developed. While in hell, we saw that. If we wanted to, we could become strong enough to overpower him. But with that power, we felt great a great sadness. We think, we can beat his heart."

"Yoh..." Ren narrowed his eyes. "Heh. 'Not really' you say. You were thinking about him a great deal to figure this out." "Well, it wasn't only that." Suddenly, Ren was right in front of Yoh, his Hourai Ken inches from Yoh's neck. "I also, learned somethings from hell." He said coldly. "Have you seen the spirits of the Flowers at the lodge? It's not just them. There are members of the X-laws and others that have been killed by him. You're still too naive. I will never forgive Hao. Once he's done, all of this will come to an end. I don't care if Jun works with Gandhara, and I don't care about the 5 warriors. But if they give me more power, I'll take it. I will not let Hao become a King. I will show you I can become Shaman King by my own hand. Starting with, your defeat in the tournament."

Unseen and unheard by the two, Mati started to cry. Her heart was cracked and her soul broken. Love, loyalty and friendship were ripped apart in her heart. They might have gotten out of Hell, but they were no where near out of it's clutches. '_If I wasn't so selfish back then, Hao might not have been this way. It probably wouldn't be this way._'


	65. Keep On Holding On

Chapter 64

Keep On Holding On

(At the Arena...)

"Finally the third round of the tournament can begin!" Radim shouted into the microphone. "After some complications and problems the Shaman fight is approaching an end! Today's fight is defined by destiny and it will be two friends fighting it out! Team Golden Fighters versus! Funbari Onsen-!"

Then Radim ran towards Ren. "Hey, hey, hey! This may be simple, but let's hear what Ren has to say about this!" "Shut up, official." Ren said. "I have no intentions of providing farce entertainment." Then he grabbed the microphone out of Radim's hand. "Asakura Yoh. I'm sure you also know that discussing this is useless. The winner will be chosen by justice. We have long worked together but today is the end of it. Our goal is to defeat you, and become closer to becoming the Shaman King. Because of that, there is no reason to show any mercy."

Radim grabbed the mic back. "Golden Fighters has taken to the mic to give a declaration to Funbari Onsen." "Geez." Rio said. "Ren is serious. All three of you agree with him?" "Doesn't matter." Choco said. "When you are in a fight, there's no reason to hold back." "...But I have only one problem." Horo said.

"It's your sanity for having coffee with that piece of shit." Mati's heart started to break a little more. "Sorry but I agree with Ren. I'm going to chill that head of yours. Yoh." "We don't know what happened but Team Golden Fighters are ready to win! Funbari Onsen, do you have a response!"

"Alright." Yoh said. "What you just said is all correct. Since that's how you guys work. Just as Ren said, this can't be decided with just a simple discussion. The only way is by fighting." "Boss...!" Rio gulped. "But before we start fighting, I have something to say. I'm here to become Shaman King. I want to create a comfortable place for everybody to live. But I don't want to fight to cause harm to anyone. I don't want to be in a fight that will have no meaning. That's why I had some coffee with Hao."

"Since he, doesn't have any friends." Everyone sat in shock. Mati had just interupted her brother and said it. "I also had coffee with Hao. He is my brother. I have lived 500 years longer than him, I have experienced things that some people have also seen. But I have experienced it 3 times. I first lost my two kids, then I lost my mother and then got myself killed because of it, then I had to kill. Now I have to watch something that I can stop."

She glared at her team. "You think you are out of hell, but in reality, you have not left it. For now, I will watch." She bowed her head and then stepped out of the battlefield and onto the dirt ground. "Un- Unbelievable!" Radim shouted. "Asakura Mati has just stolen the floor and has just said an explosive comment that is for the record books! Saying that the strongest Shaman, Hao, 'Doesn't have any friends' is an extreme claim to make! Perhaps this provoking claim is misguided because of the team they are facing today."

Mati growled at Radim. "That wasn't what I was talking about, you baka kisama!" "Shut up, Mati!" Horo shouted at her. She flinched. "If you have experienced all of this, then you shouldn't be thinking like a kid. You should have understood it perfectly when you went to hell. In both worlds, there are souls that can have no salvation. And one of them is your brother!"

His gauntlets appeared and he swung at Yoh, catching him in the side of the face. Yoh landed hard on the battlefield. "Boss!" Rio yelled. Horo clenched his teeth and charged at Yoh again. "Hey Dobi official, don't just stand there! This fight has already started!" "Fi-fight!" Rio then stepped in and blocked Horo's attack.

"Damn you. Look at what you are doing Horo." "This isn't your business, Rio." Horo said through clenched teeth. "Move away or you'll suffer. The true, cruelty of hell." Then ice started to creep up Rio. "Wha...!" "Rupushikateku! (Ice Hands)" Suddenly, Rio's arms became little ice stubs.

Rio let out a soundless scream. "Rio!" Yoh yelled. Suddenly Faust came jumping out. "Eliza Operieren!" Horo appeared beside Yoh. "So that's the new resurrection technique your team has. So now I can crush you without worrying." "Idiots." Ren said. "If I were you, I'd stop depending on being resurrected."

A mini lightning bolt shot through Faust's chest. Then Ren and Horo jumped towards Yoh. "No matter what happens now we will fix our problems later!" The ground exploded in a shock wave. When the smoke cleared. Mati was standing in front of Yoh, both unharmed. Mati glared at them.

Ren and Horo glared right back. "Get out of the way Mati!" Horo shouted. "No!" Mati snapped back. "You want to continue this fight... you're gonna have to _kill _me." Her two teammates flinched slightly. Horo clenched his teeth. "I've had it with you!" He charged at her, but when he was close enough, Mati grabbed his ice gauntlet and threw him to the ground.

Winded, Horo lay there. Mati then stabbed him with her fingers and Horo screamed in agony. His ice gauntlets melting and it seemed that Horo was heating up from the inside out. Mati pulled her fingers away and Horo lay there, trying to gain his breath. Mati then kneeled down beside him and put her hands over his chest.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at her. Mati closed her eyes and a cooling blue light healed the wounds on Horo's body. "W-what was that?" Mati looked at him. Tears brimming in her eyes. "You want to know what my hell was like, Horo? I had to watch my house burn, my mother die, and watch me _give up_."

Horo stared at her puzzled. She put out her hands in defeat. "I gave up Horo. I had made a mistake and I took the consequences the wrong way. It was my fault that Hao is the way he is now. He had to watch his mother die from smoke inhalation and watch his sister get shot in the head." As she was talking, a scar from a bullet hole appeared in the middle of her forehead.

Scars then appeared all over her arms. Her clothes seemed to go transparent but a light covered her more private body parts. Scars were seen all over her body. Most of them were deep. There were even two on her wrists. "The first time I died I had committed suicide, I couldn't handle what had just happened to me. The second time I was inside my burning house and got second-degree burns. When I had escaped with Hao I was ambushed by humans where they beat me and raped me. Then when Hao and my husband came home, I gave Hao my pendulum that I had created out of a rare gemstone called Jeremejevite. Then he and my husband had to watch me get shot. The third time (Thank God) I died of old age."

She held out her arms in front of Horo. "See? This is what happens, when you lose sight of something. Where you act selfish. Of course Rio and Faust haven't seen what you have seen. But you haven't seen what they have seen." She put her hand over her heart. "Yesterday, my soul broke and my heart was cracked. This isn't how friends are supposed to fight. You should not have to prove anything to each other."

Tears ran freely down her face. "I have seen so many things since I had left Yoh. I watched you all go through hell in the real world. I went through it with you. Then we all got together and we went through hell together. Don't you remember?" Suddenly the huge screen in the arena flashed.

And the countdown from an old movie started. When it reached zero a picture flashed and it was Mati and Yoh. Everyone recognized the picture of when Yoh and Mati figured out that the Fashion Wannabes were trying to ambush them. Then a song came on.

(Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne)

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand 

The next picture was a short clip of Ren and Mati. They realized it was when everyone was in the back of Billy's truck. Mati snuggled closer to Ren and then the soundless conversation started. Ren opened his jacket and the two shared it. Then Mati said something and Ren smiled and looked at the stars. They heard the people in the arena 'aww' at that.

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Next was a clip of Rio, Mati and Lyserg. It was the moment that Lyserg had introduced himself. Rio had the swoon look on his face and Mati nudged him and said something that made him go back to normal. The two talked before Lyserg caught their attention again.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you 

Next was a clip where Mati had saved everyone from drowning in the water by the river. She had pushed the water back and then shouted something where Horo appeared and froze it then Ren jumped up as well and cut it. Mati nodded in approval and then flinched in pain where it showed her slightly burnt arm.

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Next was the scene where Mati was dancing teasingly at the huge campfire that Hocuspoc. U.S had. Everyone whistled at how good she was dancing and then the next clip showed her protecting the little spirits from Hao's wrath. Everyone 'ooh'ed at her power for doing that.

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear 

The next clip showed Ren grinning and Mati turned to him and said something that made him go close to her ear and say something. Mati blushed and said something then Ren started to talk before he closed the distanced and kissed her. There were thousands of whistles and the next clip showed Mati yelling and then it showed Pino yelling back. Mati then yelled out something and a huge white light shot out of the pendulum, knocking Pino and his team back.

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

The next clip showed Mati when she was mad at her father for hurting Ren. She said something and a second later she was slapped and a red mark was on her face. Mikihisa said something and then Ren said something behind him.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you 

The next clip showed Mati jumping in front of Ren and the Grande Phantasma going right through her chest. The huge beast flung her away and part of Hao's team started talking. Then it seemed to skip and it showed Mati standing up, her cloths tattered and her face full of rage.

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The next clip was Mati talking and Ren suddenly stood up and shouted at her. Mati ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, then started talking again.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The next clip showed Mati using her Roku Genso Okami. Her pack shot off, leaving lines of different coloured lights and then it skipped to where the pack split up into three groups and went right through Jackson and Cado's spirits.

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

The next clip showed Mati jumping out of the window in her wolf walking towards Hanagumi with her teeth bared and then stop. She turned her head to look at her team and Jun.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

The next clip showed Mati blocking the bullets that were flying at her then her pointing her sword at the man and a huge golden dragon appear behind her and grabbing the man in the middle and bringing him back to Mati where she said something and the captured man grabbed his phone.

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The next clip showed Mati keeled over on the table and Yoh going to her side. Hao was there as well and he said something that made Yoh start to sweat. He turned back to Mati and said something and she said something else that made him pale. Mati then snapped at him and then say something to Hao where he nodded and stood up.

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Then the last clip was of Yoh embracing Mati in a tight hug then everyone else doing the same thing. Then it went to Horo who had his teeth and fists clenched. He said something to Ren and Ren answered, seeming to sniff. Horo said something again and Ren seemed to sigh. Then Horo said something that made the two seem sad.

Then the video ended and the crowd stood up and started to shout. "What were you guys thinking!" "Why are you fighting like this!" "Fight as friends! Not as enemies!" "C'mon guys! Swallow your pride for once and fight as friends!" Then the crowd started shouting in sync. "Fight as friends! Fight as friends! Fight as friends!"


	66. The 5 Warrior's Origin

Chapter 65

The 5 Warrior's Origin

Suddenly there was a huge light and everyone in the battlefield was thrown back. "Eh...?" "Sorry. I know I shouldn't stop this, but this fight is over." When the smoke cleared they saw that it was Lyserg! "Lyserg!" Mati shouted happily. "Why are you here...?" Yoh asked. "And what's with that outfit..."

"The last of the Five Warriors, Lyserg Diethel , has been reborn." Radim looked behind him and started to sweat. "You guys are..." "The 4 teams that will go to the place for the second tournament. Team Ten and the Kabbalahers have decided to withdraw. Hoshigumi, Funbari Onsen, Team Golden Fighters, and finally, return of the X-1 team to fight!"

"Sati!" Ren yelled. "Maiden-chan!" Horo said giggly. "Goldva, as you hear it now, these are the final 4 remaining teams." Sati continued. "Therefore, would you mind announcing, the closing of the first round of the tournament?" "Is she serious?" Radim said. "Before anything else," Lyserg cut in. "It's important to rest once in a while." He smiled at them "Guys, I'm back."

(Back at the Inn...)

"Oww-oww. The wound isn't healed yet, it really hurts." "Going in quick should be fine, right?" "Not really. I mean, you guys went after my arms. You guys went really far this time." "Having it healed is all that really matters." "You jerks, it took me five hours to reach this result. I had to endure all the itches and stings from the wound."

"That's inevitable. In a resurrection operation you need to be able to restore the dead cells." "You should just be happy you got them back." "Why you!" "Haha... Just like old times." Mati said. "This is, what moments I love to have." Yoh added. After the fight, everyone got back on good terms with each other and went back to the inn to heal and enjoy the hot water.

But one person wasn't. "This is ridiculous." Ren said, getting out of the hot spring. "Lets get out of here, Bason." "Back to training already?" Yoh asked. "Of course. Especially since I know that I'm the weakest of the Five Warriors." "The gap isn't that big." Mati said, trying to reason with him. "Your power also depends on your mental condition too." Yoh added.

"Being worried about it will only make it worse." "Yeah, you're right." Ren said, getting back in the hot spring. Amidamaru gaped at him. "He agreed with him!" Mati smiled at Ren. "You're dealing with it pretty well." "Hmph. I just don't want to catch a cold. But I'm also admirative. Chocolove has become really strong. Jaguarman, the Double Oversoul from Avaf-san and Mic. He is so quick that attacks can't hit him. I guess returning from Hell a second time increases your strength even more. Then there is the second strongest, Lyserg. He combined Chloe and Zelel into one multi-spirit Oversoul. The Mastema Dolkeem."

"Yes," Yoh said. "That thing is terrifying." "I was more scared of it than you were." Ren said. Mati sighed. "You guys might have been scared of him. But I am scared _for _him." Yoh and Ren looked at her. "What do you mean?" She looked at the star filled sky. "With all these changes, there are some new questions. Is a multi-spirit Oversoul the same concept of a Double Oversoul? How does Armour Oversoul fit into this?"

Mati put her hands over her head. "Also, he has the same element as his worst enemy, the Element of Fire. I wonder if he has changed his personality towards fire so he can be his rival. But, if he lets this growing grudge get too big..." "I know the answer..." A familiar voice said. They looked up to see Hao standing on the huge rock that outlined the spring, looking as if he was going to take a bath with them.

"If you want, I can give you the answers you are looking for." The others that were inside peeked outside to see what the commotion was. "As I told you before, 'Next time we'll take a bath'." Then, Lyserg came crashing out of the in with his Mastema Dolkeem out. "Hao-!" He charged at Hao, but before he was even close enough, he stopped.

The whole gang looked at Mati. She looked as if she wasn't doing anything, but it seemed that a very faint line was connected from Lyserg to her waist. "I did not want to use this so soon, but you left me no choice, Lyserg." Hao smirked at her sister. "I see, so _you _were the girl that Gandhara chose."

Mati nodded. "Of course, I _was _the one that actually mothered those spirits. So of course I would have control over them and their owners." Everyone stared at her. "Y-you _mothered _the Five Great Spirits?" Mati nodded. "It happened after I died 1000 years ago. They represent all the children I had."

Lyserg tapped his chin. "But Mat, you only had _4 _children, and there are _5 _spirits." Hao nodded. "Yes Mati, that is true. Oh, and by the way, can your put your arms down? The Tao is thinking..." Mati blinked and looked at Ren, who was twitching, and then herself. Since she lifted up her arms, her breasts were just breaking the water.

She put her arms down. "Sorry. What were you saying before, Hao?" "You know perfectly well what I was saying." Absentmindedly, Mati put a hand on her stomach. Lyserg figured it out. "Because you were going to be reincarnated twice more, 500 years ago and now, you created two more spirits."

Mati bit her lip. "Yes, I had seen the future from 500 years ago. Then when I was back in the Great Spirit, I saw what was going to happen now. I replayed them in two different levels. One without me and one with me. I realized that it really didn't make a difference if I was there or not, but I had felt that I needed too be here."

"So the fourth spirit was your child with Yohken..." Yoh said. "But who is the fifth spirit?" Hao crossed his arms. "You should tell them. I believe they all saw the clip back at the arena." Yoh blinked and facepalmed. He had totally forgotten that Mati had told him! "What is it, Yoh?" Ren asked.

Yoh shook his head. "I forgot that Mati had told me back at the 'Bean' that she was-" "Pregnant." Mati finished. Everyone stared at her. "W-WHAT!" Mati nodded. "Good job, Ren. Be happy." Hao said, smirking at him. Ren paled. "M-me?" Mati rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Ren! Are you that dense?"

Ren stared at her and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Mati was about to say something when she keeled over just like she did at the 'Bean'. "Mati!"


	67. Pecking Order

"I'm fine you guys, they're just growing faster than I thought." "They?" Yoh repeated. Mati nodded. "I think I'm either having twins or triplets. But I think I'm having triplets." She sat up straighter in the hot spring. "I should tell you how I have labelled you guys with the spirits. Thunder is my last child, and he follows Taoism. The Holy Water was my child 1000 years ago and he provides unlimited water. The Eagle, and Aztec symbol, who was one of my first children 1500 years ago, slices the wind with its wings. Solid like the Earth, my child 500 years ago, it gives birth to plants and metals. Finally, Fire, my very first child, which will burn and destroy all."

Mati smiled at Lyserg. "Well this little one is getting antsy, so I should put him down. Hao, why don't you come and join us?" She looked around at the others. "And if any of you blow your top, I will tie you to a tree without cloths facing the road, got it?" Everyone nodded at the same time. They didn't like the threat and they didn't want to get Mati mad.

So now Hao was sitting in the middle of Yoh and Mati. Mati was sitting beside Lyserg. Lyserg was sitting beside Choco. Choco was sitting beside Rio, Rio was sitting beside Faust. Faust was sitting beside Morty. Morty was sitting beside Horo. Horo was sitting beside Ren. And they were all sitting in an awkward silence.

"The water feels good." Hao said, smiling. "Ah, your right." Yoh agreed, happy that the tension was broken. Horo was about to jump at Hao when Mati opened one eye and he stopped right in his tracks. The same thing that had happened to Lyserg, happened to Horo. He was caught by Mati's string that was connected to her.

"What did I say, Horo?" He gulped. "N-not to blow your top?" Mati nodded and sat him back in the hot spring. Mati then sighed. "You are thinking it too, dear sister?" Hao asked. Mati nodded. "What? What are you thinking?" Choco asked. "Remember the events at the beach?" "This story..." Morty said.

"Again..." "You're finally, starting to understand." Hao said. "The location of the second part of the tournament." "The location is..." Mati said. "Mu, the Lost Continent." Mati glared at Horo. "Don't call Hao Aho, that isn't nice." "Gah! I didn't say anything." "But you did think it." Mati said. Horo stared at her shocked.

"Look, Hao reads minds and then if I am near him I can hear them too. I just got to the punchline before him." Then Mati glared at Hao. "That isn't nice! That was my plan!" Then Mati looked sad. "Besides, I knew her too." Hao looked at her. "Sorry." Mati looked at Morty. "I am going to help Hao with the humans at the beach. Would like it if you all could come, but there is something you should know, Morty. Your father is leading them."

She looked at the sky. "Hao, I think you should leave now. I will take the rest in my hands." Hao nodded. "Fine." Then he got up out if the spring and left. Back inside Mati was talking with Anna. "Yes, I will make sure Yoh wins. Don't worry." Anna nodded and walked away. Then she went to the room where Yoh, Morty and Faust were.

"Morty. Give me your phone, you will not succeed by negotiating with him." She grabbed his phone and opened it. "See? A microchip. Your father ordered your butler to put it in. Yoh, this battle is the final training Anna can give you." Then she broke the phone and left.

(Next day at the beach...)

Everyone was there. Luchist, Opacho, Marco, Jun, Jeanne, Horo, Choco, Ren, Lyserg, Rio, Yoh, Hao and Mati. "Hao." Mati said. "I am happy that I get to fight with you this one last time." Hao smiled. "I liked it when you were at my side as your wolf form." Mati nodded. "Then I will fight with the form that my father gave me."

There was a light and then Mati was in her giant wolf form. '_Hao. Do not worry about wasting your Furyoku too much. Remember, I am at the same level as you. I know how to resurrect as well._' Hao nodded. Mati looked at her friends. '_Do not worry about what will happen if you get caught, worry about what will happen next. Do your best. This is the training that Anna gave you. This is the training that I will fight with you._'

Everyone nodded to her. '_It was nice to fight with you, my friends, my descendants... My family._' She looked at Hao. "Then let's go, sister." Torifarukon, the Great Wind Dragon, and Mati's Roku Genso Okami appeared with her and Hao used his Armour Oversoul. Then they were off before anyone could say anything.

Hao sunk one of the ships and another started to shoot. The Great Wind Dragon caught the incoming missile and threw it back at the ship. The ship exploded and another missile came at him where Torifarukon kicked it with its claws and it started to spin and explode. Mati turned to Hao. '_I found them!_'

She flew to one of the ships where she found Morty's father. He seemed to already know that she found them because there was no fear. Hao saw him too. "So you are Oyamada." Suddenly, Mati felt the presence of a fallen angel. "Hao..." He nodded. "Do you want me to or do you want to? Because you have not shown them your true power."

Mati nodded. "Kodai dōbutsu." Suddenly, The Great Wind Dragon, Torifarukon and the Roku Genso Okami seemed to morph together, creating a huge creature that was even bigger than the fallen angel that they were facing. The huge creature that had the head of the Wind Dragon opened its huge mouth and spewed out fire that almost looked like lava.

The huge angel exploded and was gone. After that was done Mati nodded to her brother and flew back to the beach. When she landed, everyone was sitting there with dark looks. Mati hung her head an turned back to a human. "That is what it is like... to close off your heart. Hao will use some of his Furyoku to revive the people. For now, I will not fight."


	68. Legendary

Chapter 67

Legendary

When Mati opened her eyes, she found that she was on the continent of Mu, looking at the Dobi officials. "Oh, finally." "I see you are awake now, Matimoon." Goldva said. "Yes, the real fun, is about to begin." "So, now all the participants of the second tournament are here. 13 Shamans in four teams. Now for the rules of this event..."

Mati shook her head. "Sorry Goldva, but we refuse to participate in this event. I am the only one strong enough to rival Hao. I have decided to make Hao king, though. We will not participate in a suicidal tournament." "...Since the second tournament is not team based, does everyone agree to this?"

"We agree to this." Luchist said. "Yay! Master Hao won!" Opacho cheered. Goldva nodded. "I understand. You believe that you have a better chance of defeating us, who will fight to protect Hao in his sleep rather than fighting Hao now. You are underestimating us." "I'm sorry." Yoh said. "We know you will be giving us a hard time. We also know we wont make it in time before Hao's awakening."

"But it's fine that way." Choco grinned. Horo put his hands over his head. "We aren't the type of people who would attack someone by surprise." "To be honest, I'd rather not have any risk." Lyserg said. "We shouldn't be in fights that go against our will. This battle will be tough, but it will serve as good training."

"Yes, that's true." Ren said. "You are only another block in the road, but since this is destiny, you shouldn't feel too bad about this. We will defeat him."

"What do you have to say about this?" Goldva said to Mati. "The Chosen Daughter to the Great Spirit?" Mati crossed her arms. "When the time comes, Goldva, I will give an answer." Goldva nodded and two young girls appeared from the stairway to the inside of the continent of Mu. "Ok. Then the winner of the Shaman fight is Hao-sama."

"We will start the union between the Great Spirit and Hao-sama." "Please follow our priestesses, your majesty. They will show you the way for the King's sanctuary." Then the 10 Dobi officials started to follow behind Hao. "His majesty, the Shaman King." '_I will be waiting for you at the King's sanctuary. Yoh..._'

'_Well, he would never say it too me..._' Mati snorted at her brothers thought. Marco pushed up his glasses. "...Even if we've already decided. I feel like something's missing. Am I right your highness Maiden?" "There is nothing." Jeanne answered from the Iron Maiden. "We should never look back again."

"Are you sure that we don't need anymore plans for the future?" Rio asked. "Like what happens to the Shaman King after we defeat Hao." "It won't be necessary, Rio." Yoh said. "A new Shaman King will be founded if needed." Then Yoh grinned. "Of course, I won't die before that day comes."

"Me neither." Ren added. "There's no way to know who it will be," Horo said. "Maybe it's..." "Ah-ah, what should I do if it's me!" Choco giggled. Lyserg smiled at him childishly. "No, you are the best comic in the world. You don't have to become Shaman King too." Mati bowed her head and grinned.

"Whoever becomes Shaman King, I will follow them." Luchist tsked. Mati looked up to see Luchist in his crazy battle outfit. "I'm sorry for you, but none of us will survive." "Luchist...!" Marco gasped. "We are in the sacred threshold of the Shaman King and the Dobi tribe. Therefore, we aren't allowed to enter beyond here."

Then his angel, Lucifer, appeared behind him. "You should know what this means." "...His battle suit." Marco glared at him. "Alright. I will be your opponent." "Marco!" Lyserg yelled, running towards him. "Don't come any closer!" Marco barked at him." Lyserg stopped. "We must finish what we started last time. This is only between Luchist and I. Besides, this will give you some extra time, so keep going on. Don't worry about me, Lyserg Diethel."

Marco pulled out his gun. "I have already said it several times, haven't I?" Then his angel appeared behind him and Marco was wearing his battle outfit. "Justice always wins!" Mati snorted. "Justice always wins? Are you stupid, Marco? There is no such thing as justice." "What do you mean?"

Mati sighed. "I am saying that the only thing that is close to justice, is reality. I have had to be reincarnated 4 times to realize this. Justice is just another word for the winner of the battle, if its either good or bad." She looked at everyone with a sad expression. "Justice is a goal that one makes. Everyone has one. Even Hao. He thinks that if he can rid the world of humans, the world will be better."

"But," Luchist said. "Justice doesn't always win." "Bullshit!" Marco yelled, charging at Luchist. "He's attacking!" Choco yelled. Luchist clenched his teeth. "...I've already told you. Justice doesn't always win. That's the reason...!" Then his angel came down on Marco's. "People consider the winners 'Justice'!"

A light went through Marco's angel and destroyed the Oversoul. "A direct hit with it's left arm!" Rio said. "His Oversoul is completely destroyed!" "Marco!" Lyserg yelled. "No!" Marco said. "It doesn't matter when or where, invincible justice always exists!" Then Michel charged at Lucifer again where Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of him and destroyed him a second time.

"He destroyed it for the second time!" Choco gulped. "What!" Marco shot a bullet at Luchist. "I'm not finished yet!" Luchist didn't even have to move for the bullet to pass him. "What are you aiming at?" Luchist asked. Then Lucifer went on a killing spree. "Third time! Fourth time! Fifth time! He broke it six times!"

Then there was a huge explosion of light. "...Ugh!" Choco said in surprise. "After all this Marco must have run out of Furyoku!" Horo said. "Where is he...!" When the smoke cleared they saw Marco standing and unhurt. "He's ok!" "But he has almost reached his limit." Luchist informed.

"What happened? Aren't you going to attack me again?" Marco said nothing. "Don't you feel like talking anymore? I'll have to fight the kids next." Then Lucifer's huge hammer came down on Marco. "I wanted to have some more fun with you, but this is over!" Then, tears started to run down his face.

"Good-bye Marco! We will meet again in the Great Spirit!" There was a gunshot and blood spattered. Everyone sat in shock. "...Marco." Lyserg said. Mati touched his shoulder. "Look, young one." "You have been fooled again." Said a familiar voice. Marco appeared behind Luchist with his gun up against his chin.

"You did hit someone, but it wasn't me. I had created an Oversoul with Michel, using my glasses as medium. It's my Oversoul 'Fake Marco.'" "Impossible! When...!" Marco pushed the gun closer to his chin. "Hey, I want you to stand still. Move a muscle and I'll blow your head off." "...Ugh."

"Haha... I let you destroy Michel several times as a distraction that allowed me to switch places without you realizing it, Luchist. What do you think? It really has worked out well, hasn't it? It had been quite hard, though, but I knew from the very beginning that I had no chance against you."

Everyone was gaping at this situation, but Mati was just grinning. "...I see." Luchist said. "You have changed a lot over all these years, Marco. But, how can you dare to talk about justice and be proud of such a coward tactic?" "You're wrong!" Marco said. "Because I have the real justice. Everything is based on love, that's it!"

"Love! Luchist yelled. Lucifer appeared behind the two. "Well now." Mati said, scaring the hell out of everybody. She looked at the two men. "At least one of my pupils finally understands what 'real justice' is. Those who know love is because they have received it. But the pain and sadness when you feel when you lose it is this world's hell. Turning your back to love is also evil's true form."

"In other words, love is the real justice!" Marco said. "Even those who know nothing but stealing and killing can be saved thanks to love! That's why I'm leaving the future in your hands! Come on, kids! You must hurry up and give Hao some love!" "Marco..." Lyserg said. "...Lyserg. I have actually caused you a lot of problems. Please accept my apologies. In return, I want to give you my glasses. Just keep them, please. I'm sure you would look great wearing them. You are my hope. As the leader of the Angel Boys Squad."

Mati chocked back a laugh. But then she caught Luchist's thoughts. "Wait, Luchist!" She cried out. Marco and Luchist turned to her. A tear ran down her face. "At least... let me say... good-bye to you two..." Luchist and Marco looked at each other. "How did you..." She pointed to her head. "I'm Hao's sister remember?"

The two nodded and she ran over to them. The two men embraced her in a group hug and everyone could hear her sobs. "I'm so happy that you have finally figured all this out." She said. "Now part of my soul is free." She pulled out two jars that held shining balls of pink light. "These are fairies, I will leave them here with you. Do not worry, they will keep you company."

Then she gave them each a kiss on the forehead. "I am proud to be called your master. We had some good memories, I hope we can make more some day." Then she left them, never turning back. Not even to watch Lucifer use his hammer to kill both of them. But she stopped, when she heard the kill shot.

She stood there, with a dark look on her face. Nobody moved, they just looked at the dead body's of Marco and Luchist. "So," Yoh said. "This is how it ends. But, why does it always have to be like this?" He clenched his teeth. "Why... Why did you have to take this so far... if you had already found your answers?"

Suddenly, Mati was right there, gripping her brother tightly in a hug. "Some people don't know when to stop. Some people don't know when to start. But once someone else does it for them, it's their choice to regret it, or move forwards." She let him go and looked back to the staircase. "I choose to move forwards, I'm not going to regret anymore."

She touched her heart and smiled. "I thank you, Marco. For teaching me how to be free." She turned back to her team with a determined face. "Okay then! Let's go!" Everyone stared at her. "A-are you okay with this, Mati?" Horo asked. She smiled weakly at him. "Horo, there are somethings in this world that it doesn't matter if you are okay or not, you just have to keep moving forward."


	69. Disapproved Silva

Chapter 68

Disapproved Silva

As the gang was running through the continent of Mu, trying to find the first Official, Lyserg stopped. "Marco..." Mati heard him and ran to his side. "Lyserg!" She said to him. "Don't scream! Whatever you do, do not scream." The last part was almost whispered, making Lyserg look at her. She was crying too.

"I miss him too, Lyserg. I wish I could have done something..." She put her face into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Lyserg!" By that time, everyone had stopped. "Okaa-san." Opacho said, tears streaming down his face. "I want to see Hao-sama!" Mati gripped the little kid close to her. "Do not worry. We will see him soon."

Then she stood up. "Stop!" A voice called down to them. "This tunnel is connected to the King's Sanctuary... Go back! Otherwise... you will die!" "A Dobi...!" "It's Silva-sama!" Amidamaru said. "What a surprise!" Yoh said. "I thought that a strong Shaman like you would appear later... Must we fight so soon?"

Mati snorted. "No you are not." "Why is that?" Silva asked. She looked at him with a soulless look. "You are different today, Silva. You are not you." "That is because we taught him properly." A voice said from farther up the trail. Mati averted her eyes to the two people. "Oh? I think Silva was just fine before, Dobi officials."

The Officials smirked. "Well, I think it's time all three of you return to your posts, isn't that what you were going to tell Silva?" "My, how observant you are, Chosen Daughter of the Great Spirit." Mati tsked. "Well, I can read your minds pretty clearly, Bron and Renim." "Bron!" Lyserg gasped.

"Stand your ground, Lyserg Diethel." Mati said. "You are not at your proper plants." "Plants?" "There are ten of them." Renim explained. "A dessert, a valley, a volcano, a lake, a plateau, a forest, a cave, a sea, a glacier, and the universe. These are the bases of the 10 Dobi." Mati tsked. "What are you trying to do? Discourage us?"

"We advise you to do so." Renim answered. "Hmph, just get back to your plants before I kick you to them." Renim grinned and all three jumped down the path where there was only darkness that was to greet them. Mati sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't look for shortcuts, there are none."

She turned to Avaf. "Avaf, how long does Hao sleep again?" "10 hours, more or less." Mati nodded. "Understandable." "But, it sounds like a regular one night's sleep." Horo said. "These hours are necessary for the Pseduodeath." Mati said. "5 hours are needed for the Kami Oroshi Ritual which calls the Great Spirit. In addition to that, there is travel time for him to reach the King's Sanctuary. And Hao is also required to pass through the same plants like us. By the same path we are taking. This is all part of the ceremony."

Mati clenched her teeth slightly. "We now only have 15 hours left to reach the King's Sanctuary... You will have to reach the King's Sanctuary before Hao does by defeating the 10 Dobi who are protecting the plants." She turned to them. "Are you ready?" They nodded. "Let's go through the first gate!"

The gate just ahead of them opened and they entered and found a dessert. "The plant of the desert!" "It's huge!" Choco said. "...It's so bright!" Yoh added. "And it's really hot." "What is this? This place is like... a real desert!" "Yes, it's true." A man said from under a palm tree. "Otherwise it wouldn't be a plant anymore. It's really hot, isn't it? Maybe you should try to keep your cool in here."

"Namari!" Rio exclaimed. "Otherwise, you wouldn't make decent opponents!" Suddenly a huge column of sand shot out right behind Rio. When the sand cleared, it turned out to be a giant cobra. "Red Rope!" "Aaaah!" The cobra disappeared under the sand again. "It disappeared?" "Ah ah..." Namari said, standing up.

"It was only a warning, because I am ready to fight. Go ahead. You can start attacking me." "How dare you mock us again?" Rio seethed. "...You know him?" Ren asked. "We met at the eastern coast of the island." Yoh answered. "He is the supervisor responsible for all the Gandhara members."

"...He gets on my nerves." "...Really?" Namari said. As Ren got out his Bushin Fish Fin, Namari's Red Rope appeared and sunk it's teeth into Ren's weapon instead of him. "Idiot." Ren said. "Even if you hide in the sand, electricity helps me find your location! ...Do you want to get paralysed?"

Before he could do an attack, Mati was right there in her wolf form and sunk her teeth into the Red Rope. '_Ren you idiot!_' She shouted at him in his head. '_This is the desert! There's no water here! You and Horo are useless right now._' Then she let go of the Red Rope just in time to see Rio use his wooden sword to knock the Red Rope off of Ren's Bushin.

Mati turned back to her human form and looked at Rio. "You are the most capable of Ren and Horo. You can do it, Rio." Rio nodded at her. Then a huge Oversoul appeared on his wooden sword and on some of his body. "An armour style Oversoul...?" Horo gaped. "When did he learn that?" "He was supposed to use it in the fight against you but you disabled his arms." Yoh said.

"In any case, he acquired that Oversoul for a day like this. Let him show it off, 'Sashimi Cleaver Susanorou.' Good luck, Rio."


	70. 1st Plant: The Desert

Chapter 69

1st Plant: The Desert

"... Sashimi Cleaver Susanorou... I have no idea what incident you are referring to, but, it's fine. Then you are my first opponent!" Red Rope appeared behind Rio again, fangs ready to bring him down. "I don't blame you for not remembering me but," Rio said. "That day I couldn't show you this."

Rio turned slightly and stabbed his cleaver into the giant snake's head. "This time you will never forget about me anymore!" Then he cut it in half, breaking the backbone and then cutting it into four separate sections. "This is the skill of the head chef at the Funbari Onsen Resort, 'Ultra Sabaki.'"

"...Ah!" Ren said in surprised. "What?" Choco said in confusion. "Rio did it!" Lyserg cheered. "Wow!" Namari said, impressed. "I didn't think you were this good." Then Red Rope appeared behind him. "But destroying my Oversoul once, isn't enough for me to remember you." "Of course." Rio said.

"I didn't have the intention to cook the cobra. Like I said, I will take you down!" He charged at Namari and the Red Rope jumped back down into the sand. Namari grinned and both Yoh and Ren knew what was happening. "Rio...!" Yoh put his hand out in front of Ren. "Aaaaaaargh!" Rio yelled cutting up the cobra.

Namari wavered and disappeared. "Argh!" Rio yelled, cutting the sand. "Namari disappeared...!" Lyserg gasped. "Now you'll learn another important thing about the desert." Namari said. "The phenomenon caused by the refraction of light because of the heat. This is called a mirage."

The head of Namari's cobra turned into a weapon Oversoul and was right at Rio's back. "Eh!" Lyserg shouted. "Namari's Oversoul...!" "Eh!" Choco interupted. "Coward! How can you use such an unfair method?" "...Unfair?" Namari repeated. "What are you talking about? I'm only using this plant the best I can. And don't forget I'm fighting alone with all of you. Frankly, for me you are acting unfair. You want to invade the Sanctuary of the Shaman King. So, the venom from my Red Rope can kill anybody with just a drop. But you can choose. Retreat in order to save his life, or move forward by sacrificing him. I know you can revive the dead but your path is still long. I don't think you want to waste your Furyoku in your first battle. If you want, you can deal with it with the Five Grand Spirits of the 5 Warriors?"

"Unfortunately," Yoh said, his arm still out in front of Ren. "They aren't with us right now. The Spirit of Fire is Hao's and the 4 remaining will be delivered to us from Gandhara. Our task is to open them the way. And also, to become strong enough to be able to use the Grand Spirits." "There is no guarantee that the Gandhara can return safely from hell." Namari said.

"What a lousy plan!" "Well, this is our truth; we can't do anything about it." Yoh said. "All we can do now is to make the impossible. We don't have any intention to retreat. And Rio won't be defeated by you!"

"That's right." Rio said. "So, this is your best Oversoul, Namari? But because you were attacking me from a distance, you surly have another trick. And I also know you won't reveal it to me unless I get close to you. That snake had been too weak of an opponent. It was an absurd trap, but you finally showed your real Oversoul. I don't know if I can compete with it but, at least I could free the path for the others."

"...Rio." Ren said. "...Ha." Namari said. "You don't think you can compete with it? In this state, what do you think..." Then he lunged at Rio. "You can do?" But Rio turned around at the same second so Red Rope had sunk it's teeth in the Cleaver instead of Rio. Namari was shocked, but then he seemed to realize something.

"I am one of the 10 Officials. My Red Rope won't be defeated by this type of Oversoul. And your Cleaver can't cut anymore." "...You are right." Rio said. His weapon then broke in half "I'm sorry I couldn't hit you." Then Namari attacked him again and this time, Rio was killed. "I've learned something from you." Namari said.

"You can stay calm now. You can go back to the Great Spirit." Everyone sat in silence as they saw Rio's dead body hit the soft sand. "...Rio?" Choco said. "Rio..." Lyserg whispered. "So," Namari said, turning to them "Who's next?" "Ren and Horo next." Yoh replied. "What?" Choco yelled. "Because, how can we turn back now?"

"...Yes, you're right..." Ren said. "I really don't like to cooperate with this guy but I have no choice!" "Hey, that's my line!" Horo said. "Ren and Horo are next?" Namari repeated. "Are you kidding me?" Yoh just sat in silence. "I don't want to repeat myself, but both lightning and ice can't be used in this dry desert. If you can't show your real power, isn't fighting futile?"

"Thanks." Ren said, holding his sheathed Hourai Ken. Horo held out his Ikupasi. "We simply can't afford to waste our Furyoku for later battles." Then the two were standing there with the Bushin Fish Fin and the Ice Gauntlets. "If that's what you believe," Ren said. "Then we're in luck!" Horo finished.

"...Are you sure it will go right?" Namari asked. "Listening to you..." Then he readied Red Rope. "Sounds like you have a tactic..." Then he was off and swooped around to Ren's left. "It's fast...!" Choco gasped. "Ah?" Horo looked to his left and blocked the attack just in time. But Red Rope's tail came around and caught him in the face.

Both Ren and Horo went separate ways. "Aaaarg!" Ren yelled. "Bushin Fish Fin, Kobushi no sama!" Then a huge fist appeared and went for Namari. "Bason Golden Punch!" "Red Rope, Boa Form!" Red Rope turned into a shape that almost looked like a ball and absorbed the impact of the punch.

"Aaah!" Lyserg yelled. "The cobra repositioned itself to absorb the impact...!" "Because of this I said it..." Namari said. "How will you two defeat me without the competence to do so? With such a soft punch you could never hurt me!" "We have no intention to waste our Furyoku," Ren said.

Then he broke away from Namari and landed on the sand. He looked up at Namari. "What's happening with you, Namari? How come you did your best in blocking such a soft punch?" "What?" Choco said. "You're fighting seriously, even against Horo, eh?" Ren continued. "I think you have simulated the fight will all of us... except me and Horo from the equation! Now, your mind is falling apart!"

"Eh eh..." Namari said. "And then, what do you think will happen? Even if what you are saying is true, what can you two do? I'm sorry for repeating myself, but in this desert..." "That's why we say your mind is falling apart." Horo said from the palm tree. "Loosing your cool makes you blind to the surrounding circumstances."

There was a fairly good size ice chunk in his gauntlet hand. "Ice, has been formed." "With the water from the oasis?" Namari said. "But it wouldn't be enough..." "Lightning," Ren interupted. "Is an electric discharge produced when ice particles in a cumulonimbus cloud collide with each other."

He lifted up his Bushin. "Idiot, you really thought I couldn't generate lightning in the desert? Get ready, Horo." Horo crushed the ice into tiny pieces and lighting started to form on Ren's Bushin. "Kutenoogen Raiseifuka Tenson! (The God Of Lightning Of The Nine Skies)" After that, Namari was looking like a crisp.

"He... smiled at the very end of his life." Horo said. "After all, it turned out a bit like a sneak attack, but don't take it personally. It was the only way we could use little Furyoku. When this is all over, we will resurrect you." Mati walked up to Namari's burnt body and placed a jar with a pink fairy in it, by his body.

Ren was standing by Rio's dead body in silence. "Someone bring Rio back to life!" He suddenly said. "I hate to admit it, but without him we wouldn't have arrived here. And somebody wanted him to show his capability. We can have faith in him." Tokagaroh was looking at him with happiness.

Mati went to Ren's side and took his hand. "I'll do it." Ren looked at her. "How..." Mati shook her head. "Not right now." After Rio was revived, the gate that they needed to go through opened up. "Let's hurry." Mati said, going towards the exit with others behind her.

Rio wasn't following them though. "...Mati." He said. "Why did you resurrect someone like me?" Everyone stopped. "Well," Mati started. "Because you are reliable." "But that's impossible... Now you wasted more Furyoku than you should have to because of me!" "Don't you have faith in yourself?" Mati said, a harsh tone lacing in her words.

"What?" "Don't think about it anymore, what's done is done. Otherwise, your heart will loose to constantly changing circumstances!"


	71. 2nd Plant: The Valley

Chapter 70

2nd Plant: The Valley

Soon the gang reached the second gate. "There it is." Yoh said. "Behind that gate, is the second plant." When everyone was in front of it, it didn't open. "Oh, geez." Mati said, rubbing the back of her head. "I hate it when I have to do this." She snapped her fingers and the gate automatically opened, revealing a huge man that was even bigger than 'Big Guy' Bill.

"That wasn't nice, only Dobi is supposed to do that." "Sorry Baron, I don't like waiting." Mati said. "Anyway," Boron went on. "Welcome to the 'Plant of the Valley' the place where you all die!" "You...!" Ren and Horo brought out their Oversoul. Boron held out a hand to them. "Farewell." He lashed out and both Ren and Horo's Oversoul were completely destroyed.

"What..." Yoh said. A spiderweb then shot out of Boron's Oversoul and went above everybody. "Why are you all waiting to attack me?" Boron asked. Then Yoh and the others were caught in a trap and Horo and Ren were left out of the bag. "What the hell is this sticky thing?" Rio shouted. "Eh! We are very high!"

"I don't want to fall!" "If we were to fall, we wouldn't survive the impact!" "Damn... Tokagaroh!" His Cleaver appeared but the net didn't budge. "It's futile." Boron said. "My Oversoul isn't so easy to defeat. Do you know why? Because my Furyoku is much stronger than yours!" "Ah...!" Suddenly Ren was behind Boron on Bason with Horo in one of his hands.

"I don't care if your Oversoul is much stronger than ours." Ren said. "I will defeat your Oversoul!" But Baron destroyed it by elbowing Ren right in the gut. "Shut up and die." "...It isn't possible." Rio said. "How can those Dobi officials be so strong! Even Ren and Horo, have both become so strong!"

Choco lost it. "Aaargh!" Then the head of the Giantess Olmeca appeared above him. "Avaf-sama! The Celestial City of Machu Pichu!" "Hm?" Suddenly a wire shot out and grabbed the end of the net that the gang was in. "Ah?" "No!" A familiar voice shouted. "With this much weight the Machu Pichu Oversoul can't possibly make it! And besides, we can't waste too much Furyoku either!"

Then everyone realized that Lyserg was on a ledge that was just above Bron and the others, but he wasn't the only one up there. Mati was with him as well! "We can't waste our Furyoku." Lyserg repeated. "...Lyserg," Bron said. "I'm surprised you weren't caught in my net." "I'm sorry," Lyserg said.

"But you are my ex-official, I know your movements. I know that at your feet you have a spider web. And I also know your spirit, It's called Bluenet, the Spirit of the Spider!" "Ha... How can you say that when you abandoned your friends?" "You're right. I have made a mistake in not helping them. Maybe because I always complain about our future."

Then he held up his gun that held Zelel. "Because of this, I swear I will never complain again, Bron. I will defeat you for the sake of my friends!" "You? Defeat me? Are you serious...? You're kidding me. It isn't possible. Because I'm stronger than you!" He then pulled up Ren who was being held up at the middle by Bron's strong string.

"Here's the proof! He died just with a single blow! Ha ha ha ha! How many times does this guy want to die?" Mati and Lyserg sat in silence with dark looks on their faces. "Ah... You noticed already, right? But it's to be expected, because you're one of the Shamans who reached this place. You won't be stopped by something like this, right?"

Then he held up Horo. "But what can you say about this one? Even if I hit him, he's still alive, but he's in pain. And if he would die too, what would you do? Your Furyoku is limited; you can't continue to revive them one after another." Then he used his spirit's string and shot four holes straight through Horo.

"Ha ha ha I killed the second one!" "... And then?" Lyserg asked. "What do you think you did by this? Do you think I would agitate myself for something like this?" "Sure!" Mati said. Yoh looked up. He was going to say it, but whatever. Lyserg stopped, surprised. "Stay calm, Lyserg." Mati said.

"If you attack without being calm, your enemy will know your next moves. First you need to calm down and accept the situation you're in. Now they can only rely on you." Bron laughed. "Oh? Maybe you should be taking your own advice, Asakura Mati." Everyone looked at her in shock. She was calm!

"You are angry, I killed the father to your children and I killed the boy that was close enough to be a brother." Mati grinned. "Oh, I'm not the one angry, they are. You see Bron, I am their Lifeline. You want to really kill them, you have to kill me." She shook her head. "Their souls are connected to mine, to you they are dead. But I know they are not. So I am not worried at the least."

Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Lyserg, this isn't the Bron you knew. Because, he doesn't hesitate to kill!" Mati beckoned Bron. "Tell me, what your secret is, Bron. Everyone would love to know." Bron grinned. "It's called the 'Dobi Song.'" Mati grinned. "In this world there isn't good or bad..."

Bron sang. "... A mental state that in the end everybody will reach... Shaman King!" Suddenly little spiders were crawling over the net that held the gang and spread it apart, making them look like flies that were caught in a spider nest. "It's our power... Shaman king! It's our Furyoku! The absolute religion that erases every hesitation! The self-confident spirit! Unbeatable!"

Mati chuckled. "Well there goes another thing that got corrupted." Bron smiled. "Isn't it beautiful? It's only a part, but with this we can obtain enough Furyoku to protect our Shaman King. Renim and I sing this song to teach others." "Beautiful?" Choco yelled. "What are you talking about? It's awful! And what's with this spider net? Let me move, damn you!"

"I see..." Yoh said. "Silva... I imagine this was really tough for you." "Yeah!" Rio said. "Anyone would go crazy listening to this song! This is something like brain washing! Just for having blind faith in the Shaman King!" Something sharp grazed by Rio's cheek, drawing blood. "Ah?" He looked at the thing string.

"You should learn to stay silent. Just look at the situation you're in. It's a wonderful song, isn't it? Namari was really stupid. He had too much faith in his own Furyoku. But I'm not as stupid. I will kill you all!" Then Lyserg appeared behind him with his Mastema Dolkeem. "But for now, I will play with this guy."

He turned and shot out several strings towards Lyserg. "I knew you had the intention to attack me!" "A spider web!" Choco gasped. Lyserg stopped his advance and let out a blast of heat, destroying the strings. "I also know," He said. "That you put a fine thread everywhere to map the area and detect movements. You didn't change at all!"

"Ah... And then?" "You're still Bron, you only have a little more Furyoku than before." "Yeah!" Choco cheered. "Bravo, Lyserg!" "He has a wonderful look in his eyes!" Yoh said approvingly. "He finally calmed down. This way we won't have to waste our Furyoku. We'll let him do it!" "Eh eh eh..." Bron said.

"You're underestimating me. It's futile, you'll all become like those two!" Suddenly one of Mastema Dolkeem's tentacles came up and caught Bron in the face. "...Ah?" "Bron!" Lyserg said. "If you became unbeatable because you don't fear anything anymore, I don't have any hesitations either. To defeat you, your corpse will burn with the fire from hell!"

Then Bron's body went up in flames and he screamed, but it didn't seem like he was really scared. Though, this was only seen by Mati, everyone else thought he was dead. "The Plant of the Valley." Lyserg started. "The configuration of this place, the differences between temperature and pressure. Aerial combat with no footholds, you were defeated by Mastema Dolkeem without realizing all these advantages. Bron, you overestimated your increased Furyoku. Farewell. I thank you for guiding me. And for giving me the occasion to kill Hao, the one who murdered my parents! Thank you..."

"Do you think you can kill me?" Came the sneering question of Bron. Just like Mati had reacted to the Grande Phantasma, she stepped in front of the string that was going after Lyserg's chest. But this time, she snatched it out of mid air, scaring the shit out of Bron. Mati looked at Lyserg. "Well, I don't think we really need to ruin Marco's glasses, now do we?"

Lyserg smiled and pulled out the glasses from his shirt pocket that were in the position that Bron was aiming for. "Well, they are anti-projectile glasses." "They still would have cracked." "H-how did you..." Mati turned back to Bron and grinned. The string seemed to burn in her hand and she let go, letting the tattered string fall.

"Well, I am actually higher than Hao, but only a little." She smiled at him. "Looks like your heart is now the one disturbed." She moved out of the way so Lyserg could finish his job properly. "Bron! I thank you again for the last time!" Then huge flames engulfed Bron. "Cremation!" Then Bron's body fell to the bottom of the valley, truly dead.

"...We," Lyserg said, tears in his eyes. "Can't turn back anymore. No matter how much sorrow stands in our way. We, must prevent Hao from merging with the Great Spirit!" Mati sighed and put a jar by Bron's burnt body. "Let's go, to the next plant where the third official waits for us!"


	72. 3rd Plant: The Volcano

Chapter 71

3rd Plant: The Volcano

"How pathetic." Ren said with a dark look. "I can't believe two Shamans like us got killed by someone like Bron of all people." "What?" Horo asked, with the same dark look. "You were confounded at the sight of his sudden gross appearance behind the door?" "No, I don't think so." Said a very familiar Dobi official.

"Your heart became hesitant after killing Namari at the previous plant. That's the direct cause of your loss. You can pretend to be calm, but you can never fool your heart. The strength of the heart is the strength of a Shaman; your only and absolute power. When you killed Chrom you weren't this way, but because of your friends you became so soft that it got you killed three times in total. It really is a shame; you could've became the right hand for Lord Hao. So, your team has already preformed three resurrections along the way."

He looked at his Oracle Bell. "And you are in this situation after you only passed through two plants. At this rate you'll soon run out of Furyoku. Not only that, you guys came straight from the fight on land... After this Volcanic Plant, you won't have the possibility to resurrect anymore." "The Plant of... the Volcano..." Rio breathed.

"Magna of the Volcano..." Mati smirked. "Long time no see." "Hi Magna!" Opacho greeted, lifting up a hand. "How are you?" "As you can already see I'm fine, Opacho, thanks for asking. But what are you doing here? This place is sacred and only Lord Hao can stay here. You shouldn't have entered this place..."

Opacho huffed. "Opacho wants to see Lord Hao!" "But then Magna would get in trouble..." There was a noise and Opacho turned in time to see a owl fly at him. Mati swiftly grabbed Opacho out of Faust's lap and the owl caught Faust's wheelchair, causing him to tip. Mati pushed it back up before it fell over.

"Geez, she said. "You guys need me for everything." Mati glared at Magna. "That wasn't a very funny joke you pulled, Magna." The owl flew back to him and landed on Magna's arm. "You are very good at reading minds, Asakura Mati." She shrugged. "Practice makes perfect." She beckoned Magna the same way she did Bron.

"Show me your ability, Magna." Magna nodded. "You have already met my spirit, an owl named Magnescope. It can fly silently in the darkness and it's also a professional sniper. And there is raining magma on the land of insecure foothold." His clothes ruffled and he was suddenly in front of the Iron Maiden with his legs as giant owl talons.

"In addition to my tactic, is to first destroy the most troublesome enemy. Iron Maiden Jeanne! I'm destroying your only recovery route before you activate your light-speed attacks!" Then he gripped it and started to crush it. "And this is a grip that even kills a cobra!" Then he stopped. The Iron Maiden was empty!

"You're right, Magna." Ren said, the dark look still on his face. "Maiden remained in the Valley plant. Because she exhausted all her Furyoku for reviving someone unworthy like me." "Wha..." "We are unworthy indeed." Horo said, still having the dark look on his face. "Not only did we rely on her, but we also caused her trouble."

Ren's Hourai Ken started to glow with Furyoku building into it. "Because of this I will kill you here. Seeing that after the resurrection my powers increased." "...Tsk!" Magna pushed away from the empty chamber with a powerful flap of his huge wings. "Idiot! If you want to defeat me then do it and stop talking! You should've never let go of that chance just now if you truly desired to defeat me!"

"I will never hesitate to fight anymore." Ren said. "But for this reason you're like this!" Magna shouted back. "Whatever you guys are saying is nothing but nonsense of the weaklings. You are living in disgrace!" "It'd rather die than live in disgrace." Then he appeared just above Magna, his Bushin at the ready.

"But listen, Magna." His Bushin pierced Magna and sent lightning bolts through his body. You could actually see his skeleton because of the attack. "If now I would behave without dignity, I would become more pathetic than I already am!" The electric shocks were coming in tiny shocks, but Magna's Oversoul was completely shattered.

"He did it?" Choc gaped. "Shaman King..." He started to sing. "Is our strength. Shaman King, is our Furyoku. Eh eh eh, if you would behave without dignity you would become even more pathetic, eh? But when did you become like this Samurai wanna-be?" "The Dobi song!" Choco shouted.

"This isn't good!" Lyserg added. "In that state, willpower can compensate for the body even when he's unable to move! And if this is the Full-body Oversoul...!" "Those aren't the words of a man who has experienced death!" Magna shouted, cutting Lyserg off and clawing Ren in the face with his talons.

"So, what?" Ren said, giving him a blank glare. "I'm still here and alive." "Tsk!" He clawed Ren again and caught him in the chin. "Ha ha ha ha!" Magna laughed, starting to claw at Ren every which way, even though Ren blocked them all with his Bushin. "You're an idiot! What's there for you to stand tall about? Be ashamed of the fact you were kept alive!"

"What is Ren doing!" Rio asked, totally confused. "Why doesn't he strike back? His body if full of wounds! So why doesn't he do anything?" "No!" Opacho said. "Ren is parrying all attacks!" "What?" Choco said. "Owl's claws aren't meant for clawing, their meant for grab and crush!" He showed them with his hands.

"The next attack, will be completely dodged." True to his word, the next attack Magna gave Ren was completely dodged. Magna tried again, but Ren did the same thing, then again. "Ha ha ha ha! What are you waiting for? Attack me already!" "Damn it!" Rio growled, pulling out his wooden sword.

"We can't leave this to Ren! I'll take over!" "Shut up, Rio!" Mati snapped at him. He turned to see her literally shaking. Her hands were in fists and her teeth were clenched, beads of sweat were running down her face as if she was trying to hold herself back. "Go ahead, Yoh..." She told her brother.

"Ask Opacho... your question." Yoh nodded. "What is Ren thinking, Opacho?" "Eh, Yoh! What are you saying!" Rio said. "Opacho doesn't know..." "See!" "Ren's thoughts are too difficult for Opacho to understand. Ren is mad at his miserable self. Because of this he 'hungers for the power that can blow up enemies...'"

"What?" "I understand..." Yoh said. "Just as I thought..." "Yoh! What are you talking about?" Yoh started to think and then he got a dark look on his face. "What's the matter, Yoh?" Horo asked. "I'm not sure..." Yoh answered. "But while I was thinking about Hao, I somehow pictured a demon."

"Demon?" "Maybe, I had a deja-vu. Anyways, there's something I'd like to discuss with you guys." He turned to Ren. "Ren! Do you understand? Get this over soon!" "Of course!" Then Ren delivered a blow to Magna's face.

(Back on land...)

Anna held up a large Oracle Bell. "This is the result from their training in hell. This is their actual Furyoku power." "Ha ha... This is starting to make me nervous." Anahol said. "We'll finally know their real strength." Tamera said. "Knowing these numbers seem pointless." Yoh's grandmother said.

"It's not like we can do anything to help." "That's true." En said. "We've done everything we could before sending them off into this battle." "So, it's fine to remain calm." Ran said. "That's true." Yoh's mother agreed. "If those kids lose, Hao will take the Great Spirit and return to Earth." Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"Gulp..." Anahol said. "The Festival of the Stars hasn't finished yet." Blocken said. "So in a way, this meal tonight, might just be our last supper." Ren's grandfather took a chug of his liquor. "If our destiny can't be changed, then I'll enjoy the last drop of liquor." "Go ahead, Anna." Yoh's grandfather said. "Send those results to everyone's Oracle Bells. It doesn't matter what the total power is. Even if it's significantly lower than Hao's." "You will be surprised at at least one of these." Anna said, before showing them the power.

Opacho- 800/800 Faust Johann VIII- 3500/12500 Umemiya Ryunoskue- 45000/85000 Tao Ren- 50001/10001 Asakura Yoh- 78000/108000 Usai Horokeu- 80000/120000 Diethel Lyserg- 115000/170000 McDonnel Chocolove- 167500/197500 Asakura Mati- 2,205,000/2,250,000

(Back at the Volcano Plant...)

Magna landed another punch on Ren's face. "Ha ha ha ha! You think you can become stronger!" Then he started to frenzy attack Ren again. "You should be ashamed! You are so selfish!" A blow hit Ren. "Can't you see how useless you are!" Another blow hit him. "I don't know what you think you can do, but you are still the same spoiled child!"

"Damn, I don't know why Ren is taking all of this!" Rio said in frustration. "If he doesn't act quickly he will lose most of his Furyoku!" Suddenly a small eruption appeared and smoke filled the room. "Magna... Has disappeared...!" "Ha ha ha! Now I'll use my speciality, 'hunting.'" "Magna..." Rio growled.

"My Magnescope, is perfect for poor visibility with it's night vision. There is no reason to continue the fight in that manner. In fact, it was quite risky, since you could have come to his aid. Don't even try to look for my Furyoku. I have mastered the ability to hide myself and wait for the prey. By the time you know where I am, it'll be too late. My claws are so powerful that they can destroy iron in a second. Also, you aren't my only target from now on."

Suddenly there was a great bellow that sounded like a dragon and everyone looked up to see the Great Wind Dragon head over to a wall and then something came flying down and landed on the ground hard right in front of Ren. Everyone turned to look at Mati. Of course she was the one who did that attack.

Mati wasn't shaking anymore, she was just to pissed off to shake herself silly. Her eyes were blood red and the only black in her eyes were very thin slits that seemed to bee her pupils. Everyone backed up a bit. "Okaa-san is very mad at Magna." Opacho said. "Okaa-san doesn't like how Magna treat Ren."

"You got that right, Opacho." Mati said. Even her voice wasn't right. It seemed that another voice was laced into it. "You mastered the art of hiding your Furyoku, but you also seem to have mastered the art to run your mouth off! Magna goddammit! What have I told you about doing that!"

Magna gulped. "S-s-sorry, Mistress Mati!" Mati narrowed her eyes, making her even more scared. "You run your mouth off calling Ren worthless. If you had just kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't be in this situation!" Then she seemed to relax slightly. "You are so fucking lucky that I am not going to be the one killing you. I shouldn't even waste a fairy on you, but I have to."

She looked at Ren. "Your turn." Then she seemed to return to normal and closed her eyes. "Elecbang!"


	73. 4th Plant: The Lake

Chapter 72

4th Plant: The Lake

"Opacho has the power to read others thoughts." Yoh said. "I don't know how intense it is or why does she have it. But I'm sure she really has this power." "Then why did Hao let her come with us?" Faust asked while looking at the sleeping kid in his lap. "Probably because Hao is wishing for us to reach him." Yoh answered.

"But why?" Choco asked. "That would only make it disadvantageous to Hao." Lyserg added. "Are you nuts, Yoh?" Horo said. "Don't tell me you saw some weird illusion!" "Well... more or less..." "Those are some harsh words, Yoh." Amidamaru said. "...Well, that might not be far off." Mati said, seeming to come back to the living.

"We are talking about Hao after all. It's hard to imagine how strong he is and it's even harder to imagine what he's thinking." "Mati..." Yoh said, an open smile on his face. Which was smushed by Choco putting a hand on his cheek. "What are you talking about?" Choco said a mad frown on his face.

"For us it's even harder to imagine what you are thinking! What was that strange technique? You have to explain so that it would make sense to us!" Mati pulled out her sword and threw it right past Choco, just missing his ear. It hit a nearby surveillance camera that was on a ledge. "There was a surveillance camera that the Dobi installed. I can't explain everything in front of a camera."

"I'm aware of that!" Choco shouted. "Still, you could tell us secretly like Ren did when he explained Maiden's secret!" Mati hopped onto the ledge where the camera lay and pulled out her sword. She turned back to Yoh. "Come come now, can't you tell who a Oni is by looking at it, Yoh?" Yoh paled.

"My sister... Is a Oni!" Mati facepalmed. "No you dimwit! I'm saying that I have a Oni inside me, but the strange thing is, it's not harmful. Well, unless you provoke it, or me I suppose..." "So, you're saying, that the Oni, is protective?" Mati nodded. "When did this happen?" "Oh, about a year after I left home."

"Oh." Mati nodded. "Can we go now?" Everyone nodded. When they entered the next plant, it looked like a huge lake. And right in the middle was none other than Radim. Mati held up her hand. "I'm fighting him." "Wha-!" She looked at everybody. "You are all at a disadvantage right now, besides, you need to save your Furyoku."

"But, Mati!" Horo said. "You are in between Lyserg and I! And after what happened up top and down here you-" Mati shook her head, "I am higher than that, Horo. _Way _higher than that." "What do you mean?" Mati sighed. "I'm even higher than Chocolove. If I am adding this up correctly... I have about 2,205,000 out of 2,250,000."

Everyone paled, even Radim. "Y-you're 1,000,000 higher than Hao!" Mati nodded. "Then why are we even fighting?" Mati fumed. "What! You think just because I'm slightly higher than Hao I can beat him!" Come on! Grow up! You can be 1000 or even 10000 higher than somebody, but that doesn't matter! What matters is how you use it! If I fought all these guys by myself and Hao, I would get murdered! So stop acting so selfish!"

Her friends flinched. She turned back to Radim. "So, Radim, are you going to fight or do I get to not kill someone for once?" Radim rubbed his eyes. "If it were that simple, Mistress, I would gladly step aside..." "But you can't" Mati finished matter-of-factly. Radim nodded sadly. Mati shrugged.

"Oh well. Nice knowing you Radim." Then the two charged at each other and the clang of swords bashing into each other were heard perfectly. But what surprised them most, was that Mati was literally walking on water with Radim. Radim suddenly charged and she jumped to the left. While doing that, Radim thought she was going to be vulnerable but she rolled under the attack and was behind Radim.

"Backslice!" She jumped slightly in the air and slashed Radim's back, giving him a deep gash. But Radim retaliated and totally shoved Mati underwater. Mati grinned at this and her cloths changed from the matchmaking outfit of Ren's to a blue tunic that looked exactly like Dark Link's, except... blue.

Then her Iron Boots appeared on her feet. "You know what the best thing about these is, Radim?" Radim shook his head. "They kick nice!" She did a back flip in the water and her Iron Boot caught his jaw, breaking it slightly and causing him to go flying out of the water. She followed him shortly after and saw him charging for her friends.

She quickly changed to the Pegasus Boots that increased her speed and shot off, but too late. Radim had reached them and stabbed Faust right through his chest and through his wheelchair. "Faust!" She screamed. But then there was suddenly a huge rumble and the plant started to shake.

The lake water actually started making waves. "What happened?" Radim said. "Aaarg!" Rio shouted, launching himself at Radim with his Cleaver. "You...! How could you hurt Faust!" "Tsk!" Radim just jumped out of the way and went back to the water. "Where the hell are you going?" Rio shouted, trying to follow him.

"What's... with this vibration...?" Yoh said. "It doesn't look like an earthquake!" Mati said. "What's happening...?" "Eh, this isn't the moment to get distracted!" Rio yelled at them. Faust put down Opacho, who was still sleeping. "Don't worry about me." He said. "I'm fine." "What?" Faust pulled out his bloodied hand. "I can't feel any pain." "And I can heal myself with my imagination ability."

Then his hand shone and the blood was gone. "... Yes, but..." Then Faust was out of his wheelchair and Eliza was behind him with what looked like huge operation machines. "But I feel pain in my heart because I will have to waste more Furyoku. If I won't be able to resurrect anymore, I can at least fight with you..."

"Ok, but try not to get too excited." Mati said. "Now my blood is boiling like it never did. Eh eh eh eh..." Radim readied himself and seemed to be in thought. He only came back to the world of living when he saw Faust's syringe inches from his face. "Tsk!" He kneed it away from his face only to throw his head back to duck the giant scalpel that was trying to stab him.

"Ack!" Then he seemed mad. "You...!" Then Faust's giant surgery lamp was right in front of Radim's face, blinding him. Then the container beside the lam opened up, showing hundreds of needles. "You can't escape now!" Faust said. "Ampoule Hagen!" The hundreds of giant needles shot out all around Radim.

But suddenly, Radim was right against Faust, his sword right through the necromancer. "Just kidding." Radim said. "Did you think you could blind me with those optical rays? Look closely, I wear a pair of sunglasses. It permited me to continue presenting the fierce Shaman Fight. These glasses are incredible. So for me it isn't difficult to counter-attack with my martial art skills. I won!"

Faust's body fell into the shallows of the lake and everyone sat there stunned. Yoh was holding Opacho with a dark look on his face. Then he looked at Radim with a hard stare. "... With this, we don't have any method to resurrect anymore." Yoh said while putting the sleeping form of Opacho on the soft grass.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any intention to get nervous. Because we killed one of you too. And Faust isn't dead, yet." Radim looked to the corner of his eye and saw Faust standing. He was covered in blood, but he was standing. "...Fun- Fun- Bari- Bari working hard," He sang. "Fun- Fun- Bari- Bari- it's been found, at the city limits of Tokyo... But the address says Saitama... The springs gush out, the springs gush out,"

He clapped his hands together. "Ehi! It's been gushing for a long time, Funbari Onsen..." Mati started to cheer. "He sang the song that I created for the Funbari Onsen! That was the song that the Dobi decided to screw up! Funbari no Uta." "...An official song..." Choco whispered. "... I see." Radim said.

"Because of this you're still full of energy, eh?" He turned slightly to Faust. "What a beautiful poem." He faced him fully and went to his battle stance. "... I'll crush your spirit this time." Faust went into his battle stance as well with Eliza and her equipment behind her. "I'll return the pleasure."

Mati stood beside Yoh and started to sing her song. Yoh then started to sing with her. "Fun- Fun- Bari- Bari working hard, Fun- Fun- Bari- Bari- it's been found, at the city limits of Tokyo, but the address says Saitama, the springs gush out, the springs gush out, Ehi! It's been gushing for a long time, Funbari Onsen."

But even with Faust's new found strength, he was defeated. He lifted up a shaking hand to Eliza. "Eliza... my love..." She turned to him and then returned to the skull she once was, with the bullet hole through her head. Faust held her in his hand. "Finally... we can be together..." Then he fell in the shallow lake, dead.

Everyone sat there with dark looks on their faces. "Faust," Mati said. "I want to thank you for what you've done up till now." Then he sword glowed and the golden dragon appeared on it. "But I don't want to tell you good-bye and I won't let you go yet. Because, in the future you'll have to work for Yoh at the Inn."

She looked at Radim with determination. "We will never be defeated until our hearts are defeated!" A slight tear formed in her eyes. "Take care, let me do it!" Radim pushed up his glasses before shooting off towards her and they clashed swords. Suddenly golden gauntlets appeared on her wrists with red jewels in the center of the backs of them and she punched him hard in the face, sending him flying away from her and into the water.

Then suddenly, she was entrapped in his special ability that looked exactly like a pelican catching it's food. "Ah ah ah ah! If I can't defeat you frontally, I'll try to do it with my special techniques!" "Radim," Mati said, a soft smile on her lips. "I want to thank you too." She hugged him. "It's easy to love. But it's difficult, to accept this love. Link! Ending Blow!"

After that, the battle was over. Yoh helped her bring the two bodies back to the shore and she put a bottle between them. "Good-bye." She said with a dark look. "Forgive me for leaving you here." Rio sniffed. "Forgive me, Faust! I'm ashamed of myself...!" He held up the dead body of his friend.

"Faust!" "What's the matter, Rio?" Faust asked in his spirit form. "Faust!" Rio cried, throwing Faust's body in a random direction. "In spirit form." Faust told him in an annoyed tone for throwing his body away. "Spirit." Rio said in realization. "He's already dead." Ren said. "You shouldn't be surprised." Horo told him.

"Even if it isn't normal." "Eh?" "I'm sorry I'm dead, Mati." "It's ok." She said as Yoh dragged his body back to their standing points. "That song was beautiful... The Funbari no Uta. I thank you for remembering it. In fact, I'm the one who should apologize; because of me you couldn't reach Nirvana. How are you feeling, Faust? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." He said. Eliza appeared beside him. "I don't care about myself. Now I'm happy because I can stay with Eliza forever. It's exactly how you said: 'Our real death is the death of our hearts...' Because you can't beg the heart of somebody. If it has already been dispelled." "Yeah..." Mati nodded.

"We have to hurry up. We have to reach the next plant."


	74. 5th Plant: The Plateau

Chapter 73

5th Plant: The Plateau

When the door to the next plant opened, they found a field of cows. "... Cows." Choco said uneasily. "It seems like the Plant of the Plateau." Ren said. "And that guy should be the official..." They looked over to see a big muscular man hoeing. "Kalim..." Horo said. "...Then you're... the official that owns this place."

Kalim put down his hoe. "Welcome Horo." He said, panting slightly. "You know I can't let you pass. You're tired, aren't you? Would you like to stay here for tonight?" "Well," Horo said, his Ice Gauntlets appearing. "I don't think we can. Even if you're my ex-guardian, I can't rely on you too much."

"I understand... But you have to try, if you want to live a life without remorse." "I know." Mati put out a hand to stop Horo from moving. "I know you want to prove yourself, Horo. But if you engage in this battle, he will tell you the same thing I am going to tell you. Your breath is all messed up. So is mine, if I fought him now I would even lose. Let us take up on his offer, we will be better in the morning."

(In Kalim's house...)

Horo was mad as ever at Mati and wouldn't talk to her. She had given up in reasoning with him and went to the kitchen to help Kalim. "How can we just sit here like nothing's going on?" Horo said in frustration. "We don't have any other choice." Rio said. "Mati was right in telling us to not fight Kalim." "If we had chosen to fight, our Furyoku would have been consumed." Lyserg said.

"At some point we have to rest." Choco added. "But how can you stay so calm after being helped by an enemy?" Horo shouted. "Eh! How can you be eating too!" "Are you really blaming us?" Mati suddenly asked, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm sure you never thought of him, as an enemy." She motioned to the window where Kalim was outside now, sitting by a fire.

"Kalim..." Horo hung his head before following Mati outside to Kalim. Kalim turned when he heard a noise. "Kalim," Horo said. "I'm here to take revenge. But without fighting. I want to cut off our bonds." Kalim smiled slightly and looked up at the stars. "God," He said. "I have a song I want you to hear. It's a song dedicated to the joy of life. I loved to run across the mountains and fields but now I forgot it without notice. Give me the power for not feeling happiness of winning against my brothers. And not to be trapped in the everlasting fights, please grant me the power to win. Great Spirit, the Great Mother Nature, let me be with you forevermore."

Then, everyone was sitting by the fire with Kalim when the song ended. "What can we do?" "We have to defeat Kalim to go on. And Kalim can let us pass." "Well," Mati said. "Don't think about this anymore. So for the time being..." Suddenly her eyes snapped open and everyone was staring wide-eyed behind Rio.

"What...?" He said uneasily. "Why are you...?" "Mati... What should I do?" Redseb asked her. But it wasn't the same Redseb. This Redseb, was the spirit of his old self, he was dead. But, he also had a very familiar spirit with him as well. "Hao, gave me this because he said he didn't need it anymore."

(Back inside Kalim's house...)

"I understand." Yoh said. "So that's what happened." "Forgive me, Yoh!" Redseb begged through clenched teeth. "It's all my fault...! Seyram and Golem are dead...!" "Don't worry." Yoh reassured. "Because you're dead too, Redseb. And you didn't have the intention to attack Hao before he went to sleep, right?"

"Well. It's true... But..." "Then you shouldn't be so upset. Maybe the Shaman King has a way to repair everything." "But is there really a way?" Suddenly the sliding door opened and revealed Mati. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had just been crying. "Yes there is. But I'm the only one who knows how."

"Then you can bring Seyram back!" Mati shook her head sadly. "I cannot do it until I am united with the Shaman King." Everyone stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Lyserg asked. "Mati showed them her pendulum. "If you think about it, The Great Spirit wouldn't just be able to give his power to someone and stay in another spot. He himself, is in my pendulum."

Everyone gawked at her. "Then who is Hao uniting with!" Horo asked. "A spirit who has taken the role by force. The true meaning of being the Chosen Daughter of the Great Spirit means that I'm going to be the next Great Spirit. But when I forgot what had happened 1000 years ago. The Great Spirit had to come with me in order to defeat Hao the second time."

She sighed. "I guess I should have told you sooner, but I didn't think I would have to tell you it this way." Her voice broke slightly at the end of her sentence and everyone understood why. Seyram and Redseb were just like her son and daughter. Redseb hung his head. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san..." Mati shook her head.

"Listen to Yoh. You don't have to worry."

(Later that night...)

Mati turned to Lyserg. "You're not mentally ready to handle the Spirit of Fire, Lyserg, nor do you have enough Furyoku. But that's ok, after tonight we will be refreshed and ready to go." Then she looked over at the hallway corner. "Has Redseb and Opacho fallen asleep yet, Kalim?" He peeked out and nodded.

"Yep, and the beds are ready too." Mati nodded and turned back to everyone else. "Well, good night everyone!"

(After everyone was asleep...)

Mati rolled over on her side and winced. Ren heard her and opened his eyes. "Mati?" He said. "Yeah?" She answered. "Are you ok?" She turned her back to him. "Yeah I'm fine. Just go back to sleep, Ren." He turned to her and pulled her close to him. "You're lying, you were always bad at lying about something like this."

Mati scoffed. "Let me see." "What?" "Let me see them." "Them what, Ren?" "The ones you showed us back at the arena, let me see." Mati sat silently. "Oh come on, Mati. I've already seen you naked, more than once I should add." Mati blushed but took off her shirt and bottoms. "Sit up." She did and Ren saw them all.

There was one on her shoulder and there was a huge on that went right across her chest. There was the one on her collar-bone and he looked at the one on her wrists. Then he saw the scars on her legs and the ones that were almost hidden in the upper parts of her inner thighs. "T-turn around."

She did and he almost gasped. There were huge claw marks that seemed to be from a whip that had metal on the end and was heated up. He reached out and touched one. She hissed in pain and he pulled back. "Why didn't I see these before?" She bit her lip. "I hid them, with my Furyoku. And I tried to heal them with the potions, but they only went away for so long before coming back..."

Ren held her close to his body. "I'm so sorry, Mati." She hugged him back. "I deserved these. But I kept them in the wrong way." She felt a tear run down the back of her neck. She kissed his. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Ren. I promise not to do it anymore." "You'd better not." She nodded and pulled her cloths back on.

After that the two cuddled up to each other and fell back asleep.

(Morning...)

Mati was awoken by someone tapping her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Yoh up. "What is it, Yoh?" She whispered. "It's been a while since we took a stroll, hasn't it?" Mati blinked then she smiled. "Alright, just give me a second." After that she got dressed and the two left.

Mati took in a big breath. "I've missed this so much." Yoh nodded. "Yep, nevertheless, today's the day where everything will finally be over." Mati nodded. "But," She said. "Even with that said, I can't help feel a bit lonely." "It's kinda weird." Yoh said. "You know that I, who was gonna live my days care free, ended up in this sort of situation."

"...Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru said. "Amidamaru," Yoh interupted. "Thanks for everything up until now." "Yes, I thank you too, Link, Dark, Great Goddesses." Link and Dark just nodded while Amidamaru was confused. "Wha...! What are you saying! There's still plenty of time for you to tell me later..."

"There's not much time left." Yoh interupted. "Because, to become Shaman King is the same thing as dying." Mati nodded. "The Shaman Fight is the fight decided by this planet's god that happens once every 500 years. And obviously there aren't any 500 year old humans around. In reality, even Hao, in his sleep of death to become king is waiting for that time to come."

"No matter what road, If we fight Hao, there'll be a cost to pay. And If I die, never again will I be able to meet you in the commune of that world." "...But Yoh-dono, if that happens, Anna-dono will..." "What are you talking about, she already came to terms with that a long time ago. Sooner or later, everyone dies. That's why we aren't really living to have a long life. We're really living to die properly. That's why, Amidamaru, today will really be the real final battle. So once again I must ask you to help me."

Mati held out her hand to the twin Hylians. "I ask you the same. Will you help me?" The three sat there for a second before looking determined. "As you wish!" They said together. "To think I thought you disappeared, but you've really been here all this time." A familiar voice said. "Huh?" Mati and Yoh said at the same time.

They looked at the ridge where the others were. "I'm talking about you." Ren said. "I thought you guys got up and got a head start to where Hao is." Horo said. "Wow, you guys are fast." Yoh said. "Of course," Ren said. "The early bird gets the worm." "Good mornin' boss." Rio said. "Great weather today, don'cha think?"

"Even though I knew this wasn't the right time to take a break," Horo said. "Since I was able to get some rest, I'm all refreshed and ready to go now." "Thanks to that," Choco added. "Everyone's all fired up. We should be grateful to Kalim. "Moreover," Lyserg said smiling, holding up a basket of bread.

"I've baked some bread for everyone. So, let's all get some for breakfast." Mati and Yoh looked at each other before smiling at everyone else. "Sure." They said. After they ate, Mati noticed Kalim walking up to them, wearing his battle outfit. "Yo kids." He said. "It seems you were able to get a good night's rest."

"...Kalim..." Choco said. "What's with the 'yo'?" Horo asked. "There's no need for you to act in such a way." "Everything I've done was for the sake of fighting you at full strength." Kalim said. "Have you the resolve to fight to the death, Horo?" Horo stood up. "Hey c'mon now, something like that first thing in the morning's gonna give me a heartburn. Ah?"

Suddenly Kalim was above him with his Oversoul. "Oversoul Black Sickle." Then he came down on Horo with an attack. "Run Bull Bull Bullarm! (Stroll of the Oxcart)" "He went all out!" Choco shouted. "...Geez." Horo said through the smoke. "I wasn't ready or even willing yet! Fine, if that's how you want to play. I'll go all out too!"

Then thousands of huge ice balls came hurtling towards Kalim. "Kinrakara Kau Kau Puriuenpe! (Raging Hail of the Wild Man)" "Is this what you call 'all out'?" Kalim asked, seeming to be unfazed by the huge attack. "You still haven't shown me anything serious yet." Then he charged at Horo.

"Bone Dead Bone! (The Horn of My Pride)" The attack broke Horo's gauntlets slightly. "Now then," Kalim said. "Before you die, show me your true form. Usai Horokeu." "Don't call me, that." Horo said in a tone that shook Mati to the core. "Don't you dare, call me by that name." The look he gave Kalim told Mati that the truth would come out at last, and he would use the form that Kalim had asked him to show.

"Horo...?" Yoh said, worry clear on his face. Horo landed on the ground and dragged his feet from the momentum before kicking off and shooting off towards Kalim. "That name! I threw that name away a long time ago! That name! It's the name of the kind of bastard who would kill the only girl he ever loved!"

Mati flinched and nearly fell on her but. Yoh looked at her sudden change. "Mati...?" She shook her head as Horo started to speak again. "Her name was Damuko. Of course, that wasn't her real name. She came here from the city to our town because of the dam construction. She was a transfer student from the construction. That's why we nicknamed her Damuko. I killed her. At that time, it was the first time I heard how she became an outcast like me. If her family's dam was completed, it would sink the entire region around it. Everyone in that area then became her enemy. She was left to fight alone behind enemy lines."

Mati's hands became fists. "Bah!" She said. "It was all our bastard grandfather's fault. 'You are a wolf' he said. 'Do not forget that you are our wolf that will fight for our future in the upcoming battle Shaman Fight'." Horo went on. "The truth was that I really did understand a bit. Even though we live well enough now. A long time ago, we had to deal with huge discrimination and it's only better now that gramps and them stood up and fought to the bitter end. Half a year past."

Mati was starting to cry. "I had seen what had happened then, you could not tell her why you stopped talking to her. I could do nothing because he had told me as well..." "After that, Damuko stopped going to school and the next time we saw her, it was already after spring. Once all the snow melted, they finally found Damuko's body. I found out, again for the first time, that she had run after me and had an accident in the mountains. I, the most despicable person alive, became depressed. What's so different about these people? Aren't we the ones being prejudice and not them? From then on, I threw away everything and devoted my time solely to training. All for the sake of one day becoming a good enough Shaman so I could apologize to her. And to create huge fields of Fuki that she loved so much."

Then he landed a good punch on Kalim's face. "That's right! I killed her!" Tears started to form in his eyes. "And eventually, the village got it's dam. How do you like it! Pathetic, isn't it! This is my true form!" "Fufu..." Kalim said. "It's quite fine Horo." Then he seemed to flash with new found power. "Thank you! Now I can fight with all my heart as well!"

Horo landed on the ground again and seemed to flash as well. "What an amazing Furyoku!" Choco said in awe. "Horo, you..." Yoh said. "...I'm sorry for hiding this up until now, Yoh." Horo said. "I really don't care how disappointed you are though. At least you guys can go on while I beat this guy."

"...It's okay." Koro said. "You can come with us too." She seemed to grow and everyone watched with wide eyes. "Because... Luckily, I've gone all out for you." She became a normal sized person holding a huge plant and wearing the same cloths, but they seemed bigger. "Oh?" Rio said in shock. "Koro just..." Ren said with the same reaction.

"This is the first time she's spoken, I think." Lyserg said with shock. "She became a person...!" Yoh said, acting the same way as everyone else. Mati had started jogging towards Horo at that moment, realizing who it was. "...This is a trick, right?" Horo said, he was the most shocked of them all. "This can't be... Why are you... Damuko."

"Because you finally told everyone about me." She said. "That was the promise I made when, I became a Koropukkru." "...Promise?" "On that day... After I froze to death on that snowy mountain, they came to guide my soul. But, I kept refusing to let them and they became worried. That was because I wanted to see you and hear the real reason you wouldn't see me. And then even that guy appeared and came up with a suggestion."

"Gororo!" "'The only way to stay on this plane, is to become the same as us, a seirei, and forever protect the land and it's people. If you decide to come with me and endure my difficult training, you can become a Koropukkru'. Then a wolf came up behind him and she seemed so familiar. She stayed with me until I became a Koropukkru. She said: 'However, once you become a Koropukkru you cannot return to your original form. Except you can return for one time and only one time when your master's ice thaws'. I didn't understand what that meant at first, but, I think I finally understand now."

She smiled at Mati, who was beside Horo now. "I thank you, Mati, for believing in me." Then she smiled at Horo. "With this you've finally become you true self, right Horo. As your Mochirei, I'll always be by your side from now on." Then she returned to her normal form as Koro. "...Koro..." Mati and Horo said.

Horo bundled his little spirit into his arms and tears ran down his face. "...I'm sorry Koro... I'm sorry Damuko...!" He looked at Kalim with a smile. "I'm sorry Kalim. This happened because of you." Kalim smiled back. Then, by Horo's hand, Kalim died willingly. After that, they buried him. "Laters, Kalim." Horo said.

Then Kalim willingly died just like Radim did. "I'm deeply indebted to you, who understood my heart so well." Mati then set down a jar by his grave. "But that was really surprising that the girl that Horo was in love with turned out to be Koro." Lyserg said. "And that Mati knew all along and even helped her become a Koropukkru."

Everyone looked at Mati who hadn't moved from Kalim's grave. "...I'm so sorry, Horo, for not telling you..." Horo chuckled slightly and pulled Mati up and into a hug. She hugged him back and cried on his shoulder. Koro came by and hugged her head as well. "I have to thank you, though." He said.

"Without you, I would have never become what I am now." Mati sniffed. "What do you mean?" "Avaf-san told me about you being my ancestor and all, and how you had total confidence in me. That gave me confidence and I wanted to help you get your memory back." The two broke apart after that and Mati smiled.

"I'm so happy that I had you for a brother those years." Horo smiled as well. "I'm happy as well, even though we didn't see each other a lot." Mati's smile faded. "Yes, that was because they knew exactly who I was and they didn't want you to start to see other things. But that all stopped when I left after Damuko became Koro."

Then she turned to the exit. "Let's head to the next Plant!"


	75. 6th Plant: The Jungle

Chapter 74

6th Plant: The Jungle

When they entered the door, they found a jungle. And no one was there. "...What the hell." Choco said. "No matter how long we wait, no one's coming!" "Hey there!" Rio shouted. "Hurry up and come out!" Yoh turned to Ren. "You think he can still be asleep, it is pretty early in the morning after all."

"Don't be stupid." Ren told him. "Because no on knows who the priest who protects this place is, it could be that guy's 'plan' and if that's the case then this is serious. Unless we defeat the 10 priests, that door will never open for us. If things stay like this and that bastard keeps away from us, then we'll be stopped here forever."

"Then... we'll search for him?" Yoh suggested. "In all this jungle! Think before you speak!" "Wait you guys." Choco said. "When I search for him, there's something off. Even when I use my nose, I can't sense anyone's presence at all." "...This is weird..." Lyserg said. "Even my dowsing is... I don't sense a signal for anyone. The only thing I can think of that would do this is that no one is here."

"What?" Yoh said confused. Mati saw Opacho turn from the corner of her eye and Mati turned into her wolf form. '_Guys._' She said. '_I can't find him either..._' "Maan..." Yoh said. "What a pain, we can't do anything like this." "Hey, Yoh-kun..." Lyserg said. "I know this is a bit unexpected, but if I use the Spirit of Fire, I can burn down this entire Jungle. And then the priest will be revealed. After that I think we should be able defeat him."

"C'mon Lyserg," Choco said. "Don'cha think that's a bit too extreme? Not to mention, if you do that then all your Furyoku you recovered would be gone!" "...I see." Ren and Mati said at the same time after she turned back into a human. She smirked. "No... Under these circumstances, there's no time to care about such trivial matters, right? So Ren will help as well."

Ren nodded. "While you burn down the Jungle, I'll flood the rivers with electricity and steal away another hiding place from him." "What's with you people. I can't believe you're even into this Ren!" Lyserg put his hand on his chin and smiled. "...I'm just joking." He said. "Though, I think Mati might've determined where he's hiding."

Mati nodded. "After all," She said. "Just now there was no signal at all. So he can't be hiding in the Jungle or the river. So therefore he might be hiding in some other place that's neither of those two places." "At any rate," Ren said. "This guy might be a coward who doesn't want to confront us directly. Which surely means he must be in a place where he can spy on our conversations."

"No, no, no." Choco said. "Determining where he is like that is way too risky. I mean, what if he really isn't around here? Then what was the point to losing all that Furyoku?" "No..." Lyserg said, the smile still on his face. "Too bad, but according to the rules, that's not how it works... Renim-san."

"'Why does he know my name?'" Mati said, mimicking Renim's thoughts. "The answer is simple. That is you've already showed us your Mochirei." "Already," Lyserg went on. "This Jungle shows that the priest overseeing it takes great pride in his ability to hide. Also, even more than just that data up till now, each and every plant has suited the needs of each and every priest and are arranged as such. And if you look at the remaining plants and priests left, the fact that you have a chameleon spirit makes that chance extremely high that you are this plant's priest. Furthermore, you must be in a place where you can spy on us and be able to attack instantly if the need arises. With that being the case, the points you could be at become further restricted. Which means the culprit..."

He pointed at the top of the huge door that they came through that had a little ledge on it. "Must be over there!" Everyone looked to where he was pointing. Mati decided to throw the priest a bone. "Just kidding." She said, smiling. "The truth is we were merely stalling for time. Opacho and I noticed you from the very beginning and we were just trying to by some time for her to find you."

Renim looked over and saw Opacho climbing up to where he was. "O... Opacho... That's right, you were..." You." Opacho said with anger in her voice. "You wouldn't shut up in your head, so Opacho couldn't sleep at all." Her hands went to her hair. "Oversoul, hair in, Mama!" She turned into a sheep and rammed into Renim, sending him flying into a wall.

"Eh?" Choco said, then he turned to Mati, Lyserg and Ren. "Ah?" The three let out a sigh of relief. "If we didn't have her ability, we probably would've been in a lot of danger." Lyserg said. "Even so," Mati said. "It's great you guys remembered Opacho could read people's hearts." "Mati," Ren said.

"Is this really the time to be talking so carefree like? Stop messing around and explain it to us. You know it right. The reason for their unknown power." "Yeah." Mati said. "When Hao came over that night, he explained it to Yoh." She looked at her brother. "What was it that he said was the main cause of being able to read minds, Yoh?"

"He said it was... Loneliness..." Mati nodded. "Let's go, Yoh can explain it more."


	76. 7th Plant: The Cave

Chapter 75

7th Plant: The Cave

"I don't know what happened to Opacho, but..." Yoh said. "Anyways, the only sure thing is that she can help us find the way to defeat Hao." "But why would he leave her with us if it puts him at a disadvantage?" Rio asked. "Is he acting without thinking or what?" "If I knew that everything would be much easier." Yoh sighed.

"He just went to sleep without saying a word, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep at all that night." "I see." Horo said. "So in other words, that bastard is Mr. Unworried." "Oh!" Choco said in surprise. "Horo's come back to life! And as if nothing happened!" "Has something happened to me?" Horo asked.

"Oh, come on...!" "Hmph." Ren said. "Stop playing innocent, Yoh, Mati. You want to save Hao, don't you?" Save him!" Rio repeated in shock. "Save him!" Opacho echoed. "Yeah, that's the only way to defeat him." Ren said. "And also, the real meaning of the Shaman Fight." He stopped at the door.

And when it opened, it revealed a cave. "The 7th plant, the cave! And it's official is...!" "It's me." A very familiar voice said. "Your next rivals are Nichrome and his spirit Yellow Whip." He held out a small scorpion. "Ugh!" Choc shouted. "This guy...!" "I'm strong." Nichrome said. "Attack me together at the same time if you want."

"Screw you." Ren said, pulling out his Kwan-dao. "Why not be frank and admit I'm the one you are interested in? I'm the one who killed your brother after all." "Ren...!" Choco said in surprise. "If you want to provoke me using your old weapon, believe me you're wasting, your time. Besides, you're not the one I'm interested in."

He went into his Oversoul and the long tail of his Yellow Whip went around Ren and stopped right in front of Mati's face. Ren and the others looked at her in shock. "Why are you after Mati!" Ren yelled at him. "Enough, Ren." Mati said. "You may have killed his brother, but I have broken his promise."

"Promise?" Yoh asked. "You see, before Ren killed Chrom, he was my official. Just before he went to test Ren, he asked me to take care of his little brother if anything happened. Me and Nichrome were really close back then. But, it all changed once we heard that Chrom was badly injured, and died the next morning."

Then she pulled out Link in his human ball form. "Link... Hyoi 100%" Then she pulled her sword out straight to her side. "Kaitengiri! (Spinning Slash)" The blow not only cut Nichrome, it blew past him, bringing up sharp rocks and cutting him with them. "Mat's incredible..." Choco said, sweating slightly.

"But why is she teasing Nichrome instead of defeating him with a single blow?" Rio asked. "I don't understand what she's thinking." Nichrome lay on the ground, bleeding and coughing. ""Ugh...! Cough...!" Mati walked over to him and yanked him off the ground by his long braid. "Not showing off anymore, Nichrome?" She asked.

"You can't defeat me being impartial, so why don't you stop deceiving yourself?" "...Shut up." Nichrome said to her. "I don't fight for self interest. I'm proud of being one of the 10 Dobi officials." She gave him a good hard slap to the face. "...Mati!" Rio shouted. "Stop fucking around." She said to him.

"You can't defeat me alone and you dare call yourself an official?" He fell to the ground a couple of feet away from her. "You're going to die in this battle one way or another. So at least hate me and fight against me at full strength." "Haha..." Nichrome said, standing up. "Your behaviour just reminds me that of Kalim. What do you mean? Hatred? Doubts? You are contradicting yourself. You can't destroy the chains of hatred! No matter how hard you try, it's impossible!"

He had done an attack against Mati, but Ren had come up and grabbed the end of the stinger with his hand. "It's possible." He said. "Because she's taking it all." Nichrome stared in shock at him. "I did swear once I wouldn't doubt anymore in order to cut this world's chains of hatred. So I kept looking for a path that didn't make me doubt, until I finally found my answer. Even if you kill the body, you don't kill the soul. So what should be done to kill a heart full of hatred? The answer is... To cut the source of your worries."

"You can't make your heart disappear by suppressing it," Mati said. "So release it instead. But first, show me that second spirit you're hiding so carefully." "A second... Spirit!" "Yeah. If you do that, I'll fight at full strength too." She pulled out her sword and the golden dragon snaked it's way onto it and it glowed black with Furyoku.

"The Master Sword." Nichrome said with a grin gripping his clothes. "I see. Well, it's all the same to me... But you're so going to regret it, Asakura Mati." He pulled his top away to show a spirit that overlapped his legs. "Oversoul Purple Kick. I'll show you the real power of my brother's guardian spirit."

"He has another spirit on his legs!" Choco shouted. "You're right, Mati. The real me is nothing but a coward that still keeps the precious guardian spirit of his dead brother. For a member of our tribe, becoming one of the officials is the greatest honour you can ever have. But I suppose I couldn't become stronger due to my stupid feelings. Not to mention my brother's enemy has just scolded me about it."

"Shut up, Nichrome!" Mati snapped at him. He flinched. "How could you say that I am your brother's enemy! He would be very sad that you have become this way!" "...Mati?" Ren asked. Mati started to chuckle. "You know how hard it is to keep a mask that is no longer needed?" She looked at Nichrome.

"I promised your brother I would protect you! But it was because of my stupid feelings that you have become this way!" She then glared at Nichrome. "Come on! Attack me!" Suddenly he was behind her before she could do anything. "Dancing Insect!" He kicked her so hard that she went flying through overhanging pillars from the ceiling and crashed into the cave wall.

"...Gyu!" "Mati!" Ren shouted. "...Hmph." She said, pulling herself up from the wall. "Good, Nichrome. Just as expected." Suddenly he was right in front of her face. "Sure. Dancing Insect again!" "Gwah!" Mati puked. "You don't think this is over, do you?" Nichrome asked, bringing up his Yellow Whip.

"Dreaming Needle!" He stabbed her stomach with the tip. "He immobilizes with the scorpion pincers and then attacks with the poisonous sting!" Rio shouted in amazement. "The situation has been reversed. What an incredible combination!" "Now we are done." Nichrome said to Mati.

"No, it could be said that I'm at an advantage. The deadly poison running through your veins is gradually killing you, and it won't disappear as long as I'm alive. So, whether you like it or not, you have to do your best if you want to stay alive, Asakura Mati." "Thank you." Mati said. "Take my Mortal Draw, Nichrome!"

"Yellow Whip! Purple Kick! Take my combined technique!" The two clashed and light flashed between them. "Whoaaaaaaaahhhh!" Then there was a huge light and everything was over. "Alright." Faust said, holding a needle. "All the scorpion poison is gone, so your life is not in danger anymore."

Yoh let out a sigh. "Hyoi Gattai completed. Sigh... Vaccinating you has made me very nervous, Mati." "How can you be so rash in our current situation...?" Choco asked. "Don't forget that if you die no one will be able to bring you back to life." Mati stood up and went over to Nichrome's body where he was laying on a flat rock with his tattered clothes over him and put down a jar.

"Well... He's the one dead, so it's not a problem." "What's wrong, Mati?" Yoh asked with a small sympathetic smile. "You decided to help him by letting him hate you, didn't you? And it worked out well." "It's not like that." Mati said. "I can't help but feel insecure right now. What if I end up overcome by all the hatred I keep receiving? I could even create one of those Onis one day."

"...Mati..." Choco said. "What? Of course not." Ren said, coming up and sitting down beside her. "You have us by your side now. And besides, there's another way to kill a heart full of hatred." He looked at her. "With love. Marco said so as well. Don't worry, once this is all over, we'll go back to China and start all over with our children, and then all that hatred will disappear."

Mati put a hand over her now very noticeable bulge. "Our children..." Ren put a hand over her tummy as well and she looked up at him. He smiled and closed the distance, kissing her softly. Suddenly they both felt a kick in Mati's tummy and flew apart, staring at each other with wide-eyes. "Hey, what is it?" Horo asked.

"T-the babies..." Mati said. "They kicked..." "What?" She ushered them close to her. "Come feel." First Yoh, Horo and Lyserg got to feel. Then they pulled back once they felt the babies move. "Wow..." The breathed. Then Rio and Choco went. They did the same thing as the other three when they felt the babies.

Then she knelt over Nichrome. "Nichrome... I thank you... But... I am so sorry..." A tear fell onto his hand. Then she turned to her friends. Tears were in her eyes, but they were happy tears. "Uhh... Can someone help me up?" They all laughed and Horo and Ren helped her stand up and they all walked to the exit door.


	77. 8th Plant: The Sea

Chapter 76

8th Plant: The Sea

As they were reaching the door to the next plant, they all stopped in their tracks when they felt a strong heartbeat. "...Did you feel that too?" Rio asked. "That strong heartbeat..." Horo said. "This dark and suffocating feeling..." Choco said. "No doubt..." Lyserg started. "He is... About to wake up." Ren finished.

"...Yeah." Yoh agreed. Then the door in front of them opened. "We can't take it easy anymore." Mati said. "Let's hurry up. The 8th Plant! The sea!" Then Mati and Yoh saw a really familiar building. "Beach hut! Bean!" Choco said. "Bean!" Opacho repeated. "...Uh... Something that weird at this point?"

"Guys, don't let the beach and the hut tempt you!" "Eh!" Yoh and Mati said shocked. "Bean!" "That's it, Yoh-kun and Mati-sama." A familiar voice said. "I am the official in charge of this place. My name it Thalim. "...Thalim..." Yoh and Mati said. "Not a dumb-looking guy again!" Horo said in frustration.

"Do you know him or something?" Mati and Yoh rubbed the back of their heads and grinned sheepishly. "...Meh, kinda." "I'm sure you have felt it too." Thalim said, interrupting their little conversation. "Exactly, the King will be awake soon. So I just can't let you interfere when that happens." Then he smiled.

"Well, shall we start?" Suddenly Mati held up her hand and looked at her gang. "I want Chocolove to fight, since he hasn't done anything yet. Besides, his spirit is Green Seeds, a vegetal spirit..." As soon as she said that she was wrapped up around her wrists and ankles and yanked up. "Ah! Mati!" Everyone shouted.

She tried to shout at Thalim, but a vine came up and wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from talking. She glared at Thalim and went quiet. Choco pulled out his claws. "How dare you tie up Mat like that?" Then he went into his Oversoul Jaguarman and charged after Thalim and appeared behind him.

"Anyways, there's no time to lose! I'm gonna finish this right now!" "So fast!" Lyserg said in awe. "Oversoul... Rafflesia." A huge flower suddenly appeared and blocked Choco's way of Thalim. "The world's second most noisome flower. It's smell will directly attack your nose." Choco's nose spun with the smell.

"Disgusting!" He shouted, trying to cover his nose, but he stabbed himself with his sharp claws instead. Then he rolled around in pain. "It hurts!" Mati made a noise that sounded like a muffled 'idiot' and rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think your turn is over." Lyserg said. "Heh. The battle has just started, hasn't it?" Choco said standing up with blood on his nose.

"You're bleeding a lot." "But I can still use the Power of Wind I learned in hell... Jokes... Are not enough against him." Thalim pulled his clothes farther away from his face. "Is that so...?" "His face has changed...!" Lyserg said, noticing the change of Thalim. Suddenly Mati was let out of her prison and Ren caught her.

"Thanks." She said. "No problem." Ren replied. Then she turned to Thalim where strange plants had started to surround them. "Then, doing nothing but dodging you is not enough either." "Those seeds...!" Horo said. "Too many..!" Ren added. "Oversoul... Great Impatiens Balsamina. If I threw these seeds at the same time, you would have no place to run. I'm sorry, but I want this to be over soon. Come on."

"Let's go." Choco said. The seeds came at him and then he went out of his Jaguarman form. "This is...! What I mean!" "Avaf-san and Mic! Oversoul in Air!" The seeds that came around him suddenly seemed to dissolve. "An Oversoul with air!" Lyserg said. "Just like the Spirit of Fire...! Ahh! The seeds...!"

"Ugh...!" Choco said, seeming to have a little trouble with the new Oversoul. "Furyoku can be spread with no limit thanks to the air! Your attacks can't reach me! This is exactly what Hao always did!" "What the hell is happening!" Ren asked with an almost scared expression. "Ah!" Horo suddenly yelled.

"Look at that Ren! Thalim's Oversoul is...!" It seemed that along with the seeds, The giant Oversoul that Thalim created seemed to erode away into dust. "Just as I thought..." He said. "Wind dries the soil and the plants die. It wears away mountains, rocks and stones. It has the power to turn everything into a desert... Erosion... I wanted to defeat you before you realized how strong it is."

"Ha!" Choco smirked. "What about your full strength! Then he went back to being Jaguarman. "Now it's my turn to attack! Winning Ayers Rock...!" Then it was all over. Thalim was dead and Mati put a jar by him before leaving with everyone else. "...Hey." Choco said. "That guy didn't fight seriously. It's kinda strange, don't you think? We should be at a disadvantage because we're outnumbered by the Dobi. Why do they protect the plants? What are they thinking, Rio?"

"...Who knows." Rio told him. "I'm not one of them, so I have no idea. But I do know that you've become incredibly strong, Chocolove." "I'm..." "They're all doing their best against us." Yoh suddenly said. "Just maybe... I think I'm starting to understand too. Anyway, we'll find the answer very soon."


	78. 9th Plant: The Glacier

Chapter 77

9th Plant: The Glacier

"The 9th Plant, the Glacier. I'm the official in charge of this place. Silva. And my opponent is..." "It's me." Yoh said. "I like that face without doubts. You've made it here just as I expected, Yoh-kun..." "Silva, you..." "Yes... I was severely confused, but I have finally been able to see the light. Many of my friends are dead now. But believe me... They all had lovely and gentle souls. You don't fight for your own benefit, but for others. When we fight for love we forget about ourselves."

"Opacho's cold." Opacho whispered to Mati. She smiled and lifted him up, using some Furyoku, she broke the orb that held Din's fire and contained it in the air small enough that it wouldn't hurt Opacho, but big enough that he would get warm. Silva went on, seeming to ignore what Mati and the others were up to.

"All of our doubts and worries are enemies that our own heart's create. So, when you deny it, you end up full of narcissistic self-love." He held up his hand where all of his spirits were. "I know it's a little late, but... Now I can fight for others too." Then all of his spirits were in Oversoul on him. "You must defeat me if you want to move on. This is the last test I have for you."

Yoh held up the Harasume and the Antiquity. "Oversoul... Byakko." Then his swan like Oversoul appeared and Mati saw tears in his eyes. She smiled. This is what a fight to the death should be with friends, knowing that you are going to die, but for a good reason and hoping the other will not have regrets and move on happily knowing the other.

She listened to both of their thoughts and her smile widened. Acceptance and pride were in each of their thoughts. The two then clashed above the freezing water. "They've started!" Rio shouted. "Shut up and watch, Rio." Ren said. "We mustn't interrupt their conversation." "Oversoul Totem Pole Cannon."

Mati went wide-eyed. 'Shot at point-blank range!' There was a huge blast from the cannon and Yoh went in the water. Suddenly a huge katana came up from the water and Silva blocked it just in time. Rio was gawking and Opacho was in awe. "Big katana!" She said. Then Silva's Oversouls turned into what looked like a huge spear.

"Oversoul Flesh and Blood Spear." It went in the water and broke the Byakko into little pieces. "Ugh...!" Yoh said. "Your Byakko's broken." Silva said. "The Oversoul that has been protecting you is gone and now your body's exposed to the extreme freezing water. How does it feel?" "I'm fine." Yoh said simply.

Then his Byakko was back. "All I need to do is create a new Oversoul. Amidamaru Gokojin!" Silva blocked it just in time again. Then Yoh shot out of the water with Silva right behind him. As Mati listened to Silva's thoughts, she felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Silva was happy that Yoh was doing so well, and he was accepting the fact that he was going to die, one way or another.

The two clashed again and the last thought Mati heard was 'Thank you.' Everything was quiet until Silva started to speak. "...You're still naive, Yoh-kun. If you keep hesitating, you may lose your life someday." He put a hand on Yoh's head. "But that kindness is also a part of your strength. You pass the test."

The Byakko had gone right though Silva, and after he died, Mati put a jar by his body and hugged Yoh tightly. "I heard all of your thoughts. I feel so light now, Yoh." Yoh smiled. "I am happy." She smiled back. "After I heard Silva talk to you like that, my worry just went away, and I felt proud as well. C'mon. Let's head for the last plant."


	79. 10th Plant: The Universe

Chapter 78

10th Plant: The Universe

When they reached the stairs to the last plant, they stopped. "...Gulp." Choco said. "The last plant is at the other side of this door. Finally, the universe. So, the universe means..." "No oxygen." Horo said. "And weightlessness." Rio added. "Well..." Ren said. "knowing the Dobi, I'm sure they could simulate it."

"But not only that, don't forget the dangerous solar radioactivity and space debris." Lyserg said. "Let alone the fact that the temperature out there can range from -270 C to more than 100 C. I don't know what extent they have produced it, but... We must concentrate our Furyoku and try to protect our bodies with an Oversoul as if it were a space suit or something like that."

"No problem, let's hurry up." "Just wait a moment, Ren." Rio suddenly pipped up. "I've got a plan. I'm going to... take care of your lives, do you agree?" "What...?" Ren asked. "If we all concentrate our Furyoku on protecting ourselves nobody is going to fight at full strength. So we should use my Oversoul Oroshi go and stay inside it's heads. That way we could move freely and you wouldn't waste Furyoku."

"Hold it." Ren suddenly said. "You know, if something happened to you we all would be doomed." "But, but, but... Wait, Ren! I'm weak, and I do know it... But I want to be useful too, and I'll protect you even if I have to die in the process. Because right now... You guys are my greatest Best Place."

"Rio..." Horo said. "Rio-san..." Lyserg said. "Okay." Yoh said. He turned to Rio and Mati was smiling along with him. "I leave my life in your hands." "But promise me you won't die, Rio." Mati added. "Yoh, Mati!" "Let's go, this is the last plant... The universe!" They charged in there with Rio's Oversoul and was confronted by a alien.

"Welcome." He said. "Nice to meet you. I'm the official in charge of this last plant. My name is Rutherfor." Everyone freaked (Except Ren and Mati). "Uwhaaaaaaaaah!" They all screamed, trying to go in every direction at once. "An alien!" "Tsk!" Ren said, clearly disappointed by their childish reaction.

"Why are you so scared?" He pulled out his Hourai Ken and charged at Rutherfor. "It's obvious that aliens don't exist! I'll expose your true form!" "But aliens do exist." Rutherfor said, holding out a hand. "And this power is the best proof. Crop Circle!" A huge torrent of wind went past Ren, seeming to be twisting him.

"Ren!" Yoh and Mati screamed. "Ugh...!" Then he was flown backwards. Uwaaah...!" "It's gravity." Rutherfor explained. "There are still so many forces in the world humans can't explain. And also many beings. Super Crop Circle!" The same attack came at the Oroshi, but it was bigger and stronger.

"You're journey ends in this plant." Everyone crashed into the wall in the plant. "Ugh... Is everyone alright, Rio?" Yoh asked. "Yes." He answered. "That was an incredible attack, but I could stop it. And nothing happened to Ren either." "...Agh...!" "It's no use." Rutherfor said. "Humans can't understand this power. I failed to kill you, so this time I'll draw you nearer. Cattle Mutilation!"

Then everyone was brought together and it seemed that they couldn't move. ""Guwaaaaah!" "What's happening?" Rio yelled. "It's like a magnet." Choco said. "We're stuck!" Horo tired to get up. "Uwaaah, we have to...!" But then he was slammed back down. "Oww!" "The gravity has been amplified." Rutherfor explained.

"Attempting resistance is absolutely useless. The Earth does have gravity, but the Plant of the Universe has the power to increase it." "Wh..." "I have no reason to hide it anymore. The truth lies inside what's right in front of you. This is the power of my Armour Oversoul. The real power of 'Grey Saucer.'"

"Armour Oversoul!" Everyone said in complete shock. "Ah! It's true, there's someone inside!" Yoh pointed. "But then what's with that spirit!" Ren asked. Mati chuckled. She wasn't fazed at the least, she already knew. "Oh, it's a real alien alright. Why don't you explain, Rutherfor?" "Believe it or not, they have visited our planet on countless occasions there are traces everywhere. Their wisdom far surpasses that of humans, and they have intelligence and crafts people couldn't dream of. In fact, 'he' is the proof. Because he created and showed us the secrets of the famous 'Traditional Dobi Art.'"

"What...!" Choco shouted. "What do you mean!" "It happened far before the first Shaman Fight... Everything started when a UFO crashed near our village. The unknown creature that came out was dying... But he survived thanks to our Shaman's medical treatments. He soon got used to people and became friends with everyone. He taught us many things until he died a natural death at the age of 100. For example, the Oracle Bell!"

"A natural death!" Choco repeated. "But what was that alien doing on Earth...!" Lyserg asked. "Investigating." Rutherfor answered. "We intelligent beings progress because we are constantly aiming at something. But if you don't control your need to know, one day your wisdom will cause problems for you. The heart. It doesn't matter how many techniques you know. There's no way to investigate your heart if you do not erase the sadness caused by your wisdom. What if... The Shaman Fight started in order to investigate it?"

Everyone stopped in shock of what he just said. "...I shouldn't have said that. You'd better forget what I've just told you. And besides, it's already time for Shaman King-sama to awake. But I'll finish you before that happens. Heavy G!" Suddenly the Oroshi went totally flat, almost. "I can't...!" Rio said.

"I can't move my body! At this rate we will be smashed to death!" Horo looked at the pretty much flat Opacho. "Arg, poor Opacho!" "...I see." Yoh said. "After hearing all that I suddenly really feel like going on. How about you, sis?" "Yeah, so do I." She stood up with her brother and put on her Oversoul.

"I'm sorry, but... You're going to be defeated, Rutherfor..." "How..." Rutherfor said in shock. "How can you move with this high gravity...?" "Furyoku annulment." Mati explained. "It's obvious that your spirit is the one creating the gravity, so there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of." "Amidamaru Mu Mu Myoyakumu!"

The Armour Oversoul disappeared and revealed a girl underneath. She was in total shock and blushing slightly because of it. "She's a... Cutie!" Rio shouted. Mati facepalmed. "I'm afraid I cancelled your Oversoul." Yoh told her. "You may be in pain with no protection here, but please just hold on a little."

Suddenly everyone's Oracle Bell rang. "The Oracle... Bell..." Yoh said, turning to it, so did everyone else. "Uh? I've received something too. Dammit. Why at such an important moment...?" Everyone stared in shock at it. Horo took of his huge glove to look at his. "Hey... What the hell is this...?"

"So... Small." Mati read out. Suddenly everything in the plant shut off and everyone fell to the floor. Mati's hand flew to her mouth. "Hao... He's awake!"


	80. New King

Chapter 79

New King

As soon as she said that, she put her hands together like she was praying and started to talk in a strange language. "What is she talking in?" Horo wondered out loud. "She's talking in Hylian." Dark told him, appearing beside her. "She's calling on the fairies that she put with everyone that died."

Soon, spirits started to appear in front of her. First was Marco and Luchist, then Namari, Bron, Magna, Radim, Kalim, Renim, Nichrome, Thalim and Silva. Once they were all there, Mati started to talk to them in Hylian. It seemed that they all understood, but that was thanks to the fairies that were with them.

Then they all started to disappear, but Nichrome was the last one there. He put a hand on her tummy and kissed her forehead. And the look he gave her was pure forgiveness. Then he was gone as well. Then she turned back to everyone else. Suddenly a huge hole in the wall appeared and no one was moving.

Rutherfor, however, saw the person inside the huge spirit. "Goldva-sama..." "Run..." He said ."You already know it, don't you? The new king has already awakened. And Lip and Rap are both dead. Their souls have been swallowed just by looking at him. There's no place to run or hide, so at least choose now to die before he gets here."

Then Goldva's spirit guardian tried to fly. "hahahahahaha! Isn't it funny! Who would believe that such a powerful being could exist on earth! Run, run away! But you can't escape from him!" Suddenly his spirit guardian exploded. "Goldva-sama...!" "Ohhh... Shaman King-sama!" Everyone sat in silence as they saw the new king.

"Hao." Rio said. Hao looked at him and suddenly Rio was falling to the ground, dead. "Rio!" Tokagaroh shouted." Hao looked at him and it seemed Tokagaroh started to disappear in a wind. Then the three souls of Goldva, Rio and Tokagaroh went to Hao and he sucked them in. "...No way..." Rutherfor said in shock.

"Goldva-sama, Rio, Tokagaroh... He killed them and absorbed their souls." Hao looked over at them and grinned evilly. Horo and Choco jumped in front of Rutherfor and they both died at the same time. "They protected me..." Then Koro was gone and so was Mic. Then Lyserg died and so did Chloe.

Then Ren went down as well, looking as though he was about to fight. "Tsk..." He said before falling. "...We can't battle him." Rutherfor said. "He has the absolute power. This is the Shaman King... The King of the Stars... The power of God...!" "No, Hao-sama isn't like that." Opacho said.

"He's much nicer." Then he started to cry. "Hao-sama, isn't here anymore." Hao looked at them and lifted up a hand. Then Yoh was right there and slashed his Byakko right through Hao's neck. Rutherfor's hands flew to her mouth in shock. Hao's head rolled down behind Yoh. "...That's enough, Hao." He said.

"Tell me... Why are you toying with your body like that? Opacho's right, your soul is no longer here. You have already left this world. This is nothing but your walking corpse, not the real you." Then tears fell down his face as well. "You must really... want to test me if you're doing all this. How dare you kill everyone? No way I'm going to lose to you now."

Hao's head looked at him for a second before grinning, blood coming out of his mouth. In a great flash of light, Amidamaru was gone and Yoh was dead. Tears still falling down his face. "Annihilation."


	81. Earth vs Universe

Chapter 81

Earth Vs. Universe

Everyone looked at the Oversoul with wide-eyes. "The Shaman King's Oversoul..." Yoh said. "He has used the Great Spirit." Ren said. "So huge..." Horo said. "And so solemn..." Lyserg added. "...This is..." Choco said. "Oversoul Great Spirit." The Oversoul of the Great Spirit was even bigger than all of the Elemental Spirits combined.

"But if we're inside the Great Spirit then how the hell can he turn it into an Oversoul?" Yoh asked, totally confused. "It's not real, you idiot!" Ren shouted at him. "We're inside him and therefore he can change this place at his will! ...There's no reason to feel nervous. We nearly fell into his trap, Yoh."

"Actually, you have fallen." Hao told them. Then a small ball appeared in the middle of the two pillars that were on either side Hao and grew. "It doesn't matter how hard you fight. After all, the Five Elemental Spirits are nothing but the natural forces of the Earth." "Uh!" Horo said. "What is that ball of light!"

"It's so dazzling and..." Lyserg said. "So hot that...!" "D-d-don't tell me it's..." Choco gulped. "The sun!" "You know, my power is the power of the stars. So we can consider this an 'Earth vs Universe' battle. The tiny earth vs the infinite Universe. So small." Then the sun pulsed, sending a huge wave towards them. Flare Star."

"Tch...!" Ren said in anger. "So what!" He charged at Hao with the Spirit of Thunder and seemed to hit a wall. "Magnetic field!" "Whoah!" Yoh gawked. "That looks like a barrier, Ren! "This isn't the moment to be so carefree!" Ren yelled at him. "A flare star means solar wind and super concentrated radioactivity! It affects people very easily, but the Earth is surrounded by a natural magnetic field that protects us!"

"You're very accurate, indeed." Hao said. "What if you receive the next one directly? Crimson pillars of gas ext tens of thousands of kilometres over the sun's surface. Solar Prominence." Huge flares then shot out their way and hit the barrier. "Shit!" Horo swore. "Chocolove, gimme a hand." "Ok, Horo! Let's try mixing ice and wind!"

The two stood together and made a huge column of ice and wind. "Ice Age! Let's go!" Then a comet was formed in one of the hands of the Great Spirit. "A bad omen made up of ice and gas. Comet." Then Lyserg went up with the Spirit of Fire and cut the tail in half. "Volcano. Too close! The scale is far from the real one, but the heat is unbearable!

"Same here!" Horo shouted. " Do something Yoh, we need your help!" "But what can Earth do...!" Yoh asked. Then the Great Spirit seemed to extend and open up, showing what looked like compartments for something dangerous. "Just to be sure." Hao said. "Burning messengers of heaven."

Then thousands of meteors were shooting past everyone. "Meteor." The huge chunks of rocks shot through their barrier. "Ugh!" Ren shouted, "Yoh, quick! If one of those hit us we're done!" "Earth's power...!" He started to think. One of the meteors hit one of the arms of the Spirit of Fire, exploding.

"Yoh!" Ren yelled at him. Then Yoh glared up in determination and charged up with the Spirit of Earth. "Earth's power is incredible too! Attraction!" Then the meteors changed direction and moved the same way as Yoh and his Spirit of Earth. "It worked!" Yoh cheered. "Ohh!" Horo said.

"The trajectory of the meteorites changed!" "Hahaha!" Choco cheered, "I knew you could do it!" "...Great isn't it?" Hao said. "I was just making the preparations for your defeat. An incredible and unbeatable power with no limits." Then the sun started to create little explosions all over the surface.

"The final stage of a star's evolution. An explosion that outshines the whole galaxy." Then the light surrounded everyone. "Supernova." After a minute, everything settled down. "...Hmph." Ren said, appearing out of the smoke with no shirt. "What was that?" Then Horo appeared without a shirt as well.

"Did you really think you could defeat us with that?" Then Choco appeared, but with all his clothes. "Well, to be frank... We didn't know what was going to happen to us." Then Lyserg appeared without his big black overcoat. "But we're here." Then Yoh appeared with his clothes on as well. "If this was real life, though, such an incredible power would have disintegrated the Earth I'm sure."

"And what happens when a star dies...?" Hao asked. "The gravitational collapse of a star makes it explode. Once the star is gone, gravity can't escape because it's trapped, so it starts condensing..." A small black hole then appeared in between the pillars and seemed to start sucking everything in.

"And the result is a gravitational field with an incredibly high density. Black Hole." Then everyone seemed to start to shoot off towards it. "It's..." Choco yelled. "It's absorbing us!" "Hahahaha!" Hao laughed. "If you get absorbed you're dead! You're souls will be trapped there forever and you'll never be able to come back!"

"No way!" Yoh shouted. "I haven't given up yet. I can concentrate it with inverse gravity! Which allows the others to move freely!" "Impossible." Hao said. "Black holes absorb even light! You can't match it's power with yours!" "No, Yoh's right!" Ren shouted. "The real value of Shamans is the power of their minds!" Horo added.

"Attack us as much as you want, but you won't defeat us!" Lyserg added. "As long as we keep believing, we'll be stronger!" Choco added. "Everything will work out!" They all shouted, charging at Hao with their Elemental Spirits.


	82. Train of Love

Chapter 82

Train of Love

"That's the spirit, guys!" A voice shouted and two huge lights appeared. Everyone stopped in shock. "I'm here because I kept believing too! I'm here because Yoh-kun taught me those words!" Then they saw a huge train with Morty hanging off the outer bars of the front. "I'm here to help you all! C'mon! Hold onto my hand, quick!"

"Morty..." Yoh said. The two clasped hands and then Yoh held onto Ren where he grabbed onto Horo and Horo grabbed onto Choco where he grabbed onto Lyserg. "...I'm so happy." Morty said. "It feels like the first time I've actually done something." "...No, it can't be." Hao said. Then he freaked.

"What does this mean! Why are you here too!" Then Rio appeared behind Morty. "Hey, we can't let you absorb them." Then Faust and Eliza appeared on the other side wearing what looked like train clothes. "This train is linked with everyone's hearts." Faust told them. "And therefore it's not easy to destroy."

"Rio..." Yoh said. "Faust and Eliza. How can it...?" "Please, don't forget about us." Another voice said. "Uwah...! Gussy! And you guys are Suzuki, Ashida and Noriko... and even the sign maker!" "We are here too." Yoh's grandfather said, pointing to his whole family. "I'm sorry Yoh-sama," Tamera said.

"Even I've come." "The Asakura family!" Hao shouted. "We are here because you killed us, Hao." Yoh's grandfather said. "This is something called family power..." Mikihisa said. "But better late than never. You can still call me daddy if you want, ok?" "Sigh. Even the Tao family has been involved with this mess." Tao En said.

Tears ran down his face. "But thanks to that Ren has become stronger!" Tao Jun was crying as well, but trying to hide it slightly. "...He's our pride in every sense of the word." "Neesan..." Ren said with a flush on his face. "Broooother!" Pirika shouted. "I'm here! Daddy and the others also came with me!"

"Goru!" Gororo said. "Pirika...!" Horo shouted. "Is that Apollo!" "Sorry," Orona said, "I told them it was dangerous, but..." "Yaaay! The Shaft are here too, Chocolove!" "Uwah, guys!" Choco shouted. "What does this mean, Orona!" "Ohh, don't say that boy." "We are here to see you, aren't we?"

Choco's eyes watered. "Daddy... Mommy...!" "This man found us, we should thank him." "I'm a great detective, so finding people is easy for me." "You've grown, Lyserg." "And you have found some incredible friends... I'm very happy." "Daddy..." Lyserg said. "Mummy..." "The families of the Five Elements..." Hao said.

"...I don't know who started this, but you must really want to die together." "Resign, Hao. I'm sure you know what's going on. After all, everyone's here right before your eyes." "Lilirara!" Yoh shouted. "When did you...!" "This passion is called love." "You're way to stubborn." "Icemen!" Horo shouted.

"...And team Mariachi..." "The power you get by thinking of someone is even stronger than my pyramid power." "And more everlasting than mummies." "And also more beautiful and bigger than the universe." "Anatel-san, Anahol-san!" Lyserg shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "The Pokki brothers!"

Anatel and Anahol touched noses. "I missed you 'lil bro." "Same here, big bro." "Enough. I'm so tired of hearing nonsense!" Hao screamed, losing it. "This is my society and you're not welcome. Get the fuck out!" "Hooold it..." Everyone turned to see 7 cars streaming their way. "Woooh!" Anatel yelled.

"Those super cars are...!" Anahol shouted. Marco pushed up his glasses. "The mechanical angels. With it's roaring engines of 50 cylinders! We are... Angels! X-Laws!" Then all the angels appeared. "Meeting!" "Hahahaha!" Marco laughed. "We're here now, so don't be afraid of the black hole! Are you ready Reiheit?"

Then the huge angel that was on the beach before appeared. "Azazel Advent!" "Of course I am, captain four-eyes." Reiheit answered. "We can't be happy together until we do something about this kid." His fiancee said. "We're going to shoot him an extra-large amount of love." Then the angel shot out something that looked like the Iron Maiden.

"Maiden Bullet! Fire!" "And fill... This world with peace." The Iron Maiden broke apart and showed Jeanne. "I want to... Give you love too." Then Shamash appeared. "Oversoul Shamash... God Hug!" "Don't move!" Suddenly Lucifer was in between Shamash and Hao, blocking Shamash from hugging Hao.

"It's a little too soon to go this far." Luchist said. "If you drew nearer the black hole could harm you, Maiden-sama." "How dare you, Luchist!" Hao yelled at him. "Why have you come here! Do you want me to kill you!" "You can't." Luchist said. "Because right now... you're weaker than me. But please, somehow! I want you to send everyone back using your powers!"

Yoh looked at him confused. "...What...!" Hao said, looking pissed off as ever. "We want to ask you for something too, Hao-sama." Zhang-Ching said. "You keep denying it, but it's obvious you need us." 'Big Guy' Bill said. "Despite what Luchist says, at least we'd rather stay here." Turbine said.

"Even Peyote." Peyote coughed. "...Ehm. Yeah." "You know... Wasn't the Shaman Kingdom you dreamed about supposed to be on Earth?" "However, the kids are way stronger now... They understand your pain. Why don't you trust them?" "Zhang-Ching, Bill, Blocken..." Hao said. "Turbine, Peyote, Damayaji, even Boris...!"

"We'll stay here with you." Kanna said. "But only if you want us here, of course." "Opacho..." Opacho said. "Will stay even if Hao-sama says no." Then he stepped out of the train. "Because... I'll be one of his stars." Then he got sucked up the black hole. "Opacho!"


	83. The Wave of Love

Chapter 83

The Wave Of Love

Then suddenly, the black hole was gone. "The black hole..." Choco said. "It's gone..." Lyserg finished. "Hao has dissolved his Oversoul." Hao stood there, panting. "Hao..." Yoh said. "Can you save anyone!" A old hag shouted. "Then bring us back to life!" Another added. "With our young bodies if possible!" The last on finished.

Hao looked at them angry again. "Who says I'm going to revive anyone?" Some of the people of the train freaked out at them. "Shit. Don't spoil the moment, you old hags!" "the atmosphere was relaxed at last!" "Fufufu... This train... Is like a spider thread." Everyone turned to see the Gandhara.

"The Gandharas..." Hao said. "Sati Saigen." She smiled at him. "Why the sour look if you've finally become king? It's like your joy has been reduced in half, Shaman King-sama." "Heh... Of course. Everyone's come to my place without permission." "But you were asking for it... And somewhere inside your heart you wanted this, didn't you? You wanted someone to bring them back..."

"Them...?" Yoh repeated. "So that's what happens. It's totally normal to feel depressed if you can't find someone even after becoming God." Everyone looked at the little demon looking spirit that had just joined their party. "Hi. Long time no see, Mappa Douji." "Ah!" Yoh gasped. "It's him! The Z I saw!"

"Z!" Horo and Ren repeated in shocked anger. "It's the Kanji Z, you idiot." "Ohachiyo...!" Hao said in shock. "Where have you been up 'till now? I couldn't find you no matter how hard I tried..." "Ohachiyo...!" Yoh repeated, remembering the name. "He is...!" "I was with your mother and sister." Ohachiyo said.

"The women you've been trying to find for 100 years and I were in the same society." "With my mother and sister you say...!" Hao freaked. "Impossible! Their souls were...!" "By your side from the very beginning, just one had anther chance to be by your side physically." "But you kept them away without realizing." Amidamaru said, appearing with Bason.

"Because your heart was full of anger and sadness." Bason added. "Amidamaru!" "Bason! Where the hell were you!" "I'm so sorry, Yoh." Link said, appearing beside the two along with his twin and the Great Goddesses. "We have our reasons for being late." Dark added. "How can you say I kept them away...!"

"There are plenty of different societies inside the Great Spirit, where similar souls attract each other into the same." Pilong said appearing with Chloe on his shoulder. "But some live there with no bonds with the nearby souls, while many others share a reciprocal life." Tokagaroh added, appearing with Koro by his side.

"Koro, Tokagaroh..." Horo said. "Chloe, Pilong..." Lyserg added. "Do you understand it, Hao?" Avaf asked, returning to his human form. "You obtained that incredible power of yours thanks to all the anger and sadness that have caused you not to doubt for 1000 years. But on the other hand, it also caused you to lose your mother's wave. The wave of love."

Then Mic was behind Avaf. "Avaf-san, Mic..." Choco said. "What do you mean...?" "Wait..." Hao interupted. "I want to confirm something first. All of this was your idea, wasn't it? Matamune?" "I'm sorry. But the kitten isn't coming." A voice said from inside Golem that had just appeared. "W... Wait." Yoh said, seeming to panic a little.

"That voice...!" Then Golem opened up showing Redseb and Seyram. "Pff." Redseb said. "Geez... Hi, nii-san. We have flown through the whole Great Spirit. Nee-san is too harsh when she's leading." "Redseb, Seyram, don't say that." Munzer said. "We are here with all the other souls thanks to her."

"Even Munzer..." Choco said. "...Sorry to have kept you waiting, Yoh." Anna said, stepping our of Golem. "And sorry guys for borrowing your guardian spirits. But we were in danger even with their help." "Anna..." Yoh said, flushing a little. "So, Matamune won't..." "What do you mean?" Hao asked, interrupting Yoh.

"Tell me what the hell is going on." "Ohh." Anna said in a mocking tone. "Do I have to say it? I thought you had already realized." Hao's eyes widened in shock. "So? How does it fell not able to read minds for the first time in 1000 years?" "Whaaat!" The five boys shouted. "Hao..." Ren said. "Can't read minds now...?"

"Because he has no reason to." Ohachiyo said. "You don't need to interpret the expression on anyone's faces anymore. You have been wrapped with kindness. In other words, that kid I met in the past has come back as your true self. That kid with a kind heart and a pure soul." "Hao's kind heart and pure soul..." Choco snickered.

"But when...?" Lyserg started to say. "Nonsense!" Hao shouted, cutting him off. "You're making it up...!" "Idiot." Anna insulted. "Don't you get it yet? The best proof is that Ohachiyo is right here, right before your eyes. Because you have finally got rid of all your sorrow and anger. Meeting Yoh has made you lose your power. Just like me. Your heart has lost after facing everyone's souls."

Everyone smiled at Hao. Even Opacho was back. "Hao-sama..." "So..." Yoh said, taking off the three clawed necklace that was always on his neck. "After all, it's unlikely that Matamune will come here. He probably decided not to raise his sword against you again. It has been a long time. You want to see them, don't you?"

He gave Hao a soft smile where Hao gave him a blank look. "Exactly." A huge Oh-oni said, dropping a carriage down. "Here she is, mom." Then Yohken and Mosuke were there as well. "Thanks Oh-oni." Anna said. "Mosuke and Yohken..." Yoh said. "Alright." Mosuke said. Then two people stepped out of the carriage and Hao recognized them both.

"Mother... Matsy..."


	84. The Final Words

Chapter 84

The Final Words

"They're late... Dammit. When are they going to arrive, Rio?" Rio looked at his watch. "We did agree on meeting here, but there's still an hour left. That's why there's no one here yet." "I don't care! The waiting's killing me!" The boy kicked him hard in the leg. Rio started to sweat from the pain.

"Ugh... Such a painful kick with just one leg is the proof you are her son. But I do understand how you feel. Because 'that day' has finally come. Today the Legendary Warriors will be together again." The boy seemed to freeze at the meaning. "Uh... Crap... Thinking about it makes me even more nervous."

"But what's really important is... That today they both are coming back home." "...Not really. That hardly worries me..." Suddenly a guy with blue hair was right in front of him. "Woohoo! So this is the famous little Hana. What's with that face? Let's see who you look like." Hana socked him in the face.

"Wh...! Who's this weird guy? He looks like a pervert!" "That's no good." A man said behind him. "Anyone would freak out seeing you appear like that." "Dude, you just don't know what tact is." Another said. Hana turned around with wide-eyes. "...Ah. Chocolove-san and... Lyserg-san...!"

Choco was bigger (In more ways than one) And had a moustache and no hair, just a hat covering his head. "Hi." He grinned. Lyserg was taller and his hair didn't stick out at the sides, it seemed to stick downwards and he looked more grown up than when he was when he was younger. But he still gave Hana the same smile that he used to give his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Hana-kun." Hana turned back to the man he had punched earlier. "...Then this guy must be... Horo." Horo stood up, showing his height. His hair was messed and long and he had what looked like a black bandana around his neck. He pinched his nose as it started to bleed a little.

"Hey, why am I the only one without -san?" "What's with that unkempt look?" Choco asked. "Oh, and isn't Pirika coming today? "Nope." Horo answered. "She's going out with a guy and she seldom cares about anything else lately. Well... I've been quite busy working in the fields and the farm, so I don't really know what she's up to. But hey, how come you're not in jail anymore? Is your prison term over already?"

"I'm an exemplary prisoner, you idiot!" Choco explained. "And Lyserg gave me a hand this time." "Don't make one of your jokes, please." Lyserg begged. "It wasn't easy to get him permission to travel aboard, though." "Hmph, still efficient as always." Horo said. Hana stared in awe of them "So cool... Three of the Legendary Warriors are right before my eyes."

Rio sat on the ground. "Now that you say it, in the end you couldn't meet them during our trip." Then there was a noise outside the train station. "Uh? People are gathering and mumbling." Horo said. "What? Has something happened?" Choco asked. Suddenly there were sounds of horse hooves and Hana gawked at what was coming their way.

"It's a carriage!" He turned to Rio, freaking out and pointing. "Tell me, Rio! Why is there a carriage in front of the train station!" "Ohh, it's just him." Rio replied calmly. "Sigh. How typical of him." Horo said. "He's so stubborn that he wouldn't use a car." "Him..." Hana said, getting who they were talking about.

"Are you talking about that incredible spiky m...?" But before he could finish, the door to the carriage opened and showed a boy about Hana's age wearing a black tee-shirt with the Yin-Yang symbol on it with jeans and black and white sneakers. His hair made a point at the top, but it was brown and his eyes were like cat's eyes, but green.

"Humph..." He said. "Tokyo, as messy as always. Wherever you go, this place is crowded by people and full of traffic jams." Suddenly, he was smacked upside the head and a girl about Hana's age walked out of the carriage. She was wearing a silk black dress with a picture of a golden dragon going around it up to her chest and she was wearing black flats.

Her hair was long and it was purple and her eyes were the same as Lyserg's eyes when he was younger, but yellow. "Don't say things like that, Men!" She scowled. Then she spotted Horo and her face lit up. "Hi, Uncle Horo!" Horo grinned and knelt on the ground, his arms outstretched.

The girl giggled and jumped into his arms and went around to his back and Horo stood up, holding her legs and she began to stroke his hair. "Hey, Mya." He greeted. "How was your trip?" She then reached down to his face and touched his cheek where he then seemed to go into a trance. Hana was the only on freaked out about this.

Then she pulled her hand away and Horo chuckled, turning back to the carriage where a man with purple hair that almost reached his waist with a part of his hair pulled up so there were three points sticking up from the barrettes in his hair. The man picked up Men and gave the gang his normal stare.

"Geez, you know Mya doesn't like carriages, Ren." Ren snorted. "She's just sucking up." Mya stuck her tongue out playfully at her daddy and he gave her a playful glare back. She giggled again and clung to Horo's neck, looking as though she was choking him even though Horo seemed fine. Horo laughed.

"Wanna tell Lyserg and Choco what daddy did on the trip?" She squealed and reached for Lyserg. He chuckled and plucked the girl from Horo's shoulders and plunked her on his shoulders. She hugged his neck as well. "Hello, Lyserg-chan!" He smiled. "Hello to you too, Mya-san. How's the training going on?"

She touched his cheek and the same thing happened to him. After she pulled away and he smiled with pride. "That's great! Keep up the good work!" Choco reached his arms out and she grabbed his hands. Then he hoisted her up to his shoulders where she pulled off his hat and put it on her head.

"How's the jokes coming along? Are your friends laughing lots?" She did the same thing again and after that Choco laughed really hard. "That's a good one! Mind if I borrow it?" Mya nodded. Then she turned to Hana and smiled at him. "Hello Hana-kun, it's nice to finally meet my cousin!" Then she jumped off Choco's shoulders with great agility and landed on the ground right in front of Hana.

"Gah!" He shouted, stepping back a bit. She grinned and then Ren hoisted her up by her waist with his arm. She giggled. "Daddy! I can walk you know!" "Yeah, but knowing you, you will disappear like always." She pouted but that didn't last long when Horo stole her away from her dad. "Let's go and eat."

When they entered the restaurant they took a table and ordered their food. "Your kids have grown up lots." Choco said. "Yeah, and you seem to keep them in shape." Ren nodded. "It seems that it is also their birthdays." "What?" Hana said. "Their twins?" Lyserg chuckled. "It's hard to tell, but yes they are twins."

"How old are they?" "7 now." Hana looked at the kids. Mya was sitting between Horo and her father while Men was sitting to his father's right and eating food. He then looked back at Ren with awe. Mya looked at him then grinned, pulling at her father's shirt. "Daddy." She sang out. "What is it, sweetheart?" Ren asked.

"I think someone likes you." Hana blinked. She grinned at him. "How did you...!" She then slipped under the table and appeared in the isle and touched Hana's cheek. A picture flew in his head and seemed to tell him that she read his thoughts. She pulled away and Hana touched his cheek. "How do you...!"

"I get that from mama." Mya said simply. The room then suddenly went quiet. "Enough." Ren said at last. Mya nodded and returned to her seat by Horo and Ren. "When the hell are they coming? We've been waiting for too long already." Then Rio appeared from the other table behind them. "Sorry, it looks like they've gotten lost at the airport. I'm gonna pick them up."

Ren's hair seemed to grow and the loose hair seemed to fan out. Men's pointy hair seemed to grow out as well. "What do you mean they're lost!" "His hair!" Hana gawked in total shock. Then the gang left the restaurant when Rio left and headed towards Funbari. "Ahh, good memories..." Horo said.

"Lyserg, Chocolove, this is your first time here in Funbari, isn't it?" "A nice and peaceful place indeed." Lyserg said. "Tsk... But even this peacefulness is thanks to that day." "...That day?" Hana repeated


	85. Final Words pt2

Chapter 85

Final Words pt2

(That day, 7 years ago...)

"Mother... Matsy..." Hao said. "Ehhhhh!" Yoh said in disbelief. "Hao's mom and sister!" Choco exclaimed, his hand flying to his mouth. "She sure looks like Anna-san...!" Lyserg said. "And he also said 'Matsy'... The girl looks a lot like Mati..." Hao's mom smiled. "I'm sorry everyone." She said. She rubbed Hao's head.

"My stupid son has given you quite a lot of trouble..." Hao stood there, flushing with embarrassment. "Wh..." His hand flew to his head. "Don't do that, we're in front of everyone!" "That's exactly why I do it." Hao's mom said. "Do you know what you have done?" Everyone gave him a look that said 'Nya-nya, you got in trouble.'

"Ugh..." Hao said, the blush still on his face. "I find..." Morty said. "...This situation quite weird." "I can't understand why!" Hao shouted. "Mother, these humans slaughtered you and Mati! Why should I apologize!" Then a hand came around and slapped him in the face, but it wasn't Hao's mom's hand.

It was Mati's. Well, the older version of herself, who looked about 20. Yoh's hand went to his face. "Th... The Legendary Left..." "Tell me Hao..." Mati said. "Why did you want to bring us back?" Hao stood there stunned. "B... Because..." Suddenly Mati was embracing Hao protectively. "You wanted to know why, didn't you?" She said softly, putting her chin on his head.

"I'm so sorry, Little Star... I pushed you away when I tried to pay for my mistakes by myself. I lost sight of what I needed to protect." Then she smiled at him. "Happiness, sadness, anger, hatred... That's what being alive means. As the King, the first thing you should do is love your people. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"After all..." Ohachiyo said with a opened mouth grin. "A mother and sibling's love is everlasting." "But now that you can't read minds we're the same." Yoh said with a open mouthed smile. "Uehehe. I'm so happy for you, Nii-chan." "Ni-...!" "Victory is ours." Ren said grinning triumphantly with the others. "Don't get carried away." Hao said. "...You guys are still to naive. If you stayed with me inside the Great Spirit... You would never again feel the pain that living on Earth entails."

"But then, Nii-chan...!" "Don't misunderstand me. I haven't changed my mind. I would still like to kill every human on Earth." Then all of the Dobi officials were around him. "But for the time being, I'll only watch attentively how you all try to fix everything before your time runs out. And just one more thing. I'm the fucking Shaman King. Don't be so impertinent, Yoh."

"Okay... No problem, Nii-chan."

(End that day 7 years ago...)

"But that was 7 years ago..." Horo said. "When we grew up we all realized that the world is too big, and that we don't have the power to change anything." "We can't call ourselves 'justice.'" Choco said. "We are at a dead end." Horo added. "After all, money is what makes the world go 'round."

"Hao..." Lyserg said, closing his eyes. "I'm sure that he knew this would happen from the very beginning." Ren said. "But everything will work out in the end." A familiar voice said with the familiar saying. "Because that's what we promised him." Behind them was a man with long brown hair wearing a baggy white tee-shirt and caprices.

Beside him was a woman with long blond hair with a circlet in her hair wearing a black dress with hearts on it. Hana looked at them. The man smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head. "I'm so sorry, Hana. We had things to do all around the world and we couldn't come back earlier." "Da...Daddy..."

Then Hana came at him and kicked him right in the gut. "Welcome kick!" Suddenly there was a falcon's cry and everyone froze. The brown falcon came shooting past them and landed on Mya's arm. Ren's eyes widened the most out of everyone's. "No..." He said. "It can't be..." "You forgot about me again, Yoh." A familiar voice scolded him.

Yoh smiled and looked behind him. "I think I'm not the only one who has forgotten about you, Mati." A woman that looked exactly like the woman that the Legendary Warriors described in their story, came up beside Yoh. She was wearing a silk black dress that matched Mya's. Her hair was long and brown, matching the colour of Men's hair and her eyes were the same shape as Mya's and same colour as Men's.

The two ran up to her. "Mama, mama!" The shouted. She smiled and scooped them up in her arms. "How are my little angels doing?" "Great, mama!" Men said. "We missed you!" Mya added. "Especially daddy." She looked at Ren, who was staring at her along with the others. "What?" She asked.

"Why do you look so shocked?" "We thought you wouldn't come back after..." Horo said. "After what?" Hana asked.

(After Men and Mya were born...)

Mati looked down at the two children in her arms. The older one by a minute before midnight was the girl and the younger one by one minute after midnight was the boy. "What are you going to name them?" The doctor that helped her deliver them asked. "Well..." She said. "I like the name Mya for the girl... And I think I will copy the Tao tradition of adding letters of the parents names. So the boy will be Men, M from my name and E N from Ren's name."

"Uhh..." Horo said. "May I hold Mya?" Mati nodded and when Mya reached Horo's arms, her eyes opened and stared intently at Horo, seeming content with staying in his arms. Her hand touched his face and Horo gasped. "What is it, Horo?" Choco said. "She's showing me a picture of myself!" He said.

"...She says she likes my spiked hair... and the colour of my eyes..." "Aww..." Mati smiled. "She likes you, Horo." Ren growled. "You'd better not try anything when she's older, Horo." Horo looked at him. "We're 15 years a part, Ren. I don't think we can get together." "There are some places where that is allowed." Lyserg said.

"And besides, you'll only be 32 when she's 17, and that is legal." Mya touched Horo's face again. "Hey, Lys..." Horo said. "She likes your voice, she says it sounds pretty. She wants to see you." Soon, Mya liked everyone. But her favourite people were Horo, Lyserg and Ren. Mati didn't count because moms automatically became favourites.

Yoh and the others were tied in third, but they didn't mind. After a week, the doctor let Mati and her children out and for 4 years, they were together and Mati and Ren even got married. But then one day, Mya and Men had found a note from Mati and handed it to Ren. He had read it and had to sit in a chair.

Tears were threatening to fall down his face. Mya and Men had asked him if they could read it and he handed it to them. They read it and they seemed to want to cry as well, but Mya reassured that her mama would be alright. The note had said:

Dear Ren

Hao had called on me yesterday and has asked me to meet him. It seems that the 'Great Spirit' has finally confessed that he is not the real one and has told him that I know how to switch souls. It is a dangerous task and I might not return, and if I don't, I want you to know that I always love you. Tell Mya and Men that mommy loves them and will try to come back.

If I do live through this, I will come back as soon as possible.

Love, Mati.

After that, Ren had told everyone and they all waited for three years, with nothing.

(End after Men and Mya were born...)

Everyone was now at the Funbari Ga Oka where Tamera and Morty were at as well and Mati was looking guilty. "I wanted to talk to you as soon as it was over, but... Hao told me to wait a bit because All my Furyoku was gone and so was the old Great Spirit and my Spirit Form. So I waited a year and Yoh and Anna found me just before they came back here and we talked and decided that I should come home."

She looked at Ren. "Will you ever forgive me?" He smiled at her and hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go. "I missed you so much." She smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too." Soon everyone was in a group hug with her. Tears of happiness were running down her face. "Guys." She said.

"I'm back!"

(Somewhere in Tokyo...)

A boy wearing a red, decorated kimono with long brown hair stood on a roof looking at the city with a black wolf with blue designs and a red tipped tail, standing by his side. The wolf looked over to the right and saw a small light brown cat with a dark brown line going down it's back with two more lines going across it.

The boy looked down and smiled. Then both animals smiled as well and the cat laid by the giant wolf and fell asleep. Matamune and Matimoon were reunited at last and both happy that Hao was now a true king.

Shaman King: Spirit Daughter

The End


End file.
